Fidelis Semper
by Remember 1105
Summary: Laurynce Thomas is an American foreign exchange student off to spend one year at Hogwarts. Marauder Era. SiriusOC RemusOC Starts in fifth year.
1. First Stop: Leaky Cauldron

This is my first try with the whole Harry Potter thing. Hope you like it. I'm mainly doing this for my friends at work because they mean the world to me and I love to entertain them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but, alas, I don't. That goes for the rest of the story too. Whatever I mention, I most likely don't own it unless it's Laurynce or Darcy, but even his name is from something else. Bugger. Don't own nothin'.

* * *

Laurynce Thomas looked around the airport. Someone was supposed to meet her here to pick her up and take her to the inn. It wouldn't be the first time someone forgot about her, but this was a completely different country and she didn't exactly feel like getting lost right off the bat. 

She was a foreign exchange student from Florida and this would be her first time in England, London to be exact. She was so excited. It was the first time she had ever left the country besides a week long mission trip to Costa Rica. This was her first taste of Europe and her nerves were getting the better of her. She walked to the baggage pick up area and waited for her trunk to appear on the belt.

This was the first time she would ever be without a member of her family and she was slightly scared. Well, actually quite frightened really, if she was being honest with herself. Her mother was back in Florida as well as her twin sister and younger brother. Her mother was working as a secretary for a private school and her sister and brother were enrolled in school back in the States.

Laurie was here because her pen pal asked her to come and see if she could be an exchange student. Laurie had asked her mom throughout the whole entire last semester of school and she finally agreed. And thus, here she was.

After grabbing her trunk and making sure she had everything, her carry-on on her back and her trunk by her side, she started to go toward the doors of the airport.

"'Scuse me, comin' through," a loud voice said above the din of the crowded airport.

Laurie looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a very large man come through the crowd, parting it as if he was Moses. He was at least eight feet tall and had long shaggy hair and as well as a shaggy beard. He looked as if he was bent on a mission and when he came within twenty feet of her he stopped. He was looking at all of the people in the area and finally after a myriad of bizarre and confused looks landed on her.

"You Laurynce Thomas?" he asked in a deep voice, sounding quite eager.

"Um, yes." She really should know better than to answer strangers' questions but she didn't think he was all that dangerous.

"Finally. Don't know how them Muggles know which way they're goin'. Was all the way on the other end of the buildin' before I realized me mistake." He was quite funny trying to explain himself. He used his arms a lot when talking and since she couldn't really see his mouth, she just watched his beard move.

After a bit he seemed as if he were done and ready to move on.

"Are you escorting me to the inn?" Laurie asked as he grabbed her heavy trunk as if it were a pillow.

"Yep. Dumbledore sent me, 'specially. Said he wanted you to be welcomed, he did. Great man. You'll like 'im once you've met 'im."

She nodded understanding that this man had a fondness for the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Um, I'm really sorry, but I don't know your name."

"Oh! How silly of me!" he declared and almost hit her with her trunk when he whipped around to shake her hand. "Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You can just call me Hagrid."

"Okay."

Laurie was practically running to keep up with the large man and held the strap of her bag with a death grip in order to keep it from falling off her shoulders in her haste.

"How are we getting to the inn, Hagrid? Are we walking the whole way?"

"No. Just 'round the corner. Leaky's been rather busy with some of the new students arriving to get their supplies an' all. Have you got all yer school things already?"

"No, I have to get my books but my mom's sending my broom via my falcon."

"Oh, good. The rest of the students should be coming within the next couple days or so."

They were walking rather fast toward a darkened street a few blocks away from Heathrow. Hagrid came to a stop in a dark section of the street.

"Do you have your wand with you?" Hagrid said suddenly.

"'Course."

"Well, hold it out toward the road and stand back."

Laurie took out her wand which was holding up her hair – seven inch oak with the feather of an Augurey. Quite suddenly there was a loud BANG and a bright purple triple-decker bus appeared next to the sidewalk. Laurie stumbled back a bit and was caught by Hagrid before she landed on the ground.

"All right, Laurie?"

"Yeah," she said trying to brush her shirt and jeans off. "Never better."

A thirty year old man was driving the bus and a young man of indefinite age stepped out and introduced himself. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Scott Stoke," but he was interrupted by Hagrid before he was able to finish his speech.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Hagrid pushed past the man and went onto the bus. Laurie followed him reluctantly as she felt the man's eyes follow her.

As soon as she sat down on a bed next to the one Hagrid chose on the first floor of the bus, the driver sped off into the night with another BANG.

Laurie watched as the bus jumped from place to place, stopping every once in a while to let passengers from above off. The distance jumping didn't really bother her, as they had something similar back in the States, only it was a yellow Greyhound bus instead of a purple triple-decker.

After about thirty minutes, Laurie dropped off to sleep, curling up in the four post bed. Jet lag was starting to get to her and was going to be a downer for a few days at least. She fell asleep to the sound of Scott talking to the driver whose name was apparently Ernie.

Laurie woke as she felt a hand nudge her shoulder. Of course, it wasn't a nice gentle nudge, it was a rather rough one. She flipped onto her back and stared at the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. She looked to her side and found that Hagrid was waiting for her to get up.

"What time's it?" she asked groggily.

"'Bout midnight. Just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom's up and ready to take you to yer room."

Laurie struggled sitting up and swung her feet to the ground. She was going to sleep in tomorrow. 'Til at least noon, probably past.

Hagrid led her inside and introduced her to Tom who promptly led her to her room. After saying goodbye to Hagrid and learning that her friend would be there tomorrow to help her around Diagon Alley, Laurie quickly changed into her pajamas and fell into bed, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! 

Ever yours.


	2. Friends and Boys

Disclaimer: still the same. Own nothing.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cheery. A fire was in the grate and the sun poured through the curtained windows, waking Laurie from a decidedly good sleep. She had no urge to get up whatsoever and so laid there in bed for at least an hour and a half in an effort to fall back asleep. To which she had little success.

She was turned facing the door when she heard a whooshing noise come from her window and felt something land on her bed. She rolled over to face her falcon which was perched on her Silver Arrow broomstick.

"Hello there, Darcy. Did you have a good flight?"

The falcon nipped her fingers playfully and flew to the end of the bed to sit on the footboard.

Laurie grabbed the broom and got up, leaning it against the wall next to the rest of her things. She stretched languidly before she bathed, dressed, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She had pulled on her favorite Beatles shirt and jeans and threw her robes on over them, pinning her hair with her wand again.

She had a nice breakfast of eggs and bacon and was escorted to the back of the pub to a brick wall where Tom tapped a brick and it opened to reveal Diagon Alley. The street was already bustling with customers, from witches wanting the latest in cauldrons to wizards talking in groups among themselves. There were even kids and teenagers hanging around the ice cream parlor and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Laurie smiled. It was going to be a long time before she saw her family again, but she was really excited to spend a year abroad and see the different cultures.

Laurie was sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when she saw her pen pal walking down the steps of Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"Amber! Amber!" she yelled and started to wave her free hand to get her friend's attention.

Amber quickly turned to the voice and saw Laurie waving her hand. She made her way through the crowd to get to her and dragged her parents behind her.

"Laurie!" she said as she gave her friend a quick hug – neither of the girls were big on hugging. "You made it fine then, all ready to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my books and a few potion ingredients. Are these your parents?" Laurie asked as the two adults were listening to the girls talk.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, Dad, this is Laurie Thomas. Laurie, my parents."

"It's so good to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

"And you too, we've heard so much about you from Amber," Mrs. Grant replied.

"I hope it's good." Laurie smiled at her friend.

"'Course it was. I wouldn't go spreading things if it would have prevented you from coming."

"True."

"Come on girls, let's get your book shopping done," Mr. Grant said and ushered them all into a store filled with bookshelves and people.

"Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron until we head to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Amber asked as they passed through the doorway.

"Yeah," Laurie replied as she was knocked out of the way by a boy who was bigger than her. "You?"

"No, we'll meet up on the train though. I'll introduce you to my friends and you can sit with us on the train. I'm really sorry we don't have room for you to stay over. But we have half of our relatives still there from the family reunion a month ago. And I wouldn't put my worst enemy through that."

They both laughed and started to grab the books they needed as they squeezed through the packed aisles. Amber's parents were waiting at the counter by the time the girls were done picking out their books. They next went to the apothecary and got the necessary ingredients for fifth year students at Hogwarts. This was supposed to be their toughest year besides seventh year and Laurie was definitely not looking forward to O.W.L.s. She hated any and all tests, but she still had a while to go before she started worrying about that.

They ate lunch at Leaky's and the girls were lost in their own conversation as Amber's parents talked to friends they ran into.

"I have to say, all of these accents are totally stellar. If a boy talked to me I think I'd die straight away," Laurie said as she was finishing her chicken.

"I suppose. I mean, I'm used to it, but if a certain guy in our year ever looked at me, much less talk to me, I would positively faint."

Laurie laughed. "Well, you'll have to point Mr. Handsome out to me when we get to school."

"We don't have to wait that long." Laurie looked up from the remnants of her food and saw a boy walk in. He had sandy blonde hair and looked a little tired. He was certainly good looking though. Not as cute as Paul McCartney or anything, but he had that air of intelligence and wit about him.

"He looks like your type."

"I wish one day he'll discover that fact."

Laurie laughed again. "C'mon. I'll let you meet Darcy. He's in my room and probably wouldn't mind a bit of company. Then we can talk girl talk until your parents come and get you."

"Fine. Let me just tell them what I'm doing. They get scared too quickly these days. They were really surprised that your mum let you come over in the first place with You-Know-Who and all."

"My mom was reluctant to agree, but I eventually talked her into it, or rather, annoyed her into agreeing."

Amber smiled. "Hold on just a moment and I'll go up with you."

-------

In Laurie's bedroom Amber and Laurie were petting Darcy and talked of anything and everything.

"So you took a flight last night and arrived here at midnight. You must be tired." Amber pet Darcy behind its head.

"Yeah, Hagrid picked me up from Heathrow and then we took the Knight Bus here. I'm not sure how long it took because I fell asleep on the way."

"I've never been on the Knight Bus though I've heard stories about it. What kind of bird is Darcy? He doesn't look like a plain falcon."

"Oh, he's not. He's part Augurey. And you definitely notice when it starts to rain. He gets excited and doesn't stop trying to sing. He's actually got a decent call because of his Augurey side but I would still rather he didn't try."

Amber laughed. "Well, you've haven't seen Dylan, my cat, but he's got some problems too. Looks like both our pets are mental." Darcy looked highly offended at that remark and fluttered from the foot board to the bed to the headboard near Laurie. The girls continued to talk for a couple hours before they finally reached the identity of Amber's crush.

"So what's his name?" Laurie asked as they snacked on Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills.

"Who?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. The guy you like."

"Oh, um, Remus."

"Remus what?"

"Lupin."

"He seems nice. You know, a little booky, but I fill those shoes as well, so that doesn't matter. Does he always look so tired?"

"No, not usually. He's probably just stressed with the coming of school. Only a couple days and we're off."

"And I'm beyond nervous."

"You'll be fine."

Much too soon for Laurie, Amber's parents came up and retrieved their daughter. They said their goodbyes and promised to meet each other at the train station. Laurie was left alone and she looked through her new school books. Transfiguration was interesting. She had done some of the beginning things already so she didn't have to catch up in that class. Potions was exactly where she left off in her school, Charms was the same. History of Magic looked just the same as well, starting up where Professor Hedge left off. But before she could look over her other class books she fell asleep, jet lag coming back with a vengeance.

* * *

Please review, if you have a mind to.

Ever yours.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Want to, but still, own nothing.

* * *

Two days later found Laurie standing in the train station between platforms nine and ten. There was no Platform Nine and Three Quarters. At least not to the Muggle eye. 

"Where are you Amber?" Laurie muttered to herself. She was thirty minutes early and waiting for some wizard or witch to show her how to get onto the platform. It was so like the magical world, to forget to tell someone how to get to a magical place, assuming you know how. But you know what they say about those who assume.

She was waiting ten minutes before she heard the first promising thing. "You'd think these Muggles would learn…" All of a sudden Mr. and Mrs. Grant appeared around the corner with Amber following dragging her trolley. Dylan was in his basket perched precariously on her trunk.

Amber was the first to see Laurie and quickly moved toward her.

"I realized after we left that we didn't tell you how to get on the platform. We came early in order to catch you up."

"Yeah, I realized when I saw no sign for the platform that I was missing some rather vital information," Laurie laughed. The group moved to the wall and Amber told her how to get through. They went to lean on it nonchalantly and were quickly pulled onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Wow." Laurie looked at the scarlet steam engine. It was beautiful. Steam poured from the engine and students and parents were milling about saying their farewells.

The platform was filled with the screeching of owls and Laurie quickly went to the cage she recently bought for Darcy.

"Don't you dare start joining them. You're better than that."

She scratched his head through the silver bars and turned to join Amber on her trek to find an empty compartment. It wasn't long before they found one in the back of the train. They unloaded their stuff and then went back out to tell Amber's parents goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you both," Laurie said as she received hugs from both Mr and Mrs. Grant.

"It was truly our pleasure," Mrs. Grant said. "I hope you both have a wonderful time."

Laurie and Amber quickly went to their compartment as the whistle was blowing and waved out their window to Amber's parents.

The train started moving a few minutes after the whistle and Laurie set Darcy's cage on the floor in front of her. The compartment slowly filled with Amber's friends and Laurie was introduced to them all.

"This is Nancy Prewitt," indicating a shorter dark girl. "And Holly Lewis," gesturing to a blonde girl with glasses. "They're both in my house as well as," but she was cut off by a thump outside their compartment and the sudden opening of the door.

"Lily!"

"You made it! I thought you were sitting somewhere else," the girl named Nancy said.

"No, I got caught in the corridor by Potter and he wouldn't let me pass." The other girls giggled and Lily looked over at Laurie. "Is this your pen friend, Amber?"

"Yeah, this is Laurie. Laurie, this is Lily Evans – brightest girl of our year."

Lily was thin and had beautiful auburn hair. She was really pretty and Laurie bet she was the prettiest girl in the year too.

Lily ignored her friend's last statement. "It's nice to finally meet you. We've all heard a lot about you and your school. What was the name again?" Lily asked as she stored her things on the rack above.

"Um, The Southeastern Academy of Sorcery. It's in northern Florida, or South Georgia. No one's really sure which side of the state line it is."

"And you're in our year?" Holly asked as Lily sat down across from Laurie.

"Yep. Fifth year." Laurie said.

"Is it true that house elves are on the way of being freed over in the States?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah. The Wizarding Congress is going to look over a bill and pass it, but the President could always veto it. He's done that before."

"But with the equality issue being such a big topic don't you think he'd pass it?"

"Most likely but, as it is, he has no idea of most of the things that go on in the wizarding world as he's a Muggle. But he's a good one. One of the best. He'll do the right thing."

"But do the house elves want to be freed?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. They would still work for their respective masters, though they'd be employers after the law was changed. If a house elf wanted money they would be paid and they are able to wear clothes instead of pillow cases and the like," Laurie said. Her family never had a house elf, but she knew people who did and they were always rather lenient toward them anyway. The law wouldn't make that big of a difference.

"Could you imagine putting that idea to the house elves at Hogwarts? I think they'd faint – literally," Amber added. "They have this thing about being honor bound and those house elves who leave the simple life of a normal house elf are somewhat scorned by the others."

"That's awful." Laurie frowned.

"We should move to more intriguing ideas than the house elf liberation in the States," Lily said as she leaned back into her bench seat.

"So what did Potter stop you for?" Holly asked, smiling mischievously.

"That was a topic that I wasn't going to suggest," Lily muttered. Then aloud, "You know him. Trying to be impressive when he's really just an -" But she was cut off from telling what he really was by the door opening and revealing a couple boys, one leaning on the doorjamb.

"What do _you_ want?" Lily asked scowling at the boy.

Laurie thought he was cute, but she suspected that he knew he was. His hair was tussled as if the wind had suddenly blown through it and her wore glasses. His robes were a bit rumpled from sitting on them, or maybe he just pulled them out of his trunk.

"I'm just coming around with my friend, Moony, to check on everything. So how's everything?" he asked giving the compartment a suave smirk.

"Oh goodness! Get out, you know we're fine." Lily pushed the boy out of the doorway and shut the door, quickly locking it behind him. "What an idiot."

"Who was that?" Laurie asked as Lily returned to her seat in a huff.

"_That_ was James Potter. The most stuck up, arrogant boy in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh, so he's the one who stopped you earlier."

"The same."

"Sorry." Laurie made a face at the door whose shades were now down. "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna try and sleep a bit, so I don't fall asleep during dinner. This whole time change thing is throwing me for a loop."

"Sure, we'll try to talk quietly," Amber said and started a conversation on what her father did while he was working in France for the Ministry of Magic. He was some sort of foreign diplomat for the Ministry of Magic.

But that was all she heard before she drifted off into sleep, hearing the first drops of rain splatter the window and the rolls of thunder in the distance.

Laurie really didn't like being shaken awake, she decided. It was annoying and disconcerting. It also interrupted perfectly good dreams about absolutely nothing.

But she was still being shaken and now she was hearing her name.

"Laurie. Come on get up, we're almost there. We've got to change into our robes." She tried to move but her mind was still warm and fuzzy with the dream and it was hard to relinquish something so relaxing.

"Laurynce Thomas! Come on!"

That did it. She was awake and her eyes shot open and her head whipped around to face Amber who had already donned her robes. She shot her friend a look and uncurled from her position. She could tell that they had started to slow down and so she quickly grabbed her robes from her trunk and tossed them over her clothes. They were a dark midnight blue color and she noticed that everyone else's were black.

"Oh bother." She quickly muttered a spell and changed the color to black so she wouldn't stand out in the crowd of students. The robes were made of a different material, but that really didn't matter as long as they were the same color.

"That was a beautiful color. Do all the students wear that color or do they wear house colors?" Holly asked as she straightened her glasses which were knocked askew when she changed.

"We all wear the blue robes. We have too many houses to wear different colors, it would make people sick."

"How many houses do you have?" This came from Nancy who was adjusting the sleeves of her robes.  
"We have seven houses. They're named after the different dragon breeds."

"Which one are you in?" Lily asked.

"Romanian Longhorn."

"Aren't they on the brink of extinction?"

"Yeah, but there are efforts being put forth to increase the herds. The school's founder was once a dragon keeper or something and decided to name the houses after his favorites."

"Makes sense, I guess." That came from Amber who was now standing. "We're stopping."

* * *

Please review - if you want to of course.

Ever yours.


	4. Finally at Hogwarts

Welcome back. I just wanted to say that I'm dedicating this story to my friends in Box. You know who you are. You guys are great and I hope you love your wizarding selves

* * *

Laurie was going to get her bag but was stopped by Holly. "Just leave it. Your things will be waiting for you in your dormitory when you arrive." 

Laurie nodded and followed the girls out of the train. She was quickly shoved down the corridor and landed on the platform with a graceful stumble. Amber and Holly walked on either side of her as they were ushered toward horseless carriages. The rain had started to pour down and most of the students ran for the cover of the carriages.

The ride to the Hogwarts grounds was fast and Laurie saw the winged boars that flanked the entrance to the school. Her own school had stone dragons on either side that sometimes breathed fire if it was cold or whenever they felt like it.

They trundled down the drive and had to wait for their carriage to pull up to the giant double doors. Hogwarts was truly a breathtaking sight. She had seen pictures of it, but to see it in person was a different matter entirely.

"You don't have to put the Sorting Hat on with the first years, do you?" Nancy asked when they darted up the step into the main hall. It was lit with candles in wall sconces and the pictures inside were talking animatedly with each other, excited for another school year to begin.

"No, Dumbledore said that I would be in Gryffindor since I only have the one year here, though if I like it, I'm going to try and talk my mom into letting me come next year. He said that by the house I was in at my school I would be going to Gryffindor anyway."

"Really? Brilliant." Holly said.

The group of girls made their way to the Gryffindor table on the far side of the great hall. It was much different than the Academy's dining hall. While Hogwarts had four long tables and a teacher's table at the end, the Academy had many circular tables filling the hall where anyone could sit down. There weren't assigned tables to different houses and the students sat with anyone they wanted to, even if they were from a different house. The teachers had a long table at the front of the dining hall but it wasn't raised on a platform like in this great hall, it was the same level as the other tables.

The other thing Laurie noticed was the bewitched ceiling. Dark clouds hung over the tables with rain pouring out of them, but not hitting a single person. The rain faded into nothing just above the hundreds of floating candles. It was really quite beautiful.

Lily ushered the girls into their seats and Laurie followed, sitting herself next to Lily and Amber. The room quickly filled with students and the incessant hum of voices soon rose in volume. Laurie was introduced to students in Gryffindor as they passed or sat nearby. Of course, she already lost most of the names told to her, but she would hopefully remember them when it was important.

It was about ten minutes or so before a woman with a plaid placed a stool in the front of the great hall and set a battered hat onto it.

"Is that the Sorting Hat?" Laurie asked Lily who was listening to the hat start to sing.

"Yes. It's been around since the founders." She replied, clearly wanting to listen to what the hat sung about.

Laurie turned to Amber and whispered. "How does it sort people?"

"You place it on your head and it sort of reads you thoughts and feelings. It can tell your personality traits."

"Just from sitting on your head."

"Yeah. If you're loyal or brave or daring you go to Gryffindor. If you're really smart and quick you go to Ravenclaw. If you're sly and cunning you go to Slytherin and the rest go into Hufflepuff. Slytherin's turned out more bad wizards than the other three houses combined."

Laurie looked over to the table across the hall where Amber indicated the Slytherins sat. They looked like a rotten bunch indeed.

The hat abruptly stopped singing and the witch, who Laurie found out was Professor McGonagall, called the new first years up to sit on the stool and be sorted. The Sorting Ceremony lasted twenty minutes and the stool was put away until the next batch of students arrived the following year.

A tall silver haired wizard stood up and addressed the students after McGonagall resumed her seat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Two words: tuck in!"

And with that, the plates in front of the students filled with delicious smelling food. There were strange dishes that Laurie had never had but decided to try all of them if she could. The cuisine in England was much different than what she had back in Florida. She was looking forward to the different food.

Laurie looked down the table to see the students place giant helpings of food on their plates. It seemed like some hadn't eaten in years with the way they were going on. She was eating something she had no idea what it consisted of but was actually really good. Her gaze floated from the house tables to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was speaking with a rotund middle aged man. Her eyes flitted to Hagrid and when she caught his eye she waved at him which made him return the gesture.

"So, what do you think our chances are of winning the House Cup this year?" Nancy asked.

"Pretty good since we've won it for quite a number of years now. What about the Quidditch Cup?" Lily asked.

"We've lost a beater and a seeker so we need to hold tryouts to fill the spots but I'd say we have a good chance. We've won that ever since our first year, so I would think that we could make it until our last year." Holly said. She turned to Laurie. "I'm beater for Gryffindor and Casey, who you need to meet, is Keeper. Potter, the one Lily hates, is Chaser."

"I've never played Quidditch for my house. I was always a spectator. When I was little and my sister pushed me off my mom's broom. I don't think I ever got over that incident."

The girls laughed. "Well, most of us are spectators so you'll be welcome in our stands," Lily said as she finished her meal. "But I thought that you brought a broom with you?"

"I did, but I won't play Quidditch on it. I just like to fly, not dodge possessed balls and players."

The girls talked about Quidditch for a while longer and moved on to other vague subjects. Soon the plates cleared themselves and the students' attention was drawn once again to the Headmaster.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I welcome you again to another school year. Some reminders for the term: the forest on school grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Pringle, the caretaker has asked that you all read the list of some 174 items that are forbidden in the corridors that is hanging in his office." Dumbledore smirked a bit. "And I have two more announcements before we retire for this evening. The first being that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Wickley." Students clapped for the new teacher who was sitting at the end of the table looking somewhat embarrassed by all of the attention. He looked knowledgeable but shy. "And secondly, we have a foreign exchange student from the American Southeastern Academy of Sorcery in our midst. Miss Thomas will be residing in Gryffindor Tower for the length of her stay and shall be treated as one of our own. For leaving everything she knows and arriving in a strange place is brave indeed."

Laurie felt all eyes try and find her. She heard the rustling of robes and the creaking of tables and benches as people tried to get a glimpse of her. She didn't see what was so exciting about herself, but she said nothing and tried to sink under the table.

"And so with that it's off to bed with the lot of you."

There was a great rustling of robes now and the sound of hundreds of feet exiting the great hall. Laurie hung back with Lily, Amber, Holly and Nancy as the rest of the group surged forward.

"Miss Thomas, may I have a word?"

Laurie stopped and turned in the direction from whence she came. Professor McGonagall was striding between the rows of tables and stopped in front of her.

"Of course, Professor."

McGonagall nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "You may all go up to the common room. Miss Grant you may wait for your friend on the stairs."

The girls did as they were told, and Laurie was standing alone with the professor.

"I'm sure you know my name by now, but I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm your Head of House and the Transfiguration teacher. Your last professor at the Academy, Jaggerly, said that you were top in your class, moving on to harder transfigurations. I expect to have you well learned in the subject. As your Head of House, you may come to me with any problem or question you may have. As you are a fifth year and your mother signed the form, you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students on the weekends assigned. Do you have any questions?"

"One, Professor. My pet. He's not exactly one to stay with the owls at the moment. I was wondering if it were possible to keep him in my room for a while, as long as the other girls don't mind that is."

McGonagall thought for a moment. "No, it won't be a problem. As long as the other girls do not care I will allow it."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You best go catch Miss Grant up."

Laurie nodded her thanks and walked quickly to the entrance hall where Amber was pacing.

"What did she want?" her friend asked as they started up the stairway.

"Just telling me if I have any questions that I should come to her. You don't mind if Darcy stays in our room right? He's not on friendly terms with owls at the moment."

"No, I'm good with it. The others should be as well," Amber said. "Why isn't he on friendly terms with owls?"

"My cousin decided it would be a perfect prank and decided to sic his owl on Darcy during a message run. 'Course, Darcy beat his owl to a pulp, but he doesn't forgive and forget easily."

Amber nodded as they reached the portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. She was talking excitedly to a woman who had just entered the picture.

"…and she's staying in my house. _My_ house, Violet. This will be so fun."

Amber cleared her throat. The Fat Lady turned to look at the two girls.

"Nitwit."

The portrait swung open as Violet said something about manners. The common room was a comfortable looking place with worn couches and chairs placed about the room as well as tables to do homework on. The atmosphere was excited as the crowd eagerly caught each other up on their summer vacations. Amber and Laurie made their way over to where Lily and Nancy were talking to a couple girls that Laurie had yet to meet.

"What did McGonagall want, Laurie?" Lily asked as the two went to stand by a window.

"She just told me that I would go to her if I have an problems or questions. You guys don't mind if I keep Darcy in the dorm do you?"

Lily shook her head. "No, the more the merrier."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is Cynthia Orman," she indicated a girl with glasses who sat next to her. "And this is Casey Mitchell." A girl with short brown hair smiled and nodded toward Laurie who nodded a greeting as well.

"You're the girl from the Academy over in America?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"And you."

After a few vague conversations on class schedules and what they hoped to get, they all dispersed and went to their dormitory. Laurie found the bed that would be hers for a year and enjoyed the scarlet curtains that hung from it. Her trunk was laying at the end of her bed and Darcy looked less than pleased that he was still caged.

"Sorry Darce," she said and opened the door of the cage. Darcy flew and landed on her shoulder as she opened her trunk and pulled out her pajamas. She also dug out a collapsible perch for Darcy and set it up near the window. He quickly made his way over to it and sat proudly, watching the girls move about their room, getting ready for bed. "Do you want to fly for a bit? You do love the rain."

Laurie opened the window and watched him spread his wings and fly out into the storm. At least he wouldn't be singing the entire night, as that's what he did when it rained. At least he didn't burn up in flames and start again since he was only _half_ Augurey.

The girls quickly changed and collapsed on their beds. A few of the girls talked in the darkness but most fell asleep quickly, ready to start another year at school.

* * *

It's slightly longer, but I won't be able to post for a while as I have to write a paper and actually finish reading OOTP and HBP before Deathly Hallows comes out. ;)

Ever yours.


	5. Commence Education

A/N: I changed a few facts in the previous chapter, mainly that Sirius is not playing Quidditch. Just so you know.

* * *

Laurie awoke to the soft singing of Darcy as he flew into the room and landed on his perch. She could hear the other girls start to wake as well. There were a few groans and a lot of yawns. Laurie stretched languorously before she pushed herself into a sitting position. She noticed Lily was working on getting dressed and Casey had one arm through her robes and was working on getting the other one through. Amber was covering her head with a pillow.

Laurie tied her robe around her and walked over to Amber's bed. She decided she would prod her awake so she wouldn't be late for breakfast as well as get back at her for waking her on the train.

"Amber. Rise and shine. It's a beautiful morning in cloudy England," Laurie said as she poked her friend's side.

Holly laughed as Amber tried to swat Laurie's hand away.

"Come on, sleepy head. Time to get up and greet your fellow classmates."

Amber glared at Laurie as she finally sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Laurie chuckled and walked over to her trunk to pull on some clothes and head down to breakfast.

The girls left their dormitory and headed toward the great hall for breakfast. They were intercepted by most of the boys coming from their dormitories and Laurie noticed Lily trying to hide behind the mass of people.

The girls sat down to breakfast and Laurie grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausage. To Laurie it was unfortunate that they didn't have grits, but that was definitely a southern American thing and was highly unlikely that the Brits had it. She'd have to write her mother for the recipe and have her send the ingredients.

"Is anyone expecting any mail this morning?"

"My mum bought me a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ this year so we don't have to keep bartering information off the Ravenclaws," Casey said, reaching for Pumpkin juice.

"They're not all bad. There's Nikki Gladstone, she's quite decent," Lily said as she spooned eggs into her mouth. "And there's Tiffany Archer. She's one of Nikki's friends. They're both quite friendly."

"Here's the mail," Holly said as hundreds of owls swooped inside the hall. An owl dropped a paper onto Casey's plate, making the grease from the bacon splatter. A small package landed in front of Holly and another in front of Laurie.

"What the…?" Laurie said as she wiped egg off her cheek. She quickly went to open it and found a note on the top. It was from her mom.

She quickly read the contents, telling her good luck in school and to write often. She put the note aside and took out what was inside.

"What's that?" Nancy asked from beside Laurie.

Laurie chuckled. "It's grits."

"What?"

But Laurie was cut off from explaining by Professor McGonagall handing out the schedules.

"History of Magic first! What are they thinking?" Amber exclaimed as she looked at her schedule. "And then double Potions with the Slytherins after the break! They're out to kill us!"

Laurie looked down at her schedule. She had to wait until just before dinner for Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was one of her favorite subjects. And if History of Magic was any bit as boring as the one she had at the Academy, she'd catch up on the sleep she missed out on this morning.

"We'd better head to Binns' classroom. We'll be late otherwise," Cynthia said and led the group of girls to the History of Magic classroom.

They all found seats in the back of the classroom near the windows as the rest of the class found seats of their own. Laurie saw Remus sit down on the far side of the room with three other boys, one being James Potter. She didn't know the other two but one of them was beyond handsome. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes and he was tall, just taller than James. The other boy was short and rotund, somewhat mousy looking and kept looking at James and the other boy.

Laurie looked over at Amber who had sat nearest to the window and saw that she was looking at Remus. Laurie chuckled and turned back to look at the classroom. She saw that this class was held with the students from Ravenclaw. A couple girls waved to Lily and the others as they came in, but most just sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Laurie was doodling on her notebook when she saw Professor Binns come through the wall. She looked up, mildly surprised there was a ghost who taught and turned to Holly who was sitting in front of her as Amber was still staring at a certain boy.

"How's it you have a ghost teacher?"

"Supposedly," Holly whispered back, "he died in the staff room and his ghost came to teach and left his body. I don't think he noticed until a few hours later or maybe days."

"Weird."

Holly nodded in agreement and turned back to the front of the classroom.

Before starting his lecture, however, Binns talked about the importance of O.W.L.s and what they would do to prepare them for the tests.

Laurie ended up sitting with her chin propped up in her palm trying to listen to the professor's monotone voice. Her eyes kept darting over to the handsome boy she saw earlier and she noticed Amber's gaze often flicked in that direction too. Amber looked down and wrote a few notes between gazes and she saw Lauries' notebook.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"A notebook. I lose my notes if their on separate pieces of parchment." Laurie replied.

"Do they sell those in Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley?"

"No, I got it back home. It's just a lot simpler for me to keep them all in one place. I only turn in rolls of parchment for assignments."

"Brilliant," Amber whispered. "I should get one of those."

"I'll ask my mom if she could send some over."

Amber nodded and looked across the room again.

"You've got it bad, my friend," Laurie whispered.

Amber looked back to Laurie and blushed, fidgeting with her braided pigtails. Laurie smiled and went back to taking notes. She heard something hit the desk behind her and looked back. Lily was unfolding a paper in the shape of a bird and reading the message scribbled on it.

"Ugh!" she said and crumpled the paper.

"From James?" Nancy, who was sitting by Lily asked.

"Who else?" Lily replied.

"What does it say?"

"The same thing as always: 'Go out with me, Evans.' No thanks."

Laurie, Nancy, and Amber giggled quietly.

The rest of the class went along slowly. Laurie could swear that eight-five percent of the class was fast asleep. She would have been if she didn't doodle all over her notes. Her teachers thought it was a bad habit of hers and made her notes unreadable, Laurie thought they added personality. It was the only way to stay awake during classes that had teachers like the droning Professor Binns.

The class woke up when they heard the bell, ending the class. Everyone filed out, some students prodding the others from sleep.

"When's the next time we have that class?" Casey asked as they walked out the door and headed for the transfiguration courtyard for their break.

"Not until Friday," Lily responded.

They made it to the courtyard and found a sheltered place under the eaves so they wouldn't get drizzled on.

"Potions next. Slughorn should be rather pleased to have a new student to work with," Cynthia observed.

"Yippee," Laurie said sardonically as she set her bag down by her feet.

"Oh look, it's Black."

Laurie turned to see what Casey was talking about when she saw the cute guy from the class before.

"Who's that?" Laurie asked.

"That's Sirius Black. Most popular boy in school, next to Potter," Casey said, sighing when she said his name. "You hardly ever see one without the other."

Laurie nodded and looked at the boy again. He was really handsome. "Let me guess, they're troublemakers."

"The best," Holly said. "They're infamous for their tricks."

"What about that Remus kid or the short one?"

"Remus is the most responsible of the group. He was chosen as prefect, I hear, to see if he could control his two friends," Cynthia said, ignoring the giggling from the other girls. "The other, Peter Pettigrew, just hangs out with them, adoring all three. No one's really sure why they allow it."

Lily came over shortly after and gathered the crew to head down to Potions. Potions was taught in the dungeons where the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. There was a cauldron in the front of the room with a rotund middle-aged man with a walrus mustache standing beside it. She guessed he was Professor Slughorn.

The group made it to the side of the classroom and sat down. After the class came in, there was the obligatory O.W.L. speech before the professor went on with the lesson.

They were to look up the ingredients of the Draught of Peace and write down the instructions on making it. Slughorn walked around the class observing the progress of the small groups he divided it into. He made it to Lily's group, which included Laurie and looked at her.

"You're Miss Thomas, are you not?" he asked with his hands folded behind his back.

"Yes, sir." Laurie replied.

"I hear you have gotten all O's in your previous potions classes at the Academy."

"I got an 'E' my second year, actually."

"Still, that's good. You're Diane's girl are you not, the secretary to the Florida Governor?"

"Yes sir," Laurie replied and wished she could melt into the floor. Everyone was looking at her now, especially the Slytherins, whom they shared the class with.

"Always wanted to meet her, seemed like such a brilliant woman. Does a lot with the Ministry over here I suspect," Slughorn stated and moved to patrol the others.

"All O's, that's amazing," Nancy said.

"Not really. I was helped by my friends. We had a study group," Laurie said.

"We should make a study group," Lily said as she stopped writing. "I'm sure it would make the work a lot easier."

"Yeah," agreed Casey who was in their group as well. "We could meet in the library a couple times a week. Madame Pince shouldn't mind if we're quiet."

After they had finished the assignment and had written down the uses of the Peace Draught the girls wrote a list on who would be in the group.

"Quidditch is starting in a couple weeks so Casey and I might miss a few, depending on when Potter assigns practices."

"We can catch you up in History of Magic or something. It shouldn't be that hard."

After lunch Laurie parted from her friends who were heading either to Muggle Studies or Divination. She had Ancient Runes and was slightly apprehensive as she didn't have a friend to talk to in that class. She entered the sunlit room on her own and found a seat in the back. The Hufflepuffs were also in this class and she saw a couple of the girls who waved at Lily earlier.

The class was a little farther ahead of her in the subject, so she'd have to go and study it later in order to catch up. The class went quickly enough with the teacher talking nonstop and she soon found herself walking down the corridor to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

She made her way over to Casey who was already there and sat next to her, waiting for the rest of the class to file in.

"How was Divination?" Laurie asked.

"Divination is a mad subject, but it's an easy grade."

"I never really understood the appeal to tea leaves and crystal balls. My mom said most of those who claim to be Seers are just phonies."

"I definitely think this one is. She knows how to do the stuff, but I don't think she's actually Seen anything in her life. But you should talk to Cynthia. Now she's a _real_ Seer."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If she ever tells you something, heed it. She told me that I was going to have something happen to me if I went down the seventh floor corridor a couple years back and the next thing I know, I'm going out with William Parkin."

Laurie laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

The class had filled up during the next ten minutes. Professor Wickley came into the classroom, gave the obligatory speech about end of the year tests and started talking about Unforgiveable curses and their effects. There was no demonstration except for the Imperius Curse where he made a frog leap around the class a bit.

After a thorough explanation of why this particular curse was forbidden the professor set a large assignment dealing with the effects of each of the curses and if there is any sort of counter curse.

Laurie was glad when dinner came and went and she was able to study her Ancient Runes notes in an effort to catch up. She didn't like to be behind in a subject and she'd have to know her stuff by tomorrow after break. Of course, she was the only one out of the group who had Ancient Runes so everyone else was relaxing around the fire in the common room.

Laurie was immensely grateful she had a soft bed to sleep in that night. She fed Darcy the scraps she nicked from the table and collapsed on her bed. What an interesting start to what would prove an interesting year.

* * *

Review if you like.

Ever yours.


	6. Friends and Enemies

Here's the next one. Sorry for the delay, but the seventh installment was calling. Excellent, btw. Sad, but excellent. Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for:

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but the only thing I own is Laurynce and Darcy; sad.

* * *

The next morning started much like the one before it, except there was no excessive prodding of anyone to get them to wake. Laurie was all caught up on her Runes and was feeling quite good about her first time in Charms. Her Charms teach at the Academy was always really good, and she looked forward to meeting Professor Flitwick.

The group of girls scurried to the back of the classroom, or as close to the back as possible. James and his posse had claimed the very back with Remus sitting by Peter and Sirius and James sitting behind them.

"Only one class I can get away from him," Lily moaned. "Only in Arithmancy am I free of him and I wish I had something to entertain me in there."

Amber and Laurie laughed as they sat at the table across from James and Sirius so Lily didn't have to sit by them. Amber was perfectly fine with it, though she blushed horribly when she passed Remus, who was talking to Sirius.

Laurie sat nearest to James as Amber wanted some sort of shield from Remus' friends as she stared at him. Professor Flitwick climbed on top of the chairs to instruct the class. He seemed to be a likeable teacher and Laurie was anxious to know what they would be doing first this year.

"First things first: role call," he said in a slightly high pitched voice. He went down the names checking them off one by one until he got to Laurie. He stopped and smiled at her. "I hope you'll feel right at home with us, Miss Thomas."

Laurie nodded and tried to shrink in her seat. Everyone was looking at her.

Flitwick soon finished the role and moved on to the first lesson.

"We shall review Summoning Spells. I'm sure you will need the practice since our last class a few months ago. Take this time to remember what you've learned with the pillows that are stacked in the bin."

The class was relatively fun as the girls tried to hit each other with the pillows 'accidentally'. Professor Flitwick was busy trying to dodge the mis-summoned pillows and other objects that went flying about the room and didn't notice the girls fooling around. Near the end of class they put all the pillows away and fixed the broken inkwells that ended up hitting the wall.

The girls gathered outside before moving toward the courtyard. Nancy, Holly, and Casey were ahead of them when they started climbing the moving staircases.

"Evans! Wait up!"

Lily groaned, none to quietly, at the sound of James' voice ringing down the hall. She continued to walk in the same direction though she sped up her pace a little. It wasn't long before Potter caught up with his three friends.

"Hello Lily."  
"Hello Remus," Lily bit out, trying to ignore the presence of James. "You're a prefect too?"

"Yeah, in hopes that I can straighten these two out. That would be a miracle beyond me."

Both James and Sirius shot him indignant looks but continued to walk on.

"So you're Thomas, the foreign exchange student?" Remus asked politely.

Laurie turned to him just after she noticed Amber looking determinedly at the back of Cynthia's head as they walked, though sneaking glances every once in a while.

"Yes. Name's Laurynce, though I go by Laurie," she replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Laurie."

"And you."

"So you're from the States, eh?" James asked suddenly as he decided to walk backwards and talk.

"How'd you guess?" Laurie said and saw Sirius smirk. How did that just add to his looks?

"Which state are you from?" Remus asked.

"Florida. My mom works as the Secretary to the Wizarding Governor."

"And your dad?" That was from Lily, who was listening to the conversation behind her.

"He lives in Alabama. He owns a restaurant there I hear is pretty good. He's a Muggle and left my mom a number of years back."

"Do you have any siblings?" One from Sirius. His voice was like silk, warm and curiously gentle. It made her shiver.

"Yeah, I do," Laurie replied looking anywhere but him. "I have a twin sister who looks nothing like me and a younger brother who's taller than me. They're both back at the Academy."

"So Evans," James suddenly said. "Want to join us for a bit of a break down by the lake? You can bring your friends. We'll make a picnic of it."

"No thanks, Potter. I'm not really feeling a picnic today."

"Well, we could go…"

"Potter, I'm not going anywhere with you," Lily said and continued toward the common room.

James and his friends slowed down their hectic walking to keep up.

"It was nice meeting you," Laurie said quickly and hurried to catch up with Lily and Cynthia.

When they got to the courtyard they huddled together in one of the corners and claimed a bench.

"We should decide when our study group's meeting," Holly said as Lily and Laurie sat down.

"We've all got Thursday before dinner free, do you want to meet in the library then?" Lily asked the group.

"Sounds good to me. That way it won't interfere with Quidditch," Casey said.

With the other girls nodding, it was decided that they would meet on Thursdays.

Before they knew it they were heading off to their next class and Laurie was making her way to Ancient Runes. She slipped into the classroom and noticed that Remus was sitting in the middle. She hadn't noticed him yesterday. She made her way toward him.

"May I sit with you?" she asked as she arrived at his table.

"Of course," he said, smiling.

"I didn't see you in here yesterday, but then again, I wasn't really looking around," Laurie said as she sat.

"Understandable. This is the only class you don't have with your friends, is it?"

"Yeah. It was kind of unnerving when I came in yesterday."

Remus nodded in understanding.

Professor Babbling soon came in and their conversation was stopped. At least she now had a friend in here and wasn't let on her own. She was friendly toward people, but not so friendly that she would seek out company of strangers.

After class Remus walked with her down to the great hall for lunch. She nodded when he joined James and she went off to sit with Lily and Casey who had already sat down.

"Care of Magical Creatures next. This should be interesting, I wonder what the first lesson's on," Lily said as Nancy and Amber joined them.

"Not sure. What did we stop with last year?" Nancy asked.

"I believe our last lesson was on unicorns."

"We were supposed to start on Bowtruckles or something at the Academy. Do you suppose it'll be the same?"

"Don't see why not. We're supposed to learn the same basic things, otherwise we'd all have different levels of knowledge, right?" Holly said as she fixed herself a plate.

So after lunch they went to Care of Magical Creatures. They walked in close proximity to Sirius and Remus as well as the other two boys but they didn't talk to them. Lily was completely ignoring them in order to keep James away. But that could only work for so long, in Laurie's opinion.

Professor Kettleburn was waiting outside with tables set up. They were indeed learning of bowtruckles and they were placed on the tables.

"They look peaky, don't they?" Amber asked Laurie as they sat down at the table.

Laurie looked at her friend. "Peaky?"

"Yeah, uh, ill, or sick. I keep forgetting you don't know the British slang."

"You'll just have to keep teaching me I guess."

"Settle down class," Professor Kettleburn told the class once they were all there. The Slytherins kept poking their bowtruckles with sticks. "You'll be learning about bowtruckles today. Now, who can tell me what they are?"

Laurie watched as Lily raised her hand.

"Miss Evans."

"Bowtruckles are tree guardians. They protect the trees that are best for making wands."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily smiled and Professor Kettleburn continued to talk about the bowtruckles. Supposedly they were shy and timid creatures but put up a fierce fight if the tree they guarded was threatened. Their sharp fingers looked as if they could poke someone's eye out.

"You will be feeding the bowtruckles wood lice to appease them and you will each sketch the bow truckle and list its characteristics out to the side. Five people to a bowtruckle. You may spread out amongst the grass and draw them. Get started."

So, Lily, Laurie, Amber, Holly, and Cynthia gathered grabbed a bowtruckle and headed off to a nearby tree. Nancy went with James' group as they needed an extra person for theirs, but they claimed a spot right next to Laurie's group.

"Are any of you good at sketching?" Cynthia asked, leaning against the bark of the tree, throwing the creature wood lice.

"I'm alright at it," Laurie said as she started to draw the bowtruckle who was feasting off the lice. "Well, if you guys write down the properties and characteristics and such I can copy my drawing to your papers."

"Really?" Holly asked, keen on getting out of some work.

"Yeah, it'll take me a bit to finish though."

"That's a dead useful thing to know."

"I found it in a book I was reading back home. Just kind of stumbled upon it. Learned a lot from that book until my brother accidentally lit it on fire."

"That's too bad," Nancy commented. She sat down with her group close enough to hear the conversation and join in. "You could've brought it with you."

"It's not too bad. I still remember most of the spells."

Laurie kept drawing as the girls talked about useful spells. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were talking among themselves in order to stay out of the girls' conversation. They had apparently not heard Laurie tell her group to not draw the bowtruckle because they continued to try and draw the creature.

"Do you think its arm's too thin?" Sirius asked James as he held his picture out to look at it properly.

"It's a twig, Pads, it's supposed to be thin."

"Yeah, but is it too thin?"

Laurie shook her head as she finished her sketch. It looked similar to the creature in a sort of cartoonish way.

"Okay, all done," she said to the group and laid down the picture.

"That's good, Laurie. It looks almost exactly like it," Lily said, looking at the drawing.

"Give me your parchments and I'll transfer the picture." They all handed their parchments over and Laurie did the spell to each of them.

"_Effingo tractus,_" she said as she tapped first her picture with her wand then her friend's parchment. The picture copied itself onto all four of the others' work and Laurie quickly jotted down the characteristics of it.

"Do you think I should help the boys?"

"Let them try to draw it, the gits. If they were listening they'd be better off," Nancy said and joined the girls.

"Hey! Traitor," James said as he noticed Nancy get up. "Are you done with the drawing?"

"Yeah. And you would be too if you were listening."

Laurie laughed and started to join the conversation the girls were having on robes. When there was about fifteen minutes left in class, Laurie walked over to the boys. "Give me your parchments."

"Why?" James inquired, suspicious.

"So I can burn them," Laurie rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Do you want help?"

Remus handed his over quickly followed shortly by Peter. Laurie shook her head. Sitting down she took out her drawing and repeated the spell for the picture to transfer over to both Remus' and Peter's parchments, tapping them with her wand.

Sirius and James looked amazed when they looked at Remus' newly finished work and quickly handed their parchments over as well.

"'Bout time." Laurie looked at their attempts. "Wow, these are sad."

James looked affronted. Sirius just shrugged a bit.

"I'm going to have to get rid of your random ink lines first hold on." She tapped the parchment and said "_Vestis superficium_." The parchment went blank. "That's better," and Laurie repeated the transferring of the picture.

"Thank you," Remus said as he looked over his copy. "You're an excellent artist."

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to ignoring you now."

Laurie joined up with Amber and Holly as they walked across the lawn toward Herbology and the greenhouses.

"I'm hopeless in Herbology. All the plants look the same to me," Laurie said as they neared the greenhouse. "What are the boys doing?"

Laurie had noticed that the boys had hung back from the rest of the class.

"Oh no, not again," Amber said looking at the boys. They were surrounding a boy with shoulder length black hair that looked somewhat greasy and who had a hooked nose. "I hope Lily doesn't see."

Laurie was watching in horrid fascination as Sirius and James started to baiting the boy to do something nasty. They were just begging to be hexed one good time. They were walking close on either side of the boy and sneering as they baited him. Laurie felt incredibly bad for the boy. Of course, she would like to hex them once just to get a point across. Remus was paying little attention to what the other two were doing behind him as was talking to Peter. He was excused from the stunt.

"Why are they baiting him?" Laurie asked Amber who had accidentally caught Remus's gaze and quickly turned to face the greenhouses again.

"What? Oh, um, they've always picked on Snape. He sort of deserves it most of the time. He takes any opportunity to hex them in the corridors and looks forward to watching James fall off his broomstick during a quidditch match."

"But why? Did he do something to start the feud or did they?"

"I think it was by mutual agreement. They didn't like him, he didn't like them. So one of the greatest wars in Hogwarts started five years ago with constant hexing and curses and pranks pulled on each other."

They made it to the greenhouses and found a table where Holly and Casey were. Lily and the rest were at the table next to them.

"Don't the teachers do anything about their feud?" Laurie inquired as they stood next to the table.

"The teachers don't see anything. They all make sure of that. The teachers suspect how they feel but they never see anything actually happen. Sometimes they end up in the hospital wing because of their stupid tricks. I guess I have no objection unless they hurt anyone other than themselves."

Laurie looked back once more before entering the greenhouse where Professor Sprout was waiting for the class to file in. James and Sirius were laughing at the retreating back of Snape as he went back to the castle. Laurie shook her head and walked inside, eager to have this class done with.

Herbology was her least favorite subject. She didn't see the pleasure of digging in dragon dung and repotting plants. She didn't find biting plants fascinating or screaming plants all that wonderful. She liked normal plants like roses and daisies and oak trees and grass. Mandrakes were frightening in her opinion and she wanted to kill them rather than repot them. She didn't think plants should be able to kill you with their scream.

Professor Sprout quickly gave the O.W.L. speech and went right on teaching about Self-fertilizing shrubs. The class was extremely boring but at least Laurie didn't kill anything, which was her habit in this particular class.

"Are there any plants in the wizarding world that aren't dangerous?" Laurie asked Holly as they exited the greenhouse.

"Not that I know of. You'd think they'd breed tamer plants."

"I hope the other classes don't assign so much homework. I'm going to die an early death if they do."

Holly nodded as Amber came up to walk beside them. "You'd think that this was our only class given the fact that we now have to do a two and a half foot long essay on self-fertilizing plants. It's not like we have six or seven other classes. When my sister said that O.W.L. year was hard, I never imagined that it would include all this work."

All Laurie could do was nod and walk into the castle. Dinner was excellent as she was coming to enjoy. The house elves were doing a spectacular job in feeding everyone, if only she had enough time to do all of her work. She'd be really glad when they started their study group, then she'd have help in understanding Herbology. A stupid subject if she ever saw one.

Laurie was glad Cynthia was good in Herbology. They spent an hour or two going over self-fertilizing plants and their attributes. The only good thing about them was that they fertilized themselves, on the other hand they were vicious and had a knack for taking off flesh.

Holly and Amber added their input when they sat down to study as well as Nancy, though Lily was seen diving into some other subject's work with Casey.

"Have you started on Wickley's essay yet?" Holly asked Nancy who had just finished her Herbology work.

"Not really. We don't have him until Thursday so I was putting it off."

"At least we know something about that, Slughorn's essay on moonstones is way to much research," Laurie said, rolling up her Herbology essay.

The girls continued to work for an hour or so before giving up. The common room was filled with too many students and there was way too much noise to actually concentrate.

Laurie's favorite class was first thing tomorrow and she was anxious to get to bed. She would have her first taste of McGonagall and see where she was in relation to the rest of the class. Laurie fell asleep quickly, ignoring Darcy's ruffling of wings in clear agitation that she did not bid him a good night.

* * *

Review if you want. Hope you continue to like it.

Ever yours.


	7. Study Group and Third Years

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, much to my regret.

And for those who haven't read my author page, Fidelis Semper means Faithful Friends Always. It would make better sense switching the two words around, but I like it this way. Otherwise it's too close to the Marines' Semper Fi. And now onto the next chapter.

* * *

Transfiguration was the most wonderfully intriguing subject in the wizarding world, at least in Laurie's opinion. To transform one thing into something completely different and to conjure things out of thin air was absolutely amazing. Laurie had always excelled in Transfiguration and was anxious to continue her lessons. 

In her class at the Academy she was able to vanish almost anything using the Vanishing Spell. She was also quite good at partial vanishing of objects. Professor McGonagall was impressed by her knowledge of vanishing spells and thus set her harder objects to vanish, both wholly and partially.

"Do you think that partial vanishing would ever come in handy for anything?" Laurie asked Amber who had just made her mouse's tail disappear.

"Not sure. I mean, you could vanish something if it was attacking you – that might be worth it."

"But to only vanish part of something? Seems silly to me, not like there would be a real use for it."

"It is just a fun trick," Sirius interrupted from behind them. "Good for parties."

"I rather doubt that I would find it entertaining if you vanished your leg. However, I would find it funny if you fell. I'd actually laugh hard at that," Laurie said and continued to make parts of her cat vanish and reappear.

Sirius feigned a look of hurt and returned to the vanishing of his mouse.

"You should have been nice to him," Amber said after class.

"He deserved it. He needs to keep his nose out of other people's business."

"Everyone would agree with you there, but it's highly unlikely that he would do so. His whole family's that way, especially his brother."

"He has a brother?" Laurie inquired as they headed to eat in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, he's in Slytherin. Sirius is kind of," Amber paused for the right word. "Well, he's the black sheep of his family really. He's the first one to ever be placed in a House outside of Slytherin. Even his cousins are in there. The lot of them are all purebloods and like to shove it people's faces really. Sirius isn't like that, but he's got the arrogance of the rest of his family."

Laurie nodded in understanding as she set her bag down and started to eat, the rest of the girls coming quickly after they had started.

"Where does Hagrid live?" Laurie asked after a few bites of food.

"He lives in the gamekeeper's hut toward the Forbidden Forest. Why?" Nancy asked as she dug into her steak and kidney pie.

"I thought I'd say hi to him. He was the one who picked me up from the airport and I thought it would be nice to see him."

"We could go down after we finish eating. It would probably be best, seeing as we have astronomy tonight anyway," Amber said as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"That would be great. Anyone want to come with Amber and I?"

The only person who accepted was Holly, who was quite fond of the gamekeeper as he knew her father from when he went to Hogwarts.

After dinner they traveled across the grounds to visit the Grounds Keeper. He was bustling outside his hut in the pumpkin patch where there were large pumpkins in the process of being fertilized.

"Hi Hagrid!" Laurie said as she leaned against the wooden fence that surrounded the patch.

Hagrid jumped a bit and turned around to see her. "Laurie! How're your classes comin' along?"

"Great. It's fantastic here. What are you doing?" Laurie noticed that there was a pink umbrella leaning against the wall of the hut and Hagrid moved to try and hide it.

"Just, uh, feedin' the pumpkins. They're for the Halloween feast. Should be plenty big by then."

"Where are they going?"

"Oh, in the Great Hall. They'll be filled with candles and the like. This year's batch should be rather good."

"Last year's were huge," Amber remarked. "Dumbledore could've walked inside without bending his head."

Hagrid grinned beneath his bushy beard. "Hopefully this year's will be right up there."

The girls smiled appreciatively and talked to Hagrid for a little while longer before heading back up to the school for astronomy which was held in one of the tallest towers.

---

The week went by quickly for Laurie. She was learning all sorts of new things, including the British slang. She learned to jump over the trick step in one of the staircases, take the hidden passages as shortcuts to classes and avoid Slytherins like bobotuber pus.

She often saw the rivals from Gryffindor and Slytherin hex each other in the halls and she knew it would only get worse. Quidditch was starting and with that would be a lot of inter-house competition and jinxing. At the moment she could dodge or block most of the spells aimed at her.

"Is there nothing more on venom antitdotes?" Holly asked the group of girls gathered around a table in the library a couple weeks later. They were having their study group and working on Slughorn's essay.

"There's a lot in there, how much do you need to fill the requirement?" Lily asked.

"I still need a good foot of writing."

"You should learn to write bigger," Laurie commented as she looked up another ingredient for a certain antidote. "I learned that the hard way in third year when I tried to get away with repeating myself on a Charms essay. I changed the wording a bit, but the professor still marked it as 'D'."

"That's rather harsh," Casey commented from behind her book, which she was holding up really close to her eyes.

"I think you should get glasses," Laurie said as Casey leaned further still to read the tiny print.

"I hate glasses. They make me look like a teacher."

"Well, better than squinting as if you were blind, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Casey conceded but continued to pour over her essay.

Lily finished her last sentence with a flourish of her quill and started to pack up her books. "I'm going to run up to our room before I have prefect duty. I'll see you in the morning."

The girls said good night and continued to write their essays until Madame Pince threw them out of the library, almost literally.

"Glad I finished that essay before my ink bottle splattered all over it. What was that mad old bat thinking?" Holly asked as they made their way to their common room. Laurie had accidentally started eating a bag of cookies her mother sent her the day before and Madame Pince didn't take to kindly to that. That sort of thing was not done in her library.

They headed up, Laurie and Casey stopping by the girl's bathroom before going to the common room.

"The first match is against Slytherin?" Laurie asked as they came out of the bathroom. "Are they always the first match?"

"Yeah. I think it's good to get it over with first. Ours is the bitterest rivalry in Hogwarts," Casey replied as they walked down the corridor leading to the Fat Lady.

"I'm glad they have it first then, if it gives you both ample time to be hexed. I swear, I've been almost hit twice now, and we're not two months into school yet."

Casey chuckled. "At least you've not been hit yet. There's a particular one that's all the fashion now. Something that swings your opponent into the air by their ankle. It should be a good laugh if we see it."

Laurie nodded. Swinging upside down would indeed be funny for a person other than herself. She didn't like being upside down. It made her sick.

When they entered the common room they saw that a couple third years were juggling butterbeer bottles between each other and a few were studying in the corners, though most were an active audience to the performers. Laurie looked around. She didn't see Remus or the others of the group around.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked Amber a few minutes later.

"Apparently his grandmother's sick again and he had to go see her."

"That's awful. How often is she sick?"

"A lot, actually. I think she's about to die, but keeps hanging on by a thread. Though I think her thread's about to break."

"Is he close to her?"

"No idea. He just visits her a lot. I think she lives close to here, otherwise Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"Where's Dylan?" Laurie asked after Amber's cat who was often seen skulking in the common room, hoping to chase unwitting chessmen or play with students' quills.

"Up in the dorm. He's not getting along so well with Casey's cat. They apparently claw at each other every time they're near one another."

"What brought that on?"

"No idea. Just sort of happened."

Laurie finished up her Ancient Rune homework before heading up to the dorm where she saw Darcy looking at Dylan with utter contempt.

"What's he doing, Darce? He isn't using your perch as a scratching post is he?"

But at that moment Dylan entwined himself around Laurie's legs before dragging his long claws down the perch.

"Dylan! Bad cat! Stop that!" She shoved the cat off the post with her shoe and Dylan eyed Darcy hungrily.

"Well, Darce, I think it's time that you overcome your problems with the owl population."

Darcy gave Laurie's fingers a nibble before taking off out the window and flying out into the darkening sky.

Laurie chuckled as she saw Darcy swoop around the tower out of sight. She then turned her attention to the cat that was wrapping itself around the now vacant perch.

"You need to be taken care of," she turned to the door as it opened and revealed Amber. "Just the person I was going to look for."

"What, what has he done now?" she looked at her cat at Laurie's feet. "Where's Darcy?"

"Darcy is now making his way to the owlery. Apparently Dylan had made his notions toward Darcy known and used his perch as a scratching perch."

"Dylan! You shouldn't have done that you nasty cat." Amber looked beyond frustrated with the animal. "You're going in your basket for tonight." Amber quickly caught him up before he could make good his escape and stuffed him unceremoniously in his basket and shut him in.

"Serves you right," she said to the now hissing basket. Amber turned back to Laurie. "Sorry 'bout that. He's been in a right foul mood since a few days ago."

"As long as he doesn't attack Darcy and doesn't shred anything of mine I'm fine. Nancy's the one who's allergic to cats."

"Yeah, she had to be stuck in the dorm with the most cats," Amber chuckled.

"I heard the first years have four cats in their dorm. I don't know how they stand it," Laurie said as she readied for bed.

"I'm just glad that Nancy takes something to prevent her sneezing all the time. Madame Pomfrey provides some potion or another to keep her allergies at bay."

The two girls were talking on their beds when the others came up and readied for bed.

"Why were they juggling glass bottles?" Lily asked the room in general as she readied. "I mean of anything why did the bottles have to be glass?"

"Did they drop them?" Laurie inquired of the third years in the common room.

"Yes, they did. And they shattered into a thousand pieces, some cutting their fingers as they tried to clean the mess up."

"Well, they should have learned their lesson then," Laurie said as Lily roughly readied.

"No, they haven't. Potter told them to put an Unbreakable Charm on the bottles so they wouldn't shatter if they dropped. I wish I could club him with one of those bottles."

"Black wasn't helping either," Holly commented. "He was encouraging them to juggle more of the things. Personally I have no idea how they got the bottles in the first place. We haven't gone to Hogsmeade yet."

"Must you go to Hogsmeade to get it? Can't you go down into the kitchens?" Laurie asked as she pulled her blankets over her.

"I've never been to the kitchens, so I wouldn't know," Holly said from where she sat cross legged in her bed. "Wouldn't it be hard to sneak that much food and such up here?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, at the Academy we have house elves in the kitchens and they are more than eager to supply anything you might want. They are the most helpful things you'll ever meet." Laurie lay back into her pillows as Nancy turned off the lights. She had dreams filled with house elves, mountains of food, and Lily breaking a bottle on James' head. Only a few more hours until the weekend.

* * *

Ever yours. 


	8. Unfortunate Encounters

Here's another one. I know I've been putting these out rather quickly, but don't get it in your heads that the chapters will all come this quick. At the moment, I only have work and my internship and I have nothing to do, really. I'm also reading a book at the moment, well, actually I'll always be reading something - I always have a book. But just don't get your hopes up that I'll be publishing often. And that's all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Laurie, who is way cooler than me.

* * *

The weekend went by quickly as the girls finished their homework and sat in the stands to watch Quidditch practice. It was perfect weather for the team to fly in and James, Holly, and Casey along with the rest of the team headed for the pitch to practice in the early afternoon. Laurie, Amber, and Nancy snuck sandwiches in their pockets as well as a jug of pumpkin juice so they could eat and watch the practice. 

The team were red and gold blurs in the air and Casey caught everything aimed at her and dodged countless bludgers. The girls applauded and cheered at each save for one particularly good save gave a standing ovation.

Everything was perfect until they all had a very unwanted surprise. The Slytherins walked onto the field an hour before their scheduled practice and walked patronizingly below the Gryffindors as they flew high above the ground.

"What do they think they're doing?" Laurie said, quite put out by their scare tactics.

"Leave it to the Slytherins to act underhandedly," Nancy said, finishing off the last sandwich. "They're trying to get our team to stop practicing early so they can have the pitch. They always try something. It's so annoying."

"Why doesn't anyone do anything about it? At the Academy there would be severe punishments for anyone trying to intimidate a team like that!" Laurie said and pointed to one particularly burly player who must have been a beater by the way he was hitting his bat into the palm of his other hand repeatedly.

"This is English Wizarding sport. Everyone loves a good rivalry and every team's determined to win no matter what. So what's a little intimidation compared to the hexes that we're all going to be feeling for the next few weeks. You know they're going to be especially mean the week before the match," Amber added.

Laurie started to tap her wand against the knee in a nervous spasm. She hated to see something so unfair. After about thirty minutes of the Slytherins using various scare tactics to try and stop the Gryffindors in their pursuits Laurie had had enough and decided it was time for her to leave. She decided this after her wand sparked for the third time when it hit her knee.

"I've got to leave before a hex someone. I think I'll go to the owlery, come and get me if you need anything." Laurie stood and picked up her bag, in which they hid the sandwiches and juice, and left the stadium.

"Stupid rivalries. They end up doing more harm than good," Laurie muttered to herself as she made her way to the castle. She was almost at the large double doors when she saw a hawk with a package tied to its foot.

"Julian?" she said as she squinted at the hawk. It changed direction and flew toward her. He was only twenty feet away when she did indeed recognize him. "It _is_ you!"

The hawk landed on her outstretched arm and held out its foot for Laurie to take off the small package attached to it. Laurie rubbed his head. "I'll get you to the owlery and you can keep Darcy company until you feel up to another trans-Atlantic flight. I wonder what Ashley sent me." Laurie looked at the slightly worn and stained box her twin sister had sent.

Laurie made her way through the castle and up to the owlery, making sure Julian was not too tired. When she opened the door, he looked around at the hooting owls and Laurie followed his lead, trying to see Darcy in the rafters.

After five minutes of searching, she saw her falcon staring morosely down at her from the highest rafters, away from all the other birds. Julian quickly flew off Laurie's arm and landed next to Darcy who flapped his wings in a general greeting to both Julian and Laurie.

"At least you have a friend for a bit, Darce. Make sure he does alright," she told him then turned to Julian. "I'll be back in a couple days and send you back to Ashley with a reply of some sort."

Both continued to look at her and she left the owlery trying to open the box that her sister had apparently made almost impossible to open. Ashley always liked it when you had to wrestle a package open instead of easily lifting the lid. There was some spell put on it to make it Unopenable. Laurie glared at her sister's handwriting.

She was not paying attention to where she was going when she ran straight into someone and almost fell on the floor. She would have if that someone hadn't grabbed her and pulled her to him. She looked up as the arms were still around her. It had to be him.

"Hello, poppet," Sirius said suavely as he slowly released her, leaving his hands on her upper arms. "Good day for a bit of a tumble."

And that was a double entendre if she ever heard one. She tried to ignore him but he hadn't let go of her arms. "No thanks. If you'll excuse me, I have to open Pandora's Box." She raised the package in her hands to show him that she really did need to do something.

"I would have thought it would be more impressive looking. As well as unaddressed," he responded looking at the address scribbled on one side.

She tried to take a step around him but found that there was a suit of armor that blocked her path. That was convenient.

"Yes, well, never judge a book by its cover." Laurie was trying to find an escape. He had let go of her arms and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking quite charming, though she would never tell him that.

"If you're headed to the common room, I wouldn't suggest it," he said, looking curiously at the package.

"And why not?"

"A few first years decided to test out some dungbombs. It's not safe to breathe in there."

Laurie fought the urge to scrunch up her face at the inconvenience. She had a knife in her trunk that would open her sister's present, if only she could get to it. "Oh, thanks."

Laurie had to try and find a way to send Sirius on his way. She didn't know what topic would send him off. She quickly flipped through topics in her mind and found one that would be somewhat suitable.

"Quidditch practice should be ending soon," she stated, looking out a nearby window.

"Indeed?" he sounded less that interested in the subject but she plowed on.

"Yeah, the Slytherins were trying to intimidate our guys and I had to leave to prevent from hexing someone, but it should be over any minute."

"Always the same one trick pony, Slytherins," he drawled, taking his hands out of his pockets and folding his arms in front of him.

"I wouldn't know," Laurie said, playing with the packaged, still subtly trying to open it.

"Need help with that?" he asked after he noticed she was still unsuccessful in her endeavor to open it. The flap would just not give.

"No."

"Just thought I'd offer." Sirius uncrossed his arms and tensed for a minute as he looked at something beyond where Laurie was standing. A slow, malicious smile crept onto his face and he carefully pulled his wand out from his sleeve.

Laurie watched his smooth movements for a moment before turning around and looking for what had pleased him so much. It didn't take long to find out. Snape was walking slowly down the corridor, coming from the direction of the library, in discussion with a couple other Slytherin boys.

Laurie looked back at Sirius and knew in a second what he was planning. "Don't you dare!" she said as she saw his eyes follow Snape as he traveled closer to them.

Sirius raised a single haughty brow and looked down at her. "And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Especially to Snivellus."

"His name is Severus," Laurie stated harshly. "And who are you to bully people undeserving of what constitutes as a form of entertainment for you. Maybe if you just leave him alone, he'll do the same to you. It isn't necessary to pick on people just because they annoy or irritate you. Have you ever looked at the situation from his point of view?"

Sirius looked down his nose at her. "Please stop putting my life in perspective – it's really rather irritating."

Laurie glared at him. "If you'll finally excuse me, I think I'd rather face dungbombs than be here with you." She pushed past him and held a vice-like grip on the package, slightly denting the box.

He may be handsome beyond all belief, and she may have a slight crush on him, but he was beyond arrogant and conceited. He was also overly stuck-up and thought himself too self-important. He was a self absorbed, vain, beautifully handsome person who she wanted to hex into infinity. But that would have to wait. Her sister's package had slightly more appeal at the moment, but only just.

* * *

Ever yours.  



	9. Pandora's Box

Disclaimer: Own nothing, as always, and much to my dismay. Short chapter, but I'll post another in a couple days.

* * *

Laurie said the password to the Fat Lady a little vehemently when she came upon the portrait and quickly did a Bubble Head Charm in order to pass unscathed through the common room and into the girls' dormitories. Mumbling harsh curses under her breath and praying that Sirius Black would have his comeuppance soon, Laurie started to dig in her trunk at the foot of her bed looking for her knife. Her brother had given it to her for her last birthday. He had known Ashley to give Unopenable gifts and decided to help Laurie out in opening her gifts. The knife was supposed to break or open most locked, bespelled, or enchanted items including doors and packages. 

Laurie finally found her knife buried between her copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ and a pair of socks with a polka dotted pattern of pink and yellow a friend from the Academy gave her. She sat on the floor at the edge of her bed and leaned back against the trunk. She carefully slit the opening of the package and set the knife down before she opened the box fully and dumped the contents into her lap.

She looked down at the object in her lap and looked at it bemused. It was a box. Similar to the box that she just opened in size, though with a nicer outside, it was made of what looked like silver with an ornate design of a rose on the lid. She turned it around in her hands and looked at it from every angle possible looking at it as if it might tell her some secret. After thoroughly examining the façade, she slowly lifted the lid as a precaution. Inside lay a rolled up bit of parchment tied with a bit of red ribbon. The inside was laid with velvet and was quite rich looking. She wondered how her sister afforded such a box.

She picked up the parchment, untied it, and read the script so obviously in her sister's hand.

'Hello Laurie,

You're probably wondering why I'm sending you something now, but I thought this would help you a bit during your time at Hogwarts. This box is a new magic item that the store down the street sells It allows the owner to put something inside of it and it transfers that object to a matching box wherever it may be. I thought this would be more convenient than tiring Julian unduly. I hope you are enjoying your time over seas and you find a cute guy or two. Merlin knows the Academy is lacking such, besides Mike that is! Well, everyone sends their love and well wishes, even dad. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love Always,

Ashley'

Laurie looked at the silver box. It _was_ Pandora's Box. Except with less catastrophe and apocalyptic effects, it was also more practical.

She quickly tore off a piece of her sister's letter, eager to try the box and see if it truly worked. She scribbled a quick note to her sister and placed it in the box, shutting the lid. Laurie waited for about a minute before she opened the box again. The note was gone.

"Awesome," Laurie whispered at the really remarkable gift.

She rose from her seat on the floor and placed the box on her bedside table. She wondered how she would know when she got a response to her note. She decided that she'd just check frequently. There was a five hour time difference, so it would be about eight o'clock at the Academy and she wasn't sure what her sister did in the evenings. She could very well be doing homework or spending time with her friends in one of the courtyards. There were many possibilities.

Laurie rolled onto her bed and looked at the box. She hoped her sister found her note. It was about five minutes later as she stared outside the window next to her bed, when she heard a faint sound of music. It was a familiar tune, though she couldn't place it and it seemed to be coming from the box. She sat up from her prone position and leaned over to look at the box. The rose on the lid of the box was now fully colored a deep scarlet color. The music she heard was getting slightly louder and more discernable. Laurie chuckled at her sister's choice of song. It played a faint, but no less wonderful, version of the Beatles' "Rocky Raccoon" and you could even hear the quartet's voices singing the lyrics.

She opened the lid and found a piece of blue paper folded up.

'Glad Julian made it alright. I wasn't sure if he could make it so far without getting hurt or something. Also glad you like my gift. I'll try to write you when I can. I've gotta go but I'll write soon. I'll give mom your love. Write to her in a few days. She'll like hearing from you.

Love always.'

Laurie smiled at her sister's quick note. She missed her. She was slightly homesick, but the adventure of being at Hogwarts still hadn't worn off.

There were noises in the stairway and soon her friends were pouring through the door, Casey looking a little worse for wear as she had to catch all of the quaffles aimed at her.

Laurie decided she tell them, or at least Amber, about the gift later. Now, she wanted to know what happened after she left the pitch.

* * *

Ever yours. 


	10. Strange Occurences

Sorry for the short chapter before - it was sort of a filler but necessary for things to happen later on.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine no matter how much I want it to be.

* * *

Sunday morning found the girls waking late and heading down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before nipping down to Hagrid's Hut to see how the pumpkins were coming along. As they entered the common room they found that there was a large group of students congregating on one side of the room.

There was a group of students crowded around the bulletin board looking at a recently placed post. The girls nudged their way to the front of the crowd and saw the date for the first Hogsmeade weekend posted.

"'Bout time," Holly said from next to Laurie. "I was wondering if they would put it up. They waited much later than usual."

"It's the last weekend of October. Is it always that weekend?" Laurie asked as they made their way toward the door through the increasing crowd. The dungbombs had dissipated and the common room was safe once again as well as crowded.

"Yeah, most of the time. There was one year before we arrived, that it was the third weekend, but that was because the last weekend there was a weekend Halloween celebration the whole weekend. There are stories told about it. Some celebrity or other came to Hogwarts to visit because they went to the school once. It was really something."

It took a few minutes to get to the portrait after they read the notice but they eventually made it and made their way to the Great Hall. Breakfast carried on as usual and the girls ate their fill of the excellent eggs and kippers. Laurie kept humming "Rocky Raccoon" to herself until Amber hit her arm in an effort to stop the humming. She then decided it was better to eat in silence.

Amber, Holly, Laurie, and Nancy went down to the Ground Keeper's Hut to visit Hagrid. Holly was a little bruised from a rogue bludger that hit her ankle and walked with a slight limp. Laurie found out that the Slytherins kept their antagonizing up for the rest of the hour until the Gryffindors finished their practice. She was glad she didn't sit through that.

They walked to Hagrid's door and Amber knocked on it.

"'Ello!" he said as he opened the door and looked at the girls on his doorstep. "Whatcha doin' down 'ere?"

"We wanted to see how the pumpkins were doing," Laurie said as Hagrid tried to slip out of his house without letting them see inside. Amber and Laurie noticed but said nothing, just exchanged glances.

"They're doin' jus' fine. Need to grow abou' another two, mebbe three feet. Should be quite somethin' when they're through." Hagrid led them around his hut and showed them the patch in the back of it.

"They're huge Hagrid!" Nancy said as she leaned on the fence next to Laurie. "Another two or three feet and they won't be able to fit through the doors!"

"They'll fit. It's all abou' anglin' 'em correctly." Hagrid fidgeted a bit, clutching his hands together and unable to stand still.

"Everything alright, Hagrid?" Laurie asked after five minutes of his fidgeting.

"'Course. Perfectly fine. Nothin' suspicious or nothin'." There was more to his fidgeting than he was letting on, Laurie was sure of it.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi," Amber said after there was a long span of silence.

"You should get a pet, Hagrid," Laurie commented. "You'd have a friend. We can't visit you everyday and it must be lonely to go about your job without some sort of companion."

Hagrid looked down at her with his beady eyes. "S'not as bad as it seems. There's lots to do and I couldn't possibly take care of a pet as well as the grounds."

"I'd think you'd be surprised with what you could do Hagrid."

Nancy stood from her position and joined the others slowly walking to the door of the hut. "You should get a dog – they're dead friendly and loyal to a fault."

Hagrid seemed to be thinking it over. He stopped in front of his door and stood for a minute. "I'll think abou' it. Sure enough I could use the comp'ny."

The girls said their goodbyes and made their way slowly back to the castle. "It's strange how he said that he didn't need the company then switched and said he could use the company," Amber said after they were some distance from the house. "I don't think he was paying us much mind."

"I think he's doing something in his cabin that has more precedence at the moment than our ramblings." Laurie looked at the sky then remembered her sister's gift and decided to tell her friends.

She told the girls all about the message box and how it worked. The other girls were anxious to see it so they headed toward Gryffindor Tower. As they started up the main staircase, a group of Slytherins came out of the dungeons and the girls hurried up the steps. Amber and Laurie paused at a banister and looked down. The group of boys looked incredibly mean. Amber searched the group and found who she was looking for.

"That one," she pointed with her wand toward a boy in the back of the group. "He's Sirius' little brother."

"Regulus, isn't it?" Laurie asked and leaned on the banister a little to try and get a better look.

"Yeah. Two different brothers you'll never find."

Regulus looked similar to Sirius in the shape of his face and the color of his hair, but there was a subtle difference in the features. He looked harsher and, not necessarily meaner, but angrier than Laurie had ever seen Sirius.

The two walked away as the boys headed outside and caught up with Nancy and Holly who were almost to the Fat Lady. They quickly said the password, "curmudgeon," and walked through the passageway into the common room. There were students scattered around talking lazily and playing chess. Some were playing Gobstones in a corner and others were merely spectators. Laurie saw Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter huddled in another corner talking. She turned back to head up the stairs and had to make sure Amber didn't run into a chair as her gaze caught on Remus.

"You need to actually do something other than stare at the boy, Amber. He's not going to understand all the looks unless you talk to him."

"I'm not going to talk to him." Laurie pulled Amber away from a side table just as she was about to hit it.

"You've got to do something. All this staring at him with him oblivious to the fact that you like him is getting you nowhere."

"Laurie's right," Nancy said as they walked up the stairs to their dormitory. "I'm sure he'd go out with you if you just asked him."

"I couldn't. I mean, I'd make a fool of myself and then he'd laugh at me and think I'm an idiot. No thanks, I can do without that bit of heartbreak."

"You'll never know unless you try," inputted Holly who opened the door to their shared room and led them inside.

"Look," Nancy said. "I can feel him out during a class and then get back to you and report if he's into you or not."

Amber looked at Nancy with hopeful eyes. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

Laurie shook her head and walked over to her bed to grab the silver box. As she drew nearer she heard the sounds of The Beatles and quickly went to it. "My sister must have sent me something!"

Amber, Holly, and Nancy came close and sat on Laurie's bed. She set the box on her bed so they could see the rose and intricate silver design as well as hear the music. Laurie opened the lid and looked at a picture. It was her family waving at her. They were at their house and sat on the couch with their two dogs. Her brother and sister squished her mom as they crowded onto their couch. They were all smiles even though they were crammed together. Laurie laughed out loud and then showed the girls the picture.

They all laughed at her family's antics. Laurie missed them, but this was a great way to show what they were doing.

"Why are they at home? Aren't your brother and sister supposed to be in school?" Nancy asked.

Laurie took the picture and set it on the table next to where she placed the box. "It was Labor Day weekend a few weeks back. They don't have school on that Monday, so they went home to visit my mom."

"Why are you off on Labor Day?" Holly asked.

"It's a national holiday. Everyone has it off. There are also great sales in all the stores. You get real bargains."

"I'd like a break now," Amber said. "It would be nice to have a couple days off."

"Yeah, it would. Does anyone else know about your box?" Holly asked.

"No, just you guys. I'll tell the rest of the girls later. Have you seen Lily? I haven't seen her all day, and she wasn't at breakfast."

"I don't know. She said she had to do something and then left the room early this morning." Holly informed the group.

"I hope everything's alright," Laurie said and looked out the windows. The sky was darkening and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Cynthia came into the room and joined the group. She told them that Lily was doing a favor for Professor Flitwick and that she would be back at dinner. The girls nodded and then Laurie showed Cynthia her silver box.

"It's quite a useful thing, isn't it?" she said as she looked at it. The girls' conversations ebbed away from the box and onto more prevalent topics such as which boy in Hufflepuff was worth anyone's time and which girl in Ravenclaw was sure to beat them all in their O.W.L.s at the end of the year, not including Lily.

After running out of silly topics that dealt with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, the girls went down to dinner and caught up with Lily.

"I was helping one of the third years. Tutoring him, I guess. It wasn't working. Apparently this kid can't get the hang of charms," Lily said in explanation of her absence the whole day.

"And you're the perfect student to teach him," Casey said as she sat next to Lily.

"She _is_ the best in Charms in our year," Holly said sitting down next to Laurie. Laurie half-listened, spending more of her concentration on her food. She liked the opulent food that was provided at Hogwarts, she didn't have quite a variety when at the Academy.

Soon the food and revelry ended and they started back to the dorms. They were in one of the hidden passages when Cynthia stopped and her eyes glazed over. Her voice deepened a bit and sounded a little hoarse.

"_In the last month, the fight between two enemies will cause great misfortune. The unsuspecting will be harmed while trying to save the undeserving. Beware the last month."_

The girls had crowded around Cynthia in the dark passage. They were looking at her in awe and slight fright. They didn't know which one of them would come to harm, or if it was someone they knew. Cynthia blinked and shook her head a bit to clear it. "What was it this time?"

The hall was silent except for the sound of rain hitting a window in the next corridor.

* * *

Leave a comment if you liked, or even if you didn't. If you have ideas to what could happen I'd like to hear them! I love comments!

Ever yours.


	11. Games of a Different Sort

Sorry it's been so long, there's been a lot happening. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I might wish otherwise.

* * *

The girls made it back to the common room and decided that it was best not to talk about it, though Nancy told Cynthia what she had prophesied. It was a silent agreement that it would remain a topic confined within that group of girls. Laurie found herself pondering the words of the prophecy as she sat in an overstuffed chair near a window. The sky was a deep purple as the sun faded from view.

"Don't think too much about it. Otherwise you won't stop and live your life."

Laurie looked up and saw Casey standing at the arm of her chair.

"Yeah, I know, but I have this feeling that it's about me."

"That's ridiculous. No one knows, it could be anyone."

"True," Laurie agreed reluctantly and she got up from the chair to go to bed early. Tomorrow promised another start to a complicated week. But before she got to the stairs leading up, someone bumped into her and she caught herself on a nearby table.

"Sorry," the voice said as it moved on and Laurie looked up.

"Didn't have enough fun picking on Severus? Had to try and tackle me too?"

Sirius stopped and looked at her. She saw his look turn from confused to recognition of what happened yesterday.

"I didn't try to tackle you. It was an accidental nudge that could not be helped."

"As if." Laurie sneered at him, almost putting her Herbology teacher at the Academy to shame. "You could at least be honest one time."

Laurie then abruptly turned and made her way to her dorm. She didn't know what it was, but she really disliked that boy. No matter that he was absolutely gorgeous and smart, he had the attitude of a prim peacock and strutted knowing how wonderful he was. Laurie could have kicked something. She soon collapsed on her bed without changing and fell into a fitful sleep filled with muttered prophecies and arrogant braggarts.

The next day was not much better. Laurie doodled on her notes for History of Magic as Professor Binns was droning on about giants and goblins. She drew a goblin with a sword poking a giant's foot on the top of one of her pages. Amber laughed when she saw it and had to stifle it when people looked over to see what they both found funny.

Laurie then silently cut out a piece of parchment from her notebook and began a conversation with Amber on it.

_I wish this class would end._

_'You and me both. Want to play a game?'_

_Sure. What?_

_'Let's go through the alphabet and list things that start with the letters. It has to be something from the wizarding world.'_

_Sounds easy enough. Okay, you start._

_'Arithmancy.'_

_Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean._

_'Chocolate Frogs.'_

_Drooble's Best Blowing Gum._

_'Earwig.'_

_Flobberworm._

And so it went on throughout the whole of the History of Magic and continued through all the lectures that week. The repeated the alphabet, skipping the last three letters each time. Amber and Laurie paid attention in Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, and Potions, otherwise they paid little attention, writing class notes when not adding to their list.

Wednesday found the girls in Care of Magical Creatures, adding to their vocabulary of terms.

_Puffskein._

_'Quintaped.'_

_Red Cap._

_'Sphinx.'_

_Troll._

_'Unicorn.'_

_Werewolf._

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from over Amber's shoulder.

Laurie looked up and saw Remus looking over their list. She smiled widely as Amber blushed remarkably, ducking her head and paying undue attention to the crup that Professor Kettleburn was showing pairs how to remove the fork in its tail. Amber and Laurie were waiting for their turn as well as Remus and Peter.

"We're just playing a word game," Laurie said, knowing that Amber was physically unable to speak at the moment.

"Interesting. Going through the alphabet listing just animals?"

"Oh, no. It just kind of turned to animals as we are in Care of Magical Creatures. It's anything that's related to the wizarding world."

"Who came up with this fascinating way to take up time?"

"Amber did!" Laurie said excitedly watching as her friend's face turned even redder if that was possible. "She came up with it and we started this whole thing on Monday. The odd letters are getting harder to fill out, but I'm glad so many people have strange names."

"Yes, that does help."

Amber peeked at Laurie then at Remus. She smiled and her face continued to be red as a strawberry.

"It's an intriguing time waster. I bet Sirius and James would really enjoy it."

Laurie clamped her mouth shut in order to not insult Remus' friend. She hadn't seen the git since Sunday night, at least hadn't talked to him and merely glanced his overly cocky self.

Laurie committed to merely nod at his statement and hold in the growl that wanted to escape her throat. Suddenly it was her and Amber's turn to look at the crup and she made her escape gracefully. "Excuse us."

"Of course."

Amber and Laurie then walked to Kettleburn and passed Casey and Nancy as they left their direct lesson. The crup jumped up when Amber and Laurie came and they both bent down to pet it. Kettleburn crouched down next to them and began pointing to its tail.

Laurie and Amber quickly went to the back of the classroom when their one on one session was over. It freaked Laurie out that the professor was missing a few fingers.

"How do you suppose he lost his fingers?" she asked Amber as they sat under a tree near the area where they were having class.

"He has to deal with lots of magical creatures, I wouldn't be able to guess just one that would have snapped off his fingers."

Laurie grimaced at the thought. She was very much attached to her fingers and they were very much attached to her. She didn't relish anyone losing anything due to caring for insane monsters.

They made their way back to the castle after class. Lily, Casey, Nancy, Cynthia, and Holly waited for Laurie and Amber as they came up the stairs and entered the Great Hall.

"Have you heard?" Casey asked when Laurie and Amber had come into the group.

"Heard about what?" Amber asked as the group moved up the stairs, taking up most of the space.

"Black and Potter were caught performing a hex on Snape. They've been given detention for a month."

"Good. They deserve it." Laurie had no pity whatsoever for them.

"A month? Are they allowed to go to Hogsmeade before Halloween?" Amber asked.

"No. They're restricted to the grounds."

"That will depress them. I mean, it's our first outing and they're going to miss it."

Laurie remained silent and believed that the boys had gotten just what they deserve. She was not going to provide sympathy for their plight and believed Lily felt the same way. She sidled up to Lily as they walked.

"What do you think about those two?"

Lily turned her head to look at Laurie. "I think that they're both gits and are getting what's been coming to them for a long time."

Laurie nodded her agreement. She then changed the subject. "We have astronomy tonight, can I check my chart with yours before we head up?"

"Sure. Just remind me after dinner."

"Thanks."

They dropped their bags in their dorm and then headed to dinner. It was wonderful as always and she listened to the conversations around her but was caught by something Nancy said.

"He's noticed you. Thinks you're cute."

Laurie turned her head and saw that Nancy was talking to Amber.

"He said that?" she asked, blushing a bit.

"Yeah. He didn't really talk much as we were just walking in the corridors, but I think he would be good for you. I'm sure that once he knew you he'd really like you."

"Yeah," Laurie chimed in. "You just have to stop blushing and becoming really quiet when he's around."

Amber grimaced making the others laugh. "Hey, it's a lot harder when it's you. Don't laugh."

Laurie tried to stifle her laughter but it was a long while in coming. She couldn't even begin to imagine how anyone would even attempt to like her. It was one of those things that just were. And they surely wouldn't ask her out.

"Ok, we'll stop. For now," Nancy warned. "But you're going to have to talk to him sometime. You just have to get up the courage to speak instead of blush. It takes a lot more energy."

"I think she'll still blush when he'll talk. I don't think he'll mind though. I mean, of all the traits that Amber could have, blushing isn't so bad."

"True," Nancy agreed.

They soon finished dinner and headed up to the tower unknowing that some people had plans of their own.

* * *

Ever yours. 


	12. Seeing Stars

Hey look! A new chapter up kind of quick. Don't get too excited. It won't happen that often.

Thanks for everyone who added this to story alert and favorite stories, it makes my heart happy. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer: i own nothing.

* * *

When they got up to the Astronomy Tower and started setting up their telescopes, Laurie felt a nudge and turned around. What she saw confused her. Remus was setting his equipment next to her and trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Hello Remus." Laurie knew something was going on, he never stood next to her.

"Oh, hello," he finished setting up and started taking out his charts.

Laurie looked at him then turned to her other side watching Amber do the same exact thing. This was pathetic.

"A fine night for a little stargazing, wouldn't you agree?" Laurie was trying to start a conversation that she thought would probably never occur.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Remus looked at the stars and Laurie felt a pinch on her arm.

"Ow," she turned and saw that Amber was looking at her with something amounting to panic. "What?"

Amber pulled Laurie closer and whispered fiercely. "What is he doing?"

Laurie decided to play dumb. "Who?"

"You know who! Why is he next to you?"

Laurie smirked. "Because I'm just such a wonderful conversationalist of course, why else?"

Amber rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Laurie said seriously. "He's only there to be closer you. Why else would he drift from his friends?"

"He didn't drift from his friends, they're right next to him."

Laurie turned around and sure enough the whole gang was lining up next to him on his other side. Laurie let out a longsuffering sigh. As long as she didn't have to speak with anyone but Remus she'd be fine.

Hopefully.

She saw Sirius was on his other side and James was next to him with Peter at the far side. She turned around and looked at Amber. "Well, maybe they're just back-up. I mean, Remus doesn't seem like he would just walk up to a girl and ask her out. He needs support and his friends are there to help him in that arena."

Amber looked scared. Her eyes were wide and her face was white. "He's going to ask me out?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Eventually, if not tonight. He'll think you're sick if you continue to get paler though." Laurie looked at her friends as she blushed. "Much better."

Class started then and Laurie was busy labeling her star charts when she felt someone watching her. She tried to ignore it, but it sent a tingle down her spine in awareness. It could only be one person and she was definitely not looking back at him. She was very aware of Sirius despite his overbearing attitude and arrogance. She had a crush on him and so was aware of him every time he entered a room or every time his eyes found her, even if just a glance in her direction. The hair on the back of her neck always stood up and she always felt the tremor go down her spine.

Laurie looked through the lens of her telescope, trying to concentrate, and marked where the North Star was on her chart. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Amber's gaze flicker past her to Remus every few minutes. She smiled to herself. Hopefully Remus would act soon.

"Laurie?" a voice behind her said quietly.

She turned and saw Holly standing behind her with her chart in one hand and her quill behind her ear.

"Yeah?" Laurie looked around and noticed a few students were quietly conversing.

"Can a check my chart with yours? Nancy keeps changing her mind and marking out the names so I have no idea if I'm right."

Laurie smiled. "Yeah, of course. I still have three left to mark, but if you'll wait just a moment, I'll give it to you."

"Sure, alright."

Laurie turned back when Holly returned to her telescope. She had to find the stars making up the crux constellation. Finding stars really wasn't her thing, she decided. They all look more or less the same and seem to be constantly changing position only to annoy those who have to mark them down. It seemed rather unfair.

After five minutes of searching and finally finding the MIA stars, she waved Holly over to match them up.

Amber came over a minute or so later on the pretense of checking her chart as well. But she pulled Laurie somewhat to the side and away from the male foursome that were checking star positions.

"Has he talked to you?" she whispered urgently.

"No. Not anything besides the banal how-do-you-dos. He seems rather discomfited and I think it's because of you."

"Me!" Amber exclaimed, making a few heads dart in our direction. She quickly turned away and looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. "I haven't done anything."

"I think that's what's making him fidgety. He doesn't know whether or not to approach you or if you'll approach him. It's confusing the daylights out of him and Nancy's probably not helping him when she keeps encouraging him. That puts more pressure on him to act and he wants to do it at his own pace." Laurie paused and absorbed what she said. Yes, that was good advice and warning.

"So, I should wait?"

"For now. If he doesn't do something soon, we'll figure out something."

Amber nodded then paused. "Who do you mean by 'we'?"

Laurie smiled cunningly and shook her head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Amber made a face and walked back to Holly who was talking, or rather being subjected to talking, to Peter about something or other. He kept making sniveling noises and murmurs of what was sure to be appreciation and awe and Laurie was just about to figure out a way to disengage him from freaking poor Holly out too much when she tripped over a loose stone on the tower and almost kissed the ground, but a pair of strong arms had caught her.

"We really must stop meeting this way," a smooth voice said quietly in her ear. "People will get the wrong impression."

Laurie thought she would faint. Yes, he was abhorrent in all things but her heart was trying to break out of her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She didn't even hear Amber turn around and ask if she was alright. She especially didn't hear her squeak and run off.

Laurie tried to stand up fully, but Sirius held on tightly to her, seeming reluctant to let her go. Laurie tried to shove his chest so that she could back away from him, but he wasn't letting her gain an inch.

"Get off of me." She gritted out, still struggling to get away. Still nothing. "Would you please get off me!"

Sirius let go of her and she realized that he had held her off the ground. He didn't even say anything about her weight. She stumbled a bit and he grabbed her elbow to keep her from crashing again. Laurie glared at him. He gave her a look that was complete innocence and slight hurt. Laurie was beyond confused. This wasn't normal Sirius behavior.

"I was just trying to help."

"Well, you could have stopped helping the moment I had recovered my appalling balance. You didn't have to lift me from the ground and you should have let go of me when I asked."

He looked somewhat contrite but there was a strange glimmer in his eye and I wasn't sure if he was truly sorry. Probably not.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. I thought my assistance was required, but I guess the next time you wish to give your regards to the ground I'll let you."

And he was back being a snob. Way to go, Laurie. He seemed so nice for approximately 2.4 seconds and now he put the wall of arrogance back up around himself.

Laurie turned back to her telescope to start disassembling it when she saw Amber and Remus talking. Wait! Hold on! They're talking? To each other? Mark it on the calendar!

She watched for a few moments, seeing Amber blush and giglle at something Remus said. Remus was looking really nervous and was relieved when Amber laughed. Laurie saw Nancy across the tower notice the exchange as well. She winked at Laurie and smiling, turned back to her telescope. Laurie wanted to do a jig, but decided not to. She wasn't that great of a dancer and she didn't want to embarrass herself. Casey could probably do a jig though, since she's Irish. She decided to see if she could learn one for future reference.

After a few minutes of waiting, Laurie packed up Amber's telescope too and turned both of their star charts in to the professor. Holly came up to her as she handed her chart in as well.

"Next time you see Peter, tell me so I can hide."

"I tried to rescue you, but I got blocked."

"Yeah, Black is always causing problems. Of course, he seemed to regard you differently tonight."

Laurie blushed. "I insulted him. He probably hates me more."

"I don't think so. He's probably annoyed with himself and is trying to figure out how to reconcile things between you two. You know, you would be a really cute couple."

Laurie let out a nervous giggle as she picked up both Amber's and her own telescopes. "Oh, yeah. Me with Mr. Male Perfection. Well, physically anyway."

Holly laughed. "True. He is cute."

"You should find a guy so you don't try and play matchmaker. Nancy's doing a fine job of it herself."

"Yeah, I saw. Do you think he asked her out or are they just talking?"

Laurie glanced back before she started down the Astronomy Tower stairs. "We'll probably find out tonight or tomorrow at least. She won't be able to keep it hidden for long."

Holly smiled. "Yeah, with a room full of girls, witches no less, nothing's a secret."

Both laughed as they joined the others further down the stairs. Amber and Remus were still talking on top of the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Leave a comment or suggestion. I like them almost as much as I like Sirius Black and Tristan Thorn and Fitzwilliam Darcy. Almost.

Ever yours.


	13. Dates and Olive Branches

It's been a while because of school. Updates are going to be less frequent but we're getting to the good stuff! Finally!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Laurie had collapsed on her bed once she reached the girls' dormitory and couldn't be woken up to change into her pajamas. So Nancy threw a blanket over her and the girls joined Laurie in sleep. All except Amber who had come to their room an hour later and found everyone asleep. She had to wait until the next morning to reveal what was said. 

Laurie was the second to rise. Amber couldn't sleep with all the excitement and so was waiting for someone to wake up so she could relay the details of her conversation with Remus and get a second opinion. The second Laurie opened her eyes Amber was on her bed leaning over her.

"You awake?"

Laurie squinted up at her overly excited friend. "I am now if I wasn't a second ago."

Amber shook her head in amusement and back up a bit, sitting on her heels at the foot of the bed. Laurie pulled herself up so she could lean against the headboard. It was still awhile before they had to go down to breakfast so she made herself comfortable.

"So, spill it." Amber needed no more encouragement.

"Well, when you were caught by Sirius I thought I had best leave you two alone," Amber started. Laurie rolled her eyes and stopped herself from muttering something mean. "So when I made good my escape, I ran into Remus. It wasn't graceful at all, and I think I stepped on his foot in the process, but he caught me so I didn't tumble to the ground, which I was grateful for. And I told him I was thankful that he grabbed me, preventing me from acting like you."

"Thanks," Laurie said a little indignantly.

Amber just nodded. "He said it was a pleasure to be of service and that should I need any more rescuing he'd be there to help out." Amber paused, remembering what happened. "He smiled at me – a genuine smile – and I thought I was going to faint right there. He was so cute. He's got the cutest smile."

Laurie interrupted her description of his fantastic smile. "And after he smiled?"

"Oh! Well, he asked me if I was alright with my star chart and I said I was. I asked him about his own and he said that he was quite satisfied with it."

"Did you only talk of star charts? That seems a bit boring."

"No, we talked about different things. He asked if I liked Quidditch."

"Everyone likes Quidditch."

"Not everyone. But that's not the point. He asked if he could sit by me in class today."

Laurie smiled. "That's great. Now that's progress!"

What started as a whispered conversation grew in volume as the excitement gathered. The other girls were starting to wake and Laurie knew that they'd start asking questions of their own soon.

"You don't think that I should have been a little less quick to accept do you?" Amber asked.

Laurie looked at her friend who looked like a bundle of nerves. "No. Of course not. You both want this so why wait?"

"True."

Laurie shoved her blankets off and stepped onto the cold floor. "Is he sitting with you during breakfast?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Well, I'm going to claim that honor and then we'll see what we can do in Defense Against the Dark Arts about the seating arrangement."

"Do you think he'll walk me to class?"

"It's a possibility." Laurie looked around at the girls who were getting ready, biding their time before they started asking their questions. "I'm going to get ready so you can answer everyone's questions."

"Who's questions?" Amber asked, confused.

Laurie nodded her head to the room behind Amber and she saw that all the girls were quietly conversing and staring at her, waiting for the opportunity to pounce.

"Wait. Let me ask you something." Amber said before Laurie could make a break for it.

"What?" Laurie was really confused.

"Why were you so mean to Sirius last night. Even _I_ could see that you were unnecessarily angry at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laurie looked at her trunk.

"You should stop playing hard to get."

Laurie's head snapped back at her friend. "WHAT?" Her voice was shrill and loud and had all the other girls looking in their direction even more curious than before.

"I know you like him," she said quietly. "Stop being mean and see where that gets you. It can't be totally repulsive to talk to him like a friend."

"It could be," Laurie muttered darkly.

"Just think about it."

Amber then got mauled and asked hundreds of questions while Laurie dressed and readied to go down to breakfast. She grabbed her bag and motioned to the door, letting Amber know she was going to the common room to wait.

She found an empty seat by the fireplace easily and dug out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that she had slipped in there a few days ago. She opened it up and picked up where she left off, where Elizabeth was reading the end of Mr. Darcy's letter in explanation of why he removed his friend from Netherfield and to correct her opinions of himself based on Mr. Wickam's stories.

"_If your abhorrence of _me_ should make my assertions valueless, you cannot be prevented by the same cause from confiding in my cousin; and that there may be the possibility of consulting him, I shall endeavor to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy"_

Laurie sighed. Elizabeth was silly to ever think that Mr. Darcy was awful. She was amazed that he would even add a blessing to the end of a letter. He really truly loved Elizabeth. It never failed to amaze her. He was truly a wonderful person to love her so much. Of course, he seemed so prideful and arrogant and condescending at first.

Laurie paused. She looked down at the page she held. He seemed so mean and distant, but he was just denying himself, protecting himself and his friend from what could very well cost them their happiness as well as their reputations.

Laurie's head tilted unconsciously. She stared at Darcy's name on the page as Amber's words came back to her. _It can't be totally repulsive to you to talk to him as a friend… I know you like him… Stop being mean._

Was she really being mean for no good reason? Possibly.

There was a rustling behind her and her head shot up to see the subject of her thoughts walk gracefully down the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. He hadn't noticed her, but she couldn't help but look at him and wonder if Amber was right. If she was being so incredibly defensive and mean for no reason. Why not offer an olive branch?

Laurie pulled out her wand from its position in her sleeve and whispered a conjuring spell. She then slowly stood, debating on whether this was a good idea or not, but refusing to back down now. It would look incredibly stupid for her to sit again anyhow.

Sirius was watching her curiously. She could see it in his eyes. He was also very wary of her approach, like he didn't want to be cornered into a verbal sparring match this early in the morning.

"Hello," Laurie said keeping her arms behind her.

"Good morning." He was looking at her strangely and she couldn't really blame him. It was probably good to do this now with no one watching. This was going to be incredibly awkward.

Laurie pulled her arm holding the branch in her hand from behind her back and held it out to him.

He looked at it, confused. "What is this?" His voice was low and somewhat scratchy from sleep.

"It's an olive branch."

He nodded and waited for Laurie to continue. She didn't.

"Why are you handing me an olive branch?" he prompted.

She blinked, still holding the proffered greenery. "It's a peace offering," she mumbled.

"A peace offering?"

Laurie looked at his face. He was somewhat amused. She wanted to hit him with the stick in her hand, but decided to refrain from doing that as it would just cause problems with the whole peace scheme.

"Yes, a peace offering." She sighed. "For last night. I'm sorry I was so short with you."

Sirius finally reached out and took the branch. Laurie was glad because her arm started to hurt. He looked at it curiously and his lips twitched.

"You're extending an olive branch to breach the well established gap of dislike and to build a bridge over it?" He sounded amused and reluctant. She thought he was perfectly fine with their apparent loathing of each other. Of course, she wouldn't tell him that she liked him and in order to hide her affection for him she was mean. That seemed a little overboard in the peace department.

Laurie stood straighter and tilted her head up. "With this olive branch I am proposing to build a bridge over our gap of dislike and to get over it. Maybe, eventually, we can be friends instead of just tolerate each other." Her head had lowered as she got to the end and her voice, which started off strong, now sounded unsure.

Laurie was now twirling her wand in her fingers and avoiding eye contact. Then she saw a hand grab her wand from her and her eyes darted up to see Sirius staring at her.

He looked at her appraisingly then spoke low. "Friends. We'll see." He then handed Laurie her wand back and walked out the door to go to breakfast. This left Laurie staring at the back of the portrait in a near state of shock. She wasn't sure what just happened. Were they friends? Were they on equal terms? She was so confused. But before she could figure anything out she was surrounded by her friends who were on their way to breakfast. She quickly shook herself, grabbed her bag, and followed her friends. She didn't have time to figure out what the Sirius thing meant; she just hoped it didn't get out of hand.

* * *

I like reviews, by the way, so if you fell the urge to give one, I'd be most appreciative. 

Ever yours.


	14. Notes and Stalkers

Don't get too excited. It'll be a while before I can update again, most likely so I'm making it up by posting two chapters, this one being especially long. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Much to my chagrin I own nothing.

* * *

Breakfast was quickly over and Laurie was regretting that she had eaten her grits about two weeks ago. She had a craving. She hadn't seen Darcy lately either and she decided that she was going to visit him in the owlery early tomorrow. Of course, that was if she made it through Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually it would be interesting, if she could sit by Amber. But since Remus wanted to sit with Amber, Laurie decided to be nice and sit by Peter. 

This was an awful mistake and she regretted her hasty decision to become a martyr for her friend. It was only relieved in overhearing parts of Amber's conversation with Remus, though it wasn't really easy to hear. Peter was whining and complaining and muttering to himself that he didn't understand what Professor Wickley was talking about. They were merely going over the characteristics of a pogrebin. Of course, Laurie was drawing her version of it on the side of her notes and making it change from its demon form to a rock. It was much more informative with entertaining notes. It helped when studying because then you could remember pictures.

Professor Wickley then decided to assign work for the rest of the class where you had to find the certain cases of where pogrebins attacked people and write down the different ways of defending yourself. Laurie was reading _Pride and Prejudice_, as she had already discovered all of the cases during class and quickly wrote them down on her parchment, when she heard a thump next to her.

She looked over and saw that Peter's book had closed on his hand and he was trying to repress an indignant yelp of pain. She turned back to her book and began to read again. She decided that her book was more fascinating than listening to Remus help Amber find the pogrebin cases. The started to twirl her book mark in her hand and continued to read as Elizabeth left the Collins' house and returned to Longbourn thinking all the while of Mr. Darcy's letter and her terrible actions against him.

Another noise on her other side had her eyes straying from the pages, though her head did not turn. She saw a piece of crumpled up paper, pointed her wand at it, and whispered _incendio_. She then watched it burn and turn to ash. She hated being interrupted while she read, and if anyone wanted her attention they could certainly find a better way than throwing parchment at her.

Laurie continued to read her book and was interrupted again, but this time by a paper bird fluttering in front of her face. She slipped her bookmark in the pages to keep her place and closed the book, giving up on reading for the time being.

She grasped the bird in flight and proceeded to open the folded paper. There was a scrawled mess of handwriting that was extraordinarily distorted because of the hurried nature in which it was written. The note looked as if it was torn from the bottom of a piece of parchment. Laurie decided she better read it.

_You really shouldn't burn people's notes. They_

_could be important. Anyway, Sirius and I_

_thank you effusively for putting up with Worm, I_

_mean, Peter. You're handling it very well. We,_

_who you saved, salute you._

_-James_

Laurie's eyebrow rose in incredulity. Surely James Potter did not just write her a note thanking her for sacrificing her sanity for a friend? She slowly turned around in her seat and saw James give her a perfunctory salute. She looked at him in disbelief before glancing at Sirius' smirk. She rolled her eyes before turning back to the front.

There was still fifteen minutes left in class and so Laurie decided to sketch something. Her mind trying to pick a subject, she landed on Remus and Amber. She decided she'd sketch the two of them working on their classwork, hands brushing in an effort to point out a fact or event in the text. Nerdy yet cute.

Laurie was so involved in the picture that she didn't realize the class was dismissed until Lily came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Laurie looked up and quickly took in the empty classroom.

"Oh!" She started to gather her things, placing her drawing in a notebook and shoving it into her bag. "Why did you wait for me?"

Lily looked at what Laurie drew and smirked before she put it away. "I figure I can leave Amber and Remus alone for two minutes. They've got about seven people watching them, so I'll get a minute by minute description. We haven't talked in a bit and you were in your own world so I thought I'd rescue you."

Professor Wickley ushered the girls out of the classroom and they meandered on their way to the library for their break.

"That's a good picture."

"Thanks. I think I'll finish it during the break. Maybe I'll give it to her for Christmas."

"Good idea. You should color it though."

"I'm no good at coloring, just sketching. But what of you? How are you?"

"Fine. Nothing new in my life. Anything new and exciting in yours?"

"Nope, not really. I did create a truce between Sirius and I this morning though."

"Well, that's new. Why did you set up a peace pact?" Lily leaned against the low wall and Laurie sat next to her, dragging her notebook and picture out of her bag.

"Well, Amber figured it would be a lot easier to live with peace between us than all of the animosity. Seems to be working so far."

"It's only been a few hours. You should wait a couple days."

"Good advice." Laurie started to work on her sketch again and Lily read some of her Charms book. "What time is the match next Saturday?"

Lily looked up from her book. "After breakfast. We'll just make our way down then and get a good seat. I hope Slytherin doesn't do anything nasty."

"You and me both. I don't want to see how bad they get before a match."

Lily nodded her agreement and her head shot to the other side of the courtyard. Laurie lifted her head, hearing her friend's movements. There was a group of Slytherins in the far corner and Severus was a part of them. They were looking over a newspaper and laughing over the contents.

"Is that today's _Prophet_?" Laurie asked looking over at the group.

"I think so."

"It is," said a voice coming up to them.

Laurie looked and saw that it was Sirius. Lily gave Laurie a look which caused her to blush.

"What are they looking at?" Lily asked quietly, knowing it was going to be bad.

"More of the same, really. More muggle killings and exploitation." Sirius leaned against the wall next to Laurie though he was still glaring balefully at the Slytherin crowd.

"Anyone we know?"

"Not this time, thankfully."

This whole thing was strange to Laurie, listening to people and how close the whole Death Eater and Voldemort thing was to the population of Hogwarts. At home, she read about it in the paper, feeling distantly horrified at what was going on, but now, with it so close it was hard to take in. Laurie sat on the wall and stared at her picture.

Sirius leaned back and looked down at the sketch. Laurie felt him move but did nothing to hide it from him. She was still taking in that they were in so much danger, yet Voldemort had yet to attack Hogwarts.

"Don't think about it," was whispered in her ear.

Laurie lifted her head and found Sirius' grey eyes right next to her, gazing at her.

"Nice drawing." He nodded to her picture.

"Thanks." Laurie looked back down at it, grateful for the switch in subject. "Do you think it will work out okay? I mean, that they'll actually go out on an official date?"

"Yeah, ol' Moony just has to get up the courage to ask her."

"Moony?"

"Remus. It's a friendly nickname."

"Do I want to know how he got it?"

"Probably not."

"I'll take your word for it." Laurie looked at the clock in the courtyard. "We better get to Potions."

"Yeah, can't wait for Slughorn to compliment Lily again," he said sarcastically. Lily just gave him a dark look before she shoved off the wall and headed toward the dungeons.

Laurie placed the drawing back into her notebook before shoving it in her bag and jumping off of the wall. She started to follow Lily's path before she noticed that Sirius followed her.

She gave him a questioning look but he remained following close behind her the whole way down to the dungeons. She turned to him when he sat at her table.

"Aren't you taking the whole olive branch thing a little seriously?"

Sirius looked up from his potions kit. "Am I?" He was looked completely innocent.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Peace offerings usually aren't kept so virtuously."

"I keep my word."

"You never promised. You said, 'we'll see' – that isn't an oath."

"True."

"So why are you following me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because it's annoying me."

"And that's why I should tell you?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay, since you put it like that."

Laurie made a face and turned back to her Potions book. She heard Sirius chuckle under his breath. She wanted to hit him with her book or her cauldron. But the cauldron was a little heavy.

Laurie sort of wished she was sitting with Amber, but she wouldn't deny her friend the joy of sitting by Remus. They were seriously too cute together.

Professor Slughorn came into the classroom and started lecturing. He was going to lecture today and not have any lab work. This was going to be slightly boring. Laurie thought about working on her sketch some more, but her thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper flying in front of her face. This seemed somewhat familiar.

She grabbed the fluttering paper and unfolded it.

_Did you put Sirius under a spell? I'm_

_Stuck with Peter. Send him back!_

Laurie looked drolly over at James and raised an eyebrow. She wrote him back.

**I've done my time. Your turn.**

She magicked the paper back into the form of a bird and directed it back to James. She turned back to her book and found a piece of parchment on top of it.

_"You really shouldn't be passing notes. _

_It's disrespectful to the teacher."_

Laurie looked at the note and then to Sirius. He was in a strange mood today, but it was fun. She decided to humor him and write back.

"You're one to talk."

"_I wasn't the one passing notes across the classroom."_

"No, just to the person next to you."

"_Well, it's hard to resist when you see someone else do it. It's irresistible."_

"Passing notes is irresistible?"

"_Yes. It's fun to throw you off."_

"Oh, that's kind."

_"I never said I was kind._"

"No, you never did."

"_Am I supposed to be insulted by that?_

"Are you?"

"_No."_

"Pity."

Laurie looked up and saw that Professor Slughorn was eyeing her. It was quite creepy, actually. He was lecturing but looking at Laurie the whole time.

"_Why is Slughorn looking at you?"_

"I have no idea."

"_You didn't slip him some potion in his morning pumpkin juice did you?"_

"Why would I do that?"

"_I don't know, just a thought."_

"I think he's trying to scrounge a reason to talk to me. He's rather fond of those students with contacts."

"_Yes, he is."_

Laurie looked up and saw James give her a playful glare. She also saw Lily give her a look of disbelief that she would write notes to Sirius. Yes, it was quite sudden after their peace treaty, but it seemed like they had already been friends. It wasn't the kind of friendship that most people had, but they had something originally. Laurie gave a small smile to Amber when she caught her eye. Amber smirked and blushed as Remus saw her look back at Laurie. Laurie smiled.

Yeah, sure she had a crush on Sirius, but if she was good, he'd never know. All he'd ever know was the fact that they were friends and that would be enough. Hopefully the peace could last. She didn't want to go back to being mean to him, though he did deserve it.

At the end of class, Laurie shoved her book in her bag and looked up to find Professor Slughorn standing by her desk.

"Miss Thomas, how is your mother?"

Laurie paused for a few seconds. "She's fine. I haven't heard from her in a while, though."

"Surely you don't go too long without talking to your dear mother?"

"It's actually been over a week, but I'm sure she's fine. My sister would have said something in her last letter."

"Your sister? Is she your only sibling?"

"Um, no, I also have a brother. They're both going to the Southeastern Academy."

"Of course, of course. I should send your mother a note telling her what a good student you are. Living up to every expectation."

Laurie was confused by that, but she let it go. He was basically talking to air and she would let him. She caught the end of his spiel about how associations can make all the difference and Laurie said a quick goodbye.

She made it out of the classroom and saw that Lily was waiting for her again.

"Are you going to start waiting for me after every class?"

"No. Just thought you may need some help. I sent Sirius off with James who wouldn't leave me alone. Casey and Nancy are going to give us the details on Remus and Amber when we meet up at the table."

"Can't wait for that. I mean, they can't say more than that they walked down the corridors and talked quietly together. It'll be a thrilling recap."

"Not as thrilling as you and Sirius. What is with that?"

Laurie blushed and looked down. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. He was only staring at you the whole time."

"What?!" Laurie's head whipped up so fast she thought she might have gotten whiplash.

"He was. At least when he wasn't writing a note to you he was."

"You're lying."

"You can ask anyone. Even Holly noticed."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would he stare at me?"

"Maybe you have something wrong with you."

"We knew that already." Laurie gave Lily a smirk that made her laugh.

"Yes, yes we did."

"Well, you didn't have to rub it in."

Lily laughed again. "C'mon. We're going to be late for lunch and with our luck all the good seats will be taken."

* * *

Remember: I like reviews, they're almost as good as animal crackers. 

Ever yours.


	15. Lunch and Study Group

I know. You're having a heart attack, coronary, maybe even a slight asthma attack. It's another update. Don't you feel special? You should. Well, depending if you're one of the people I work with who enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. I've put off my school work to get this out for the pleasure of my pals. I know, awful. It's good that it's college and you can get away with stuff like not reading everything. Yay. But now, I really need to write a paper. Oh well. Hope you like.

* * *

Disclaimer: Own nothin' to the dismay of no one but me.

* * *

"Remus and Amber deserve each other. They're both such good people and such good friends to us," Laurie said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Lily paused. "Speaking of good friends," she started. Laurie looked at her warily. "You'd be the best if you sat by James."

Laurie looked down the Gryffindor table and saw that the only vacant spots were between James Potter and Cynthia.

"I'll save you this time. But only because you brought me out of my reverie earlier and waited for me outside Potions. Otherwise, I'd leave you to him. Maybe you should take Amber's advice too."

They walked between the tables and Laurie sat down next to James with Lily on her other side. James gave her an inquiring look and Laurie just shrugged.

"You know it's really not nice to send notes to people to interrupt them in doing something pleasurable," Laurie said as she filled her plate with the presented food.

"It's not nice to burn them either," James retorted. "Anyway, you left me to fend for myself without my best friend. That is the epitome of unkind."

"Peter's your friend too. You should be nicer to him."

"Peter has the unfortunate habit of putting us on this shelf of perfection and tries to emulate us. It turns out poorly. And besides we're close to perfect, but not perfection itself." James gave her a lopsided grin and continued to eat.

"Yeah, so close to perfection and yet so far." Laurie started to eat the food on her plate while James pretended to ignore her. Lily nudged her in the side and Laurie tried not to choke from laughter.

Laurie decided to focus on eating and listening to the conversation beside her instead of joining in.

"You know," James said to Sirius who was on his other side. "I never thought he'd get the courage to talk to her."

"I know what you mean. But he _has_ been half in love with her since first year." Sirius smirked in the direction of Remus and Amber at his memories.

"True."

"There's only one complication in the whole matter," Sirius said quietly, trying to keep people around them from overhearing.

"I know. His furry little problem may cause a bit of trouble," James replied just as quietly.

Laurie slowed her chewing and took a sip of pumpkin juice. What were they talking about?

"I like her though. Amber's always been rather nice. She's a good match for Moony." Sirius said as he reached over for a piece of pie.

"Casey says Amber's liked him for a long time too. We just have to figure our how to be a little more stealthy about our operation," James said.

"Our pain will be worth it though if it protects their relationship. He deserves to be happy – more than anyone else I know."

Laurie appreciated their loyalty to Remus, but what did they mean by his "furry little problem"? What were they hiding from the rest of them? Laurie was just as protective of her friends as they were, if not more. She wouldn't allow them to hurt Amber, not when she finally got her dream guy. She deserved happiness just as much as Remus and Laurie would make sure she got it.

Laurie had slowed her eating and had started to twirl her fork between her fingers. After she was staring into nowhere for a few minutes twirling the eating implement, it was forcibly taken away from her.

She looked at her now empty hand and then to her left where James was seated. He shook his head in amusement and leaned back for her to see Sirius who was twirling the fork in his own hand. Laurie glared at him and tried to take it back, which was a complete failure.

"That's mine." Original use of persuasion.

"Actually," he drawled. "It's the property of Hogwarts."

"Well I was using it." Another good comeback.

"You weren't using it for its intended purpose."

"And you're doing the same thing. Can I have the fork back now?" Laurie held out her hand to get the fork back.

"No." Sirius set the utensil on the far side of his plate so she couldn't reach it.

Right at that moment the plates and dishes cleared themselves and Laurie glared at Sirius who just smiled in return. James quickly vacated the area and headed off after Lily while everyone else started to file out of the Hall too. Laurie stood and went to grab her bag when she found it in Sirius' hand. She was just about to burn that olive branch.

"Can I have my bag?" she asked with clenched teeth.

"I can carry it. We're going to the same place after all."

"I'd still like to carry my own bag."

"I don't think you like to carry it at all."

"Well, shows how much you know." She retorted.

Sirius smirked and put the bag around his shoulder.

"Can I at least get something out of it if you're not going to let me carry it?"

"I suppose I'll allow it."

Laurie rolled her eyes as she dug into her bag and grabbed her book. Sirius let her take it out and followed her out of the hall.

"You know people will start saying things," Laurie said glancing back at her personal baggage boy.

"Like what?"

"They'll say we're going out." Laurie tried to ignore how her heart sped up at the thought.

"We'll just correct them."

"So you're just working really hard at the peace treaty and continuing to annoy me while keeping said peace?"

He was silent for but a moment. "Yep."

Laurie felt the urge to roll her eyes and look heavenward in hope of Divine intervention. She liked him, but she also wanted to hex him. Was that normal? They walked to Charms and Sirius set her bag down on her desk, leaving her surrounded by a group of girls who wanted answers to their very thinly veiled questions on if she was going out with Sirius. All of which she answered in the negative. The whole Charms class was filled with whispered questions and Laurie fended them off. If only Amber was able to sit with her.

After Charms the girls gathered their notes and books and headed to the library for their study group. It was easy to find an empty table to fit them all and this was the one thing that Remus was not allowed to attend. This was a girls only group and so they could gossip freely without any problem as they went about their schoolwork. Laurie had grabbed her bag before Sirius could and she rushed out of the room into the group of girls that headed toward the library.

"So," Nancy said as she laid out her History of Magic essay. "Amber, how's life with a boyfriend?"

Amber quickly looked up. Laurie thought she might have whiplash because of the speed in which her head popped up. "Um, we're not really…" But she was cut off.

"Amber! You and Remus are so cute together!" Casey said quite loudly, earning herself a glare from Madame Pince.

"Um, thanks, I guess…"

"Are we going to study or talk?" Laurie asked, trying to get the focus off of Amber to relieve her flaming cheeks.

"And what of you?" Holly asked turning to Laurie. "What is with you and Sirius?"

Now it was Laurie's turn to blush. She had hoped no one would notice his strange behavior.

"Nothing," she tried to sound nonchalant. It didn't really work.

"I'm not so sure. He was acting quite fond of you," Nancy said, leaning over her essay.

Laurie pulled out her potions work and decided to immerse herself in it.

"Can we go back to talking of Amber and Remus?" she muttered.

Lily, who was sitting to the right of Laurie laughed, and changed the subject. "Does anyone have any idea what Binns wants for this troll essay?"

Laurie looked at Lily with relief as a couple of the girls went digging for the parchment with all their notes on it. Lily nodded her head in acknowledgment of her thanks and Laurie leaned over toward Amber, who was on her other side, as she looked at Amber's potions essay as it was so far.

It was a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"Are any of you guys working on Professor Binns' essay?" The girls looked up at the unfamiliar voice.

It was a Ravenclaw girl who Laurie had seen in their History of Magic class as well as Herbology and Astronomy. She'd just never talked to her.

Lily smiled at the girl. "Hello, Tiffany! You having a bit of a hard time with Binns' essay too?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "All the other girls are working on potions work." She nodded to the Ravenclaw girls at one table in a corner.

"Sit down, and we can help you out. Hopefully."

Tiffany smiled in relief and sat next to Lily. Laurie smiled at her and then went back to potions and the different uses of various materials and what they are used for together.

"So, how is your time with Remus?" Laurie whispered to Amber.

Amber gave a small smile. "It's good. You know we're not officially a couple right?"

"Yeah, I do. But I would bet not for long. I think he's gonna move forward. He can't just trail along and escort you to every class and sit next to you in the common room and in the Great Hall and not do anything."

Amber shook her head, embarrassed. "But what of you and Sirius? If you made a truce, that is the fastest working one I've ever seen."

"I don't know what's going on, to tell you the truth." Laurie wrote down a few lines and continued to talk. "I mean, I offered him an olive branch and then he said that we'll see about the whole friends thing. Then he follows me after Defense Against the Dark Arts to the transfiguration courtyard and talks to me and Lily and then he's followed me and sat by me for the rest of the day. I don't know what's happening." She laid her head on the cool wood of the table, carefully avoiding her parchment, wet with fresh ink.

Amber smiled and leaned toward Laurie. She then whispered, "Maybe he's liked you just as much as you like him. Maybe since you're, what did you say, 'olive branch' he realized that he can like you if he wants and he doesn't have to suppress it."

"When I offered the branch, he looked at me like I was crazy." Laurie was talking into the table, knowing her face was red at the implication of Sirius liking her.

Amber was quiet for a few seconds, but then spoke slowly. "Please, tell me you didn't Conjure an olive branch and offer it to him." Laurie looked up into Amber's face. It was filled with concern and disbelief.

Laurie put her head back on the table and nodded. She didn't need to see everyone's eyes turn upon Amber's gasp. She heard the rustle of papers and clothes in the effort. She groaned audibly and heard Lily's musical laugh. She wanted to glare at her but didn't want to put her face in full view of everyone. Then they'd definitely know something was up.

"It was a perfectly decent olive branch," she muttered into the table.

There were confused giggles around the table and she wished she could disappear into the floor.

"What's wrong?" came Tiffany's voice from her right.

"Nothing," Lily replied. "She's just being silly."

"Silly!" Laurie said as she rose from her position. "I thought it was a gesture of good will. I didn't know that it was going to cause all of this unnecessary fuss!"

Lily laughed again. "You're 'gesture of good will' backfired and turned into a crazy enamored monster."

"Thanks for reminding me," Laurie muttered darkly.

"You're the girl from America, right? Laurie?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah."

"It's nice to finally meet you instead of seeing you across a classroom."

Laurie gave her a weak smile and nodded her agreement.

Tiffany turned back to the group. "Is it all right if I join your group? I would really appreciate the help."

"The more the merrier," Lily said and gestured to the group around the table. "We meet every Thursday after Charms."

"Great. Thank you guys so much."

"No problem. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank you. I need to get back, but I'll more than likely take you up on your offer."

They all nodded and said goodbye and Tiffany left to rejoin her Ravenclaw friends. Laurie was just looking forward to the week's end and being free of obligations to go to class. Maybe then she'd be able to avoid any hint of something between her and Sirius. She prayed that would be the case. Boy, did she pray that would be the case.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. I like them, even if you don't.

Ever yours.


	16. A Fight and A Book

Isn't this amazing? Another chapter! I know. I'm so great. You don't need to tell me. Anyway, this is the result of avoiding writing my midterm paper for one of my more dull classes. This is just so much more thrilling than that. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay and that of my house elf, Feend, I do not own anything related to HP. Humph!

* * *

Friday was much the same as Thursday, though Laurie refused to take off her bag so Sirius could not carry it. He had to deal with greater disappointment when he and James had to serve their detentions and scrub out some jars for Professor Slughorn. Apparently they were of the disgusting kind with who knows what remains in them and they had to do it by hand. Sirius was too tired to truly argue but he did put up a bit of a fuss.

He remained her shadow for the rest of the day as had happened the day before. He followed her while James followed Lily. She was almost happy that he was following her after Amber's little comments but it would be unseemly to show it. It would only encourage him. And they weren't dating or even about to, he was just being annoying to cause her perturbation.

Laurie was grateful that the weekend was over and the Quidditch game would soon be happening. The Slytherins decided that they would be extremely rude and hex every Gryffindor that stepped into their path. It was decided that no Gryffindors would walk through the corridors without a group. There was safety in numbers. Of course, this was no problem for either Amber or Laurie as they had constant shadows. Sirius continued to be her personal baggage handler and would only let her have it during class or while studying. Otherwise it was in his possession. Which caused slight problems when she wanted to shove her things in her bag and he had already grabbed it. She tried to not take it off but he would inevitably get her to relinquish it into his keeping. On Wednesday he went so far as to put a frog there. It was awful to Laurie who had this deeply instilled hatred and fear of frogs. They were her least favorite animal. And somehow he had found that out. She'd had to talk to Amber after that, knowing it was she who told him.

Of course, he didn't get out of that debacle without a few bruises. He had caused her to drop her History of Magic tome on his foot. He still muttered about it every once in a while. Apparently he didn't want to go to the hospital wing to get it healed. Pansy.

But the week, thankfully, flew by with the Gryffindors ducking around statues and creeping through hidden passageways in order to avoid Slytherin students. Laurie was grateful that today was Friday. Only one more day of slipping through corridors unnoticed and blocking jinxes. She almost wanted to do a jig in her happiness. However, she didn't know any jigs and would have to ask Casey in the direction of one, as she was sure to know because she was Irish.

She refrained from doing a jig, though, for one major reason, and that was the fact that Sirius had yet to leave her side. She was grateful for the brief absence of his presence in Ancient Runes, but had to hear Remus softly sigh every few minutes and his muttering about Amber and plans. Of course, his presence was odd today as he had been gone for a few days earlier in the week because of an aunt who had had a horrible accident. She was apparently stable and doing fine in St. Mungo's. His family had a lot of things happen to them. Laurie idly wondered if his family was cursed. That would be absolutely horrible.

When Laurie left the Ancient Runes classroom she found Sirius leaning against the opposite wall in a graceful nonchalance that she couldn't help think reminded her of a Greek god in all his glory. She felt her blush rise as she realized where her thoughts were heading and quickly shook her head to try and change them.

Sirius noticed and looked at her askance but she refused to say where her thoughts trailed. Of course, she was also a little bit smug as he had to let her carry her bag as she had to have it in Ancient Runes. He had threatened to Summon it but she glared at him and told him to do no such thing. He reluctantly agreed and went to his class without her bag in his possession. She had forgotten the weight of it and was almost glad that Sirius had carried it the past week. She almost wanted to give it back to him, but decided against it. That would be exceedingly foolish.

They walked to lunch with little conversation and sat by each other, with James on Sirius' other side and Lily on Laurie's side so they were kept apart. It wasn't until after lunch when Laurie would be truly grateful for Sirius' presence at her side.

They were walking toward History of Magic when it happened. A mass of students were trying to file through a doorway in one of the corridors when a few older Slytherin students appeared. Most people had made way for them when they saw the larger Slytherins coming toward them. Laurie had no intention of moving out of their way and Sirius stood with her, though off to the side and not technically in their way.

There were three evil Slytherins and as they passed by unwary students they shoved them aside like annoying little flies.

"So do you think he'll ask her to the game today or at breakfast?"

"It's called a match. But, I'd guess tonight. Probably after Astronomy."

"Really? After?"

"Yeah. He wouldn't want to cause a big fuss before so he'll wait. He doesn't like attention." Sirius gave a lopsided grin and Laurie felt her heart speed up.

But she was interrupted in a very hard shove into her back and a voice that something about "stupid Americans". The unceremonious push caused her to fall, and her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ to go toppling to the floor, bumping the stone quite a few times before it stopped. Laurie had caught herself before her face hit the cold stone, but her palms scraped the floor.

She heard the Slytherin boys laugh at her fall and she felt her cheeks flush with heat both from embarrassment and anger. She scrambled to a sitting position and looked around for Sirius, but all she found were both of their bags feet away. She looked all around but could only see the legs and feet of fellow students. She tried to get up but apparently in her graceful fall she twisted or sprained her ankle. It was just her luck.

She heard voices and spells being uttered and tried to locate the voices but it was in vain. Students were crowding around an area in the corridors but Laurie couldn't tell who they were surrounding.

"Sirius?" she called. There was no response.

She crawled to an empty space by the wall and pulled herself to a standing position. She couldn't see over the mass of student heads who the Slytherin boys were fighting but she had a pretty good guess. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Laurie was grateful when she heard the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice over the cheering and applauding of students. Laurie leaned her head back on the wall, feeling an ancient frame stick into her skull but she was too annoyed to care.

The students that filled the corridor were slowly ushered out by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick who had just arrived. Laurie stayed against the wall and kept her right ankle off the floor in an effort to stave off the pain that moving it caused. She was looking at the floor grimacing when Professor McGonagall saw her.

"Are you alright, Miss Thomas?"

"I think I hurt my ankle when the Slytherins pushed me over," she said grimacing.

"They started it then?"

"Yes, ma'am." Laurie hissed when she accidentally hit her foot against the wall.

Laurie hung her head so she looked at her ankle, wishing she had moved out of the stupid evil git's way.

"Mr. Black!" McGonagall called.

Laurie's head rose to see a perfectly spotless Sirius Black stand in front of her with both of their bags around his shoulders and her book in his hand. She smiled embarrassedly at him and he gave her his crooked smile. She slid an inch or two down the wall.

"Mr. Black, I want you to take Miss Thomas to the hospital wing. You're not totally blameless in this incident, so twenty-five points from Gryffindor. You may go."

Sirius stood tall as she told him he lost points for their House, but she could not care less at the moment. She could feel her ankle throb with each beat of her heart.

"You okay?" Sirius asked when McGonagall left, handing her the book.

"I hurt my ankle when they pushed me." She blushed for an unknown reason.

"Can you walk on it?" Sirius placed their bags on the ground and kneeled to look at her ankle.

"You're not going to heal it, are you? Because I don't trust my health in your hands."

Sirius looked up at her from his kneeling position. His eyes were warm and glistened like liquid silver as he gazed into her face. "No, I was just checking if you could walk on it since you didn't deign to answer my question."

"I could walk on it, but I'm very intolerant of pain."

"That's what I thought."

"What? That I could walk on it or that I hate pain?" she asked through gritted teeth when he touched her ankle.

"Both." He rose from his position on the floor and stood next to her. "May I?" He held out his arms.

"What will you do with the bags?" Laurie asked.

"I was hoping you'd take care of those." He quickly picked her up before she was ready and she threw her arms around his neck to stay balanced, clutching her book tightly.

"H-how would I do that?" she stammered, realizing just how close she was to this wonderfully handsome boy.

"You're a witch, Laurie," he reminded her, lowering his voice as if it was a secret. "Remember?"

"Oh!" Her cheeks flamed yet again and he quickly did _locomotor_ bags to push them down the hall in front of them.

When they were a bit away from the scene of the incident Sirius broke the silence. "So what's so special about that book anyway? I've been meaning to ask. You carry it around all the time with you and hardly let it out of your sight."

Laurie brought her right hand down from around his neck and held the book so he could see it.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? What is that?"

"It's my most favorite book."

"Who wrote it?"

"A woman named Jane Austen."

"A muggle?" he flinched as he said it and looked down at her.

"Yes, a muggle. Does it matter?"

"You don't like wizarding books?"

Laurie's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "I like them just fine. I just like this particular book better than any other I've read."

"Why?"

Laurie sighed. He was a pureblood. She should have figured he'd be somewhat like this. "It's about overcoming obstacles set in your path to eventually be with the one you love. They both fight internal struggles as well as external and still overcome them all."

"Let me guess, they overcome their pride and their prejudice," he said sardonically.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, or by its author for that matter." Laurie pulled the book closer to her chest and turned her focus looked at its cover. "Oh, it's torn," She said quietly, barely a whisper. She then noticed something else on them. "And it's got blood on it." She looked down at her hands and saw that her palms were bleeding slightly from the fall. "And now my favorite book ever is ruined by my own stupidity." She closed her head and rested it on Sirius's chest.

Sirius looked down at her, but she wouldn't raise her eyes to him. She felt them start to fill with tears. Why she was crying over her book she had no idea. Yeah, sure, it was her favorite book of all time, with her favorite hero ever, but it wasn't as if she couldn't get another. Though this one did have certain meaning to her.

"The bags are dragging," Sirius said softly and Laurie focused on pushing the books along the next few corridors until they reached the hospital wing.

"What's this?" Madame Pomfrey asked when Sirius entered her domain.

"She was thrown to the ground and her ankle is either twisted or sprained. She also scraped her palms." Madame Pomfrey ushered them to an empty bed and bustled about getting different vials together and bringing them over to the table next to the bed.

"In some foolish fight no doubt." The nurse went around muttering about students and their incapacity to leave each other alone.

Sirius set Laurie gently down on the bed and grabbed the book from her lap so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't knock it to the floor. Laurie's gaze swept the room in an effort not to watch Madame Pomfrey heal her or Sirius look bewildered at her book. She quickly found her eyes darting in the direction of Sirius who took it upon himself to sit on the bed across the room from her. Madame Pomfrey was muttering spells and she could feel the pain dissipate, but her focus was on Sirius.

His eyes were fixed on the cover and he pulled out his wand. He twirled it in his hand for a few moments as his brow was creased in concentration or debate, she couldn't tell which one. She then watched as he magicked the blood off of the book and repaired its binding. She felt confused about why he did it though she thought it was probably because he felt obligated to do it. She also felt like an idiot because she forgot that she could fix her beloved possession.

Her focus shot to Madame Pomfrey as she held out a container of some sort of medicine. "Apply this to the ankle to prevent swelling. Your palms are fine and all healed. You can go to class now."

She seemed sort of happy to see them gone. Laurie stood warily on her foot, but felt only a twinge of what was a lot more pain only minutes before. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked slowly toward Sirius who was staring unseeingly at _Pride and Prejudice_.

"All healed," Laurie said as she got close. "We should probably go to Binns' class."

"Yeah, we probably should," he agreed as he looked up. "You sure you're alright?"

Laurie smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Sirius smiled wryly. "In perfect health."

"Then let us go and learn more of trolls and giants."

* * *

You know how people can review? Well, just so you know, I like reviews. In fact, I love them. It seems silly since over 1700 people have at least seen the first chapter that I only have 6 or so reviews. It hurts my heart. I'm leaving know to drown my sorrows in a bottle of water.

Ever yours.


	17. Owls and Gentlemen

Oh my goodness. Another in the same day. I know. You may call me any sort of positive adjectives. I'll accept them. This chapter is dedicated to Nilmade Lailindeiel because they responded to my plea for reviews and were very nice. In fact, they made my night. So this is to you. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

* * *

They quietly made their way to the only two seats left available in History of Magic. Their entrance was observed only by their friends and so they made it to safety in relative ease. The class was long and Laurie dug out her sketch of Remus and Amber to work on during the majority of it.

After class as the group of friends made it down to dinner Laurie quietly thanked Sirius for his kindness, not only for the restoration of the book but for the gallantry he showed in defending her in the corridor. But he denied it.

"I know you value your friends higher than most. Even if you won't admit it I'll know that you came to my defense."

"You can believe what you want. That doesn't change anything."

"It might."

"Only if you delude yourself."

"I'm not deluding myself. I know what happened. I heard what that stupid boy said. I'm not deaf, you know. And I just want to say that I appreciate it." Laurie was irritated that he wouldn't accept her gratitude, but embarrassed that he really did come to her defense. It was an awkward place to be.

Dinner passed smoothly, everyone talking about the match the next morning. It was supposed to be a good one, though all of the students predicted that Gryffindor would soundly beat Slytherin. At least, that was everyone's hope.

Laurie looked forward to the match with great anticipation as this was the first of the year. She'd have to make sure to wear a few layers of clothing though as the weather was cold. She had already started to wear long sleeves and an extra shirt under her robes. James, Casey, and Holly looked somewhat sick when people talked about the game. It was obvious that they were nervous, but Laurie didn't think that it should cause physical illness. But they were playing Slytherin and if their actions in the corridor spoke for them, this should be an interesting match.

"My mum sent me my lucky socks," Holly said to Nancy. "I left them at home but I got them this morning with the mail."

"Lucky socks?" Laurie asked, leaning over the table.

"Yeah. I always wear them when there's a Quidditch match. It's habit. I was quite distraught when I couldn't find them."

"Do they help?" Laurie asked, smiling.

"We haven't lost a game since I've been on the team," Holly said with a smile of her own. Laurie laughed and turned back to her food.

"Does anyone need to go the owlery?" Laurie asked a few minutes later. Everyone in their group had no need to go. "Well, I think I'll drop by. I haven't seen Darcy in a while. He must be mad at me."

The girls in the group laughed, knowing that her falcon was no easily pleased. Laurie smiled and finished her dinner so she could be off before going to Astronomy.

"Would you mind if I join you?" came a voice from beside her.

She smiled a bit at hearing his voice uttered low and quiet. She was a fool in her affection for him, she knew, but it couldn't be helped. She was utterly besotted.

"No, not at all." Laurie stood and let Sirius grab her bag. She was through fighting him if he wanted to carry it. She also didn't mind not having the overweight pack on her shoulders. It was really a win-win situation.

They made their way out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall before taking the myriad of corridors and stairways to the owlery.

"So, why is your bird's name Darcy?"

Laurie smiled at Sirius's question. "Because Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is the hero of _Pride and Prejudice_. I named my falcon after him."

Sirius lifted a brow at her statement. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's not so hard to imagine, I would hope."

"No, not really. Not when you consider that it _is_ you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Sirius muttered and went to walking in silence.

Laurie eyed him speculatively but kept her silence. She had meant to visit Darcy last Saturday, but with all the excitement of Amber and Remus as well as her own preoccupation with a certain someone, it had slipped her mind.

"Do you have a bird?" she asked when they were close to the owlery.

"No, unfortunately not." He went in front of her and opened the door, allowing her inside before him.

"Do you have some other animal?" Laurie turned to look around the room full of owls in search for her fowl friend. "Darcy?" she called, forgetting her question.

Sirius joined her in her search when he didn't come when called. "Darcy, I know you're mad, but you shouldn't be. It's not like I got another bird. C'mon down. You can meet a friend."

There was a rustle of wings and Laurie saw Darcy in the torchlight. He fluttered to a lower beam but perched just out of reach.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" Laurie asked. Darcy shuffled his wings and peered down at her through a very large eye. She raised her arm in invitation. It took him several moments to decide to fly down to her arm and perch.

"Finally. I _am_ sorry about not stopping by sooner, really I am." She pet his head and ran her hand down his back. "I have a friend for you to meet."

Sirius was grinning from his position leaning against the wall near the door. After waving him over he walked to her side and looked down at the large bird.

"Darcy, this is my friend Sirius. If he needs something delivered, allow him to use you. He apparently doesn't have a bird he can use." She said the last in a loud enough whisper for Sirius to hear, making him smirk.

Sirius gave a little bow toward the falcon. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Darcy."

Laurie couldn't stifle her giggle. He said it like a perfect gentleman of the Regency era, and like a perfect representation of the character Mr. Darcy. She blushed at her reference to her favorite book character, hoping that Sirius didn't notice.

"Well, Mr. Black," she did her best at a British accent. "I think we should be off." She turned to Darcy. "It was my pleasure to finally spend time with you, sir. Hopefully I shall see you soon." Laurie lifted her arm as she did a small curtsy and Darcy took off.

Sirius shook his head in amusement. When Laurie rose from her curtsy Sirius stood there with his arm out for her to take. She smiled in pleasure and placed her hand on his arm. "Someone told you what the book was about. Though I have no idea who you would have gotten the information from"

"Maybe," he evaded. Laurie looked at him and his carefully innocent façade and could not even begin to hold her laughter. She continued to laugh most of the way down the hall and only stopped when she ran out of breath. When she recovered there were tears in her eyes from her enjoyment.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, still keeping with the gentleman façade.

"Perfectly," Laurie said through fits of giggles.

It was a few corridors and several flights of stairs until Laurie completely got control of herself.

"So, before the whole…thing," she started, avoiding the circumstance that would cause her to laugh again. "Did you say if you had any animals?"

"No, I didn't. But unless you count Kreacher, then I have none."

"Kreacher?" Laurie stared at him confused.

"He's my family's house elf. And a bloody annoying one too."

"I take it you're not much for house elf rights."

"Not for that one. Hates me, he does. But I think we share a common dislike for each other. He tends more to my brother than me."

Laurie listened to his slightly angry and annoyed tone. "So, you don't have any pets." She changed the subject.

"I have no need of them. Kreacher brings me whatever my mother wants me to have, muttering the whole time." He whispered the last part and Laurie was unsure if she was supposed to hear the heat in it.

"No dogs or cats or even hamsters?"

"No, nothing of the sort in Grimmauld Place." He said it with a strange look, almost as if he were amused by a thought that had suddenly struck. She ignored it.

"What a sad life you live without pets." Laurie shook her head in mock sadness.

"I'm guessing you have pets then."

"Of course!" Laurie exclaimed. "We're a veritable veterinary back home." Sirius gave her a look. "Oh, um a place where animals are kept and doctored and stuff. My brother loves animals and takes any strays home. We've got at least three dogs, a cat, two hamsters, a kneazle, a jarvey, and a hippogriff. My brother wanted to have a thestral, but as he's never seen death he couldn't very well take care of it as he wouldn't be able to find it."

Sirius smiled at her and her rushed explanation. "Sounds interesting. You're fond of your family." It wasn't a question, more of an observance.

"I'm exceedingly fond of my family. They're everything to me." Laurie felt herself become pensive, wondering how they were doing. She hadn't received a note in a while or anything via the box.

Her face must have become worried because Sirius put his arm around her shoulders in support and squeezed a little. She blushed and almost giggled in her nervousness. Twice in one day she was extremely close to her crush beyond his regular stalker tendencies with the bags.

"We should go to more intriguing topics of conversation," he said. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up. She'd never realized how perceptive he was. That was probably why he was so good in the classroom. "Let's talk of our dear friends' imminent relationship status."

* * *

Reviews are requested, but not mandatory. (Unfortunately)

Ever yours.


	18. Talks and Cloaks

Have you had enough heart attacks yet? I know, I'm on a roll. Another chapter! What is this, you ask? This, my friend is my aversion to anything dealing with school. My avoidance of homework and anything dealing with school, except for football. And in that vein: GO BULLS!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tiffany, who reads my story apparently religiously. You're the best.

* * *

"So it's definite that he's going to ask her tonight?" Laurie asked when they were at the Astronomy tower. Sirius had just gone to talk to Remus for a minute and ask if he was alright. Remus had been fidgeting and Laurie felt awful that he was so nervous.

"Yeah. Tonight after class. Something by the lake."

"Oh, really? How cute!" Laurie said as she set up her telescope. And even though she was excited for her friend, Laurie couldn't help but try and figure out what he and his friends were hiding from the rest of the world. It was bothering her every time they were mentioned. She really needed to figure it out before it would hurt Amber.

"We could stay behind and see how it goes," Sirius suggested. "I mean, with our telescopes we would be able to see their reactions if not hear what they say."

Laurie looked at him. "I think that would be invading their privacy."  
"Technically it would be viewing the grounds, and just happening upon them at the right moment."

"That would mean actually looking at the grounds first. And I don't want to spy on Amber. She doesn't deserve that."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to ask James if he wants to join me."

Sirius walked off in search of his best friend and Laurie looked down at the grounds. It was a perfect night to take advantage of. She was happy that Remus was going to make this nice for Amber. Though Laurie was sad that she hardly spoke to her at all anymore, she was happy for her.

Class came and went and they marked where Cassiopeia was and how it had changed from two weeks ago. Laurie liked to look at the stars, but she'd rather not have to mark their place in the sky. She'd rather just enjoy the thousands of lights.

Casey came up behind her as she was finishing packing up her telescope. "Want to head to the common room with us? We're going to wait for Amber."

Laurie looked at the group of girls that were waiting. "Yeah, sure. What are you guys doing?"

"We'll play a few games and stuff. Holly and I will probably head off if she doesn't come soon. The match tomorrow is getting to everyone."

Laurie nodded. She noticed how the Quidditch players were getting restless and nervous. If James wasn't assaulting them in the corridors and giving them last minute reminders they were muttering to themselves the new plays that they had. It was actually slightly funny to watch so many people walk around talking to themselves.

Laurie followed Casey and Nancy to the common room and claimed a seat by the fire. She was freezing after a night at the top of the highest tower. She was a Florida girl through and through and she did not do well with the cold.

She curled up in the large chair after scooting it closer to the fireplace. The girls looked at her strangely after she got it close enough to where she could feel the heat. "What?"

"Nothing," Nancy said. "We were just wondering if you were going to climb into the fire."

Laurie gave her a look. "I can't help it if I am not accustomed to the frigid weather you have here in cloudy England."

"You adapt. It's actually quite nice now," Holly said as she sat on the arm of Lily's chair.

"You're from Florida right?" Cynthia asked who grabbed the chair next to Laurie's.

"Yeah, good, warm, sunny Florida." The girls laughed as Laurie wrapped her arms tighter around her chest to get warm.

"You don't ever get cold weather there?"

"Nope. The worst we have it is fifty or forty degrees at the lowest usually. I can do a couple days like that if the rest of the time it's in the sixties or seventies."

"I bet. Sounds wonderful," Nancy said.

"We're lucky if there isn't a blizzard in winter," Holly said looking out the window. It was dark, so you couldn't see anything but the wind was picking up. Hopefully Amber wouldn't freeze to death outside.

"Isn't there a dark arts school in the Southeast United States?" Cynthia asked, drawing everyone back to the common room conversation.

"Yes, there is. It's located in New Orleans or just outside of it. It's focused on the dark arts so the students at the Academy avoid going over there. It think it's called Laveau's School of Necromancy. I could be wrong. But all the students at the Academy give that place a wide berth."

"Do you know of anyone who goes there?"

"Not really. I heard a rumor that my childhood enemy goes there. They learn a lot of stuff besides the regular sort of witchcraft. They supposedly go into Voodoo and other strange religions."

"That's quite frightening. Can't they shut it down?" Lily asked.

"No. If parents want their children to go there and they pay for it, it's a private school and can teach whatever they like. They should have a Parent board that helps decide what they teach there, but I really have no idea."

"It must be slightly creepy knowing that there's a dark arts school only a few states away," Nancy said.

"Yeah. We've gotten used to it though. You just have to ignore them. Apparently our headmaster has a truce with theirs and if any student or teachers crosses the line the truce breaks. I would think that they don't want to cause a war between the two. It would be quite bloody."

Casey looked to the clock. It had already been thirty minutes and there was no sign of either Remus or Amber. "You don't think they froze to death, do you?"

"Is it cold enough to freeze?" Cynthia asked.

"No, not technically. Does anyone know where they went?"

"Toward the lake," Laurie said. "Maybe they fell in, or maybe the giant squid got them."

The girls laughed. "I hope not. That would be the first death caused by the squid as far as I knew," Lily said.

Casey yawned largely. "Well, despite the accident that may or may not have happened, I'm off to bed to get a restless night of sleep. Holly?"

"Yeah, I think I'll join you. I won't get much sleep either, but it wouldn't hurt to try." The two girls headed up to their dorm, leaving the rest to talk amongst themselves.

"So, Laurie," Nancy said, quieting the rest of the girls. "What exactly is with you and Black? He's acting quite attached to you."

Laurie felt her heart speed up. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Nancy didn't let that persuade her. "I'm sure you do. He's always around you and always carrying your bag. He hardly lets you out of his sight."

"That's true," Cynthia added. "He's never acted like this before."

"He thinks it's fun to annoy me." She hoped that was true.

"I wish someone would annoy me like that," Nancy said causing the girls to giggle. "Is that really all it is? Just him annoying you?"

"I'm not sure on his part, really." Laurie decided to spill. "I wouldn't mind it if there were more, truth be told."

That statement caused some smiles. "So, the American has fallen for a Brit?" Nancy pursued.

"Yeah," Laurie blushed. "I guess I have."

"And now the question is, is he really annoying you?"

Laurie smiled. "Not anymore." The girls laughed at her expense and Nancy threw a pillow at her.

"You've kept this from us for how long? We should have known forever ago."

"Amber's known. At least, she figured it out. I didn't really tell her until she said something about it."

"Well you and Amber are best friends, of course she'd know."

"I didn't think she was that perceptive, honestly," Laurie said, her eyelids becoming tired and starting to droop.

"She is surprisingly observant," Lily said. "But that is only about certain things. In other things she's totally obtuse."

"Like the whole Remus thing," Cynthia said.

Laurie lost track of the conversation and felt herself slowly drift to sleep in the chair by the fire. It had been a long day, she realized and she was exhausted. She couldn't even find enough energy to drag herself to her bed. She decided that falling asleep in the plush chair couldn't be all that bad and she would probably wake up when Amber returned anyway.

Laurie woke to find the common room completely empty and only the last dying embers of the fire left. It was still the middle of the night, but apparently everyone left. They probably tried to wake her, but she would have none of it. If she was exhausted she slept like she was dead – nothing could rouse her. She just hoped she didn't snore.

Laurie sat up from her curled up position on the chair and noticed that there were a couple blankets on top of her. She quickly wrapped them around herself before they fell to the floor. Her eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness and it was too dark to make her way safely across the common room. With her luck, she would end up tripping over some dropped book and land crashing and exhibit wonderfully large bruises. She had experience in bruises. She bruised very easily.

She slowly stood as her vision began to clear and become adjusted to the night. She kept the blankets around her as it was almost freezing in the common room. She shuffled around a couple of chairs but stopped suddenly when she heard the portrait door open and saw a sliver of light enter the darkness. It was abruptly cut off when the door shut again and she was left in darkness.

"Ow, Prongs. Can we take this bloody cloak off before you kill me?" a voice whispered. A voice she knew almost like her own by now.

"Sirius?" she said quietly. She looked in the direction of the door searching for him, but then it clicked. She wouldn't be able to see them no matter how hard she looked. They had an invisibility cloak. Interesting.

She didn't know what to do. Their voices had cut off just as abruptly as they came and she didn't know where they were precisely. She could hear the soft shuffling of feet but couldn't tell where along the way to the boys' dorms they were. She decided that she'd play the role of the student who fell asleep and just woke up, thinking she heard voices. Of course, she could embellish a bit and make him think a few things.

She rubbed her eyes in imitation of ones rubbing sleep from them. "Hmmm. Must be the remnants of that dream," she said to herself, looking at the portrait hole for a few moments in fake contemplation. She then slowly moved around the rest of the furniture in the room and climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm. Just before the door clicked shut she heard Sirius and James talking.

"What dream do you think she meant?" Sirius asked.

"Do you think that she knows we're here?" James said, ignoring Sirius.

Laurie smiled to herself before shuffling to her bed and collapsing on top of it.

* * *

Reviews are most welcome.

Ever yours.


	19. Everyone's Favorite Sport

Can anyone say "procrastinator"? Because that is my title. For anything dealing with school work. So here's another chapter. This one is dedicated to my friend Amber who's off in North Carolina right now though I'm not sure if she can read this while up there. I hope you're having a great time if you are.

Disclaimer: zilch is mine.

* * *

The next morning there was an excited air about the place. All the Gryffindors came out in red and gold. Most had rosettes pinned to their shirts, many had scarves and hats with house colors and some had flags and banners. Laurie had commandeered some of Amber's extra house colored garments and wore a couple layers. It was a lovely 19 degrees Celsius, 68 degrees Fahrenheit, according to her thermometer that she had placed outside the window next to her bed. She did it just so she could tell her family how cold it was and how she wished it was slightly warmer. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so windy. There was a frigid wind coming from the north and it would factor in on the match. 

Breakfast was loud and Laurie saw the teachers incredibly excited for the first match of the year. Everyone was talking about the upcoming match except for those who were about to participate in it.

Everyone who was on the team was eating quietly, barely sticking food into their mouths. Most of them were moving the food around on their plates. There was a look of relief when James said that they should head out to the pitch. Everyone wished them a loud good luck and they received applause as they exited the Great Hall.

Laurie noticed, when the applause and cheers died down, that a lot of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students wore red rosettes. No one wore a green rosette outside of Slytherin House. Laurie smiled in approval. They didn't deserve it. There were good students, she was sure, hidden in the bowels of Slytherin House, but she hadn't met any of them.

She was recalled from her musings when she was prodded in the shoulder by Amber who had sat with them this morning. Apparently last night went really well. Remus had taken her out to the lake and asked her there.

"But it wasn't just to the match," Amber said earlier, blushing all the while. "He also asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

That was acknowledged with cries of delight and excitement. Laurie congratulated her friend and talked with her for a while. It had been a long time since they talked so she was glad to have the opportunity.

"C'mon, we have to find a good seat," Amber said and Laurie followed her out the door and onto the green lawn in front of the castle.

"We're gonna win, right?" Laurie asked as she pulled her jacket closer and her borrowed scarf tighter.

"We should."

"Where's Remus?"

"He went to talk to James before the match. He said he's really nervous for some reason."

"Maybe because it's the first game of the year. I'd be nervous if it was my first back from break." Amber shrugged in a noncommittal gesture. "But Remus is returning to you after he speaks with James, right?"

"Yeah," Amber said blushing. Laurie nudged her in the side and they continued on their way to the stands.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch they climbed the stairs to the seating area. When they passed Nancy she handed the girls red and gold pompoms and ran back to sit next to Professor McGonagall. She was announcing the game, Amber told her.

When Amber and Laurie came to the stands, they saw their friends near the front and so went over to sit with them. They greeted Cynthia and Lily when they came near and sat down near them. Amber was on Laurie's right side, saving the seat on her other side for Remus. Cynthia sat on the other side of the empty seat. Lily was in the row behind with Peter on one side and an empty seat on her other which was directly behind Laurie.

The seats were cold and Laurie was quite cold. She looked forward to the heat that would be ready for them when they reentered the castle. Laurie saw the teachers sit in the stands, among them Professor Dumbledore, whose silver hair and beard shone in the dull sunlight of the morning. She had realized that she had never actually seen the headmaster up close or talked to him at all. She wondered if that was normal. She talked to her old headmaster at the Academy just passing through the halls. He was a frequent wanderer through the corridors of the Academy.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a voice asked.

Laurie turned around and saw a thin shorter girl with short hair standing next to her.

"Um, sure."

"Thanks. My name's Julia, by the way."

"Laurie." They shook hands and looked back to the pitch.

Laurie felt a nudge in her shoulder and she turned around to see Sirius taking the seat next to Lily and behind her. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks flame. She would never admit to anyone the power his smile had over her.

"Brought you something," he said and brought something out of his jacket. He held out a jar with a flame inside of it. "To keep your hands warm."

"You are my hero," Laurie said appreciatively and accepted the jar. Her hands warmed up immediately and she smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

He nodded to her and looked out on the pitch. "It's about to start."

Laurie turned around, holding her gift, and noticed that Remus was now sitting next to Amber. He must have returned with Sirius. She then looked to the pitch and saw the two teams on the grass waiting for the whistle to shoot into the air. Julia sat up straighter in her seat.

Casey flew back toward the goal rings and Holly and James were with the rest of the group. The Slytherin team looked angry and determined, but they also looked like they had players based on brawn and not skill. All of them were huge, including the seeker.

The whistle blew and the players shot quickly into the air. Casey started circling the goal while the rest of the players made their way down to the Slytherin goal posts.

"And it's Potter with the quaffle weaving between the Slytherin chasers. Pass to Quiddling, she goes in for the goal, Score! 10 to 0 Gryffindor!" Nancy announced within seconds of the match starting. "Slytherin's Captain, Tuggle, looks very angry at the turn of events."

Laurie looked to the Slytherin keeper. He was yelling at the chasers even though they probably couldn't hear him since they were already in the middle of the pitch.

"Drumble to Coly, back to Drumble and he throws… Intercepted by Mitchell! Go Casey! Still 10 -0, Gryffindor! Lewis aims a nice shot to the McEverett, hitting him with a bludger in the arm as he tried to get the quaffle from Belby. That's what you get when you try and steal!"

"Miss Prewitt," McGonagall warned over the announcement.

"Yes, Professor. Anyway, Belby goes for a goal only to get caught in between Drumble and Coly, who make her use drastic measures. Back flip, spin, reverse, over top, and she shoots…she scores! 20 to 0, Gryffindor. Excellent bit of flying, Cassiopeia! The Slytherins look ready to start playing dirty."

Laurie felt a nudge in her back and she turned to see Sirius leaning toward her. She blinked in an effort not to seem caught off guard. "Yes?" she asked as she watched the red and green blurs in the air as there was a fight for possession of the quaffle.

"Watch James and Holly. They've been planning this," he said, keeping his position and watching over Laurie's shoulder.

Laurie darted her eyes between the two teammates, noticing they were closing in on a chaser she guessed was Dumble. He had the quaffle. They neared him and a bludger came in range of Holly's beater bat. She swung as the ball neared, but only hit it with the tip of her bat, making the rest of the bat hit Dumble in the back of the head. With the force of the hit he released the Quaffle right into James's waiting arms and he went darting off toward the other end of the pitch. Tuggle went forward a few yards to meet him then flew backward in an effort to block his goal attempt. Of course, Tuggle failed and James made a perfect shot through the middle hoop.

"30 to 0! Parkin continues to fly high over the game in an effort to find the snitch. Hopefully he can find it faster than Slytherin's Mungo."

Laurie watched Parkin fly over the action in large loops in order to try and see the snitch. Mungo looked like he was just following Parkin through his endless rounds. He didn't want to waste the effort to find it - that was obvious. Parkin knew his plan too. She started to scan the area for the snitch making note that Gryffindor scored again. Slytherin was apparently in need of work, as they never got farther than the middle of the pitch. Laurie's gaze flew over the grass then up the goal posts and through the players. She continued to search and then finally saw it.

"There it is," she said to herself

"What?" asked Sirius close to her ear. She flinched, not realizing he was still so close.

"The snitch, it's hovering just under the game. It's toward the Slytherin posts," she pointed under the flying players.

"Let's hope Parkin finds it."

Laurie noticed that Amber had found the snitch too and she was pointing it out to Remus. Then it went through the Gryffindor students and they all were pointing toward the snitch. Parkin apparently got the hint or actually saw it and started to dive toward it.

"C'mon, Parkin," Laurie muttered. Her hands gripped the jar strongly in an effort to hold down her excitement.

Sirius had apparently looked down and saw her hold on the jar because he said something about being glad he made it Unbreakable. Laurie was tempted to throw it at him and test his charm, but she couldn't take her eyes off Parkin who was racing toward the snitch. It had taken off in the other direction but he was close to catching it. Mungo was close on Parkin's tail trying to inch closer to the snitch as it darted through players and around the Slytherin hoops. Parkin then dropped dramatically, heading toward the ground at a wild speed. He reached out his arm, but he was a few inches short of his quarry. Laurie saw him hesitate then hurl himself off of his broom and catch the snitch.

The stands roared with Parkin's catch and he rolled onto the ground, raising the snitch in his hand when he rose to stand. The Gryffindor students were cheering loudly and you could hardly hear. Laurie was tempted to cover her ears but she doubted it would help. She screamed and cheered with the rest of them until the team moved to the locker room.

Laurie was caught up in all the excitement going on around her. People were retelling plays and enjoying Holly's "accidental" hit on the Slytherin player. Apparently Madame Hooch, the new flying teacher, didn't see it.

Laurie and the group of friends were herded out of the stands by the rushing crowd. It was almost lunch now, but no one really noticed. Ravenclaw students as well as those from Hufflepuff congratulated the Gryffindors on a wonderful show of skill as they headed back toward the castle.

Laurie and her friends decided to wait outside of the locker room for their fellow fifth years to emerge so they could congratulate them on an excellent match.

It was about twenty minutes later when they made it back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and entered the common room to find a party going on. Laurie was reveling in the warmth of the inside of the castle when she saw the party. Sirius hadn't waited with the rest of them and was now leaning against a table laden with food of all sorts. He had apparently made a stop in the kitchens, probably taking Peter with him. House elves were so accommodating when there was a celebration.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with celebratory songs and shouts throughout the afternoon. There was a nonstop party from the end of the game until late into the night. There was a wizard radio in the corner blaring songs from groups such as The Ghouls and The Nogtails. Students were supplied with a never ending assortment of food and drink, but after a while Sirius and James got bored with the regular drinks. They claimed the need to go somewhere and that they'd be right back late in the evening when the party had died down, and it was just friends of the players and the players themselves that were still celebrating.

Things were just about to get very interesting for the group (though they didn't know) with just a few bottles of firewhiskey and a muggle game.

* * *

Please review. I like them. They make my day! 

Ever yours.


	20. Muggle Games and Quiet Moments

I hope you guys like this one. I think it's one of my favorites so far. I think it's just the whole situation though. idk. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Casey. I'm not sure if she reads this anymore, but she's great and I want her to know that if she does read it.

Disclaimer: do I still have to put one? it's obvious i don't own anything but a computer.

* * *

Laurie was sinking into the corner of the couch when the boys returned around eight that evening. Both James and Sirius had an armful of bottles in their hands as they came through the portrait hole. The common room was immediately filled with the voice of the Fat Lady remonstrating them on the irresponsibility of their actions. They both ignored her babbling and lecturing and proceeded to hand out the bottles to older students, keeping a couple for themselves. Everyone in the common room was quite glad when the portrait hole was shut.

"What are you handing out?" Casey asked from across the room, where she was talking with Holly and Nancy.

"Firewhiskey. Want some?" James said and then threw her a bottle.

"Thanks," she said as she caught the bottle and turned away, resuming her conversation.

James and Sirius made their way over to the couches, handing bottle out along the way.

Sirius offered Laurie one but she declined, sinking deeper into the cushions and wrapping her jacket closer. With the coming of night the temperature dropped, and though the fire in the grate was burning large, Laurie was just not used to cold weather.

A blanket dropped on top of her and she quickly wrapped herself in it. Laurie toed off her shoes and let them drop to the floor next to the couch and she curled her feet underneath her to get them warm.

Sirius took the seat next to her after Conjuring the blanket and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankles, looking for all the world like he owned the place. Laurie rolled her eyes as he took a swig of the firewhiskey.

"How long can we drag out this night?" Amber asked from beside Remus. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning into him on the couch across from Laurie and Sirius. They looked like the picturesque couple.

"Apparently forever," Laurie replied and scanned the room, noticing that quite a few students now had illegal drinks in their hands.

"Not forever, only until morning," James replied as he sat on the floor by Sirius's feet, leaning against the couch.

"How will we waste the time?" Holly asked, getting comfortable in a chair.

It was Casey who suggested the game. "Does anyone know how to play spin-the-bottle?"

Laurie's head shot up from its lax position on the couch's arm. "What?"

"Spin-the-bottle. You must know it with that reaction," Casey smirked.

"Yeah, I know it. But that's not the kind of game to be playing with inebriated students," countered Laurie.

"We're not intoxicated yet. We could at least give it a few rounds."

Everyone except Amber and Laurie wanted to play. Amber had much the same thoughts about games, and though Amber was a pureblood and never actually played the game, she trusted Laurie enough to not want to do it.

"So here's the rules of the game," Casey said as the group huddled around the table. "One person spins the bottle on the table. Whoever the bottle's nose points to, that's the person they have to kiss. If you land on someone of the same gender, you spin again. Clear? Oh, and no magic."

Everyone nodded. Amber leaned over toward Laurie. "I'll do it if you do it."

Laurie gave her a look. She was not pleased. "Fine. At least Peter's not playing." That got Amber to giggle. "Well it's true."

Casey placed an empty firewhiskey bottle on the table and spun it to see who would be the first to spin in the actual game. It landed on Nancy. So the game began.

Nancy spun and the bottle stopped on Parkins. Laurie didn't think she really knew the boy but she kissed him on the lips anyway after leaning over Casey to get to him. Then it was Casey's turn, and the bottle ended up pointing to James.

"Don't take this in the wrong way," she said before quickly kissing James, causing everyone to laugh.

Parkins then kissed Cassiopeia Belby and on her turn she had to kiss him too. It was Cynthia next who had to kiss Parkins as well, though that was slightly awkward as Laurie knew she didn't know him beyond glances in the hallway or common room. Lily spun and kissed Remus briefly, giving Amber an apologetic smile afterward. Amber blushed in response. Holly kissed Parkins after having it first land on Nancy and then it was James' turn. It landed on Sirius.

"Uh, sorry Pads, but I don't swing that way," he said and spun it again, this time making him kiss Holly.

Sirius spun the bottle next and was directed to kiss Lily, much to the dismay of James who shot daggers at Sirius with his look. It was then Laurie's turn and she was tempted to place a Permanent Sticking charm on the bottle so she didn't have to do it.

She reluctantly took hold of the bottle and spun it, squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to know who it would land on. She slowly opened one eye to see it had landed on Remus. Laurie smiled, rose from her seat, and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't one to just kiss guys she didn't know very well. In fact, she had never kissed a guy before. This was just breaking a whole bunch of boundaries.

Amber's turn was next and she had to kiss James. Laurie smiled. It was funny. Then it was Remus's turn and it landed on Amber. Laurie didn't think that she could have gotten any redder. She had hid her face in her hands, but Remus gently pulled one away, kissing her knuckles. Laurie smiled again, but this was pure delight. Remus knew that Amber would not want their first kiss to be in front of everyone and he respected that. Laurie thought he probably didn't want it to be public either and felt a flood of appreciation for him.

The table went around again. Nancy kissing James, Casey kissing James again, Parkins kissing Cassiopeia and her kissing back (everyone thought there was a bit of magic slowing it down) James kissing Cynthia, Holly kissing Remus, Sirius kissing Amber (much to Remus's dismay), and then back to Laurie. She spun it again, noticing that most of the crowd was quite tipsy. Firewhiskey must work pretty fast. The bottle pointed to James and so James dutifully stood up so Laurie could peck his cheek.

When she sat down again and pulled her blanket tightly around herself, she found herself leaning toward Sirius. Apparently Sirius noticed too and took the opportunity to take up most of the couch and rest his head in her lap, preventing her from moving. She looked down questioningly and saw him giving her a reckless smile. She wanted to smile back, but she didn't want to encourage a flirtation with a drunken person, no matter how handsome the drunken guy was.

Eventually, after many kisses, it was Sirius' turn again and he reached over to spin the bottle. It landed on Laurie. Laurie's eyes got wide and her heart sped up as she stared down at the person in her lap. Surely he wouldn't. They weren't dating. He didn't like her that way. It would be weird. Wonderful, yes, absolutely amazing, yes, but extremely awkward. She didn't know if she wanted him to kiss her or not, but she never got the chance to come to a decision.

Sirius looked up at her as he gently dug out her right hand from under the blanket. All Laurie could do was watch. She had no will to make him stop. He continued to watch her through hazy eyes as he pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. Laurie felt very faint at the warmth of his lips. The room seemed to be spinning a bit and her head felt light. Surely that wasn't meant to happen. It didn't happen to anyone else.

Laurie heard him chuckle after a moment, interrupting her convoluted thoughts.

"Your turn, love," Sirius said and rose so she could spin the bottle. It landed on James again. They needed to get more guys.

Laurie tried to stand but Sirius resumed his spot on her lap and refused to move. James gave him a knowing smirk and stood up to allow her to give him another brush on the cheek.

She felt Sirius glare at James and saw him give James a little shove away from Laurie when he leaned over toward her, too long for Sirius' liking.

After another round or so the group quit in favor of talking. Quiet murmuring filled the common room as a clock somewhere chimed eleven. Everyone was tired but reluctant to leave the common room for their beds. Laurie thought it was cozy, though her face was still warm from when Sirius had kissed her wrist. That was a moment she'd have to write her sister about. That was a once in a lifetime moment.

Parkins and Cassiopeia were the first to leave the group still in the common room. The fifth years remained in their respective positions talking quietly.

Laurie noticed that James was quietly, though drunkenly, flirting with Lily. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she wanted to shove him into the fireplace or hit him with the rather large tome that sat on the table next to her. Laurie could tell because her eyes kept darting between the two. Lily looked up and caught her eye, rolling her eyes. Laurie replied with a tired smile and clutching the blanket closer.

Remus and Amber were sitting quietly next to each other in the same seat they had occupied all night. Amber looked extremely happy and Laurie was pleased for her friend. Remus, too, looked happy but he did look worn. She wondered if he often got sick. Maybe he became ill while visiting his aunt in St. Mungo's.

Her thoughts drifted in and out as her mind started to slow but she kept going back to the warm kiss on her wrist.

Her reverie on the wonderfulness of Sirius's lips on her skin was cut shot when Sirius broke the silence.

"Y'look cold," he slurred and she realized that he was looking up at her.

"A bit," she admitted, adjusting the blanket as best she could.

Sirius rose from his position on her lap and she tried not to feel somewhat disappointed from the lack of his presence. He had been extremely warm. She was then taken off guard when she found herself being caught between Sirius and the armrest.

She started to curl up against the armrest but Sirius's arm went around her and pulled her toward him. She had no choice but to obey. And it wasn't just his arrogant actions that kept her there. Her heart wanted it too. Her blush increased.

"You know you're pretty when you blush," Sirius' low voice slurred a bit. Laurie didn't know how to respond, so her cheeks flamed even more. _Was that a compliment?_

She looked up into his face for a second before lowering her head and laying her cheek against his chest, both hiding her face and warming her cheek.

She was so tired from today's excitement and felt her eyelids start to drop. She could hardly keep her eyes open any longer. Laurie felt Sirius start to twirl her hair around his fingers and she had to admit that it felt good, him playing with her hair.

"You're also pretty when you're angry," he said softly, mostly to himself.

Curiosity got the better of her. "Is that why you do your best to annoy me?" she asked staring at the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes and no. Besides the fact that you're pretty when you get all fiery, it's also fun to tease you." His whole sentence was slurred, but she had to admit that he was adorable when drunk. He was more truthful and no longer had to put up an arrogant façade.

Laurie buried her face in his shirtfront, not believing that this conversation was happening. Why could he not say things like this when he was sober? Why did he have to say it when he was drunk?

"Your nose is cold," he said and Laurie covered her face with her hands. Could this get any more embarrassing? And did she have to tempt Providence like that?

There was silence for a few minutes before Sirius spoke again. Laurie had closed her eyes during the quiet moments and was almost fast asleep against his chest before he spoke. The beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing were extremely relaxing and helped to lull her to sleep.

"Do you dream of me often?" his whispered words floated down to her in her hazy conscious. It took a minute to register what he asked and only half a second for her to start and another blush to appear. She didn't answer. She couldn't.

His fingers wound through her hair in a hypnotizing way and eventually he withdrew them. She was caught between disappointment and gladness. She was beginning to think that she shouldn't have said that thing about dreaming about him the night before. She was stopped from delving any deeper by his arm reaching around her and clutching her even closer to him. He must have thought she was asleep since she didn't answer. She felt his breath on her hair, tingling her scalp.

He then rested his lips against her hair and whispered so she barely heard him, "I sorely hope you do."

Laurie felt the soft pressure of his lips against her hair and she thought she would die. She knew he would act all arrogant and suave tomorrow and make it seem like nothing ever happened. Maybe he wouldn't even remember anything because of his intoxication. Maybe this was all driven by the inebriation brought on by three bottles of firewhiskey. But maybe not.

Her heart wanted to believe that he meant it, no matter what her mind thought. Maybe he really wanted to kiss her. Maybe he really did want her to dream of him. Laurie fell asleep soon after her thoughts became too confusing for her to straighten out. The last thing she felt was his arm tighten around her, almost protectively and she was off to sleep and to dream.

* * *

Review if you liked it. Thanks.

Ever yours.


	21. Extrication from a Dream

A really short chapter, but it didn't go with the rest of what I was writing so I made it a chapter unto itself. Because I can. ;)

No more disclaimers. Think what you want.

* * *

Laurie woke a few hours later to find herself still on the couch. She slowly blinked her eyes to allow them to adjust to the darkness she found herself in. The fire in the grate had long gone out by all appearances. After becoming more awake, Laurie realized that she was still leaning against Sirius though now he was fast asleep. His breathing was slow and deep and she felt both of his arms wrapped around her. She then noticed that instead of how she fell asleep, where she was sitting next to him, she was now sitting in his lap. She was surprised to find that it was really comfortable. He had apparently adjusted her sitting position while she slept. She tried to look down, but she felt his head move. He was resting his cheek on her hair. She closed her eyes and took a few moments to bask in the moment, but her thoughts interrupted the wonderful feelings that flooded her.

Her thoughts were torn. Should she leave and go to her bed or should she remain in his arms until morning, maybe allowing every Gryffindor student to see them together?

She decided upon the latter.

But how was she to extricate herself without waking him? That seemed a quite impossible feat with him wrapped around her as he was.

Laurie tried to mover her arms and loosen Sirius's hold of her so she could ease off of him. She did pretty good, making his arms drop off from around her shoulders. Of course, he then wrapped them around her waist and nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

She decided that she had best remove her head from the role of his pillow, no matter how much she wanted to stay there. She slowly moved her arms up from where they were liberated from his hold then gently placed a hand on either side of his face and lifted his head off of hers. She almost let his chin hit his chest when he turned his head into her hand, something like a cat. She was grateful that she didn't and then cause him to wake him.

She then leaned back toward the armrest to try and get him to lie down. She had to gently tug his shoulders for him to fall to the armrest. If anyone was watching her she probably looked like a complete idiot, but she was taking precautions so that Sirius wouldn't wake up. She decided to lie back for a bit before pushing her luck too far. Laurie was tempted to remain there, but the idea of people finding them like that popped into her mind. She then sat up, carefully avoiding any unnecessary contact with the sleeping Greek god next to her.

Once in a sitting position, Laurie looked around the common room. She saw the unconscious forms of a few people who had no energy to make it up to their beds or passed out because of the alcohol. She wasn't sure which.

She scanned the ground and saw a pillow lying next to wear James had sat earlier. She picked it up and quickly made her attempt at escape. She stood and turned placing the pillow in her place. She watched as Sirius clutched the pillow to his chest. For a moment, she thought that she'd like nothing better than to be that pillow. If only she could snuggle up to him and fall asleep again, but once again the realities of the morning helped her keep her decision.

She did, however, look down at his slumbering form. She couldn't help but brush the dark locks of hair from his eyes. He was more handsome in sleep than he was awake. There was none of the cool arrogance or pride on his features. He was relaxed and calm, almost boyishly innocent.

Before she could fall into the temptation that was his arms, Laurie quickly unwrapped the blanket from around her and draped it around Sirius's sleeping form. It was much colder in the common room now without her blanket. She looked down at Sirius one more time. He had some weird magnetic pull and she couldn't stop herself. She slowly bent down and gently kissed his cheek, barely touching his skin. His head turned toward her lips and she quickly jumped back.

She looked around the room to make sure everyone was still asleep. Hopefully the fact that she fell asleep with Sirius would not become a topic of conversation in the morning.

The cold seeped through Laurie's thick socks and layers of clothing, reminding her that she had a warm bed to get to. With one last look, she left the common room to resume her slumber in the less comfortable bed. She had found where her comfort truly lies and her bed would not compare to that.

* * *

Reviews are most welcome.

Ever yours.


	22. Preparation for Saturday

So this is basically just a filler chapter, but you know those are necessary. This one is dedicate to Snuffles-sweetie because of the wonderful comments they give and they're such an encouragement. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimed.

* * *

"Are you going to stare at it or eat it?" Laurie asked as she sat down for lunch the following afternoon.

No one in the upper classes got up earlier than ten or eleven in Gryffindor Tower. When Laurie came down all the boys were gone and only the first and second years occupied the room. She later heard from Amber that James and Sirius were forced to bath and come down looking presentable by Remus, who wasn't putting up with drunkards.

Sirius looked up from his food and looked warily at Laurie then returned his gaze to his food. _He didn't remember_.

Laurie felt disappointed at the thought, but also slightly relieved. He wouldn't remember his comments of the night before, or the way that he held her. She should be glad.

But she wasn't.

She sat down next to him and started filling her plate. He watched her silently before he quietly asked a question.

"How many bottles did I drink last night?"

Laurie stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. "About three," she replied just as quietly.

She heard him groan and watched as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"I didn't…I mean, nothing embarrassing happened, did it?"

He looked so unsure as he stared at his golden brown toast. Laurie felt pity for his situation. She would hate it if she didn't know what she did for most of the night. And he didn't do anything to embarrass himself, only her. And not even purposely. "No, you didn't do anything to embarrass yourself." She decided to press her luck. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Sirius sat in silence for a few minutes staring at his half eaten food. "The game," he finally said. "The bottle game."

Laurie nodded. "Do you remember exactly when?"

After a moment's pause he replied. "When you kissed James. And I was laying down…" he trailed off. Laurie knew where his thoughts were leading him.

He was remembering his kiss. The one he placed on her wrist. He probably remembered shoving James away from her, but that meant he didn't remember his comments about her blushing because that was much later. That was good. He also probably didn't remember his whispered wish. That was even better for her peace of mind, though her heart was sore at the thought.

Laurie decided that she'd write her sister and ask her a few questions. She had a boyfriend, she may be able to help. With that thought she finished her lunch and headed to her room to compose her letter.

It was late in the afternoon that found Laurie situated comfortably curled up in a chair reading a book. Her father had sent her a new book as an early birthday present. It was a copy of _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_. She guessed that she'd get the other two on her actual birthday. She had started it directly after lunch and had yet to move from her seat. It was a really interesting read and hobbits were interesting creatures.

It was at this time when Sirius and James decided to join the sparsely populated common room. Most of the students were outside and enjoying the cool weather. Laurie was enjoying the quietness of the common room.

She heard them shuffle down the stairs and saw them from the corner of her eye. James sat across from her on a plush couch and Sirius decided to plant himself at the foot of her chair, sitting on a spare pillow. Laurie's leg was hanging down and her foot was grazing the floor as she continued to read. The hobbits had just met Stryder in the Prancing Pony, she wasn't about to stop unless it was worth stopping for.

She stretched a bit as Sirius and James started talking about some Quidditch team. Maybe the Winburn Wasps or something like that. She found a familiar blanket lying in her lap when she settled back down again. She raised an eyebrow in the direction of the boy sitting at her feet but quickly returned to reading her novel.

Of course, her eyelids fluttered when she felt his hand on her ankle. He had propped his elbow so that his arm hung down and she was forced to use all the determination she had not to sigh or make any indicating movement. Her determination was tested though when he started brushing her sock covered foot with his hand.

Nancy and Holly soon came in to the common room and joined the trio near the fireplace.

"Hogsmeade on Saturday, are you excited?" Nancy asked Laurie as she sat by James. Laurie placed her bookmark between the pages and shut the book.

"Yeah, really excited. I have to search for a present for my sister, but otherwise I'm just going to explore. You guys have any suggestions?"

"Well you could come with us," Holly said. "We'll be stopping at all the normal places like Zonko's Joke Shop and the Three Broomsticks. Why do you need to get a present for your sister?"

"Oh, well, it's our birthday in a couple weeks and I need to get her a present."

"Your birthday's coming up?" Nancy asked loudly.

The common room door opened and Laurie looked up quickly to try and find a rescuer. Remus and Amber made their way through followed by Cynthia and Lily. Amber looked up at Nancy's comment.

"You're birthday _is_ close isn't it. I totally forgot."

Laurie hurriedly assured her. "No, it's fine. I don't like big to-dos."

"We should treat you at the Three Broomsticks," Lily suggested.

"No, you really don't…" Laurie tried, but failed in raising her objections.

"I need to reply my stock of dungbombs," James said interrupting the plans.

Lily turned to him. "You can't go. You have a detention."

"Oh yeah," James said and looked at Sirius. They exchanged a strange look and Laurie decided that she didn't want to know what that was about.

"Is this your first time to an all wizarding village?" asked Cynthia who was sitting on an armrest.

"Yeah, it is. We don't have any near where I live. There's Salem, but it's too far away for me to go visit. And there are a few others that are scattered around the States."

"You get to see all sorts in Hogsmeade," Nancy commented. "There are a lot of hags and goblins that frequent the village. Most of the unsavory type creatures go to the Hogshead. Most students, however, go to The Three Broomsticks or Madame Puddifoot's."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Hogsmeade and the shops that they needed to visit to re-supply their stores. Candy, jokes, you name it they had it and Laurie was looking forward to making her way through and seeing the sights.

Talk of Hogsmeade filled the following week and by Friday everyone was tired of hearing about the trip. They just wanted to go.

"Are you partially Vanishing your cat, Miss Thomas?" Professor McGonagall asked as she walked around the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Laurie responded and showed her that her cat was missing a leg and its tail as well as one of its ears.

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor." The professor moved briskly on through the students trying to vanish different appendages of the felines.

Of course, Laurie wasn't really paying attention to the other people in class. She was just sitting in a haze. Her mind wasn't on her studies but rather on what she would get her sister for her birthday. It seemed such an easy task, and yet it felt insurmountable.

Laurie replaced the cat's appendages and caught it before it ran off. Holding it to her chest she rubbed its ears and stroked its fur trying to calm it. Of course, her mind wouldn't stay on its desired object and kept flitting to the incidents of Saturday night. She blushed and continued to stroke the cat.

In Ancient Runes she sat next to Remus as always and decided to try and pry information out of him.

"So what are you going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Haven't you heard enough of the village and everyone's plans?" he responded, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, yes, but I wanted to know if you had specific destinations laid out. I would try to avoid such places as to not be in the way." Did that sound fake?

"Well, we're probably going to go to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes."

"Is that all?"

"It's really up to Amber, what she wants to do. I'm just really glad to be going with her."

Laurie smiled at his pure honesty. He was infatuated with Amber and Laurie was exceedingly glad of it.

It was in History of Magic, however, where Laurie and Amber spoke of what to get Laurie's sister.

"Do you think she's like some acid pops? I mean, they'd at least make for an exciting present," Amber suggested quietly.

"I could give her blood pops while I'm at it. Maybe throw in some cockroach cluster."

"Do you know any vampires?" Amber asked, thinking of the blood pops.

"One, actually. I grew up next to him. He was quite nice. He writes letters to my mom every once in a while and lets us know what he's up to."

"I've never actually met one. I've never heard of a nice vampire."

"Well, he was part of a special coven. They didn't drink human blood, they feasted on animals instead."

"That's gross."

"Better than eating people though."

"True."

"Do think my sister would mind if I gave her wooden stakes? Does that say 'happy birthday' or 'please take the precaution not to be killed'?"

"I think you should go on someone else's opinion."

"Chicken."

Amber nodded in acquiescence of the title and Laurie looked for a likely candidate for her question. She decided upon Lily who was sitting just in front of them.

"Lily?" she whispered and poked her in the shoulder. Lily turned around and looked at her curiously. "Do you think wooden stakes say 'happy birthday' or 'please take the precaution not to be killed'?"

Lily looked at Laurie bemused. Laurie decided to expand.

"I'm trying to think of a birthday gift for my sister."

Lily nodded but Nancy, who was sitting next to Lily answered. "I actually think that giving wooden stakes to someone would mean that you think them a vampire and you want them to kill themselves."

"Not exactly the feeling I'm going for," Laurie commented.

"Just wait until you get to Hogsmeade," Lily suggested in a whisper. "Either Zonko's or Dervish and Banges will have something perfect."

"As long as it doesn't bang, whistle, or squeal I'm good."

Amber laughed before turning it into a cough so Professor Binns didn't look at her. Laurie couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was looking as if she'd have an interesting time exploring Hogsmeade and searching for the perfect gift.

* * *

Review please.

Ever yours.


	23. Adventures in Hogsmeade

Okay, so this has a double dedication. Originally I was going to just dedicate this to pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD because of the wonderful comments and reviews, but we had to put my dog to sleep yesterday and so this is dedicated to him too. Shadow had been with us 16 years and it's weird not having him around. And so there you have it. I was going to wait to put this chapter up, but I finished it this morning because I have to keep busy. And so on with the chapter, which is much happier than my sad tales.

Dislcaimed.

* * *

Laurie was incredibly glad when Saturday finally dawned. The girls got up early and headed down to the Great Hall where many people were already sitting and eating. She felt the weight of her coin bag in her pocket and was excited to finally get to spend some.

Of course, today would be somewhat disappointing. Sirius was unable to come as well as James because of their detentions and she was used to him always being around. But she had a mission and that should keep her mind off of him for a while. She had to find her sister the perfect gift.

Laurie had donned her jacket, gloves, and scarf for the outing. The scarf was a gift form her best friend, Megan, at the Academy. It was a combination farewell and get-me-something-from-over-there gift. The scarf was bright pink.

The group of girls ate their breakfast while commenting on the pure brightness of Laurie's scarf. They volunteered different colors to change it but she wouldn't have it any other color. This was Megan, pure and simple, and it was nice to have something from her friend.

After breakfast the girls joined the crowd in the entrance hall. Everyone was being checked off of a list and it was extremely long. Remus and Amber had spent breakfast talking quietly and now stood off in one corner waiting for the go ahead to leave. Laurie passed them and stood by Casey and Cynthia who were conversing over boys.

"Are you sure he won't?" Casey asked.

"I don't See anything in the near future," Cynthia replied. "Sorry."

"Are you begging for prophecies again, Case?" Laurie asked as she neared the two.  
"No, not exactly," she replied. "I just wanted to know if a certain someone would eventually ask me out."

"Do I know this certain someone?"

"Yeah, but not well." Casey looked over the crowd searching for someone.

"Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Yes." Her eyes darted to through the crowded hall and finally alighted on the staircase. "That's him."

Laurie looked and saw Parkins walking down the steps at an easy pace. "You like Parkins?"

"Yeah. Don't you think he's dreamy?"

Laurie looked at the kid. He was pretty cute. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was tall, but not too tall. "Yeah, he's pretty cute."

Casey turned to face her. "Pretty cute?" She paused. "Well, I guess when compared to a certain boy he is _pretty cute_. No one can compare to that one."

Laurie blushed. How sad that everyone knew except for the boy in question. Or maybe he did know and just didn't care. Laurie felt the blood drain from her face at that thought. No, he just didn't know. He wouldn't be so nice to her if he had no feelings for her. Right?

She was cut off from her depressing thoughts by the announcement that they could go into Hogsmeade. The students, in their rush, caused a jam at the door and Laurie had to wait for them to file out before starting off on her exploration. She would leave those thoughts behind for today. Today was about fun.

Laurie followed Nancy, Casey, and Cynthia as they walked to the village. Their first stop was Honeydukes.

"Wow." Laurie said when she walked into the shop.

"Yep," said Casey as she made her way through the already packed shop.

"Come on, you'll have to gawk as we walk," Nancy commented. "Otherwise you'll block the door."

Laurie looked at the shop filled with sweets and candies of every sort. It was like the sweet lover's heaven. Laurie passed shelves of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands and Sugar Quills. She glanced at the Chocolate Frogs, deciding that those were a bit too real for her. Ice Mice (to make your teeth chatter) were grabbed by many of the students. There were fudges and chocolates and Laurie wanted to try it all. All except, of course, their specialty items, including the talked about Blood Pops and Cockroach Cluster.

They left the store with bags full of candy and their wallets lighter. Their next stop was to Zonko's Joke Shop. There were all sorts of trick wands and prank-type magic. Laurie looked through the shelves to see if her sister would like anything. It wasn't looking like it. Nancy got dungbombs for James since he gave her the money to get them as well as a few random items.

"Let's drop into the Three Broomsticks," Cynthia suggested and the others agreed.

They made it through the crowded lane to the establishment and opened the door to feel a nice warmth that filled the interior. Casey saw Lily already seated and the trio made their way toward her table. The Laurie sat down with Nancy while Casey stopped to get a few butterbeers.

"So, how are you liking this little village?" Lily asked.

Laurie smiled. "It's cute. I haven't found anything for my sister yet, but I still have to go to Dervish and Banges. Have you refilled your supply of sweets as well?"

"Yep, I have my stash."

Laurie joined Lily in her laughter as Casey came over with the bottles in hand. Laurie took a sip and closed her eyes as warmth enveloped her. It was good. She missed this stuff.

"Where's Remus and Amber, does anyone know?" Nancy asked.

"I think I saw them headed to Scrivenshaft's," Lily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, that's romantic," Laurie commented.

"Well, it's better than staying in the castle. I'm so glad we got out," Casey said.

"Yeah, I was getting a bit stir crazy," Nancy agreed.

Laurie agreed. It was good to stretch her legs, even if it was cold outside. The girls talked more about Remus and Amber's date among other topics before finishing their drinks and heading back out to High Street.

Laurie decided to wander past the different shops and window shopped. The Gladrags Wizardwear store was busy with students and Laurie enjoyed the outrageous robes that were in the window. They also had a nice variety of socks displayed, some that even shrieked when they got too smelly. Laurie stopped inside of Scrivenshaft's and looked around at the quills and books. She ended up buying an eagle feather quill. She walked further down, passing the post office, to the end of High Street where she went into Dervish and Banges.

Laurie paused just inside the door as she looked around the shop. It was filled with interesting and intriguing magical objects. She decided to roam a bit and look for her sister's present. She should find something here.

Walking through the aisles she saw sneakoscopes and foe glasses. There were boxes similar to the one that Ashley had given her and she looked through the assortment. She then found mirrors. There were all sorts. Some that gave the looker different hairstyles every time they looked, some that made you look old. But what Laurie found were hand held mirrors with their frames intricately carved in silver.

"Those there are some of the best for magical communication," a Scottish brogue came from behind her.

Laurie jumped and turned around. A middle aged wizard stood behind her looking at the mirrors in her hand. He had red hair that hung in strands over his eyes, which were a strange green color. He had a vest and long buttoned shirt both black and a strange pin in the shape of a phoenix pinned to the vest's lapel.

"What are they?" Laurie asked, looking at the curious man.

"They're two-way mirrors. You keep one and give the other to someone. If you say their name as you look into it they'll appear. Best way to pass information if you ask me. Can't trust the floo network or the post anymore."

"Then they're a good birthday gift?" Laurie asked, feeling that they definitely were.

"I'd bet my right arm that the person you give this to will love it," he said in his thick accent.

Laurie smiled and decided that these were it.

"Use to have another pair, but a couple boys went and bought those a couple years back. These are the last I have in stock."

"Then I'll take them."

Laurie paid for the mirrors which the store owner kindly wrapped for her and placed them in an inside pocket of her jacket. It wouldn't do to break it as soon as she bought it.

Laurie left the shop feeling much happier than when she went in. She felt the meager sunshine on her face and she looked up the street toward the end of the road. She decided to visit the site of the Shrieking Shack. There were rumors that it was the most haunted place in all of England. She was slightly curious about that.

So she started up the small hill that led toward the Shack humming the song "Oh What a Beautiful Mornin" from _Oklahoma_. It was one of her favorite muggle plays.

When she reached the end of the path she noticed a wooden fence and walked up to it. Far on the other side of the fence was a rickety building that looked as if it had been used as a bomb shelter in World War II. It didn't really look haunted, it looked more dilapidated. Of course there were stories of the violent ghost that threw up a ruckus once a month, but Laurie didn't want to believe that. Though Sir Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, said it was true when Laurie asked a few days ago.

Laurie leaned on the railing of the fence and looked at the surrounding landscape. She didn't want to cross over the boundaries even though she didn't think it was really haunted. It was stupid not to take precautions. Laurie scanned the area. No animals were near the vicinity that she could see. She couldn't hear any birds or squirrels. It was eerily silent.

Laurie easily heard the footsteps approaching her a few minutes later. She could also hear the laughter and the high pitched drawl of a student. She knew immediately who was coming toward her. Slytherins.

At first the group of six left her alone and completely ignored her, which Laurie was perfectly fine with. She was just enjoying the day and the fact that she finally found her sister's birthday present. But soon the Slytherins grew bored in their gazing at the scenery which caused them to find another form of entertainment. Namely Laurie.

"Isn't that the American girl?" asked a girl who was wearing all black.

"I do believe it is," a blond boy drawled. "Isn't she staying in Gryffindor?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Do you think she could have found a more horrid looking scarf?" another girl, this one black haired, asked the one donned in ebony.

"I don't think so," the girls giggled. Laurie turned from her position at the fence.

"Can I _help_ you?" she asked, irritated.

"You shall amuse us," the blond boy said airily.

Laurie was tempted to laugh at his arrogant manner. "Which would you prefer: felt board or hand puppets?" she asked sarcastically.

"You should learn to respect your betters," he said darkly, getting instantly serious.

"Are you trying to imply that _you_ are my betters?" Laurie couldn't withhold her laughter. "That's a riot."

"Do not mock us," one of the girls shouted. Laurie couldn't tell which one.

"You shall learn to hold your tongue," the blond boy commented, almost as if he was talking of the weather.

"And you shall take your arrogance somewhere else. I have no need or want of it, thank you."

The blond boy cursed and spat a hex as he brandished his wand. Laurie quickly threw up a shield charm with her own wand so the hex was blocked.

"You're resorting to magic now? You can't come up with any more stinging insults?" Laurie asked as she watched the boy turn red with suppressed anger.

A jinx shot her way and she shot a hex of her own. She had plenty of practice with nonverbal spells with a brother and a sister. It was much easier to gain the advantage that way.

The boy staggered back as he was just able to dodge her spell. A black flash caught the corner of her eye. She tried to look at what it was while also keeping an eye on the crazy Slytherin boy.

She edged around the boy, looking for the source of the black that she saw.

"Are you scared?" asked the girl dressed in black.

"Should I be?" Laurie replied and blocked another attempt by the angry boy.

Laurie's ears caught the faint sound of growling. She didn't think she saw any animals around. Was the black thing an animal? Was it dangerous? She desperately hoped not.

The growling soon got louder and the other Slytherin students were looking in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Something was beyond the fence, hiding in the grass. Laurie tried to get a better look but had to flick up another shield charm since the blond maniac threw another curse at her.

Behind her shield charm she looked toward the direction the sound was coming from. She saw a large black dog stalking forward. It was close to the fence now and its growling got louder. Laurie was surprised to find anything on that side of the fence. Only moments ago there were no sounds of life.

Laurie watched as the dog crept closer. The Slytherins soon took note of the animal. Most of them backed away from both the fence and Laurie but the blond boy remained glaring at her in duel position. She had noticed that Sirius' brother was with this group, but he held more to the back. He stood stock still watching the animal come toward the group.

Soon a shout came up calling the dog "the Grim" and the group quickly left the premises. Laurie smirked as she watched them leave but still had her eye on the blond boy who had yet to move or see the animal though his eyes kept darting to the sides to see if he could catch a flash of it.

The boy raised his arm to flick a spell in her direction but the dog leapt from his spot over the fence and took hold of the boy's hand making him drop his wand. The boy yelled and hit the dog with his other hand trying to pry his right hand loose. With a yelp the dog let go and the boy scrambled toward his wand. He picked it up, holding his wrist and ran down the path toward the village.

Laurie watched him go as she slowly walked toward the gigantic dog. She now saw that it was as tall as her waist and shaggy with large ears. He was pawing at his face where the boy hit him. Laurie knelt when she got near him.

"Are you okay, bud?" she asked and slowly raised her hand to him. "Do you need help?"

The dog looked up and stared at her. His grey, almost silver, eyes looked familiar to Laurie but her gaze swiftly went to the cut underneath his eye. It was bleeding. The boy must have worn a ring.

"Oh that evil little prat hurt you. I'm sorry," she said as she dug through her pockets. After a few minutes of fruitless searching she ended up Conjuring a piece of cloth. "I'll help if you let me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The dog looked at her and tilted his head before walking the few step over toward her. Laurie began wiping the blood from the cut.

"That was very nice of you to come to my rescue like that. I'm not sure he would have left as soon as he did if you hadn't come around. Thank you."

The dog licked her hand causing Laurie to giggle. She finished cleaning his fur and leaned back. "There, all done. It's not bleeding anymore, so I think you'll be okay." The dog laid down and rested its head on her lap. She stroked his fur between his ears. "You're welcome. But you know, I wonder how you knew I was the one in trouble."

Laurie got more comfortable on the ground and the dog went to lay by her side, putting his head back in her lap.

"Sure, that stupid boy had his cronies behind him, but I had a wand out too. Maybe you just have a sixth sense when it comes to idiot Slytherins, huh?" The dog licked her hand in response. "That's what I thought. Even animals know to stay away from them."

They sat there for a few more minutes, Laurie leaning back against a fence post and looking at the sky. "You know," she began, causing the dog to look up at her. "I used to have a dog named Snuffles. He was a lot like you. He came to my defense more than once against my siblings. If you wouldn't mind, I think I'll christen you Snuffles. It's a stupid name, but it means a lot."

The dog raised its head and licked her cheek.

"I'll take that as permission," she laughed.

The dog rose to its feet, causing Laurie to do the same. She searched through her pockets.

"A token of appreciation is what you deserve, my friend," she said and came upon her bag of candy. "What do you say to some spoils?"

Snuffles barked and wagged its tail.

"Nothing chocolate," she said as she dug through the bag. "How about a pumpkin pasty?" Again Snuffles barked.

Laurie dug one out and stuck out her hand with the candy in it. Snuffles greedily lapped it up and licked her hand until it was exceedingly wet.

"You can stop now," she said and wiped her hand on her jeans. "I've gotta get back," she said and looked at the sky. "My friends will be worrying about me if I don't show up soon."

Snuffles whined. "I know, it's been interesting to say the least and I appreciate your help beyond what you can understand but I had best go. Next time there's a Hogsmeade day I'll try and find you, 'kay?"

The look Snuffles gave her reminded her forcefully of a certain boy. She shook her head. "Until next time." She patted his head and started off back toward the village.

She would definitely have to tell her friends about what happened. They would be totally surprised that a dog came to her rescue.

Laurie looked back to the fence but the dog was gone. She sighed. Hopefully she could meet him next time.

With quick steps she soon found herself on High Street and walking toward her friends who pounced on her with questions about where she had been.

"You'll never believe what happened."

* * *

Reviews are most welcome.

Ever yours.


	24. Tales and Plans

And so another chapter. I'm excited. Hmmm, dedication...this time I'm dedicating it to Cynthia, because she's amazing and oh so funny.

Disclaimed.

* * *

"A dog saved you from a group of Slytherins?" clarified Amber later that night in the common room. She had spent all day with Remus and was catching up with the others. Laurie sat at the end of her favorite couch and was curled up with her blanket as she relayed the story again.

"Well, I was holding my own just fine, but yeah, Snuffles made them flee. You should have seen them trip over their own feet as they ran. They thought the poor thing was the Grim." Laurie smiled with glee as she remembered the Slytherins running to safety.

"You named him Snuffles?" she asked in horror.

"Yes," Laurie sniffed. "I did. I used to have a dog named Snuffles when I was eight and he protected me from my siblings. I owe a lot to that dog. I thought it only fair to christen him with the name."

"Okay." Amber dragged the word out to sound as if she doubted Laurie's sanity.

"You can call him the Grim if you like, but he _did_ rescue me from that ill-tempered idiot."

Amber decided to move off of the subject. "Did you find a birthday present for your sister?"

Laurie smiled largely. "I did. I found her the perfect thing in Dervish and Banges."

Amber was sharing the couch with Laurie and leaned forward to listen better. "So you didn't give her wooden stakes?"

"No. Not this year. But I found these mirrors on the back of a shelf almost hidden from the casual observer. They're hand held with intricately laid silver on the frames and handles. They need a little cleaning up but they're perfect for my sister."

"What do they do?"

"They're a way of communication. You speak the person's name at the mirror and you can talk to them, just like you're having a conversation with them face to face. I've been dying to talk and see my family, so this is great. I'll show them to you when we go back up."

Just as they finished speaking Sirius and James walked through the portrait hole. They looked a little worse for wear and exhausted. As Sirius came closer to the light from the fire you could see that his eye was bruised. He walked over to the couch Laurie sat in and nudged her over so he could lean back into the corner. He then dragged her back toward him forcing her to lean against his chest causing her to stiffen.

Laurie's eyes opened wide and stifled a gasp at his manhandling. He apparently really wanted the corner seat.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked as she made contact with his chest. She wanted to keep her mind from jumping to the fact that she was leaning tensely against his chest. Really close to his chest. He kept his right hand resting lightly around her waist, not moving it from where he pulled her against him.

"Hmmm?" he asked and looked down at her as she looked up. "Oh, one of those blasted shelves that hold potion ingredients broke in Slughorn's office. It about killed me."

Laurie completely missed the fact that James was giving Sirius a very knowing look from across the room.

Laurie realized the close proximity between their faces as he looked into her eyes so she changed her gaze to his bruise. Laurie saw the purplish bruising around his eye and blinked. It looked painful. "Can't Madame Pomfrey give you something to heal it?"

"Probably."

"Then shouldn't you go to her and get some?"

"Probably."

"Is that the only answer I'm going to get?"

"Probably."

Laurie groaned and shook her head, looking back to Amber who was grinning madly. Laurie wanted to hit her. She decided to roll her eyes instead and turned back to the book in her hands. She found where she left off and resumed reading. Frodo was being taken to Rivendell by Glorfindel as Ringwraiths chased them on horseback. It was thrilling.

Laurie was reading for only a few minutes before she felt Sirius stare at her. His eyes made her spine tingle and her stomach flip. She could barely concentrate on the words that were written on the page. She felt his fingers start to twirl her hair and almost closed her eyes at the sensation. She quickly gathered her thoughts and continued reading.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked quietly near her ear.

Laurie gasped quietly and looked around, tensing again as she was just beginning to get comfortable with his presence. Everyone was occupied with something. Amber with Remus, Casey and Nancy were talking, Cynthia was playing wizard chess with Lily, and Holly was watching them play with Amber's cat, Dyaln, looking as if he was going to pounce any moment. She realized she hadn't seen that cat or Casey's cat for a while. She wondered where they created chaos before answering Sirius' question.

"It was great," Laurie said. She tried to gain that whole nonchalant thing that Sirius always did but she doubted that it worked. Her heart was beating too fast and her muscles too tense.

"Did you find a gift for your sister?"

"I did, thank you."

"A good one, I hope?" he pressed, twirling her hair around his index finger.

"A very good one." Laurie looked up. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"No," Sirius said as he looked down at her. "I was just curious."

Silence fell for a few minutes. Laurie went back to her book and slowly felt her muscles loosen. Sirius continued to play with her hair.

"Is that all that happened during your trip?"

Laurie paused. Had he heard about her run in with the Slytherins? He couldn't have, being locked up in Slughorn's office all day. Why was he asking?"

"No, some other stuff happened."

"Like?"

"I went to Honeydukes and Scrivenshaft's. I got a new quill, by the way, in case you were wondering. I also went to see the Shrieking Shack," she said, just to be sarcastic.

"Did you like it?"

"The Shack? It looks dilapidated. The village, however, was wonderful."

She felt Sirius nod. She felt herself relax more against him and she felt the back of her head make contact with Sirius's shoulder. She capitulated to the inevitable and slouched completely against him, she felt his cheek brush against her hair.

Laurie returned to her book, reading the words lit by the firelight.

"Nothing exceedingly exciting happened then?"

Laurie paused in her reading and placed her bookmark between the pages. "Actually, I made a friend today."

"Did you? Do I know them?"

"Most likely not. Unless you hang around with dogs."

James suddenly looked intently in their direction. Laurie wasn't paying attention but rather looking at Remus and Amber. Remus glanced their way but he quickly turned back to Amber.

"Well, sometimes," Sirius fielded the comment and moved on. "How did you meet this canine companion?"

"He actually saved me from a group of Slytherins."

Sirius sat up a bit and gently turned her chin toward him so she was looking slightly up and to the left into his face. "You okay?"

Laurie was surprised at his concern. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to understand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Annoyed and irritated at the idiots but perfectly unharmed."

"Good."

She tried to hide her smirk. "We dueled for a bit, me and the blond boy, but the dog came and bit the boy's hand. He dropped his wand and skittered off with his tail between his legs." Laurie pictured it in her mind and tried not to find pleasure in it. "The boy hit the dog and I cleaned the wound. Told him he reminded me of my old dog. I christened him Snuffles."

Snorts filled the room from both James and Remus who were trying to contain their laughter. James was on the brink of all-out hilarity. Remus was more subdued, but still enjoying the name.

"I know, such a weird name," Amber told him smiling at Laurie who had turned to see the laughing boys.

Laurie shrugged. "You know, thinking about it, he reminded me of you a bit."

Sirius tensed for a second then relaxed. "A dog reminds you of me?" His low question brought a blush to her cheeks. She tried to hide her face in the back of the couch, looking desperately away from him. She felt him press his lips to her hair and she melted against him. She realized she was inconceivably, unconditionally, and irrevocably enamored with him. She couldn't control her emotions around him. Especially her blush. That was the worst.

Laurie slid her gaze from James to Remus as their laughter died down. Peter was near the fireplace, watching Dylan as he paced around the chessboard Nancy and Casey were playing at. All her friends seemed so collected and controlled. Just having fun because they could. She, however, was trying to hide the fact that she was infatuated with a guy that was three times better than her and ten times better looking. He was the Greek god Adonis and she was the measly peasant who laid offerings at his stone effigy.

She felt her cheeks flame more at the way her thoughts were turning. She had to steer away from those thoughts. Those weren't good. She wondered if her sister answered her query yet. It had been a week. She would find out when she headed up to bed. She was getting tired and it wouldn't be that much longer.

Suddenly James broke the silence. "Who's up for a game of tag tomorrow?"

Laurie looked at him as if he were mad though her eyes were starting to close. "Tag?"

"Yeah. Wizard style."

"Which means?" she asked but Sirius volunteered the information.

"On broomsticks."

"Not all of us have brooms," Nancy said while trying to prevent Dylan from swiping at her rook.

"We can team up. Two on a stick. Shouldn't weigh us down too much."

Most of the group was in for it. Laurie had faint misgivings about the whole situation. Sure she had a broom, but she didn't like to fly pell-mell over the Hogwarts. "Are we flying all over the grounds?"

"No, we'll stick to the Quidditch pitch," James said then smirked. "Probably safer there anyway. Wouldn't want to scare some unsuspecting Hufflepuff."

The group laughed. It was getting late. The clock chimed ten. Laurie was way too comfortable to move an inch in order to find her bed. She felt the gentle tugging of her hair as Sirius continued to play with it. Her eyelids dropped farther. She knew she should head to bed and collapse in sleep there but she wasn't motivated. She then wondered if falling asleep in Sirius' arms would become a habit. It seemed to become one. But before she could think on it further she fell asleep to the gentle tugging of her hair and the feel of Sirius's cheek lying on her hair.

* * *

Another sappy chapter. I love 'em. Please review.

Ever yours.


	25. A Perfect Sunday

And another chapter. This is an early birthday present to myself. (My birthday's on Friday). Yay for me. (Just think - Laurie's birthday is the next chapter along with Halloween.) And I'm not sure if this is more gift to me or to my friends who have been begging me for an update (coughAMBERcough). Anyway, this is an extra long chapter for your reading pleasure.

Dedicated to GoThe Distance because they were a new reviewer and made me happy.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie woke up incredibly comfortable on Sunday morning. She delayed opening her eyes though she could tell that light was already filtering into the room. She snuggled deeper under the blanket that was on top of her but noticed she was definitely not in her bed.

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt something plush at her back and remembered falling asleep on the couch in the common room. Except now she was horizontal when she fell asleep somewhat vertical.

Under her cheek she felt a firm but comfortable pillow. Her hand was on the same sort of pillow and then she felt it rise. It was breathing. She then hid her face in what she now realized was a shoulder.

It seemed that she had fallen asleep and Sirius didn't want to disturb her. He had tucked her between the back of the couch and his own warm body. It was quite possibly the most comfortable position she had ever slept in.

Laurie's movement (hiding her face in his shoulder) had woken Sirius. She noticed that his arm was around her as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. She stretched her arm further to lay her hand over his heart and felt his own hand cover it after adjusting the blanket which was covering them both.

Laurie's lips lifted in a smile that she couldn't suppress, no matter how she tried. She felt his head move and his lips press against her hair. She had never felt so comfortable or so…She tried to think of a word to describe what she felt. The only thing she could think of was _cherished_.

She decided to let him know she was awake. Laurie stretched like a cat and looked up to Sirius' amused face.

"Good morning," she said and curled closer to him.

"Indeed," Sirius replied and brushed her hair from her eyes. His voice was gravelly and low near her ear.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"A little after dawn. Too early for anyone to be up yet."

"Everyone headed up to bed then," she asked clarifying that they were alone in the common room.

"Shortly after you fell asleep. No one wanted to disturb you. Apparently you haven't been sleeping that well."

Laurie noticed the concern that was evident in his voice. She held back a small smile.

"I _have_ been having trouble sleeping but it's nothing to worry about." She turned in his grip and half lay on his chest resting her chin on her hands.

Laurie looked at his face and saw the contentment as well as the pure pleasure in his liquid silver eyes. He was enjoying this as much as she was. Laurie closed her eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ear. She was glad she wasn't standing. She would have probably collapsed otherwise.

"When do you think breakfast will begin?"

Sirius had started to play with her hair again. "Not for another few hours."

Laurie nodded and laid her cheek against his chest. Her gaze caught the small fire burning in the grate. She was so very glad for house elves.

A strangely comfortable silence pervaded the common room as Sirius twisted Laurie's hair around his fingers. This was probably the most comfortable she had ever been with anyone. She had never felt so close to someone, not even her brother or sister. After the first few weeks of sarcasm and loathing, Sirius had warmed up and was the most loving and protective person she had ever known. She was lost to him. But what of him? Did he like her in the same way? Were they ever going to be an official couple or just on the brink? Her thoughts overflowed and a question came out of her mouth before she could fully think through the repercussions of it.

"What exactly are we?" Laurie asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked and tipped her chin up so he could look down into her eyes.

"Are we a couple, like Remus and Amber, or are we just extremely close friends?"

Sirius gave her a bemused look. "Why do you ask?"

Laurie inwardly sighed. "Because I'm confused and curious. This is all very new for me."

"I'm not sure where we are, sweet. I like it here, though, I like where we are at present. We'll just see where it takes us, okay?" Sirius framed her face with his hands.

Laurie paused before answering. "Alright."

"That's my girl," Sirius said and kissed her nose, causing her to blush profusely.

Sirius sat up, taking Laurie with him, placing them in the same positions as they were last night. He wrapped the blanket around Laurie and held her hand. "Your hand's freezing."

"It's cold," she said as her blush increased while he took her hand and held it between his to warm it.

"You know, that blush on your cheeks is rather lovely."

Laurie hid the bottom half of her face under the blanket and closed her eyes.

"We should probably get changed," Laurie said changing the subject.

"There's no hurry," Sirius drawled and leaned back against the armrest, drawing her back too.

Laurie's brow creased. Her mind tried to remember something. She had a book with her last night before she fell asleep. She turned in Sirius's arms and looked at him. "What happened to my book?"

Sirius reached behind and beside him to the table that sat next to the couch. "You fell asleep with it. Thought I'd remove the potentially hazardous object."

Laurie smiled and took the book from Sirius's outstretched hand.

"I've never known anyone," he said. "That loved books as much as you do."

"It's not the fact that I love the book itself, though I do like them," she started. "It's more that I love where the book takes me – where the stories lead. I can physically be sitting here, in the common room, while simultaneously trekking through mountains or dancing in a nineteenth century ballroom. I can have tea with a duchess or fight an evil wizard king. Books aren't just inanimate objects to me. They're the living portals to other centuries and worlds."

Sirius brushed her hair back. "I suppose you can wax eloquent for some time on the subject."

"Yes, I probably could," Laurie replied, smiling.

"Well, you won't get a chance this afternoon so you better do it now."

Laurie frowned. _What was this afternoon?_

"You remember James' suggestion of tag."

Laurie's eyes went wide. "I'd completely forgotten."

"Well, you have a broom right?"

"Yeah, I think it's under my bed."

"That's a good place for it."

"If you saw that room you'd see that the space underneath my bed is probably the safest."

"Messy roommates?"

"All of us are messy, I think, except for Cynthia. She's the neatest of us all."

"I'm sure she is, but back to the broom. I'm claiming you as my partner."

"Ok," Laurie said then paused. "Don't you have a broom?"

"Yes, but Remus is borrowing it."

"Did you decide that last night?"

"After you fell asleep," he acknowledged.

"Well," Laurie sighed dramatically. "If Remus is using yours then I _suppose_ you can double up on mine."

"I know it's such a sacrifice on your part," Sirius said tightening his grip around Laurie's waist.

"You know, I don't think it is."

----

"I'm not sure this whole 'tag-on-broomsticks' thing is going to work out," Laurie said to Amber as the walked toward the pitch. Laurie had her broom propped up on her shoulder and was bundled in two layers of clothing, her pink scarf and her gloves.

"I'm questioning this too though it's been played before," Amber admitted. "I'm not sure James thought about the weather." It was still cool outside, a balmy 48 degrees.

"Have you played this before?"

"Personally? No. I've watched it before though. Looks exciting."

Laurie grimaced. "You know he failed in sweet talking Professor McGonagall and Lily had to bail him out. She was the one who ended up getting permission for us to play."

"That's sad."

"Yep."

"Who's James' partner?" Amber asked.

"He's with Casey. Lily invited Tiffany Archer from Ravenclaw."

"He must be depressed."

"Probably devastated," Laurie said as they walked onto the pitch.

As the walked toward the group already assembled, Sirius and Remus broke away and met them half way.

"Ready to go up?" Sirius asked, taking Laurie's broom from her hands and hooking her arm around his own.

"As long as I'm steering," she replied as she stopped her scarf from strangling her.

"Of course, sweet," he said. "We'll see how well you fly."

"Better than you, I'm sure."

Sirius smirked and changed his arm to go around her shoulders. "I wouldn't be so positive."

"You have yet to see me fly."

"You haven't seen me fly either, love. And if I had to go by your skill at walking I'd say you'd need a lot of help."

"Just because I always trip in front of you, doesn't mean that I'm clumsy. You just see me in my worst moments."

"Whatever you say," Sirius said. "We've brought lunch, the others are setting it up."

"Who all is here?" Amber asked. Laurie noticed that Remus was holding her hand.

"The usual group plus Tiffany Archer from Ravenclaw," Remus said then turned to Laurie. "And Julia Kitch, the girl who sat by you during the match."

"Oh she was nice, who's she riding with?"

Sirius answered. "I think she's partnering Nancy."

"Oh, that's good. What year is she?"  
"Fourth year." They met the group and settled on the blankets that were laid out. Laurie claimed a spot and Sirius settled next to her. "Which do you prefer: chicken or ham?"

Laurie looked over to see that he held to platters in his hand. "Definitely chicken."

Laurie took the platter and put some on the plate that Lily had handed her seconds before. Lunch was a very informal, laid back sort of meal with everyone talking at once and laughter throughout. Amber had sat on Laurie's other side so they spoke of Amber and Remus's date the day before.

"So you seriously went to Scrivenshaft's?" Laurie asked before eating some of her chicken.

"Yeah," Amber replied, playing with her food. "We both needed new quills and some extra parchment."

"That's such a romantic place to go. I'll be sure to go there if ever I'm on a date."

Amber blushed and put some food in her mouth. Laurie pretended not to notice.

"So did you go to Madame Puddifoot's?"

"No, I didn't want to be tortured. It was already awkward enough."

Laurie filled in the blanks. Amber didn't want to be tortured by the girls since they were all watching her and it was already awkward enough with them continuously stalking her to find out what they were doing.

"Nancy said that she kept finding this kid who followed you and Remus around."

Amber thought back. "She's right," she said after a moment. "There was this one kid who seemed to be following us. I think he's a Hufflepuff."

"Oh no."

"Exactly. I didn't realize then, but when looking back it does seem as if he was stalking us."

"Have you ever seen the kid before?" Laurie asked brushing her fingers on her napkin.

"Only in the halls. I'm almost positive he's in Hufflepuff."

"That's not good."

"No, it's not."

Tiffany, who was sitting next to Lily, joined in the conversation. "I think you're talking about Cody."

"Who?" both Laurie and Amber asked.

"Cody Runespoor, he's a fourth year Hufflepuff. He's forever looking up to older students and has a crush on most of the girls."

"Runespoor?" Laurie repeated. "Isn't that a three headed snake?"

"Yeah."

"Creepy."

"Just a little."

"Does he follow a lot of girls when they're with their boyfriends?" Amber asked, slightly freaked out.

"I'm not sure," Tiffany replied. "All I know is that he's had a crush on three of my fellow Ravenclaws."

"Three?" Amber asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Since school started. I'm not sure if he realizes that he just looks desperate."

Before they could talk more of the stalker student, the group finished lunch and rose from their seats on the ground. Laurie didn't realize how stiff she was until she stood and stretched.

"Alright, now!" James said loudly over the group. "Time to play some tag. Here are the rules: First, you can't hex, jinx, or perform a hazardous spell on anyone in flight. You must keep inside the Quidditch pitch at all times. You cannot physically harm your opponents, including the use of muggle fighting techniques. Agreed?"

Everyone gave their consent and the group broke off into pairs. Sirius was with Laurie, Amber with Remus, Nancy with Julia, Cynthia with Holly, James with Casey, and Lily with Tiffany.

Sirius rode behind Laurie, gripping her waist as they rose into the air. Everyone was given a five second head start before James and Casey rose as they were 'it'. Since James suggested the game, they started out.

"Ready?" Sirius asked close to Laurie's ear.

"Hold on," was all she replied with.

James streaked after them first. Laurie anticipated the move so she went soaring to the other end of the pitch and threaded between the other participants and the goal hoops. Casey held on to James tightly as he tried to get in contact with Laurie and Sirius. Sirius just smirked at his friend and leaned lower on the broom, completely at ease with Laurie flying.

Laurie hadn't flown in quite a long time. Sure, she had a broom, but it was her brother and sister who actually played Quidditch. She was just the one who helped them out in practicing for it. She never wanted to play the sport after her siblings released a bludger one time and she ended up falling from her broom. Thirty feet in the air. She was six when that happened. She didn't fly again until she was ten. She had raced her siblings often enough, though, since then and was quite quick on a broom. Being up in the air again was nice. It would have been relaxing had not James been flying all out at her heels.

"Hold on," Laurie repeated and abruptly braked so James flew right past them. She heard him mutter a curse as he soared toward Amber and Remus. He decided to pursue them instead.

"Nicely done," Sirius laughed and pointed toward Nancy and Julia. "Let's go over there to try and avoid James."

Laurie turned and flew toward the pair. They were hanging around one of the towers.

"That was some nice flying!" Julia said as Laurie hovered next to Nancy.

"Thanks," Laurie replied and felt Sirius squeeze her waist. He was looking out for James. "So how did you come to join our group?"

"Oh, I don't know," Julia replied as she watched the chase on the other end of the pitch. "I was just in the right place at the right time, I guess."

"You're a lucky one."

"Definitely."

Laurie watched as James now pursued Holly with Cynthia holding onto her. They were coming rapidly toward where they hovered.

"Talk to you in a bit," Laurie said then flew up and away from the charging pair of brooms. She hated being 'it' in anything. She would much rather just watch, but she really had little choice in the matter. Besides, Peter was sitting in the stands clapping and cheering. She'd rather be high above him than near him. He creeped her out.

Laurie and Sirius darted higher, where the seekers usually hovered to look for the snitch. They watched as James and Sirius tagged Holly and then darted off away from the two girls to not get tagged back.

"Has he ever won?" Laurie asked as she watched James dart towards them.

"No, Lily always beats him."

Laurie laughed.

"Hello you two," James said as he paused next to them. "Nice escape, Laur."

"I pride myself in escapes thank you," she replied as she watched Holly tag Remus and Amber. "It appears we're targets again."

Amber and Remus were pelting toward them, Remus with a sort of strange gleam in his eye as Amber held him tightly around the waist.

"See you in a few!" Laurie darted away again and dropped as Amber and Remus rose toward James and Casey.

Amber flashed Laurie a smile as they passed them and held Remus tighter. Laurie felt Sirius' own hands grip tighter around her waist and lean closer to her as they dropped fast toward the ground.

"Having fun?" his voice was deep next to her ear and she jumped, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah," Laurie said glancing back at him. "It feels surprisingly good to be in the air again."

Sirius murmured something unintelligible and Laurie stopped her descent toward the ground.

Sirius loosened his grip from her and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Laurie looked back at what he was doing and saw him conjure a water balloon.

"Who taught you how to conjure water balloons? I thought they were muggle objects?"

"Casey is ever obliging in the arena of mischief," he said smirking as he Conjured a few more.

"What exactly are you going to do with said balloons?" Laurie asked realizing that it was cold outside and should she get wet she would freeze to the broomstick.

"Oh, this and that."

That wasn't the slightest bit helpful.

"Just don't get me wet, please."

"I'll do my best," he promised then pressed his lips to her temple. "Now, if you would get close to James…"

Laurie raised an eyebrow trying to discern if he was serious or not. He was. He waved her forward and she sighed. Might as well.

Laurie then started to rapidly gain speed in her shocking ascent toward James and Casey. Lily and Tiffany were close enough to watch what was going on but from a safe distance as to not get wet. Sirius tossed a balloon up and down in his hand as they got closer. Laurie brought her broom around so that they would pass them going the opposite direction and be able to speed away.

When they were within a few yards of James, Laurie could see the strange look on his face as they neared. She knew exactly when the realization that he wasn't safe hit him. It was too late by then. Sirius had hurled the water balloon at him and it hit him squarely in the head. Laurie was already far away when James overcame the shock and bolted after them.

James apparently had a better broom than Laurie and was gaining quickly on them, looking for revenge.

"Do you trust me?" Sirius asked.

"Um, yes?" Laurie wasn't sure but decided to play the optimist.

"Press close to the broom and let me fly. Just hold on."

Sirius was pressed directly against her back and was nudging her to get closer to her broom. She complied reluctantly and felt his arms reach around her to grasp the broom. He was so close and surrounded her so well that she was quite warm despite the cool weather.

"Hold on tight," he warned one last time and she was glad she listened. Sirius then did a whole bunch of acrobatic loops in order to throw James off their trail. Laurie was hit with what felt like pudding once but she didn't feel anything else in their midair performance. Of course, she did feel quite nauseous but wasn't about to tell Sirius that. She was never one for tricks in the middle of the air. She didn't have the stomach for it.

Of course, by this time everyone else joined in the war and they had divided three on three. James and Casey, Holly and Cynthia, and Nancy and Julia were fighting against Remus and Amber, Laurie and Sirius, and Lily and Tiffany. They were using all sorts of random spells. Laurie felt popcorn hit her head and saw a few slugs fly toward Tiffany and Lily. James had Jell-o hit him courtesy of Lily and Nancy and Julia were covered in what looked like marshmallow sauce. It was an all out midair fight with whatever they thought of. Laurie sent a few pies toward James as well as Holly and had to duck being hit with cake.

They were out on the pitch for at least another hour before they heard yelling from the ground.

"Stop! Stop it now! Everyone on the ground!"

Laurie saw the flying teacher shouting up at them. She felt guilt sweep her and looked back at Sirius. She tried to hold her laugh but couldn't. He had whipped cream and strawberries and what looked like glitter covering him. She was sure she looked much worse.

Sirius wiped his hair out of his eyes and saw Laurie looking at him. He gave a guilty smile and brushed her hair behind her ear.

They turned to the group who was looking down at Madame Hooch. She was still yelling but now she was waving her fists in the air and making very large motions with her arms. They were apparently ruining her pitch with their disgusting display of immaturity.

They all decided to descend and apologize for their lack of self-restraint. Madame Hooch was not consoled and dismissed them from the pitch. They looked much the worse for wear.

Amber and Remus walked beside Laurie and Sirius, the boys carrying the broomsticks.

"Did you see that kid in the stands?" Amber asked Lauries as they walked toward the entrance to the pitch.

Laurie looked toward the stands and saw two people coming down. One was Peter and the other was definitely a Hufflepuff.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. Oh he's creepy."

"He looks creepy." Laurie shivered and felt Sirius put his arm around her, though her shiver was not one from cold. The Hufflepuff kid was beyond creepy actually. He was rather short and kind of stocky and had at least three layers of clothes on. His face displayed a very open admiration of the group as they passed his position as he came down onto the pitch. He had a mix of arrogance and madness. He looked like a crazy psycho stalker.

"I hope no one talks to him," Amber muttered and walked closer to Remus who wrapped his arm around her much like Sirius had done with Laurie.

"Me too. We don't need to add more to our group and we definitely don't need disturbing stalker kids to join our clan."

Amber nodded and Laurie turned to Sirius. "So, that was tag."

"Yep." He looked down at her. "And the verdict?"

Laurie paused for a few moments before giving him an answer.

"Messy."


	26. Halloween

Sorry for the wait - school is so annoying. It always gets in the way of the more entertaining pastimes. Anyway, here's the next one. Sorry we're now behind in the events. I was planning on following our real timeline, but now everything may be late in coming. Hopefully not - I'll try.

Dedicated to: lori (who said this was "one of the better siriusoc stories" she's read. Thanks!)

Disclaimed.

* * *

On Tuesday, Laurie still felt like she was covered in food and muck, even after at least five showers. She could swear that there was a nasty invisible covering of food was still on her.

Of course, it didn't help that in herbology they were inspecting and gutting pumpkins. To Laurie, the insides of a pumpkin were disgusting and should stay inside the vegetable. But apparently they had their uses beyond food. They were apparently used in various potions, mostly to counteract another ingredient. Of course, they'd never used pumpkins in any of their potions classes so Laurie was unsure if she should believe Professor Sprout or not.

By now the professor had learned not to allow Laurie near any plants. They seemed to either wilt or attack when she touched them. So Laurie was forced to be the recorder during every assignment though she really didn't mind at all as she thought it was a silly subject anyway.

"Did you write that down?" Amber asked Laurie who was idly doodling a jack-o-lantern.

"Of course," she replied, quickly jotting down the note. "How much longer will it take you guys to disembowel the pumpkin?"

Sirius smirked from the group next to her. "Ten minutes."

"Thank goodness."

Laurie leaned against the table and drew a black cat next to her grinning pumpkin.

"Do you want to visit Hagrid to see how his giant pumpkins are doing?" Amber asked after a few minutes.

"As long as I don't have to touch them, sure," Laurie replied as the rest of the two groups agreed.

By the time class was over Laurie had scribbled all the notes and completed her Halloween scene, adding a vampire and a ghost.

They stopped by Hagrid's Hut on their way back to the castle.

"Hagrid? Are you here?" Laurie called after Amber knocked on the door. There was no reply so they made their way to the back where the pumpkin patch was.

Hagrid was bent over looking at something when the group came around.

"Goodness!" Laurie exclaimed when she saw the gigantic vegetables.

Hagrid looked up and saw the rather large group huddled around the wooden fence that surrounded his garden. "Well, 'ello! Great aren' they?"

"Quite the crop," Sirius complimented as Hagrid stood back and smiled at his patch of monstrous vegetables.

"They're amazing, Hagrid. Are they bigger than last year?" Lily asked.

"Yep!" Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly.

"When are they going to the Great Hall?" Amber asked.

"Thursday night. Should be a little bigger by then."

Laurie shook her head and gauged the pumpkins. They could probably fit three to four people inside no problem.

"It's almost like Cinderella," Laurie murmered and pictured the largest pumpkin with wheels and a door being led by four horses.

They left Hagrid to tend his prize pumpkins a few minutes later. Everyone looking forward to Halloween on Friday.

It was amazing how quickly Friday arrived. Laurie came down to the Great Hall to see the giant pumpkins glowing with candles and streamers hanging from pillars.

"Neat, huh?" Holly asked when they sat down to breakfast.

"Amazing. We don't have near the decorations Hogwarts has at the Academy."

"Just wait until the feast tonight. It will be absolutely delicious."

Laurie was looking forward to the feast but something was going on with her friends. They were obviously planning something behind her back. They were talking in whispers and abruptly stopped whenever she appeared. They looked beyond conspicuous.

However, they did get Sirius to distract her, which was a good move on their part. He was adept at distracting her. He didn't even really have to do anything. His presence was distracting enough.

Laurie couldn't think of anything useful to try and avoid him and wasn't sure she wanted to. He was always by her side, even more than usual, to prevent her from interrupting their plot.

"Who's older, you or your sister?" Sirius asked after lunch in History of Magic. when Laurie eyed Amber, Lily, and Cynthia talking quickly in whispers at another desk.

"Hmmm?" She turned to look at him, which in hindsight was a bad idea. "My sister."

Sirius's silver gaze caught her and she suddenly forgot what she was looking at before.

"By how much?"

"Two minutes?"

"Hardly anything at all," he commented as he brushed her hair back.

Laurie's eyes grew wide. "Well, um, that depends on your perspective."

"Does it?" Sirius' voice was absolutely seductive and Laurie forgot to breathe for a minute or more.

"Um, yes," she said after remembering to breathe. "If it's painful, as I'm sure childbirth is, it can last forever, but if it's enjoyable then it seems to be merely seconds."

"And what would you classify as 'enjoyable'?" Sirius leaned closer to her and his voice got deeper.

Laurie's breath hitched and her elbow slid off the edge of the table. Her heart raced at an ungodly speed. She tried to gloss over the whole elbow thing but Sirius took her hand and rubbed her arm. She wished she didn't react like that. And what was worse, Sirius knew exactly what kind of power he held over her.

"Um, I-I find a lot of things to be e-enjoyable."

Sirius smirked. "Was Sunday enjoyable?"

"Yes."

Sirius's smile grew wider. He leaned closer to her ear. "Is this enjoyable?"

"Y-yes." Laurie was becoming exceedingly wary.

Sirius continued to hold her hand and started to stroke her palm with his thumb.

"This?" he whispered.

Laurie didn't have enough air to speak, so she just gave a quick nod and looked to Professor Binns who was droning on oblivious to everything.

Sirius continued to stroke her palm throughout class. Despite half of her brain being focused on the repetitive circles of Sirius's thumb, Laurie noted that James and Remus were involved in her friends' nefarious plot as well. She was sure that Peter was helping too, but she never saw him talking to the others.

"You still with me?" Sirius asked tugging on her scarf when Laurie was still sitting in her seat.

"Yeah, of course," Laurie said and focused back on his face, which had an amused smirk.

She gave a self-deprecating smile. "I'm just curious what everyone's planning for my birthday. She raised her empty hand to stop him from interrupting. "I know it's for my birthday because they wouldn't care if I heard otherwise."

Sirius looked at her for a minute as they walked out of the classroom. "True."

Laurie smiled at his reluctant tone. "And you were recruited to keep me away from everything they're planning."

"I'll have you know I volunteered."

"Did you?" Laurie asked, extremely delighted, yet trying to hide it. She tried her hardest to suppress her smile.

"Have you gotten any presents yet?" he asked, getting off that subject.

"No, not yet."

"Did you ask for anything particular?"

"No, I mean, I asked for books, but nothing you would normally think of, like a pony."

"A pony?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. A lot of kids ask for ponies for their birthday."

"Must be a muggle thing. I asked my parents for a griffin.

"Did you get it?" Laurie asked as they walked toward the Great Hall.

"No," Sirius said as he gripped her elbow to help her down the stairs. "And it wasn't because they couldn't afford it – not even close. They refused on the pretense that I would use it to run away."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. They were right too. I would have left at the first possibility."

Laurie noticed that his facial features got sharper and his eyes harder. He apparently had a lot of family problems. She decided to take his mind off of it.

"Did you get me a present?" she asked, doing her best to be sickeningly sweet and charming; fluttering her eyelashes. This caused him to laugh at her tactic.

"Did you want me to?" he sidestepped, all darkness fleeing from his face.

"I never say no to gifts – my mom always says 'never look a gift horse in the mouth'."

"And I'll pretend to know what you're talking about."

Laurie turned to him and rolled her eyes. "You are so pathetic. Have you never even looked at a muggle?"

"I've seen them, of course," he said slightly defensive. "My family looks down upon them so I was forbidden to interact with them. Of course, I do have my few muggle objects just to annoy them."

"Have you ever been to a movie?" Laurie knew the answer but wanted to make sure she was right.

"A movie?"

Answer enough.

"You are so deprived. Someone has to remedy your total lack of understanding of muggle entertainment."

Sirius looked at her as he handed her to the floor in front of the Great Hall. He walked closer than usual by her side as they entered, keeping silent on the muggle subject.

Laurie's face was lit when she walked through the doors to the Great Hall. The floating candles were dimmed and the candles in the giant pumpkins were blazing. There were cobwebs up and the House ghosts floated through the crowd. There were also hundreds of live bats fluttering above the candles and through them.

The two made it to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"You know, I've never met Gryffindor's ghost," Laurie remarked.

"Nearly Headless Nick? You should have met him ages ago," Holly said as she sat down on Laurie's other side.

"Yeah, I should have, but I never did," she said and then looked at the food presented on the table. "Wow."

There were loads of stuff that wasn't usually served and candy in little bowls along the table.

"I'll call Nick down so you can meet him after the feast," Sirius said as he helped himself to a baked potato.

Laurie nodded and ate a piece of perfectly cooked steak. She almost sighed at the perfection of it.

"Should I be worried about what they're planning?" Laurie asked Sirius as the meal was ending.

"No, I don't think so."

"You're not sure?"

"Should I be?"

"Will I like it?"

"Perhaps."

"You are less than helpful."

"I've fulfilled my duty then."

Laurie glared at him before he looked down the table as the food disappeared from the golden plates.

"Hey, Nick!" he yelled and then watched as the ghost floated toward him.

"Yes?" the pearlescent ghost asked causing Laurie to giggle at his tone.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This, is Laurie. Laurie, Nick."

Laurie shook her head at Sirius and stood.

Nick looked over at her and smiled. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, my dear, at your service." He bowed.

"Laurynce Thomas," Laurie replied and did her best curtsy. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah, someone with manners!" Sir Nick exclaimed. "I've found my soulmate almost three hundred years too late."

Sirius laughed. "So you're not having a death day party this year, Nick?"

"No, not this year," Sir Nick said arrogantly, giving Sirius a run for his money.

"A death day party?" Laurie asked, not sure whether or not to laugh.

"It was almost three hundred years ago today that my head was chopped almost off."

"Almost off?" Laurie was definitely confused.

"Those blackguards couldn't do anything right then. They could swing an axe, but couldn't aim. They were unsuccessful in my beheading, but quite successful in killing me."

"Oh , how awful."

"Indeed."

"Why did they kill you?"

"It was purely accident, I assure you. It was a mis-said spell or a mistake with the wand waving, but somehow I planted a tusk on a woman's face."

"Oh!" Laurie exclaimed trying not to laugh. "How horrible for you."

"Quite." Sir Nick adjusted his overly large ruff. "Well, you two best be off."

Laurie looked around and saw that the Hall was almost empty. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sir Mimsy-Porpington."

"The pleasure was all mine, my dear. And do call me Nick, I insist." He bowed again.

"Well, thank you. And you must call me Laurie, everyone does." Laurie smiled. "I'll see you later then."

She waved to Nick and walked off with Sirius looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked when they were almost to Gryffindor Tower and he still hadn't said anything.

"I think you could charm even You-Know-Who."

Laurie looked at him.

"It's true. You're incredibly charming."

Laurie felt her blush rise again.

"Especially when you blush."

* * *

Reviews are the best kind of presents.

Ever yours.


	27. Birthday Surprises

Ok, so here's an extremely long chapter. I've worked on it all weekend for my friends (and me) and it's finally done. I think everyone will like the ending.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie woke up the morning of her birthday dreading what was to come. It wasn't so much that she was afraid about presents - it was more like being afraid of the plot her friends had cooked up. 

Laurie slept in, it being a Sunday, and stretched languidly in her bed before opening the bed's curtains. It was probably about eleven or so, making breakfast a pointless task. She unhurriedly dressed for the day, donning a black sweater, jeans, and pink scarf. She tucked her wand in her sleeve and pulled on her jacket. It was colder today than usual.

Laurie skipped down the stairs to note that her friends were absent, giving the first alarm. Where they were she didn't know but she did know that they were scheming and it could be nothing but bad.

Laurie hadn't gotten a letter from her sister so she hoped it would come today. She really would like to speak to her. She had placed the mirror in the wooden box when she woke so her sister should have it by now. She had her own mirror in the pocket of her jeans.

Laurie wandered through the corridor and down the staircases deciding that she'd rather be outside then waiting for their plan to materialize. It was better than staying in her room and had the possibility of running into someone. She was, of course, thinking of a very particular someone.

On her way to the grounds she passed Tiffany Archer who had heard it was her birthday and wished her well. She thanked her and continued walking, but looked back when she was a few yards away. She was suspicious of everyone now. Although, Tiffany did spend a lot of time with them now, so she may be totally innocent in any and all plots against her sanity but Laurie couldn't be completely sure.

She made it to the doors to the grounds and was almost run over by some first years who were eager to go outside in the cold. Laurie grimaced after them thinking if she was one of those people who hexed others frequently, she'd do it to them. Maybe a nice body bind to send them crashing to the ground after running full speed.

Laurie had a wistful smile on her face and her hands shoved in her pockets when she saw Remus and Amber on the grounds under a large tree. They were by the lake and looked slightly chilly sitting there. Laurie wasn't sure if she should join them or not but Amber waved her over eliminating the need for a decision.

"Happy birthday," Amber said when Laurie was close. Remus repeated the salutation before Amber looked at her strangely. "What are you doing out here?" Amber's eyes darted around her looking for someone.

"I'm just taking a stroll. Why? Is someone supposed to keep me away from the common room or something?"

Amber had the decency to blush and looked away but her gaze caught on something. Laurie looked over and saw the Hufflepuff kid only yards away by a hedge staring straight at them.

"Maybe you should leave. The Huffle stalker is creepy."

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving just because of him."

"Okay, your choice - you're the one he's stalking."

"Maybe he's stalking our group," Remus interjected.

Laurie looked from him to the Hufflepuff. "No way. He's only seen stalking you two. No one's seen him stalking anyone else in the group."

Remus looked warily at the kid. "Maybe he doesn't have any friends."

"I wonder why." Laurie saw Amber's gaze flick away from the stalker kid and turned to see what she was looking at.

"You're saved," Laurie said wryly. "The cavalry has arrived."

Laurie folded her arms in front of her as she watched Sirius cross the grounds toward them. It was more for warmth than anything, but it added to the whole irritated façade.

Sirius came up, handed Laurie her gloves then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Laurie tugged on her gloves, incredibly grateful that he had come by them. She wasn't sure how he got them, but was grateful that he did. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to steal the birthday girl."

Remus smiled and shook his head while Amber made a face. "Nope, take her."

Laurie darted her a glance. "Some friend you are."

Amber just smirked and waved her off. Sirius steered her back toward the front doors of the castle.

"I'll have you know I was going for a walk," she said as she neared the school.

"I thought you hated the cold," Sirius replied and hugged her tighter to his side.

"That's not the point," Laurie clarified. "I do hate the cold, but I was getting out of the castle so I wouldn't be in the way. I didn't see anyone so I assumed the grounds were the safest place for me."

Sirius rubbed her arm as she shivered. "Getting out of the way is the plan, not you getting pneumonia."

"I wasn't going to get pneumonia," Laurie said when they stepped into the warmth of the entrance hall.

"Well, I have a better idea to keep you out of the way."

"You're not going to lock me in a closet are you?"

Sirius laughed. "No, not unless you force me to. Are you up to it?"

"What? Your plan or being locked in a closet?"

"My plan of course. The closet can appear later."

Laurie observed Sirius warily as they started climbing the stairs. "It doesn't involve anything dangerous or ridiculous, does it?"

"Um, no."

Laurie paused. "Then I'm cautiously agreeing."

"Perfect. I think you'll like it."

"What does it involve?"

"Just stealth and silence."

"Now I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be. We'll just spy on what our friends are planning for you so you won't be totally surprised and unprepared."

Laurie looked at him as they reached the third floor landing. "You're serious?"

"As you say," he replied with a smirk and gave the Fat Lady the password, entering the common room.

Laurie paused again for a moment before reluctantly following him inside. _The worst case scenario is that they were found, right? Sure. Just keep telling yourself that._

"You can't tell anyone what we're about to do. James will kill me if he knows."

Laurie looked at him strangely. "Of course. But I don't want you to get in trouble with James."

"It won't hurt him if he doesn't know," Sirius smirked and grabbed Laurie's hand, forcing her to follow him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Do you know what's going on?" Laurie asked from the doorway. She didn't want to completely invade the boys' privacy.

"I'm just as clueless as you, except that I know where they're going to be." Sirius had walked across the extremely messy room and walked over to what she supposed was James's bed.

"We're not going to use his cloak are we?"

Sirius froze and looked slowly at Laurie. Laurie had also frozen and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You knew?"

Laurie, still wide-eyed shook her head. "Yeah."

He looked at her ponderingly and watched her as she played with her scarf, avoiding his eyes.

"So you did see us that night in the common room."

Laurie quickly glanced up. "Yes."

Laurie saw him debate whether or not to bring up the mentioning of dreaming about him. She knew he wanted to, but didn't want to admit he wanted her to dream about him. He did admit it before, but he was drunk so he didn't remember the actual admitting of the fact.

Sirius shook his head and bent down to grab the invisibility cloak that was kept under James' bed. Apparently the subject was dropped. Laurie didn't know whether or not to be happy about that fact.

"Come on." Sirius grabbed her hand after stuffing the cloak in his jacket. Laurie let him lead her back down the stairs and through the common room. His grip on her hand was firm but didn't hurt her. She knew he was slightly hurt that she may have lied to him, but in reality she didn't. She dreamed about him all the time.

Laurie didn't really notice where they were going but Sirius eventually stopped outside of a classroom.

"Whose classroom is this?" Laurie asked when they hid behind a body of armor.

"It's an unused one. They asked around and figured you were less likely to stumble upon them here."

"Well, yeah. I don't even know where here is. I wasn't paying attention."

"We're down the hall from Charms. This is one of the less used corridors."

"Good to know."

Sirius looked back at her and smirked. "We're going to have to time this really well."

"We're going inside? I thought we were hanging around out here."

"What's the fun in that? Besides, it's not half as risky."

"You know, I was never one for risky." Laurie looked at the cloak and then back at the door. "This is going to be problematic."

Sirius grinned. "Problem is only a bleak word for challenge. Come on, keep close."

Laurie looked at him as if he was mad and watched as he threw the cloak over both of them. "This is insane," she whispered.

"You're such a party pooper."

"Every party has to have one."

"Ok, when I move you move. When I stop you stop. Got it?"

"I guess, since there's no talking you out of this."

The door swung open and Holly walked out with a list in her hand. Laurie tried to see what it was, but Sirius started to practically run and she had to keep up with him or lose her chance at seeing what was going on.

Sirius darted through the door with Laurie following closely behind. He stopped a few feet away from the door in order not to run Nancy over and then slowly moved across the wall to a vacant corner. Laurie's eyes grew wide at the sight of what was going on.

There were balloons everywhere and a banner that read "Happy Birthday Laurie!" There were streamers and confetti everywhere and a small pile of presents on a table. There were chairs in stacks so that there was more freedom to move around and everyone in their group bar Amber and Remus were there helping.

"They wanted to make it special since it's your first out of the country and without your family," Sirius whispered in her ear.

Laurie was touched and felt tears of appreciation well in her eyes. Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Casey asked as she magicked streamers into place. Her comment officially brought Laurie's attention back to the room and everyone in it.

"Yeah," Cynthia said. "She'll be touched we made such a gesture."

"She would know," Laurie whispered causing Sirius to smile.

"She did say that she didn't want a big thing," Lily commented from her place on a ladder tying balloons to a pillar.

"But who would turn down a party?" James said as he held the ladder for Lily.

"Plus we've got Holly on food detail," Nancy supplied. "And James and Peter will help her carry all the food here."

"Why are you so unsure that she'll like it?" asked Tiffany as she helped Casey with the streamers.

"I knew she was in on it!" Laurie whispered again causing Sirius to clap his hand over her mouth.

"She said she didn't like big to-dos, but it's a big deal," Lily said. Laurie pushed his hand off of her mouth.

"Well, if she doesn't come, she won't get her presents," James said and smiled. Peter was putting watching everything as he tied a balloon to a chair.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," Casey clarified. "We filched all of the presents from her family from her room before she woke this morning. If she wants them she'll have to come and get them."

Laurie made a face. "They stole my presents?" Sirius gave her a pointed look from under the cloak.

"Yes, but be quiet. Otherwise they'll discover us." He spoke in a rushed whisper and walked away from the corner toward Peter.

Laurie spotted Julia helping Cynthia with confetti talking quietly. This was quite a get together.

Laurie tugged Sirius' hand causing him to stop and turn toward her.

"I've seen enough. I don't want to spoil the rest of it."

Sirius paused then nodded. He turned her around and directed her toward the door, following close behind her. He glanced back to the group and made sure no one was looking as they eased the door open and slipped outside with no one noticing. They walked down the corridor and turned the corner before slipping the cloak off.

"Well, now you won't hear what they've got you."

Laurie smiled as Sirius shoved the cloak in his jacket. "Well, at least that will truly be a surprise."

Sirius nodded. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"When is the party scheduled to start?"

"Not for another few hours."

"Well, in that case, I'd like to explore a bit. If you don't mind."

Sirius gave one of his heart wrenching half smiles. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get. You could hardly have chosen a more informed person than myself."

"Really?" Laurie looked at him curiously.

"But of course. We'll start off at the top and work our way down, shall we?" Sirius looked to her for her go-ahead.

"You're the tour guide."

Sirius gave her a smile and guided her up to the top of the castle, skipping places she knew, showing her some of the more entertaining portraits, even showing her a few secret passageways.

"This is perhaps one of my favorite pictures," he said of a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy getting beaten with clubs by…

"Are those trolls in tutus?"

"Yep. He tried to teach them ballet."

"What a strange individual."

"Indeed."

He also paused at a portrait of a knight with a pony. The knight was sleeping under a tree so he didn't talk to them but the pony looked curiously at the duo.

"This is Sir Cadogan. If you're lucky you'll never have to speak with him."

"Is he that bad?"

"I think someone knocked him in the head one too many times."

"Oh, that's sad."

Sirius made a noncommittal noise and took her through more corridors and showed her more paintings and tapestries. They avoided the classroom where their friends were and the corridors connecting them to the kitchens, where Sirius was sure that they were getting supplies.

After a couple hours of wandering with Sirius as a tour guide, they decided it was safe to go to the common room and pretend that they were there most of the time. They entered with no one the wiser and Laurie hurried up to her room to check if her sister sent anything through the box.

When she checked there was nothing there, so she must have at least gotten her present. Laurie took out her mirror and sat on her bed. She decided to try it out.

"Ashley?" she said uncertainly into the mirror and waited.

The mirror just showed her reflection for a few moments then she saw her sister.

"Hey Laurie! Happy birthday!" her sister cried as she looked into the mirror.

"You too! Do you like the present?" Laurie asked.

"Love it. Where did you find it? It's absolutely genius."

"There's a shop in Hogsmeade that has all these cool wizarding gizmos and gadgets. I would tell you that I love your present, but my friends have filched all of my gifts and plan to give them to me during a surprise birthday party."

"They're not very secretive are they?"

"Not very, but it's really nice of them. It's because it's my first out of the country and away from everyone I know."

"That _is _nice."

"Yeah. They're good friends." Laurie was quiet for a moment. "Did you get my letter?"

Ashley waved to someone beyond the mirror. "Yeah. I've been meaning to write but you know how things can get."

"Yeah."

"So can I see the guy you're talking about?"

Laurie froze. "Um, why?"

"Well, it might help me help you out." Ashley smiled. "What, you don't want to show him to me? Are you embarrassed?"

"No. Of course not. I guess I'll let you see him, but you have to be nice and not mention that I really like him. Okay?"

"Fine."

"You better keep your word," Laurie said as she walked through the room. "Oh this is my room by the way." Laurie made the mirror face the room so her sister could see it.

"Nice. Is it cold there?"

"Freezing. But I have multiple layers on so it's not too bad. How's Mike?" Laurie decided on asking how her boyfriend was.

"He's good. He got me the neatest cloak. It's dark purple and so cool."

"Well, purple is your favorite color." Laurie made her way down the stairs and into the common room. "How's the fam?"

"Good. You'll like your gifts. Mom was hoping you'd get use out of them. Megan added her gift to, so you should get hers with ours."

"Oh great. How is she?"

"Good. She's included an extremely long letter that is at least three or four feet of parchment. That should include everything that's going on."

"Great." Laurie looked around the common room and saw Sirius sitting on the couch by the fireplace which was emitting a lot of warmth. Sirius saw her coming and tilted his head in question. "Ok, here's one of my friends, the others are trying to be stealthy." Laurie sat down next to Sirius and he pulled her into his lap. Laurie blushed but pretended nothing happened. Ashley gave her a knowing smirk through the glass but said nothing. "This is Sirius Black. This is my sister, Ashley."

Sirius smiled at the mirror. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you," Ashley said and smiled, glancing at Laurie.

"You too. Laurie speaks highly of you. How is your birthday going?"

"Good. Not as exciting as Laurie's is though. My friends give up surprising me – I always find out through the grapevine before anything can happen."

"Too bad. Well, they don't know that Laurie knows so they think they're being stealthy."

"That's entertaining. Well, I've gotta go. Mike's waving me down."

"That's her boyfriend," Laurie informed Sirius who nodded. "Bye sis! Have a great birthday and give mom my love."

"Ok, you too. Good luck with everything and have fun. And the answer to your question: Definitely go for it. I'll keep in touch. Oh and don't forget to send her a thank you – you know how she gets."

"Of course. Say hi to Mike for me."

"Kay, bye!"

The mirror went black then faded back to her reflection.

"She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're twins."

Sirius gave her playful shove off his lap. "Go put that away and come back. It's about time we head up to the party."

"Ok." She said then walked up to her room to put the mirror by the box, which was playing music.

Laurie gave it a curious look and opened the box to find a hastily scribbled note on a spare piece of parchment.

He's so handsome! You're lucky. And he definitely likes you. Happy birthday.

Laurie shook her head and folded the note, shoving it in her pocket so she could show Amber at the party. She returned to Sirius in the common room who was standing by the door talking to Cynthia who was sent to tell him to bring her.

Cynthia smiled as Laurie joined them and they set out toward the party.

"Happy birthday," Cynthia smiled. "How's it gone so far?"

"Great, thanks." Laurie said and felt Sirius's arm go around her shoulders.

It was about four o'clock when they arrived outside of the classroom. When the door was opened there were shouts and cheers and confetti that popped in out of no where. Laurie was exceedingly glad that Sirius's arm was around her because otherwise she would have jumped back.

Laurie blinked and looked around. There were more people than she expected. There were, of course, her closest group of friends, then there were a few Ravenclaws that she had talked to during a few classes. There were a couple younger Gryffindors and a few older ones she knew by sight if not by name.

There were many hugs and 'happy birthdays' and she felt Sirius almost constantly at her back or to her side, never really leaving her. For that she was thankful.

Laurie made her way toward Tiffany. "I knew you were up to something."

Tiffany smiled. "What gave it away?"

"You looked too innocent. You can't hang around with us and look innocent. It's not possible."

Tiffany laughed and nodded to Sirius who was Laurie's shadow holding a glass of butterbeer for her. Laurie smiled her thanks and took it, taking a sip.

"Happy birthday!" James said as he came up holding a plate piled with food. "Are you hungry?" He offered the plate to them.

"There's nothing wrong with them is there?" Laurie asked cautiously.

James looked offended. "I wouldn't jinx anyone on their birthday. I'm not that low."

Laurie took his word for it and took a couple pastries, handing one to Sirius. Tiffany grabbed one as well. Sirius looked like he didn't want to tempt fate as he held the pastry in his hand. Laurie raised a brow. "If I have to eat one, so do you."

Sirius made a face and then took a bite. Laurie nodded then took a bite of her own. It was rather delicious, but it was a relief that it wasn't hiding a potion.

"Are you surprised?" Casey asked, coming over to them.

"Incredibly," Laurie said. "I didn't know so many people would want to celebrate my birthday."

"I think a few just want the food but it's a good thought."

Laurie laughed and watched as Amber and Remus joined the growing group.

"So, what do you think?" Amber asked. Her eyes grazed the room taking in how many people were there.

"It's quite a turn out," Laurie replied but then focused distinctly on Amber. "So when am I getting my presents back?"

Amber looked slightly panicked. "Um, found out about that did you?"

"Well, when I noticed that I hadn't gotten any presents from my family I started to wonder if they had been kidnapped."

"Well, it was for your own good. It was a standby in case you wouldn't come."

"You thought I'd come just to get my presents?"

"Yeah."

Laurie shook her head. "How sad. But really, when am I opening presents?"

Remus answered, saving Amber. "You should be able to in a few minutes, well at least get to them. We weren't sure if you wanted to open them during the party or wait."

"I think I'd rather wait until it's just friends."

"I'll tell Lily. She was one of the masterminds behind this whole thing," James said and left the group to search for her in the large crowd.

"What is this?" came a voice from the direction of the door after about an hour.

Everyone became quiet and turned to see the portly figure in the doorway.

"What sort of party are we having here?"

Laurie stretched to her toes to see who had come in but she couldn't see over all of the heads.

"It's Slughorn," Sirius murmured in her ear.

Laurie's eyes grew wide as she saw Lily dart toward the door.

"It's a birthday party for Laurie, sir. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore permitted it."

Slughorn laughed. "Oh I have no qualms with your having festivities, Miss Evans. On the contrary, I was wondering if I could join in."

Laurie made a face and quickly turned toward Sirius to keep Professor Slughorn from accidentally seeing it. Who wants a teacher to attend their birthday party?

"Of course, sir. There isn't much left to it. Most of the students have gone, but you're welcome to help yourself to the food and drink."

"I won't intrude on a friendly celebration, but I must give my best wishes to the birthday girl. Where is she?" Slughorn tried to look over the heads of students while Laurie tried to sneak behind Sirius, who could hide all of her if she stood sideways.

"You know the longer you hide the longer he'll stay."

Laurie poked his back. "The sooner he finds me the longer he'll talk."

She heard Sirius chuckle.

Unfortunately Lily guided Professor Slughorn to Laurie who was forced to exchange pleasantries and answer more questions about her mother, a couple about her father, and some about the rest of her family. He was totally uninterested in her muggle father, which was alright with her. The less he knew the less he could talk to her about.

It was another hour before he left permitting Laurie to slump in a chair when the door closed behind him.

"Is he really gone?" She let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

The group laughed at her expense and Laurie brought her head back up. They were scattered around the room picking up trash and such.

"Time for someone to open gifts," Lily said then waved her wand causing the presents to float toward them.

"You guys really shouldn't have."

"Not all of us did," James commented before being shoved in the back by Nancy.

Laurie tried not to laugh and picked up the presents from her family.

"Family first I think."

Her mom got her a new cloak, one that would keep heat and some matching gloves. Her brother got her a few novels she'd been wanting while her sister gave her a Beatles shirt and a Queen shirt. Her sister was way into the muggle bands of the day. Her father sent her the rest of The Lord of the Rings trilogy and Laurie set all of those aside to work on the ones from her friends.

"Ok. Whose should I open first?"

"Mine." Amber tossed her a box. "And Remus'."

Laurie looked from the box to Amber and back again.

She opened the box after tearing the wrapping paper. There was a box of chocolate frogs on top.

"I hate you," Laurie smiled then took the candy box and laid it aside. There was also a beautiful phoenix feather quill pen inside and a pin. Laurie flipped the pin over and saw that it was a blinking Puddlemere United pin. "This is awesome."

"That was Remus' present since you don't have a favorite British team."

"Thank you both. They're great, bar the frogs."

The next one was from Tiffany. She opened a box to see a black pair of boots.

"Thank you."

"The least I could do was give you some shaboots."

"Shaboots?"

"Yeah, they're the newest trend in wizard wear. They have the traction of shoes with the style of boots – I noticed that you only wear sneakers, and with the freezing temperatures we've been having, you have to have something warmer to keep your toes from freezing off."

Laurie smiled. "Thank you."

Lily got her a pink sweater to go with her scarf and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. James got her a bag of pumpkin pasties, which he had heard was one of her favorites. Nancy and Casey teamed up and got her a bracelet with a lion charm and Cynthia got her a book on Ancient Runes that she had heard Laurie wanted, probably from Remus. Julia got her a few pairs of socks, some to keep your feet warm, some that changed color to go with your outfit and another pair with just broomsticks on them.

Laurie was down to one last present and saw that it had to be from her friend Megan, back in the States. She ripped open the packaging and laughed at a framed picture of Laurie and Megan from when they were at one of the Academy's Quidditch matches – they were making faces at the camera and striking poses. Shaking her head, she put it back in the box.

The group cleaned up the room to the best of their ability and then helped carry all of the presents back to Gryffindor Tower.

Laurie thanked everyone profusely for their gifts while they all demurred and said it was nothing. It was the least they could do.

Laurie dropped her presents off on her bed then returned to the common room. Sirius met her at the foot of the stairs.

"Would you like to go on a walk?"

Laurie paused, unsure. But she was in the mood for a walk after eating junk food so she acquiesced.

It was sunset now, the sky a deep burnished orange and red fading into an unending screen of blue scattered with stars. The temperature had dropped and Laurie was glad that she changed into the shaboots that Tiffany gave her – they were the perfect size too.

Laurie and Sirius walked in silence most of the way through the grounds, Laurie watching her breath turn to mist in front of her face, but enjoying the companionable silence. They had made their way toward the tree that Amber and Remus were under that morning.

"Have you had a good birthday?" Sirius asked as they stood underneath the large branches of the tree.

"Yes, it's been very good." Laurie had been looking at the lake and the moon's reflection, but turned back to look at Sirius.

"Are you missing a present from anyone?"

Laurie looked curiously at him. She had. She didn't receive one from him. She was slightly hurt when she had run out of presents and had nothing from him. Laurie knew it was silly but she had been disappointed.

"Well, there was one person," she finally admitted.

"Are you wondering why they didn't get you anything?"

"I have to admit that I am." Laurie looked down at her scarf and started playing with the end of it.

Sirius gently brushed her cheek and raised her chin so she was looking at him. "He did get you something but it wasn't the right time to give it with all of those people watching."

Laurie looked at him closer and he put his hand in his pocket. When he withdrew his hand he held a black velvet box with a bright silver ribbon around it.

"Happy birthday."

Laurie slowly took the box and untied the ribbon, putting it in her jacket pocket. She took a breath then opened the box. Inside, on a silk covered pillow was a silver chain with a diamond star pendant. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The diamond was tinged yellow and as the sun started to fade behind the tree line the rays glinted off of the pendant, making it look as if it was a living flame.

Laurie was totally speechless. She had never received such a beautiful gift. It looked as if it cost a fortune but she wasn't about to say anything about that. It was the thought that mattered. And perhaps the star had a more specific purpose than just being a fashionable pendant. I mean, he was named after a star. Perhaps he meant it to be with her always even when he couldn't be.

Laurie was incapable of anything but staring at the stone. Sirius gently took the necklace from the silk pillow and stepped behind her to clasp it around her throat. Laurie looked down as the pendant hung against her black shirt and felt Sirius' fingers adeptly close the clasp.

"I don't know what to say," Laurie said quietly, almost a whisper.

Sirius walked around to face her, adjusted the necklace, and brushed her hair behind her ears before framing her face with his hands.

"Then don't say anything."

Sirius leaned slowly toward her and Laurie watched him close in before her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. She felt just how close he was when he paused for an infinitesimal moment and then felt the warmth of his lips press hers for her very first kiss.

* * *

Please review.

And just in case you were wondering about shaboots, my friends and i seriously had a conversation about them. There was a girl who came to where I work and she had boots on, but they looked like shoes with sock like things attached so I wasn't sure if they were shoes or boots and then one of my friends (Tiffany) decided to call them shaboots and I decided that I had to put them in here. SO just in case you thought i was crazy - i'm really not - completely.

Ever yours.


	28. Little Surprises

So another chapter. Hope you enjoy. This chapter dedicated to: alwayssirius because of the wonderful comment - thank you. I'm so glad you enjoy it.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Sirius' lips were warm and firm against hers and Laurie knew she would feel the touch of his lips days afterward. 

After Sirius broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against Laurie's and took her hands in his.

"I guess we're official, then," Sirius murmured quietly.

Laurie's eyes were still closed but she smiled in acknowledgment of the fact. A strange warmth spread through her at the acknowledgement from him that he was her boyfriend.

They stood there in silence for minutes on end before Sirius broke it.

"Did it live up to your expectations?"

Laurie wasn't sure if he meant the present or the kiss, but the answer was the same either way.

"I'm pretty sure you surpassed them." Laurie looked into his eyes and saw that they were glittering in the moonlight. She looked down at her necklace. "I've never gotten anything like this before." She lifted the necklace and looked down at it again. She just couldn't get over that he would get her such a nice present.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what I was going to get you until I saw that in Gladrag's." he paused and tilted his head. "I saw you look into the window."

"You did? You were in there?"

"Yes. I was hoping very hard that you wouldn't look beyond the display."

"Really?" Laurie found it funny picturing him trying to search for a place to hide from her eyesight. "Even if I did look in I wouldn't have expected you to be buying me anything."

Sirius shook his head. "You didn't think I'd get you anything?"

"Well, I was hoping, but I was never sure." They sat down at the base of the tree and leaned against the trunk, Sirius's arms going around her automatically to keep her warm. "I'm never sure about you."

"And why is that?"

"I have a hard time thinking that we could ever be official, you know. It's one thing to be friends but it's a completely different thing to be dating."

"Why is it so different?" he sounded honestly confused.

"Because it's looking for someone to spend your life with. I'll never be to the level of your family – not in blood or status. I guess it's hard to imagine that you'd really pick me."

Sirius turned her in his arms so that she looked into his eyes, which were darker than usual. "I wouldn't pick anyone else. Ever."

Laurie gave him a small smile. She didn't really believe him, but it was nice to hear.

"Should we be heading back?" Laurie asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Sirius looked at the moon. "We have a while yet. Best make the best of the time we have alone. Merlin only knows we'll be questioned to death when we return."

Laurie smiled. Her friends would definitely ask millions of questions and she'd have to field half of them.

So they stayed out there underneath the canopy of stars for another few hours and finally returned to the common room hand in hand, then drifting to their individual dormitories.

The next day brought so many questions that Laurie barely had time to think let alone breathe. Her friends even woke her early to ask her their burning questions.

"So what did you do?"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you go to the lake?"

"Did he give you a gift?"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Are you dating now?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Weren't you freezing out there?"

Laurie's head spun with all of the eager inquiries shooting at her from all sides. And that was literally. All of the girls were crowding around her bed.

"Um," Laurie started, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "If you'll wait 'til I get dressed then I'll tell you what happened. And so they left her alone for approximately five minutes in order for her to don her clothing and robes and then issued their questions again. Laurie answered all of them dutifully, glazing over the kiss and the present, which the girls fawned over.

"It's beautiful."

"Absolutely gorgeous."

"I wish a guy would give me that."

Laurie was bombarded with comments and questions about everything down to how Sirius looked at her and how he regarded her.

Laurie was extremely glad when it was time for breakfast and she could retreat from the third degree her friends were giving her.

Laurie saw Sirius sitting at the table already and decided to hurriedly sit next to him so she could devote her attention to anything but what happened last night though she could still feel the gentle pressure of his lips on hers.

"Good morning," Sirius said as she sat next to him.

Laurie beamed. "Good morning."

Sirius had already eaten half of his plate full of food so let Laurie fill her plate and start eating before he reached for her hand under the table and twined their fingers together. He did this while she was talking to Amber across the table and she knew he saw the smile that crept onto her face as she talked.

Amber saw it too and looked from one to the other, her hand gently held under the table as well.

"I don't want to listen to Binns drone on today and I really don't want to go to Divination," Amber was saying. "We've got those stupid dream diaries."

"Dream diaries?" Laurie was curious.

"You have to write down your all the dreams you have in this stupid book," Amber groused. "It's absolute nonsense, but apparently dreams can reveal a lot. I don't dream a lot and when I do they're fairly odd."

"Sounds entertaining," Laurie commented. "What's one of your dreams?"

Amber's eyes widened, obviously surprised Laurie would ask.

"Well, there's this one I've had with you in it. Professor Slughorn was asking you to fetch something from the ingredients cupboard and so you went. Then when you came back he killed you with a curse."

Laurie stared for a second. "I suddenly feel as if you want me dead."

"No, of course not."

"Or Slughorn wants me dead."

"Possibly."

Laurie decided not to answer that and turned to Sirius. "Do you have entertaining dreams?"

Sirius stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and put on his debonair smile. "All of my dreams are interesting."

"I asked if they were entertaining."

"Yes, some are entertaining."

"An example, please."

Sirius squeezed her hand. "I think the oddest one was where my mother ordered me to get her shoes and she ended up having pies on her feet."

"That is definitely an odd dream."

"Indeed."

The four talked about dreams the rest of breakfast and walked to History of Magic. In the corridors Laurie noticed Sirius was quiet. She felt his occasional glances and believed she knew what he was trying to figure out.

They sat in their now normal seats, Remus next to Amber and Laurie next to Sirius, when they entered the classroom.

Laurie was glad when Binns started to lecture and she tore out a piece of parchment from her notebook.

I wasn't lying that night.

She slid it over to Sirius who read it and looked up at her quickly then scribbled a note back.

I don't know what you're talking about.

Laurie gave him a glance then replied.

I do dream of you.

Laurie stared at her writing for a moment then slid the paper slowly back toward him.

Sirius looked up from his pen which was idly drawing circles on his parchment. He caught her eyes as if to make sure she wasn't lying to him. Laurie smiled shyly, slightly self-deprecating. Sirius gave her one of his boyish half smiles and her smile grew. He lifted her hand from under the table and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Laurie blushed and quickly returned to her notes. How strange that he could make her blush in under a second by only one small action.

He kept hold of her hand throughout the class and carried their bags out the door and down to the library where they decided to spend their break. It was much warmer than outside.

Amber, Remus, Sirius, and Laurie were in a group for Potions, helping each other out with the ingredients and timing. And then they went to lunch.

Life was much like it was before they kissed, Laurie decided. He was much more obliged to hold her hand, however, and stand closer to her than he used to.

In Ancient Runes Tiffany Archer came up and started talking to her, asking about last night.

"You've probably heard this a million times, but what happened last night? I heard Black took you out to the grounds." Tiffany was leaning close and whispering as they translated the carving on a stone basin.

"Yeah he did," Laurie whispered back. "He gave me this." Laurie lifted the pendant and showed her. Tiffany's eyes about popped out of her head.

"Is that real?"

"I would suppose so," Laurie said and looked down at it smiling whistfully.

"It's amazing. I wish someone would give me that for a present."

Laurie smiled. A lot of people would.

"I wore those shaboots last night – they're amazingly warm and they fit perfectly. Thanks again."

"Oh, you're very welcome. I like getting people presents." Tiffany paused and then went back to the subject Laurie tried to get off of. "So are you two dating now?"

Laurie gave a small smile. "Yes."

Tiffany smiled hugely and Laurie wondered if she was holding back an excited shriek. She looked like she was going to implode with excitement.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. You guys belong together – you're so cute…" She went on for several minutes giving her congratulations and saying how wonderful that they were finally official. Laurie was glad they were finally official too, but she still had her moments where she thought it was a dream.

After class Laurie bundled her things together and shoved them in her bag. She had just made it out of the classroom when she saw a rose extended out to her. And it was perhaps the reddest, most beautiful rose she'd ever seen. Of course, holding the rose was a hand that was attached to none other than her newly established boyfriend.

Laurie's eyes lit when she saw him and she took the rose and held it to her nose to smell it. She had always loved roses, especially the smell.

"What's this for?" she asked.

Sirius smiled and took her bag from her hand. "No reason."

Laurie smiled and stretched up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sirius gave her a nod and an enigmatic smile before he grasped her hand and led her down to dinner. Laurie decided that she liked having him as a boyfriend. If this was how it was going to be she was definitely looking forward to the future.

* * *

And I just wanted to say a thank you to the following people because they like my story and I have yet to thank them because they don't leave comments: crazyrTHANu882, Jackie Papillion, gidget4783, Kurama-forever, Snowfire the Kitsune, ilovemurtagh, Tsuki no Yasha, MrsSparrow11, bigteddy, MrsRadcliffe2020, cheymon, yumi hasegawa, hovizi, littleanjel, steelerfan4ever, Moogle-loves-you, Roseofdeath666, XzzX, marchMD, sirius-severus-lover, maglev, and lollipopofJAG. Thank you all for reading my story - I'm so incredibly glad that you like it.

* * *

Ever yours. 


	29. Moments

And so the next one. Thank you all for the wonderful comments, keep them coming - i thrive on them!

Disclaimed.

* * *

And so Sirius was determined to give her a rose every day. He had somehow discovered that she loved red, white, and pink roses and so surprised her at different times during the day. By Thursday Laurie had to get a vase for them and set it on her nightstand. 

Laurie had noticed the grimaces thrown her way by James and wanted to ignore them, which she did mostly, but finally in Defense Against the Dark Arts James threw her a note. Well, it was more sending but instead of a bird it was a dragon and snipped her fingers. She wanted to hex James when the evil dragon note gave her her fifth paper cut. She finally stopped being gentle with it and smashed it with her fist. Looking around when it made a thump on the wooden desk top. Only Sirius gave her a half amused look, though he was much too busy with threading her hair through his fingers. He seemed to really enjoy that simple action and even though it was slightly embarrassing in public, she really didn't mind. It felt really good.

She gave a smile to Sirius and then opened the now crumpled paper. James's scrawl was liberally on the parchment and it looked as if he felt the need to jab the quill tip hard enough so it tore the paper in a few places. Laurie decided that he must be aggravated about her and Sirius but would have to read the missive in order to gain the proper perspective on the situation.

"Laurie,

You have now stolen my friend permanently from my side and have left me to deal with Wor-Peter by myself. First Remus now Sirius. I've lost half of my friends to you and your friend. I do not appreciate it. If you have any care for me you will send them back.

James"

Laurie stared at the scrawled handwriting and reread the message. She stole

Sirius? How in the world would she have done that? Sirius was as free as a bird. It wasn't her fault that he chose to spend all of her free time with her. He was certainly allowed to spend time with his friends. She sighed. She supposed she should tell Sirius to spend time with James before she had to kill him.

She looked up at Professor Wickley who was answering a question and then tore out a piece of parchment from her notebook. And wrote:

_Have you talked to James recently?_

She then slid the piece of parchment to Sirius who looked at her curiously before picking up his pen and scribbling a reply.

_"Not in a few days. Why?"_

_Your friend has decided that I have stolen you from him. Would you hang out with him so I can continue being mostly paper cut free?_

_"I suppose. He was talking about something before your birthday. I guess I can talk to him later about it."_

_Thank you. You've saved my hands from a dastardly fate._

Sirius then picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips. Right there in class. Laurie's eyes widened dramatically and sucked her breath in. She tried to tug her hand free but he wouldn't let go until his lips brushed all five digits.

He then picked up his pen and scribbled one word.

_"Better?"_

Laurie looked down then rolled her eyes. This had to be the oddest relationship ever. She would swear that he was trying to seduce her, but they were both way to young for seduction. Maybe if they were together in a couple years. But she doubted that they would still be together. She'd have to go back to the States and there was no way they could carry on an overseas relationship. That was too ridiculous.

Laurie's eyes darted around and focused on Amber and Remus. She really hadn't spent time on that "furry little problem" that Remus had apparently had. She really needed to discuss it with Amber but it would have to wait until they could be alone and talk without disruptions. The whole problem had fled her mind with the whole Sirius thing and she just now thought about watching him for anything suspicious.

Sirius, of course, was determined to recapture her attention. He intertwined their fingers under the desk, holding them in his lap as he stretched his other arm along the back of Laurie's chair. She decided it was exceedingly prosperous that they were in the back corner that was relatively dark compared to the rest of the classroom. She didn't think that Professor Wickley would be very pleased if he saw what Sirius was doing.

So for the rest of the day Laurie discreetly watched Amber and Remus and tried to figure out if she could see something physically wrong with him. She couldn't see anything besides a few scars, but everyone got scars. He had a good posture, he talked quietly and looked into Amber's eyes as he did so. Laurie wondered if Sirius and her were as oblivious to the world as Amber and Remus. She supposed they were if James was hassling her to release his friends. Oh well. James could live with disappointment.

During that night's study group, Laurie couldn't focus on anything. Her mind flitted between two subjects: Sirius and the "furry little problem". Of course, it was mostly preoccupied by the former, but the furry problem snuck into her thoughts every time she glanced at Amber. It was a totally worthless study period for Laurie who was continually prodded by her friends to bring her back to reality. Of course, they eventually gave up and let her sit at the table staring into nowhere. She would just have to catch up on work later.

At dinner Sirius informed Laurie that both he and Remus would join James the following day to prevent any further injuries to her by pieces of parchment. Laurie was incredibly thankful.

They were headed back to Gryffindor Tower when Sirius darted into a concealed passageway that was covered by tapestries at either ends. He conjured a pastel yellow rose and handed it to her, lighting his wand directly after to see her expression.

"How did you know I like yellow roses too?"

"You tell your friends too many details of your life. You've given me plenty of ideas."

Laurie looked up at him and realized that he was only a few inches from her. His eyes were half closed and he was staring at her lips. He then slowly bent his head and captured them with his own and Laurie was clutching onto the stem of the rose until she thought that it would break for sure.

Sirius eventually took a step back and looked somewhat relieved.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

Laurie's lips parted in astonishment but she closed her mouth directly when his gaze was again focused there.

"Come on, before the others notice," Sirius said and took her hand in his, leading her out of the hidden passageway and back into reality.

---

In Astronomy the following night Sirius was continually coming over on the perception that Laurie needed help with her work. Which of course she did not. Amber and Remus were working alongside each other and Laurie turned back to her telescope. Throughout the night her eyes would flit over them and make sure they were ok.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"No, why?" Laurie jotted down a star and looked over her shoulder.

"You seem to look at Amber and Remus a lot tonight."

Laurie realized she must look extremely suspicious.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I have a feeling that they'll do something."

"Really?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Laurie hissed trying to pry his arms from around her.

"I'm hugging you, what do you think I'm doing?"

"Well, stop! We're in the middle of class!" Laurie continued to try and push his arms away.

"I don't want to."

"That's not a good reason."

"It's good enough for me." Sirius nuzzled her hair and she tried to get away. Her gaze scanned the surrounding students and trying to find the teacher. Her eyes, however, fell on a very surprising sight. Remus was bending over Amber and whispering something in her ear. Laurie stilled immediately and felt Sirius look in the same direction.

Amber giggled and looked up at him before Remus bent his head and kissed her right next to her telescope. Laurie's mouth dropped open and she heard Sirius start to chuckle. She would never picture Remus ever kissing Amber out in the open with a teacher almost looking on.

Sirius continued to chuckle behind her back and abruptly turned her around. Laurie was so close to him that she felt his breath on her lips.

"I can't have him outdo me now, can I?" he whispered and then kissed her. And if anyone would have asked her about it, Laurie would have said that it was the nicest kiss yet. She had to grip on to his shoulders for balance though as Sirius held her waist.

Laurie broke the kiss after a few moments and took a deep breath. She'd have to remember that his lips were lethal.

"Sirius!" James shouted, making Sirius reluctantly turn his head. "C'mon!"

Sirius turned back to Laurie, who was trying to fix her clothing. "Alas, my sweet, I must go." He quickly conjured a red rose. "I hope to resume this later."

"Hope all you like," Laurie muttered, grabbing the rose and pushing him playfully toward James then said aloud, "Have a great time. I'll see you later."

Sirius gave her a knowing smile, quickly kissed her cheek and ran off to join James who was standing with Peter and Remus near the staircase down. Laurie just stared after him for a second and felt a hand tap her arm. Amber was standing there watching Remus go down the stairs.

"We should probably go too," she said and handed Laurie her telescope, which she had already put in its case.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I guess we should."

So they made their way to the common room, sure that the boys were probably far away from it. It was getting closer to ten o'clock and the girls settled in a couple chairs in the corner. Laurie caught up on the work that she couldn't do while in study group and talked to Amber about her suspicions.

Laurie had written half of her essay for Charms when she brought up the subject.

"Do you remember the first morning that you and Remus were together?"

Amber looked over at her with a confused tilt to her head. "Of course, why?"

Laurie set down her quill. "Well, I heard James and Sirius discuss you two and your relationship that morning. They said something that didn't seem quite right to me."

"What did they say?" Amber was clearly surprised that Remus's friends would have talked about them.

"Well, they said something along the lines of Remus having a 'furry little problem' and I have no idea what that means."

"Maybe he has a rabbit."

"You know he doesn't have a rabbit."

"Maybe his pet dog or cat or squirrel at home is problematic."

"Squirrel?"

"Fine. He doesn't have a squirrel."

"But why would the animal be problematic to your relationship if it's not even here?"

"Maybe he thinks I may be allergic to them and…"

"I know," Laurie said, firmly cutting Amber off. "He knows you don't have allergies. Something's not right, Amber."

Amber looked at her slightly panicked. "Something's wrong with him? What?"

"I don't know. But I have to make sure you're not hurt. I mean, it can't be all that bad right? He's great to you, especially considering that daring kiss in the Astronomy tower."

Amber blushed. "Yeah…" she hesitated. "Do you really think something might be wrong with him?"

Laurie looked at her for a minute. "I think that I want to make sure he's perfect for you. And that includes making sure he's fine."

Amber nodded. "I'm not sure if I believe you. I mean, I'm sure you're positive something's wrong, but I have to be sure. I'll watch and see what happens." She looked down at her hands. "I severely hope that he doesn't have what all of his relatives have."

Laurie reached over and patted her hands. "I'm sure he doesn't. But we'll watch and make sure nothing happens."

Amber nodded again. "Thanks. For telling me."

"No problem. It's my job to look out for you."

"As long as you don't look too hard."

"I believe Sirius would have a fit if my focus wasn't totally on him," Laurie laughed, causing Amber to laugh as well.

"I'm sure."

Laurie picked up the rose that she had set by her books. "How many do you think I'll have by the end?"

"The end of the school year? Probably enough to fill our tower room."

Laurie inhaled the perfume the flower was giving off. "I hope so," she murmured.

Her statement was drowned out, however, by the great cacophony of sound just outside of the portrait door. Laurie lifted her head and watched the doorway and noticed Amber did too. It was a bunch of male voices and Laurie bet she knew who they belonged to.

"C'mon, it was funny!" James shouted as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Maybe to you, but I'm sure that student didn't really need to be hexed," Remus said in a somewhat placating tone.

"I agree with James, it was funny," Sirius said. "The Hufflepuff deserved it anyway. It was the one who's always following you and Amber around."

"Be that as it may, he still didn't need to have his teeth elongated."

"Madame Pomfrey will fix him up in no time," James shrugged. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently still hiding in my closet," Remus murmured and took in the room, his eyes landing on Amber who was seated on a loveseat.

He walked directly over and smiled at Amber after absently nodding to Laurie. His eyes never left her and Laurie smiled in delight as Remus sat next to Amber and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

Laurie flicked her gaze back to the other three boys who were still talking but she noticed that Sirius was nonchalantly backing up toward her. She however was not sitting in a chair that would permit two people to share it so she stood and leaned on the table. She quickly stole the pillow from the chair before Sirius gracefully fell backwards into it and saw his momentary confusion about where she had gone. He found her in a second and gave a half smile that made Laurie's knees go weak. She quickly threw the pillow on the ground and sat on it, leaning against Sirius's legs. On arm was propped on his knee and she rested her chin on it following the conversation which was apparently detailing the hexing of the stalker kid following Remus and Amber.

James eventually stopped his recitation and headed to bed, dragging Peter behind him. Laurie watched the two leave and then looked over to Amber who was smiling shyly in Remus's direction.

Laurie decided that if this was all she was able to do for the rest of her life, she'd be happy to take it. It was just two couples, four friends and an extremely comfortable atmosphere. Laurie watched Amber and Remus while Sirius played with her hair and she herself reveled in her relationship with him. She felt her eyes start to droop and her head dropped to rest on Sirius's knee. She didn't stay there long, however, as Sirius pulled her up and placed her on the couch. This was definitely beginning to become a habit. But she wasn't sure if it was all that bad.

* * *

Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving! 

Ever yours.


	30. Torture and Discoveries

And lucky chapter 30! Just for Amber, since this is her greatly awaited chapter. Hope you like.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie awoke the next morning on the couch where Sirius placed her. Of course, she felt him behind her on said couch and felt his arms which wrapped around her and a blanket over both of them. She noticed that Remus and Amber were in a very similar predicament on another couch nearby.

Laurie snuggled deeper into the warmth of Sirius's arms and heard (and felt) him chuckle. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't seem the least bit affected by the face as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Sirius said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"Good morning, Starlight," Laurie said, smirking but still tired.

"You had to say that, didn't you?"

"You left yourself wide open for that. It's not my fault."

"True. I guess I did."

"Mmhmm," Laurie murmured. "And now if you don't mind I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

"Are you really?"

Laurie turned and hid her face in Sirius's chest to block out the light and pulled the blanket higher to help with the effect. Sirius pulled the blanket over both of their heads and wrapped his arms around Laurie again.

"What if I don't want you to go back to sleep?"

"I'd say, tough luck." Laurie mumbled into his shirt as she started to get comfortable.

Sirius nudged her head up and she blinked in the relative darkness caused by the blanket over them. The next thing she knew was that he was suddenly kissing her. Laurie let her eyelids fall again and kissed him back. She decided it was worth being awake if he was going to do that.

"I hope they're not doing something they oughtn't," came a voice from across the room.

"And I hope you're going to try a little for yourself," replied Sirius to Remus's comment.

Laurie pulled the blanket down and turned in Sirius's arms to see Amber and Remus watching them in amusement. Laurie felt her cheeks heat and knew everyone could see her blush. Sirius tightened his grip on her waist and stared dully back at Remus whose brow was lifted in a silent question.

"What time is it?" Amber asked to relieve the awkward silence.

Remus looked over at the clock. "It's about eight o'clock. Breakfast should be ready soon."

Sirius sat up with Laurie in his lap. She tried to fix her hair but ended up tying it back in a messy ponytail as she couldn't fix it without a mirror. Sirius smiled and tugged her ponytail before standing up with her.

"Shall we get dressed and meet back here in order to go to breakfast?" he asked everyone.

"Sure," Remus replied. "We better get changed before something else happens, Pads."

"Ok, ok Moony," Sirius said and gave Laurie a peck on the cheek before she and Amber went briskly up to their dorms giving each other knowing looks.

The girls quickly changed and headed back down to the common room to meet up with their respective boyfriends. Laurie hooked arms with Sirius who was standing by the door and Amber went over to Remus. The four walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and unceremoniously heaped their plates with food.

"So what shall we do today?" Sirius asked the group as a whole.

"I for one," Laurie started after swallowing some eggs. "Have to finish my homework. I mean, it shouldn't take more than a few hours, but I have to finish it today otherwise I won't do it."

"Me too," Amber joined and smiled at Laurie, knowing exactly what her study problem was.

"Alright, Remus and I can help you with your homework and we'll be done in time to relax."

"Well," Amber said tentatively. "I think the girls wanted to hang out this afternoon since we haven't really spent time with them since we started dating."

Laurie remembered Lily saying something about a girls' afternoon. She didn't remember the details of it though. She figured it couldn't be too bad. It would also give Remus and Sirius time to hang out with James and Peter.

"While we have fun with the girls you can have fun and spend time with James so that he won't send hate notes with sharp beaks flying my direction. It's been a while since you both had an afternoon to spend with your friends."

Sirius looked at Laurie and then to Remus. "I don't think we're winning this one."

"No. I'm not seeing it."

Sirius sighed. "Well, we should be hanging out with James before…" Sirius trailed off, piquing both Laurie and Amber's interest.

"Before what?" Laurie asked.

"Oh, nothing. James was just talking about some stuff."

"Well if that isn't the vaguest answer I've ever gotten," Laurie shoveled some more eggs into her mouth so she wouldn't continue to speak angrily.

"We'll help with the homework this morning and then go our separate ways after lunch. Deal?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, deal." Amber replied.

"Okay." Laurie muttered.

Sirius just nodded, taking Laurie's hand in his own underneath the table. Their fingers intertwined and Laurie tried to glare but couldn't pull it off quite right. It was rather hard to glare at the person when their hand felt so nice in your own.

Breakfast was soon over as the others wandered in and helped themselves to their breakfast. The four went back to the common room and brought their materials to do their homework. Sirius had apparently finished his homework days ago and was trying to get Laurie to do her worst. He kept distracting her, and for once she wished he would act like Remus, who was being a gentleman and helping Amber out with her homework.

"Remus?" Laurie asked while trying to do her Ancient Runes homework. "What is that? I don't remember going over it in class."

"I could tell you what it means," Sirius murmured in her ear as he played with a strand of her hair.

"And you'd make me write a whole bunch of rubbish. No thanks. I'd like to get an O on this, but thanks for the offer."

"I think my interpretation would be more entertaining than the real one."

"I'm sure it would be."

Remus told her what it was and went back to helping Amber, totally ignoring the other couple at the table. Laurie was beginning to wish she hadn't agreed that Sirius could help. He was, after all, being more of a hindrance than a help.

"Are you almost done?" Sirius asked after an hour and a half of torturing Laurie.

"No. I've still got that stupid Potions essay and Herbology's steps on how to care for something-or-other. Since I can't actually touch a plant without killing it, essays are apparently the only way to teach me."

"You do have a knack at killing plants, don't you?"

Laurie mumbled something vaguely threatening under her breath and started on the potions essay.

"What do you do with a redcap's feet?" Laurie asked after a while.

"Keep them on the redcap?" Sirius suggested playfully, earning himself a look from Laurie.

"You use them in various potions as a counter effect to other ingredients," Remus said without looking up from Amber's essay on something.

"Thank you." Laurie jotted the information down and saw that she still had another six inches to fill before it would be labeled as permissible.

"What can I write on that would take up six inches?" she muttered and looked through the book that was opened on the table. Sirius was making motions toward himself, but all Laurie did was roll her eyes. "I'm not writing on you in a potions essay unless I was writing on how I plan to poison you if you're not more help."

"I thought I was being helpful," Sirius pouted.

"You are a pansy," Laurie said and poked him in the chest, reaffirming that his chest was really hard. It actually hurt her finger.

She flexed it before turning back to her work.

"A pansy, am I?" Sirius sounded amused rather than affronted, which she supposed that was good.

"You run from work when you think something else may be more entertaining and you won't help me when I really need it. Oh, I hate O.W.L. year!" Laurie glared at her work which was spread over half of the table. This year was insane with all of the work the teachers expected them to accomplish. And it annoyed her that Sirius accomplished everything quickly and without any effort on his part whatsoever.

Sirius lightly grazed his fingers on the inside of her right arm before clutching her hand in his, giving her chills. "Alright. I'll help you. But you have to promise that we'll leave the common room before lunch and spend some time outside."

"But it's cold."

"Promise."

Laurie gave her best pout but relented rather quickly. "Fine. We'll go out, but I'll have to put on more layers."

"How many do you have on now?"

"Two."

"And you're putting on more?"

"I'm sorry. I'm from bright, sunny, warm Florida. Where the lowest in winter is maybe thirty - but that's few and far between. It's usually a nice mild seventy or sixty-something. I don't deal well with cold."

"It's true, she doesn't," Amber acknowledged then ducked her head when she saw the look Laurie threw her way.

"I know," Sirius commented. "Alright. One more layer of clothing after we finish this and then we're going out."

"Just help me finish this," Laurie sighed.

Sirius leaned closer and helped her for the rest of the time. He was really unnecessarily close and often leaned so that their arms would touch or he'd nudge her leg with his to get her concentration off despite his promise to help.

Laurie was quite thankful when they finally finished all of the work and Amber and Remus were done too. She needed a walk in the brisk cold air.

She ran upstairs, threw on another layer of clothing and darted back downstairs where the trio was waiting for her.

"Are you sure you need that extra layer?" Amber asked as they reached the entrance hall and walked out the doors to the expansive lawns.

"Yes. It's freezing out here."

"It's only forty-three degrees," Sirius said smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah, that ranks up there with Sahara Desert. It's so hot I'm going to melt." Laurie rolled her eyes. "If it got any colder, penguins would move here."

Her friends laughed and continued on their stroll. They walked around the Herbology greenhouses and Hagrid's hut, looking at the now vacant plot of land behind it. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

After about an hour they walked into the Great Hall to eat lunch and part ways.

"Well, I guess we're off with James, since our girls don't want our company," Sirius said to Remus who was murmuring things to Amber, making her smile.

"Be off with you," Laurie said giving Sirius a playful shove, ignoring the other couple. "We have no need of you."

Sirius did his best pitiful look, which he did rather well. "You have no more need of me? No need whatsoever?"

"Not now," Laurie said, suddenly wary of the glint in his eye.

"No need for me to do this?" Sirius whispered and grabbed her hand. "Or this?" he kissed her nose. "Or this?" he kissed Laurie gently on the lips lingeringly.

Laurie's eyes had slid shut and fluttered open when he stepped back. "Nope," she breathed, not able to talk properly yet.

Sirius smirked, squeezed her and, kissed her nose one more time and walked off, dragging Remus with him toward James who was standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.

Laurie stood there and watched them walk out of sight before moving again. Amber was next to her when she awoke from her daze.

"Nothing like it, huh?" Amber asked, knowing Laurie would know what she was talking about.

"Nope, nothing." Laurie sighed. She really didn't want him to leave but she knew it was for the best. She shook herself and focused on the afternoon.

"So what is this whole 'girls' afternoon' thing?"

"I'm, um, actually not sure. They wouldn't really give me details."

"You know, that frightens me. I'm not sure we should join them."

"Neither am I but I already told Lily I'd go."

"Then I guess we should go. Though I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too."

Laurie and Amber headed up the grand staircase and made their way to Gryffindor Tower and the girls' dormitory. Upon walking into the room both girls wished they hadn't come. This was decidedly not their kind of get-together.

"Hey! You made it!" Casey shouted from her bed across the room where she was getting her hair done by Lily.

"I think I've walked into the Twilight Zone. Where's Rod Sterling?" Laurie asked, looking around but only getting blank looks from all except Lily who understood the Twilight Zone reference.

"A fellow Twilight lover! That's exciting."

"Well, it would be if I hadn't walked into a beauty spa. Is this your idea of a get together?"

"It's actually a combination of ideas by various people," Nancy said from where she was putting makeup on an under-enthusiastic Cynthia.

"I prefer not being tortured under various beauty implements, thanks," Laurie said backing toward the door slowly with Amber following.

"Oh no you don't!" Casey said loudly and quickly did a leg locker curse on both Amber and Laurie. Laurie tried to dive behind Amber but it didn't really work out and caused them both to fall.

"Ok, so you're forcing us to undergo a makeover and we're supposed to call you friends?"

"Isn't there something that says friends do what's best for you even when it hurts?" Casey asked.

"I hope not," Laurie heard Amber mutter from her place on the ground.

Laurie gave her a commiserating smirk. "At least we know where they sleep."

"True." Amber gave an evil grin which caused Laurie to laugh.

And so it was that their 'friends' gave each other makeovers, including the three least enthusiastic: Cynthia, Amber, and Laurie.

"I'd like to keep my hair in my scalp thanks," Laurie said as Nancy pulled her hair into curlers.

"There are some things you sacrifice for beauty," she replied, smiling.

"I would hope hair wouldn't be one of them."

"Oh stop making things up, you're having fun and you know it."

Laurie rolled her eyes for Amber's benefit who was being treated the same way by Lily.

"We're missing one," Amber said, glancing around the room.

Lily looked around. "Who are we missing?"

"Where's Julia?"

Nancy paused and then remembered who they were talking about. "She had some stuff to do with other fourth years. I think they were planning something near the lake."

"Isn't it too cold to do something with water?" Laurie asked, suppressing shivers just thinking about it.

"You are such a Floridian. It's only forty-three today. It's not as bad as it could be."

"Oh, that's very encouraging."

Laurie sat through the rest of the hair up-do session and then was passed to Casey who was doing make up.

"You're not going to make me look like a hag or a vampire or something right?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Ok. As long as you're sure."

"I won't make you look like Barbie either."

"You know about Barbie?"

"I've spent time around Muggles, thank you. Unlike your boyfriend who is almost totally clueless about everything Muggle."

"Has he been asking you questions?"

"Sometimes. He's just been asking about books, mostly of Lily though sometimes from me. He asks about games and common entertainments. Ordinary stuff, I guess."

Laurie decided to think about that later. She'd ask him what he's up to at a different time. Right now she was being assaulted by foundation, blush, eye shadow, and lipstick.

They were trapped in their dorm room for hours as they were done up in style and told what to wear by popular vote.

By the time that was all done, Laurie felt pulled and poked and squeezed, and almost torn in half.

Then Nancy announced that they were now to get their nails done.

"You're painting our nails? And the purpose for that would be?" Laurie asked, her scalp still sore from Nancy's tugging.

"All guys like manicured nails."

"Which guys did you ask?" Amber asked, in complete and abject misery like Laurie.

"Oh, no one you'd know."

"Oh that's vague enough," Laurie muttered and jerked her feet back when Lily grabbed one. "What are you doing? No one said pedicure."

"It was a silent understanding that if you get your nails done you have to do both hands and feet."

"That is _not_ a requirement. No one sees my feet! They're covered in layers of socks so my toes don't freeze off! I'm not taking them off." Laurie then sat on her feet in order to protect them from her crazy roommates.

Amber laughed and then copied her, sitting on her ankles on her own bed. Lily and Nancy gave them both dirty glares but neither girl cared. Unfortunately they had already forced Cynthia to go through with the pedicure and she was trapped by Casey.

"Next time someone says 'girls' afternoon' I'm not coming," Amber said.

"I'm running in the opposite direction, as quickly as I possibly can," Laurie added, giving Cynthia a sympathetic grimace since she really couldn't force a smile from her lips.

"Oh, you're both babies. C'mon. At least let me do you fingernails." Lily had her hands on her hips and looking expectantly at Laurie.

"Oh fine." She presented her hands and Lily whipped out a bright pink nail polish that was bright enough to match her scarf. Laurie's eyes widened to extreme proportions but wisely kept her mouth shut. They were all against her. Well, except for Amber and Cynthia.

Laurie was looking at Amber's hair and it's strangely complicated pattern and was trying to picture Sirius's reaction to her own strange new look but couldn't quite picture it. She didn't even really know to the full extent of what she looked like yet, and she was slightly wary. She didn't know if she truly wanted to see what they did to her.

And so she sat on her feet on her bed while Lily painted her nails a vivid pink and tried to figure out what she would ever wear with the color. It was one thing to wear a scarf this color, it was another altogether to wear this color on her nails for weeks at least.

It wasn't until just before dinner that they were done and the girls were able to see the finished looks. Laurie looked at herself and was tempted to poke the mirror to see if it was really her. She wiggled her fingers and made a face, and still was completely confused as to how that person in the mirror was her.

"Are you done testing that that's you?" Amber asked, poking her in the arm.

"Yeah," Laurie said absentmindedly. Her focus was still on the mirror.

"Come on," Amber said, grabbing Laurie by the arm and dragging her out of their room and into the common room. She decidedly didn't look at the stares she felt on her and ducked her head as they walked through the portrait hole.

Laurie and Amber were both rather nervous as they went to dinner, anxious to see what their boyfriends reactions. Laurie kept brushing her curly hair out of her face, slightly because it covered half her face, mostly in nervousness of getting a weird reaction from Sirius. Of course, Amber and Laurie found out in a matter of minutes that their worry was over nothing as the four boys didn't show up to dinner.

"I wonder what James made them do," Amber mused as she put a baked potato on her plate.

"I don't know," Laurie replied, spooning noodles on her own. "But knowing James, I'm not sure whether or not I should be worried."

"Yeah. I hope, if it is against school rules, they don't get caught." Amber poked her potato. "I mean, Remus _is_ a prefect and it would look bad."

"That would look really bad for him. For his sake I hope they aren't doing anything stupid."

Laurie and Amber moved off that topic and involved Cynthia in their conversation about the torture they went through and the horror it was. The three commiserated until the other girls overheard them and argued that they had fun. Laurie hadn't been totally miserable, but she hated being fussed over and hated makeup and dressing up of any kind. Thus, it wasn't a very happy experience.

Dinner passed quickly enough and the girls headed back toward Gryffindor Tower, collapsing in empty seats in one corner of the room.

"I'm bored," Casey said after a while of quiet chatting.

"Yeah, we've got all of our work done for once, and now we're bored." Nancy sighed. "Isn't that just the way of things?"

"Not all of us are going to be bored tonight," Cynthia said quietly, looking at cards she had laid down on the tabletop.

"Who's having fun?" Amber asked.

"I can't say, but they're definitely not going to be bored."

Lily looked over the crowd in the common room. "Well, it's obviously the boys who aren't having a completely dull time."

"Obviously," Laurie muttered, half of her wishing that she had gone with them.

It was quiet for a few moments before Lily broke the silence. "So, who wants to play Wizard's Chess?"

"I'll play," Laurie agreed. "Though, I'm not terribly good."

"Perfect. Neither am I."

Lily set up a board while Laurie fetched the pieces out of their room. Their game lasted about forty-five minutes before Lily's bishop took out Laurie's king. Casey then took Laurie's spot, losing as well, but her king was defeated by a tricky rook.

Nancy and Cynthia played against each other, Cynthia winning and having to play Lily.

The girls slowly went off to bed, eventually leaving only Laurie and Amber left in the common room with a couple six and seventh years in the chairs by the fire.

"Do you want to play?" Laurie asked, picking up and examining the knight that captured Lily's king in the last game.

Amber paused. "I've actually never played before."

Laurie tilted her head. "You've never played?"

"Um, no."

"You know the basics right?"

"The goal is to capture the king. I know that."

"Yep. I can teach you if you want. I'm not the least bit tired though we woke up almost at the crack of dawn."

"Me either." Amber looked at the board. "Ok, teach me. It can't be that difficult, can it?"

"Well, it's a little complicated at first, but once you play for a bit you'll get used to all the different players and moves."

So Laurie began teaching Amber how to play Wizard's chess – telling her the names of the pieces, where they go on the board, and what they were able to do.

"So bishops can go diagonally but rooks can't?" she asked after one explanation.

"Exactly."

"Are we going to play a game?"

"If you want," Laurie said, pushing her hair out of her eyes yet again. "Remind me to never keep my hair this curly."

Amber laughed. "At least your hair wasn't pulled back until you thought it was no longer attached to your scalp."

"Yeah, I'm rather grateful for that actually."

Laurie and Amber set up the board and started a very slow game of chess. It was really all about Amber learning everything as easily as possible so Laurie wasn't trying hard to win, like she had with Lily.

Half the board was empty and the pieces were scattered like men on a battlefield when it was close to midnight. Each girl had her casualties next to the board and Laurie leaned on a fist and tried to choose a square where she could place her queen. Their place in the room went unnoticed as students went to their beds as the night wore on.

"This has to be the longest game of chess ever," Laurie said quietly. Even though there was no one in the room she still felt like she should be quiet, just in case.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." Amber was resting her head on her arms as she stared at the checkerboard with only a few pieces of her chessmen still on it.

"We could stop, you know."

"I'd rather finish it."

"Ok."

Laurie set her queen in a square and waited for Amber to move one of her four remaining men. It was completely quiet besides the crackle of the fire and the normal creaks and sighs of the common room. Laurie spotted Dylan at one point with a ball of what appeared to be yarn in his mouth. She was glad Darcy wasn't staying in her room anymore.

"They're still not back." Amber interrupted Laurie's thoughts sending them spinning away. She had noticed the same a while ago.

It was another twenty minutes before Laurie took Amber's king with her queen. They weren't really paying attention anymore, but they finished. Each were wondering what the boys were doing and couldn't come up with anything.

"Maybe they're in their room," Amber said, leaning on the table and spinning a pawn on the table.

"How likely is that?" Laurie asked, knowing full well that there was little possibility that they were in their dorm room.

The fire crackled and a log popped behind the grate, causing both girls to jump. Then the sound of a door reached their ears. Murmurings and whispers also filled the silence that had descended and both girls looked at the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories.

It was only a minute or so before the girls saw the four boys enter the common room. Laurie saw Amber try to rise and she grabbed her wrist and yanked her to keep her from standing.

"Wh-" Amber tried but Laurie's other hand was quickly covering her mouth.

"Shhh!"

Laurie watched as the boys murmured a few more things and James whipped out his invisibility cloak. Amber's eyes widened and Laurie clamped her hand harder over her mouth. They couldn't afford to make themselves known now. It would cause quite a ruckus.

The girls watched as James threw the cloak over all of the boys and watched them vanish beneath it. Laurie tried to figure out where they were by the sound of their footsteps but she couldn't see them because of the cloak, and it didn't help that the fire was slowly dying in the hearth.

The portrait door suddenly opened and closed, letting the boys disappear into the castle. Amber yanked her wrist from Laurie's grasp and pushed her hand away from her mouth. Laurie turned and saw Amber's wide eyes focused on the door then turn toward her with a disbelieving smile.

"Well, they _were_ in their room."

* * *

Please review if you liked it. 

Ever yours.


	31. Revelations

I know, it's been forever, but school's finally out so I'll have more time to work on it. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Laurie let out a nervous chuckle. Amber _was_ right. They were in their room but not to stay. What in the world could they be doing?

"Should we follow them?" Amber asked, now standing and looking back at the doorway.

"How can we? They're under James's invisibility cloak? We won't be able to follow them."

"True." Amber sat back down and leaned back in her chair. "You knew that James had a cloak?"

Laurie looked over and saw that Amber was looking at her strangely. "Uh, yeah. I did. But I only heard James and Sirius talk about it."

"How did you know that it belonged to James?"

"Sirius told James to get his cloak off of him. But never mind about how I know about the cloak. What are they doing in the middle of the night with an invisibility cloak?"

"I don't know. If it was me, I'd explore the castle. I mean, there has to be so many secret passageways."

"Sirius showed me a couple he knew. But there can't be that many more, right?"

"Well, it is a castle built by wizards, so there may be a lot of hidden things that no one really knows about."

"Yeah, I guess." Laurie huffed and leaned her chin on her hand. "I really wish I knew what they were doing."

"Me too."

The girls were quiet for a while, each going over their own thoughts. Laurie wondering what trouble the boys were getting into, while Amber was wondering why Remus was going with the group.

"Should we wait until they come back?" Amber asked, looking at the dying embers in the fireplace.

"Will we see them come back?" Laurie asked, her head now lying on her arms.

"Well, we could always try."

"True." Laurie picked up her chess king. "Wanna play again?"

"I think I'll pass thanks."

"Understandable. Then how shall we stay awake?"

"I don't know. How do you want to?"

"I need caffeine."

"I wonder if we could sneak down to the kitchens?"

"Probably not. Teachers walk the corridors right?"

"Yeah. It would be our luck to get caught."

"Better not do that then."

"If we don't do anything I'll be sure to fall asleep."

"Yeah." Laurie heard a rustling and looked toward the couches toward the middle of the room. "Is that…?"

"Dylan?" Amber finished. "What are you doing?"

The Himalayan cat sauntered over to Amber and jumped into her lap, curling up in it.

"I thought he was in our room," Laurie said, patting the cat on the head.

"Well, I can't keep track of him actually. He's been fighting with Casey's cat but he usually doesn't do that unless he's provoked." Amber pet her cat as it purred in her lap.

"I'm not really a cat person. They seem so snobby to me." Laurie yawned largely.

"Depends on the cat, I guess," Amber paused and listened to the clock chime one. "I hope they come back soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay up."

"Yeah. I think I'll just sleep here though, if you don't mind." Laurie put her head back on her arms and shut her eyes. There was no way she was going to stay awake for another five minutes, let alone until the boys came back. Maybe she'd ask Sirius what they did when she saw him tomorrow. After she slept.

---

Laurie blinked in the dark, noticing that a blanket had been pulled over her. She also noticed that she was lying down instead of sitting up, like she was when she first fell asleep. She was also facing the back of the couch.

She felt an arm wrapped around the small of her back, preventing her from moving and a hand was threaded in her hair. She wasn't exactly sure how she came to be in this position, but it was sort of comfortable. And it was warm – incredibly warm.

Laurie felt Sirius breathe under her and she turned her head so that she faced the banked fire. Her eyes had adjusted to the blackness by now and she saw Amber curled in the loveseat but Remus was nowhere to be seen, though she also had a blanket over her. Sirius's hand tightened in her hair and he adjusted his position a little, holding her head to his chest, almost like he was protecting her from something.

She felt him twitch again and looked up, ignoring his hand that was trying to keep her head down. His face was drawn in a look of extreme concentration or anger, she couldn't tell which one.

"Sirius?" Laurie whispered, feeling his hand around her waist tighten now.

Nothing happened except for his head turning to the side. Laurie pulled her hand from where it was on his shoulder to his face, cupping his cheek.

"Sirius?" she asked a little louder than a whisper. Still no response except for a tug on her hair. "Sirius you're pulling my hair."

Laurie watched as his face turned from anger to disbelieving and he made a strange sound that sounded like a low anguished moan. It was almost heartbreaking.

"Sirius, wake up. You're having a nightmare," Laurie dragged her other hand from his chest and framed his face. "Sirius, c'mon. Wake up."

Sirius's head twitched and Laurie brushed his hair back from his eyes. "C'mon, bud." Laurie stretched and kissed his cheek lightly, which caused Sirius to turn in her direction.

Laurie was quite surprised when his lips caught hers and pulled back. Sirius blinked rapidly and looked down at Laurie.

"Laurie?" he asked quietly but she could definitely hear the concern in his voice.

"You were having a nightmare," Laurie said, looking over at Amber to make sure she didn't wake her. "I thought it best to wake you."

"Was I?" he frowned and tried to remember. Laurie felt him tense after a minute or so of silence. "I was. You fell."

"I fell? I fall all the time," Laurie said jokingly, but she could tell it wasn't that kind of falling.

"You fell from the fourth floor and I couldn't get there in time." Sirius looked a bit panicked and Laurie brushed his hair back again.

"It was just a dream. Nothing more. I promise to stay by the wall of every staircase, not near the banister."

She could see Sirius's lips twitch. "Alright."

Laurie relaxed on his chest again, but played with the sleeve of his shirt while he threaded his fingers through her hair. "Where were you tonight?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Nowhere." He drawled.

"You obviously went somewhere," Laurie said as she picked a leaf off of his shirt. "Leaves don't grow inside buildings."

"I can't tell you."

She figured that would be the case. She wasn't going to push though. If they were all back and nothing was damaged she wasn't going to worry.

"Alright. I won't ask again."

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "What were you doing at the chessboard?"

"What do people do with chessboards?"

"You played?"

"Yes, I played."

"Are you good?"

"I'm alright. I was teaching Amber how to play."

"And you grew so bored that you fell asleep?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"No. We had finished when we saw something and decided to try and stay up, but it obviously didn't work out."

Sirius continued to play with her hair. "See something interesting?"

"Just four boys with an invisibility cloak," she murmured and closed her eyes. She was still tired from the waking up early the previous day and going to bed really late.

"Your hair's different."

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, the girls assaulted us and forced us to get makeovers because they were bored." Laurie snuggled closer to him and got comfortable. "We can discuss their boredom in the morning. I'm sleeping."

"Alright, love. Sweet dreams."

Sirius held her close to him as she fell asleep. He could still feel the remnants of the dream. It was too real to be just an ordinary dream. He had held her unconscious body in his arms. Sirius shook his head at his own paranoia and clutched Laurie tighter to him. He would never let her fall.

---

Laurie woke up for the second time at the more reasonable hour of nine o'clock. She was then obliged to go in detail about her forced makeover and Sirius's many compliments, which she blushed at. Everyone then spent the day doing absolutely nothing, just lazing about the common room and getting up every once in a while to walk around the grounds. It turned freezing that night and all of the students were hoping for the first snowfall of the year.

When asked about her experience with snow, Laurie had to admit that she had none. It wasn't cold enough at the Academy to snow and she had lived in the middle of Florida for most of her life. There was no possibility of it getting close to snowing. Laurie was of two minds on the subject of it snowing at Hogwarts however. Yes, she did want to see snow first hand and play in it, but she didn't want any of her digits or appendages to freeze off. She was rather fond of them as they had been with her since birth.

On Tuesday Amber grew morose as Remus had to leave to visit his grandmother again. She was apparently on the verge of death again and Laurie wondered if she was actually going to die this time.

It was Wednesday night when the boys were creating chaos somewhere before Astronomy that the girls went to the library to study. Laurie found herself staring at her Ancient Runes homework with Amber and Lily as well as Cynthia looking over their dream diaries across from her.

Laurie had just deciphered the second to last sentence on an inscription when Amber posed her query.

"Do you think that the sickness Remus' family gets has anything to do with the full moon?"

Laurie looked up and saw Cynthia and Lily looking at Amber oddly.

"I don't know of any sickness that is affected by the moon being full," Lily said.

"There are only a few fatal diseases that get worse during the full moon," Cynthia added, looking at her diary. "But they haven't appeared since the Middle Ages."

"So, basically, the moon has nothing to do with it." Amber tapped her pen against the table.

"Most likely not," Lily said. "Why did you ask?"

"I don't know. It seems that he's always leaving around the full moon."

"Id doubt his family's sickness has anything to do with the moon being full," Cynthia commented, looking through her divination book.

Laurie continued to translate her runes. It _did_ seem like Remus was always gone during the full moon. Maybe it had more to do with Remus' family illness that Lily or Cynthia believed.

She'd have to investigate later though, because with Christmas holidays in a little less than a month, professors were giving them mountain-loads of work.

As Laurie finished translating the last word of her homework, Sirius and James walked in with Peter muttering behind them. They had just come from serving detention for hexing a Slytherin student on Monday. They would have gotten away with it if Professor Slughorn hadn't returned early to his classroom.

Sirius sat in the chair next to her and leaned over to kiss her but she quickly back up and waved her hand in front of her nose.

"You smell like formaldehyde."

Sirius looked slightly affronted. "I suppose you mean the potions the ingredients are kept in. Yes, James thought it would be fun to dump a few on me."

"And you, naturally dumped a few on him?"

"Of course." Sirius leaned over and looked at her runes homework. "How can you stand to do that?"

"It's interesting." Laurie shut her book. "But you and James best wash up before Astronomy or you'll have Professor Vector in vapors."

Sirius smiled. "I'd like to see that. But I'll do as my lady commands." Sirius stood and shoved the chair back under the table. He then bowed and quickly kissed Laurie's cheek before grabbing James away from Lily and heading to Gryffindor Tower.

Laurie then cringed as she wiped her cheek. He got that disgusting smelling potion on her. Her prince was a total toad.

* * *

Review please!

Ever yours.


	32. An English Thanksgiving

A new chapter! I'm trying to catch up to the date, but it'll be a while before I'm close. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Laurie woke up the next morning to the sun pouring through the windows and shining directly on her bed since she didn't close her bed curtains last night. Laurie stretched like a cat and rubbed her eyes before trying to get up. She failed the first time and had to drag her feet across the bed until they dropped off and touched the cold floor. She then had to lever herself into a sitting position, which took a great amount of effort. It was really early but she knew she would never be able to go back to sleep. 

She quickly and quietly dressed for the day, slipping on three layers of clothing and wrapping her scarf around her neck before donning her robes and quietly heading out the door with her bag. Laurie rummaged through the pockets in her cloak and found her gloves. It was beyond freezing in the castle and Laurie had this irrational fear of appendages falling off due to frostbite.

Creeping down the stairs, Laurie paused and adjusted her bag on her shoulder and then headed out through the common room to the corridors beyond the portrait door.

Upon opening it, Laurie heard the Fat Lady snoring and turned to find her passed out with her mouth hanging open and her head tilted far back. Laurie shook her head and made her way down the corridors.

She decided that she'd just roam for a bit and then head down to the Great Hall for breakfast when everyone else was up. She had a couple hours to spare since she woke up at dawn.

Laurie made her way through the Serpentine Corridor. It was the farthest from the Great Hall so she could take her time going back. Laurie was walking through the corridor when she heard faint muttering. She didn't know who would be walking around this early but she noticed it was getting louder as she walked further down the hall.

At first she couldn't tell what the voice was saying but then she heard a rapid string of insults and her curiosity got the better of her. She continued down the hallway until she passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and was almost past the Arithmancy door when she saw someone in front of the classroom for Ghoul Studies. She paused for a moment before continuing on. The headmaster was bending over grabbing something with his silver beard dragging on the floor and his voluminous cloak making a puddle around him.

"Excuse me, Professor, do you need help with something?" Laurie asked.

Professor Dumbledore turned and she saw that he had a wriggling ferret-looking thing in his hand. It was spouting insults and talking like a sailor. Professor Dumbledore stood up and turned toward her.

"Oh, good morning Miss Thomas. You're up and about early."

Laurie blushed and nodded. "Yes sir. I forgot to shut the curtains on my bed."

"Ah. Sunlight. Wonderful thing in winter though slightly problematic when one doesn't shut their curtains."

Laurie gave a small smile. "Yes sir."

"I am sure that you are wondering just what I am doing early in the morning with a jarvey in my hand. And it does have a lengthy explanation."

"We have a jarvey back home. My brother finds great enjoyment in listening to it."

"It is indeed quite entertaining for one who likes to be insulted. However, this particular jarvey was sent by a person who is quite upset with me," Professor Dumbledore said quite nonchalantly as if getting sent jarveys was an every day thing. Someone must have been quite angry indeed to send something that adeptly insults everything it sees.

There was silence between them for a few moments as Dumbledore contentedly listened to the ferret-like jarvey spout his insulting jargon at him and Laurie looked expectantly at Professor Dumbledore to tell her that she shouldn't be wandering through the corridors this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry," he said realizing he had become lost in thought. "It fascinates me that it can pick up so many insults in so little time. I have been meaning to properly welcome you to Hogwarts, however. How are things going?"

Dumbledore started to walk down the corridor the way Laurie came and she followed, quite intrigued by Hogwarts' headmaster. "It's been really good. I like it very much. The castle's beautiful."

"I'm glad. There aren't enough exchange students, in my opinion. Students should be able to see what other schools are like and involve themselves in different societies. They're fascinating." Dumbledore spoke over the rather loud insults the jarvey was throwing at them both. "And the castle is rather impressive. I'm still finding things that have been hiding for generations. I'm sure that no one could ever make a true map of it since there are so many secrets and mysteries. But I suppose all magical buildings are like that."

"I suppose so, sir." Laurie smiled, and was surprised when Professor Dumbledore changed the subject.

"I hear good things from all of your teachers, except for Professor Sprout who assures me that you have killed most of the plants you've touched." Laurie looked up as her face flamed and saw that he had a small smile on his face and his blue eyes gleamed with humor. His half moon spectacles increasing the sight.

"I have a habit of doing that, sir." Laurie was surprised to find how easy it was to talk to the headmaster and found herself enjoying the exchange.

"Well, it's only a few plants. I'm sure Professor Sprout has thought of something for you to do to save her plants from their assured demise."

Laurie laughed. "She keeps me as far from them as possible."

"A good plan indeed." Dumbledore looked at the jarvey who was trying its hardest to break free of his grasp. "I've never been one for plants myself. I've never understood the appeal to potting and repotting things."

Laurie found herself smiling again. She could totally relate. "I'm not a big fan of it either, sir."

"No, I would think not." He paused. "I'm sure the weather is quite a severe change from what you're used to."

"Yes sir. It's quite cold."

"I've been to Florida only once, but the heat was extraordinary."

"Why were you in Florida, if I may ask, sir?"

"I think it was for an impromptu meeting of the Wizarding Wizengamot, if I'm not mistaken. One of the members was vacationing there."

"It is a lovely place to take a vacation."

"Oh, indeed, though I'm sure you're enjoying the change in climate."

"It was beautiful in autumn, and I've never seen real snow before so I'm looking forward to the first snowfall."

"Ah, yes. There is nothing like the first snow of the year. Something quite exciting for students I'm sure."

"Yes, sir."

Laurie noticed that they had traveled a flight of stairs and through a couple corridors and were now standing by a large statue.

"Well, Miss Thomas, I shall leave you here. It's a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir."

"Well, you better run off to breakfast. Everyone should be coming down soon."

"Yes sir."

Laurie started to turn away.

"Oh, and Miss Thomas?"

She turned back around to face the headmaster. "Yes sir?"

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Laurie paused. It _was_ Thanksgiving. "Thank you sir," she said quickly. "And to you too."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Chocolate frogs," causing the statue to leap aside. He stepped into the moving staircase and Laurie gave an unbelieving smile and waved. She shook her head when he went out of sight and turned down the corridor to go to breakfast. She had totally forgotten that today was Thanksgiving back in the States. Her family would be gathering together since they had the week off from school and they would all have turkey and mashed potatoes and green bean casserole and rolls. They'd even have cranberry sauce. Laurie's stomach growled loudly as she walked down a staircase. She loved cranberry sauce.

Laurie made her way to the Great Hall and saw a few students grouped together at the tables. Laurie sat herself in her normal seat and pulled out her copy of _The Return of the King_, the last book in _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy from her bag. She had finished the other two and was barely into the third one since school kept her from reading most of the time. Perhaps it would keep her from the homesickness that had suddenly overcome her. Maybe she'd be able to talk to her family later through her mirror.

She'd gotten through twenty pages when her friends had come and sat by her. She quickly stuffed her book in her bag and greeted them all, lastly kissed on the cheek by Sirius who was slightly put out that he couldn't walk her down to breakfast.

"Tomorrow I shall give you my arm and you shall walk me to breakfast in grand style. How about that? Will that make up for my appalling behavior of this morning?" Laurie took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I suppose it will do." Sirius gave a longsuffering sigh and dug into his eggs. Then he began talking with his mouth full of them. "So where were you this morning? Just sitting here?"

"No, I wandered the corridors. But it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Sirius made a great show of swallowing before continuing. "Find anything interesting?"

"I actually ran into Professor Dumbledore. Not literally," she added, seeing the smirk that was creeping on his face. Amber giggled. "I know I'm clumsy but I'm not that inept."

"Sure," Amber said and quickly took a bite of sausage and turned to listen to Lily who was talking to Nancy and Casey.

Laurie decided to ignore her and continued with her story. "He had apparently been sent a jarvey and it escaped and he caught it by the Ghouls Studies classroom. I was just wandering so I saw him and asked if he needed help and we got to talking."

"What did you talk about?" Sirius inquired after swallowing two sausages.

"How I was doing here, what the teachers said about me, how there's a drastic difference from the climate I'm used to. Things like that."

"So boring stuff," James commented from across the table.

"Yeah, boring stuff." Laurie smiled and finished her pumpkin juice. "But you know, he's one of the most fascinating people I've met."

"He is a strange one. But he's one of the best wizards that have ever lived. I mean, he defeated the evil wizard Grindelwald. He's seriously powerful though he doesn't look it." James apparently secretly adored Dumbledore, and who could blame him really.

"You know, it's funny because at the end of our conversation he wished me a happy Thanksgiving. And you guys don't celebrate that here. It was really nice."

"Oh, yeah, I don't think we were too glad that you created your own country and broke away from us."

"Yeah, I could see how that was a downer," Laurie said as she twirled her fork. "But it was weird because I had completely forgotten it was Thanksgiving today."

"Well, that's sad, forgetting a national holiday," Amber said, leaning on the table.

"Well, it's not like I'm in that country right now. Plus, school has been taking up most of my time."

"True," her friend admitted reluctantly. "But you'd think that you'd remember such a vital holiday."

"Well, if it was on certain date I would, but it always changes. It's always the fourth Thursday of the month. The date always changes."

"I'd be confused," Laurie heard Peter mutter from a few seats down.

"C'mon, it's time to go to class. We can resume this enlightening conversation later," Lily said and stood to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the rest of the group following her lead.

---

Later that evening the girls were to be found in the library for their study group session. Laurie was working on her potions homework with Cynthia and Amber while Lily was working with Tiffany, Nancy and Casey on the analysis of different counter charms for Professor Wickley.

"Have you noticed that Potions is basically the same ingredients just used in different quantities and stirred in differently with different heats," Amber said as they wrote down the correct formula and usage of one particular potion. "It's strange."

"Yeah," Laurie agreed. There was a few minutes silence before she spoke again. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Amber agreed. Cynthia added her agreement as well and soon the girls were packing up and heading to the Great Hall.

Laurie had been able to talk to her family briefly during her morning break before all of the preparations for their Thanksgiving dinner began. It was hectic but it was a warm and welcoming hectic. She wished she could be there.

Laurie sat down with Amber on one side and Lily and Casey opposite them. Spaces were saved for Sirius to sit next to her and an empty space where Remus usually sat next on Amber's other side. Laurie looked up at the teachers' table and saw the professors mingling and slowly sitting down. Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Professor McGonagall and she was nodding a lot.

Laurie felt a hand in her hair and looked over to find Sirius smiling at her.

"Hello, sunshine," he said warmly. "How did the studying go?"

"Fine. How was your time with James?"

"Rewarding." He had a sly look on his face that Laurie didn't like one bit.

"You haven't got in trouble again have you?"

"Oh, doubting Thomas. What little faith you have in me."

"No, I have a lot of faith in you. I just remember certain instances where you slipped up or your luck ran out and you were caught. See also, your visit to Professor Slughorn's store room."

"Touché." Sirius smirked and turned to the table as the food appeared. "What is this?"

Laurie looked over and her mouth dropped open. It was a veritable Thanksgiving feast. There was turkey and mashed potatoes and biscuits and evening stuffing. There was gravy in boats and butter on the golden dishes, there was even green been casserole and cranberry sauce.

Laurie looked up to the teacher's table again and found Professor Dumbledore. He must have felt her gaze and turned in her direction. He smiled and gave a small nod as he lifted his goblet to his lips. Laurie grinned like an idiot back and nodded. She then turned to the table at large.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Laurie then started to serve herself from the platters and the others joined her.

"Looks like Dumbledore felt sorry for our homesick lass," Sirius said, kissing Laurie's cheek. "Do you always eat this good on Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, always. But there's still desert too." Laurie took her first bite of turkey and almost sighed at the taste. How oddly warming having a Thanksgiving dinner in England was. And with her new friends too.

They all enjoyed the dinner and each filled their plates twice before the dessert plates appeared.

Laurie was delighted. Apple pie and pumpkin pie were there as well as other custards and vanilla ice cream.

"I think we should celebrate Thanksgiving in England," James said after helping himself to a very large piece of pumpkin pie. "We'd eat really well at least twice in just over a month!"

"You eat well all the time," Laurie said before she ate a piece of pumpkin pie. It was one of her favorite desserts.

"True, but it's not the same as a holiday feast, those are somehow greater than an average feast."

"You know, usually everyone says one thing they're thankful for during dinner."

Lily swallowed her piece of apple pie before speaking. "I think we should do that. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!" James said. "I'm thankful for Hogwarts." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Casey was next. "My family."

"My friends," Lily said.

"I'm thankful for magic," Cynthia added.

Amber looked over at the empty seat and blushed. "Remus."

Laurie smiled and looked at her own boyfriend. "It's kinda hard to choose just one thing." She leaned against Sirius's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She looked into his eyes. "I'm thankful for starlight."

Sirius grinned, understanding the play on words. He looked down into her eyes as well. "Sunshine. Definitely sunshine."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Review if you liked it please! I haven't heard from anyone in a while and I'm kinda worried no one likes it any more. 

Ever yours.


	33. The First Snow

To everyone who reads this: Merry Christmas!!!!! Hopefully I'll have another one soon!

* * *

Remus was back within another day and Amber perked up and was her usually smiling self. Laurie could see that Amber was watching him closely, making sure he was ok. Ever since their conversation about if the moon had an affect on Remus' family's illness Laurie had been wondering the same thing. Was it really his family that was sick? Laurie wasn't sure and there was always a niggling feeling in the back of her mind that if she looked deeper then she would figure out what was wrong. But she didn't want to look deeper and find out that something was seriously wrong with Remus and it devastate her friend. 

"Laurie!"

Laurie stopped playing with her star necklace and turned quickly around in her chair and saw Sirius jog up to her. She was immersed in books on runes in a dark corner of the library and surrounded by stacks of tomes on different carvings in different magical sites and on different objects. She had a four foot essay due tomorrow, but was having trouble concentrating with everything that was going on.

"What? What is it?" She quickly asked, unsure of why he was grabbing her on a Sunday afternoon when he was supposed to be hanging out with James and Remus.

Sirius smiled one of his devilishly handsome smiles and grabbed her hand when he got close enough.

"C'mon. I've got to show you something!" he smiled hugely, obviously excited about something.

"Is it a good something of a bad something?" Laurie followed laughingly as Sirius tugged her out of her chair and dragged her through the aisles of books to the door of the library. "Wait! My stuff!"

"We'll come back, but you've got to see this." Sirius didn't even pause when he answered and swung her into the hall. "Here."

Laurie saw that he brought her gloves and knit hat that matched her scarf. Her friend Megan had sent the hat a few days ago because she knew it matched her bright pink scarf.

"How did you…?" She was cut off.

"Amber is such a helpful girl."

"Why are we going outside?"

"You'll see in a minute."

Laurie pulled her hat on with one hand but was unable to put her gloves on since Sirius had her other hand captured in his own. Sirius jogged down the stairs to the entrance hall and stopped abruptly inside the doors leading outside.

"Put your gloves on."

"Ok, Mr. Bossy."

Sirius smirked. "You'll need them."

Laurie shoved her hands in her gloves and looked expectantly at Sirius when he made no move to walk.

"Close your eyes."

Laurie rolled them instead. "Are you serious?"

"The last time I checked."

"Oh you're so frustrating. Is this absolutely necessary?" Laurie asked quite put out that she was being led on a wild goose chase.

"Of course. Now close them." Sirius said and looked at her in a patiently waiting attitude.

Laurie sighed and did as she was told. She felt Sirius gently grip her hand and tug her in the direction of the door. She heard the sound of the door scraping the floor and gusts of wind blowing through trees outside. She felt a cold blast as Sirius gently guided her along, she felt one arm around her back and a hand holding her own. Then she felt something wet hit her face. It was almost like a raindrop but much colder. Much much colder.

Laurie opened her eyes and saw what everyone had been waiting for. The first snow of the year. Laurie's eyes widened in appreciation of the snowflakes gently falling through the sky to eventually land on the ground. She reached out her free hand to catch a few and look at them closer.

"Are you glad I brought you out here, then?" Sirius asked still keeping his arm around her.

"Yes. I am." Laurie looked at where the snowflakes had melted into her glove. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Sirius looked out toward the grounds to watch the snow drift lazily, starting to cover everything in a sheet of white. "It is rather lovely."

Although it was pretty to look at it was rather cold outside. Laurie felt the warmth from inside the castle eek out of the open door and hit her back even as her front was freezing. A sudden chill went down her spine and she started to shiver slightly.

"You're cold. We should go back inside. I just wanted to show you…"

"No, it's fine. I'd like to stroll in it for a minute. Is that alright?" Laurie looked up into Sirius's face and she could tell he was debating whether or not to let her. He knew she hated the cold and had heard from Amber that she was easily susceptible to getting ill when it was cold out. He was also warring against his nature which wanted him to run through the white lace falling from the sky. He would relish it.

Laurie saw a few students wandering on the edges of the courtyard. She tugged Sirius forward, not waiting for him to decide. This was her first snow. She couldn't just go inside after seeing it from the doorway. That was just not done. Not by her anyway.

There was something special about seeing snow for the first time in real life. It was a lot colder than it looked. It was beyond freezing outside and Laurie was glad she was wearing shaboots and the cloak her mom sent her for her birthday. Sirius hooked her right arm in his left and was walking really close to her to try and keep her warm. Laurie was slightly touched at the gesture.

Laurie looked up to the gray clouded sky and wondered how something so dismal released something so pretty and pure. Laurie was so grateful Sirius tugged her outside to see this. She would always remember this. And it was fitting that tomorrow was the first day of December.

She walked through the falling snow, letting it cover her shoulders and hat. She squeezed Sirius's arm as she wanted to skip through the snow but refrained from doing so because she didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Hopefully we'll have enough snow soon to have a war."

"A war?" Laurie looked up at Sirius and noted his eyes were glittering in a mischievous way and his lips were in a definite smirk.

"Of course. It's tradition that we have a full out snowball war when there is enough snow."

"I've never made a snowball or a snowman or anything! I'm so looking forward to it!"

Sirius shook her head at her remarks. "You've been in the south too long."

"I like the south, thank you."

"Of course you do," Sirius said as she shivered again. He shrugged off his cloak and threw it around her shoulders and tucked her under his arm again. "You like warmth, which is quite absent at the moment."

"Thank you. You're not cold?" Laurie saw that he was only wearing a sweater with no other layers. "You're not just being chivalrous and freezing are you?"

"Of course I'm being chivalrous, but I'm hardly freezing. You need to get out more."

Sirius was rather close to her as he spoke. Laurie felt his warm breath on her cheek and another shiver went down her spine.

"We should go back inside before you freeze to death, love." His gloved hand brushed her cheek.

Laurie blushed while Sirius smirked and started to lead her back to the warmth that awaited them inside the castle. She would really like to continue to meander through the snow with Sirius but she had to finish that stupid runes essay. She had at least two feet left to fill and it was slowly draining the life from her.

They stepped inside the entrance hall and Laurie enjoyed the warmth that spilled over her. Sirius brushed off the few snowflakes from her shoulders and she did the same to him before handing him his cloak back.

"Thank you," she said. She looked up the staircase. "I guess I should finish that essay."

"If you must." Sirius had a look on his face as if he greatly disliked the idea of finishing homework. "You can't put it off?"

"Unfortunately no, it is due tomorrow and I still have to force another two feet from the information I have."

"Ah. I've perfected the art of making things up. Perhaps I could help." He said it so enticingly that it was impossible for Laurie to deny him.

"It's for Ancient Runes. Are you sure?"

"Perhaps I can get Moony to help us out."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Somewhere with Amber I would presume."

"Well, of course," Laurie said with a smile as they headed up the stairs, Sirius's hand at her back. "But where would the infamous couple be?"

"Infamous are they?"

"Of course. Everyone knows they're dating."

"Everyone knows we're together, are we infamous too?"

Laurie looked up to see him curiously amused. She blushed again. "I suppose we are."

"Good." Sirius dropped his arm from her back and grabbed her hand causing Laurie to pause. "Well, c'mon. Let's see if we can find Amber and Remus."

Sirius tugged her into motion again and they went to Gryffindor Tower to check there first. The couple was utterly absent so they made their way to the library in hopes of perhaps finding them there or on the way. Laurie didn't want to go outside and search the grounds she decided as she looked out a corridor window. It would be rather difficult to search as the snow looked as if it were falling harder than before.

They walked into the library and made their way to the back corner where Laurie had hidden herself. It was one of the rarely used corners of the library so she was pretty sure that none of her stuff was missing.

Laurie sat down in her abandoned seat and Sirius sat next to her, leaning over to read her parchment and part of the textbook that was lying open.

"And now is the time where I wish I knew what this said," Sirius said as he picked up her parchment. "What does it say?"

Laurie filled him in and he tried to help her out in restating the facts in new and innovative ways as they slowly filled in the remaining space on the parchment.

"I think that's the last way I can say that Grindleang was maimed by hippogriffs." Laurie fiddled with her necklace and read over her essay, knowing it was far from amazing. But as long as it passed for adequate she didn't care.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Sirius looked down again at the parchment as he played with Laurie's hair. Laurie didn't think he realized he did that anymore.

Sirius looked up across the library and smiled. "I think we're being looked for."

"Hmmm?" Laurie finished writing another sentence, ending it with a flourish, and looked up to see Remus and Amber looking over the heads of students searching for something. Laurie could see the snow that still clung to Amber's cloak and Remus's hat that indicated that they had strolled in the snow as well.

Sirius pulled out his wand and started to make it blink above their heads. Laurie watched as first Remus then Amber noticed the light and they made their way over to the mostly deserted corner.

"I see that you saw the snowfall too," Laurie said as she brushed the snowflakes from Amber's shoulders when she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, we walked in it for a while, but it's coming down pretty hard now," Amber replied as she took off her gloves.

"We were looking for you earlier. Where did you walk?" Sirius asked as he stretched his legs underneath the table, catching Laurie's in the process.

"Toward the greenhouses. We figured that would be less occupied than the rest of the grounds." Remus pulled off his hat and put it on the table, letting his gloves join it after he yanked them off. "Why were you looking for us?"

"I needed help with this Runes essay, but I think Sirius and I made stuff up enough that it sounded right and that it wasn't repeated. At least not too often." Laurie smiled impishly at Amber who grinned in appreciation. They had made stuff up for a previous Care of Magical Creatures class and got an O.

"As long as you think you'll pass," Amber said as she played with a stray string on her sleeve.

Remus smiled and took Amber's hand, threading her fingers through his own. Laurie leaned against Sirius, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm immediately came up and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think it will pass muster."

"I find that I'm rather reluctant to leave at the moment," Sirius said after a few moments of silence where the four of them just sat and enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere.

"Me too," Laurie agreed as she fiddled with Sirius's sleeve which was in her line of sight and provided the perfect thing for her fingers to play with. "Do you think it will continue snowing for a while?"

"I don't know," Remus supplied. "It probably will, maybe for a day or two. It will snow more in the coming weeks, you won't miss it."

"Good. I want to get my fill of it and then stay in the nice warm castle."

They all laughed.

Laurie looked around at the library, noticing they were one of the only groups left to leave.

"We should probably be going," she said, reluctant to leave her human pillow.

"Yeah, I'd hate for Madam Pince to throw us out again," Amber said starting to stack books together.

"Again?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Laurie started eating biscuits in here a while ago and she got us kicked out."

Sirius started to chuckle.

"Hey! I shared my cookies!" Laurie said, not taking all of the blame.

"True, and they were pretty good."

Remus smiled shaking his head as he stacked the books at the end of the table. "C'mon. We better get back to the common room before we_ are_ kicked out."

Laurie quickly shut the few books left around her and hastily rolled her Runes essay into a nice cylinder, tucking it in her cloak. She then grabbed her Ancient Runes book and followed the other three out of the library.

Upon reaching Gryffindor Tower, Laurie parted from the group for a bit to run up to the girls' room to drop off her things. She heard her sister's box tinkling music and saw the dull glow of the red rose on top. She walked over and opened it to find a hastily scribbled note that made her smile.

_25 days 'til Christmas!!!!_

* * *

Review please! 

Ever yours.


	34. Letters and Invitations

Hey, sorry about the delay - I'm enjoying some Christmas gifts. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one. This one is dedicated to my friend Amber (again) because this is probably the last one I'll be able to finish before she goes and moves states away from me. So this one's for you. You're the greatest HP friend a girl could have. Thanks for everything. And I'll definitely miss our trips to Mimi's.

* * *

Laurie was bundled in three layers the next few weeks with snow falling almost every other day. She was sitting in the Transfiguration courtyard waiting for class to start when Sirius came up holding out a letter for her. 

"Hello love, Amber told me to give this to you – said it came from your sister's box." Sirius gave her the letter and joined her on the bench where she sat, sitting close so that he could share his meager body warmth with her.

She was at first confused, because she had already gotten her sister's daily countdown to Christmas. Laurie recognized her mother's handwriting on the envelope and ripped it open. She quickly read through the contents and when she finished she read it again, just to be sure. Her face must have shown her disappointment because Sirius questioned if she was alright.

Laurie stared at the letter for another moment before answering.

"My mom is going to Tennessee for the holiday break for a mandatory meeting of wizarding officials. She says there's no way she can avoid going because it's going over the Soviet nuclear tests the muggles are doing and the terrorist attacks that happened in the Middle East. Something about evil wizards being behind that. I'm obviously not going to go home for Christmas." Laurie felt her eyes water but tried to hold back her disappointment.

Sirius pulled her to him and put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her.

"I was looking forward to going home," she said in a small voice.

"I know you were sweet," Sirius replied and kissed the top of her head. "But it won't be too awful having a British Christmas, will it?"

Laurie looked up from where her head was resting on Sirius's shoulder. "No," she sniffed. "I guess not."

He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose. "You'll have Christmas crackers and a nice Christmas feast. Plus you'll still get your presents. I know it's not like it would be spending it with your family, but you'll have a perfectly good Christmas an ocean away from home. I promise." Sirius squeezed her before letting go and helping her off the bench. "Besides, you may even be able to celebrate Twelfth Night."

"Like the Shakespeare play?" Laurie asked confused. Sirius's tactic of keeping her mind off the depressing news was working so far.

"Sort of but not quite."

Laurie gave him a small smile. "You know Shakespeare."

"Of course. I'm not totally against Muggle literature."

"When did you read it?" Laurie seriously doubted he read it before a few months ago.

"A while ago."

"How long is 'a while ago'?"

"Three weeks?"

Laurie gave him a strange look. "Why did you read it?"

Sirius turned sheepish, which was quite the opposite of his normal behavior. "Well, if you must know, it was because of you."

"Me?" Laurie was confused.

"Yes, you," Sirius looked at the people they slowly walked by, scattered along the courtyard and into the warmth of the building. When he finally did speak it was slow and hesitant which was incredibly strange to witness. "You mentioned that you liked it some time ago and so I decided I'd see what all the fuss was about."

"Where did you get a copy?"

"If you have connections it's easy to get anything one may need or desire."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "So you ordered it?"

"Yes, I ordered it, but through some of Lily's muggle friends."

"Did you like it?" Laurie grabbed his hand with her own gloved one and held it as they walked.

"It was interesting. The language took some time to getting used to."

"Well, it was written in the fifteenth century or something like that."

"True."

Laurie let him lead her up the stairs, him near the railing, and walked to their next class. "But it helps if you read it out loud."

"Really?" Sirius grinned. "Would you do the honors?"

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"But I'd understand it much better."

"And I'd be mortified to read aloud to an audience. Thanks, but no thanks."

Sirius continued to beg her as they walked to the next class. Laurie was solidly determined that she was not going to read to him as if he was six. He could read perfectly fine without her help. And he would continue doing so.

---

The_ Prophet _came late the following Thursday morning. It wasn't until their break between classes until Casey got her copy and then went tearing down the corridors to show everyone what happened. Most of the friends were in a spare classroom trying to keep warm and dodging inkwells thrown by Peeves who had it in his head that students were the perfect targets for practicing his aim.

Lily had placed a shield charm around their group to protect them, leaving the other students to fend for themselves. Casey darted into the classroom with the _Prophet_ clutched tightly in her hands. She was slightly out of breath from her dash from the common room but soon recovered and showed them what was so urgent.

Laurie quickly scanned the headline and then focused on the story. It was horrible.

_WEREWOLVES WOUND FOUR KILL ONE_

_Early this morning a werewolf attack left members of a wizarding family in critical condition. The attack happened in Surrey on a family with three children. The parents and two children are critically injured and have been infected. One of the children died at the scene. Witnesses say there were three werewolves seen fleeing the scene just after dawn. It is weeks yet until the full moon and attacks by untransformed werewolves just may be another tactic You-Know-Who is using. It is not evident if the bit of an unturned werewolf has the same effects as when bitten during a full moon. Be on your guard. If you see any suspicious persons you are to inform the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at once. _

_The names of the victims have not yet been released. Follow the guidelines sent out by the Ministry of Magic earlier this year. If anything appears suspicious report the event or person immediately. _The Prophet_ will continue to keep you up to date._

Laurie looked up when she was done. She was the first to finish, which was no surprise, but she wanted them to hurry so they could discuss it.

"Bugger," James said, looking over at Sirius who was looking at Remus.

"Yeah, bugger," Sirius agreed and looked around the group to make sure they were all finished reading the short article.

Casey took back the newspaper and turned a few pages. "On page seven there is a report of inferi being sighted in Derbyshire. And some say that the Dementors have been seen floating around too."

"I can't believe there's been a werewolf attack. And not just by one, but three!" Nancy said.

"I feel awful for the family," Lily commented. "That must be so hard for them."

"Especially since one kid died. I wonder how old they were."

"Yeah."

"But what of the inferi reports?" James asked, cutting off the talk of werewolves. "Does it say how many were there or even exactly where they were located?"

Casey scanned the article again. "No, no word on the specific number. But I think this is just a follow up report from one of last week's stories."

"Did anyone recognize any of the werewolves?" Holly asked, earning her a subtle glare from James.

"No mention of anyone recognizing any of them," Casey said. "But there were reports last week that Fenrir Greyback was in that area. It was probably him."

Laurie noticed James and Sirius look surreptitiously at Remus. He had gone very pale at the news and Laurie wondered what caused it to happen. The bell interrupted her thoughts and sent them scattering. She grabbed her book which had fallen in her lap during their talk and stood with a hand up from Sirius.

Potions was a quick review on the Invigorating Draught and Professor Slughorn gave them the class period to mix their ingredients to make it. This was the last time they were going to be tested on this. The last three classes they had done this but the Slytherin half and a few Gryffindors hadn't quite gotten it all down pat. Professor was nice enough to let them try again. Those who did adequately could just sit and talk if they wanted or try again for a few House points.

As Laurie and her friends did just fine in mixing the potion Slughorn waddled over to them with his large mustache reminding Laurie of a walrus which then started _The Beatles_' "I am the Walrus" song to play in her head. She was on the verge of laughter when he arrived at their table.

"Ah, Miss Thomas. Every year I have a Christmas get-together in my classroom. I'd be delighted if you join the company. Of course, official invitations shall be sent out in a day or so, but I wanted to ensure you that you were indeed among the prestigious guest list. I've even got one of my old friends, a Ravenclaw no less, coming to show her Snidget. She has special permission from the Department of Magical Creatures to bring it in for the party."

Laurie listened to him in a sort of apathetic state and nodded. "Sounds delightful." She pasted a smile on her face that she thought probably looked more like a grimace.

"You shall come, won't you?"

Crap. Direct question.

"Oh, uh, sure."

Professor Slughorn smiled hugely and walked on to Lily who was a few desks away. Laurie breathed a sigh of relief and slouched in her chair. It was always slightly stressing talking to that man. He was so…she couldn't think of a word that would properly describe him. Oh well. She was sure there was one out there and eventually she would think of it.

"Are you seriously going to go to the 'Slug Club' party?" Sirius asked from his seat beside her. He was leaning his chin in one palm and looking at her in utter confusion.

"I suppose I have to now." Laurie looked up at the stone ceiling trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

"I suppose I'll have to come with you."

Laurie looked over at him and raised a brow. "Why would you do that?"

"I would sacrifice much more than a few hours to save you from him. Once he sinks his claws in you he never lets go. Believe me, I know."

---

The next day Laurie was accosted by a first year Slytherin, who was not happy about his roll, on her way to History of Magic.

"Professor Slughorn wanted me to give this to you." The boy then shoved envelopes with thick script on it to both Sirius and Laurie. It was obviously the invitations to the Slug Club holiday party.

Sirius grimaced as he took his invitation. "I hate being forced to go."

Laurie stuffed hers quickly in the front flap of her bag which, of course, Sirius was carrying.

When they walked into class and sat at their desk in the back she told Sirius to open his so she could look at it. Sirius reluctantly obliged, slouching in his chair, and slit open the seal on the envelope. He then immediately handed over the invitation without bothering to glance at the parchment.

Laurie scanned the contents. "It's a week before break starts. And I know you hate just the thought of going but I want you to know that I do appreciate your sacrifice. I mean, I hardly want to go but I sorta have to now that he's talked to me about it personally and all. I truly don't want to be a member of his groupies.

"When forced to attend, I usually only stay for approximately ten minutes to grab some of the rarer foods that I don't have often and then find my own entertainment."

"You would."

Sirius just smirked at her and leaned back further in his chair as Professor Binns arrived through the chalkboard.

Laurie decided to keep their conversation going through notes.

_So do a lot of students usually come?_

"_All the ones he thinks can advance him in some way."_

_But are there usually a lot of people in attendance?_

"_Sure."_

_That's not an answer._

"_It is an answer, just not the one you want."_

_You can be so annoying sometimes._

"_But you still love me."_

Laurie blushed. Of course she did. It was obvious, though, that she wasn't going to get a straight answer from him about the party. Perhaps she'd ask Lily later. She began to write again.

_I don't know why._

"_Because despite my tendency to annoy, I am in fact quite charming and witty. Some also may say that I'm devastatingly handsome."_

_You're so vain._

"_And yet you still love me."_

_I'm not going to win am I?_

"_No, no you're not."_ Sirius tapped his quill against the table before starting to write again.

"_What was that game you played with Amber? Something about listing words."_

_The Wizarding Word game?_

"_Sure."_

_We list, alphabetically, words from the wizarding world. Sometimes we do certain categories; other times we just start naming things. Did you want to play?_

"_Sure."_

_Is that the only word you know? Anyway, I'll start: Augurey_

And so the rest of History of Magic class was spent in similar fashion. It wasn't until the next few days when Laurie began to worry about the Slughorn party. She had this feeling that something was going to happen that night. Something that may change everything.

* * *

Oh cliffhangers - don't you love them? Please review! 

Ever yours.


	35. Slughorn's Party

I'm so sorry about the long wait. Everything has been hectic with school starting up again and all the work I have to do for that. I hope you like this one though. It's kind of crazy. And the next ones I'll switch it up a bit, but I won't say how, just to create some suspense, but I'm sure a couple of you will guess.

Disclaimed.

* * *

It was the day before the party and Laurie was digging through her trunk to try and find something acceptable. She decided a few days ago that a dress was out of the question. It was way too cold and she didn't want to become a Laurie-popsicle. Sirius didn't understand when she tried to explain what a popsicle was and soon just gave up. He didn't understand the joy of flavored ice on a stick. His loss really.

Anyway, she had thrown some of her more suitable sweaters on her bed and was looking for more, seeing if she had the foresight to pack more acceptable clothing. She apparently didn't.

Lily came in the dorm and saw her mess. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something appropriate to wear for Slughorn's party."

"You don't need to work so hard." Lily came over and grabbed a cerulean blue sweater and black pants. "Wear this. You'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I've been to too many of these. You'll be dressed appropriately."

Laurie accepted Lily's opinion since she _had_ been to the parties before. Lily also always looked nice in whatever she wore so Laurie was willing to follow her advice. So Laurie let the matter drop and hoped her nerves would stop by tomorrow.

Her nerves didn't stop altogether but they did calm down a bit by the time she started to dress for the party the next evening. Laurie was always nervous about parties. She was only comfortable if she knew everyone well, and this particular social gathering was for whomever Slughorn decided to invite. Which was rather unfortunate.

Laurie curled her hair to add a bit of elegance to her plain outfit and donned her sweater and slacks, putting on her shaboots to keep her feet warm in the corridors.

As she continued to get ready she couldn't help but notice the feeling that something was off or something was going to go wrong was still there. The party was being given by a professor so she doubted something would happen there, but the feeling didn't dissipate.

Laurie made the final adjustments to her attire and made sure Sirius' necklace was visible. Her eyes scanned her bed to make sure she had everything and couldn't help but glance over to the bedside table filled with vases of roses. Their dorm continually smelled like a flower shop and it was especially nice since Sirius bewitched the roses to never die.

"Are you almost done?" Laurie asked Lily, turning away from her bouquets. Lily wore a festive red sweater with a long black skirt.

"Yeah, just let me shove my shoes on."

Lily quickly put on her shoes and the two girls headed down to the common room to meet their friends. Laurie followed Lily down and hoped her hair was alright. She hardly ever wore it curly, but she thought it was appropriate to dress up a little.

The girls met their small group in the common room. Only Amber, Remus, James, and Sirius were going with them. The others had cried off saying they had work still to be done. Laurie knew they really had nothing to do, but she understood their reluctance to put themselves through torture. She was rather hesitant herself.

She stepped into the common room and saw Sirius immediately detach himself from the group and walk to her. He looked over her attire and smiled.

"You look ravishing, lovely," he practically purred as he took her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Laurie smiled. "You look rather dashing yourself." Sirius gave her a smirk as she adjusted his red scarf and ran her hand over his black jacket. "You look rather good in black."

Laurie noticed his eyes were gleaming like liquid silver in the dim light. She felt a blush coming on but he stopped her from thinking any more about it.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Sirius took out his wand from the inside pocket of his jacket and conjured a trio of white peonies and tucked them behind her ear. "There you are."

Laurie then blushed, as she was hoping she wouldn't, as he led her to the group that was waiting by the door. Their friends had calmly ignored their greeting and were ready to finally go to the party. They planned to arrive a fashionably twenty minutes late and try to leave early.

The group headed down through the corridors and through the secret passages to arrive at Slughorn's holiday party. Most of the students and faculty invited were already there which made their entrance unnoticed by Slughorn. Laurie noticed that he was on the other side of the room talking to a woman with a caged snidget next to her.

The fifth year Gryffindor crew wove their way through the room to claim an empty corner, trying to blend in with the rest of those in the room. They were greeted by various other students in their house that were invited as well as a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. Tiffany Archer came and said a quick hello, introducing them to her friend Ashley Wrenninghill, who they hadn't met before. They talked over various things but both Ravenclaw girls were soon pulled away by their housemates.

"We're doing good so far," James said as he rejoined the group. He had been sent on a food run and had come back bearing a large plate full of sweet delights.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx us," Laurie said as she reached for a particularly delectable looking pastry.

"Ol' Slughorn's engrossed in his pupil's obvious wealth and connections. We're fine for now but we should probably keep you and Lily out of sight. You know, just in case."

Laurie saw Lily roll her eyes and had to stifle a chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm not going to call attention to myself."

"You won't," Amber said quietly in her ear. "But there are a couple other people who would."

Laurie smirked and turned back to the conversation. They were all going over the plans they had for the holidays. She turned back to Amber. "Is your family doing anything over the break?"

Amber looked at her curiously and then gasped. "Oh! I didn't tell you! I'm so sorry! Your mom sent my mom a letter and you're coming home with me for the holiday."

Laurie was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Did you really think I'd leave you here to do nothing?"

"I really didn't think about it actually."

"Well, you're coming home with me."

"Thank you! Oh, that made my night!"

Sirius smiled as he listened to her conversation and turned back to James. "We should get together over the holiday and do something."

"Yeah, definitely." James said. "My parents will be okay with it as long as they know who we're seeing and where we'll be."

So their conversation went through the different things that they could do over the break with each other and sent James and Lily to the food table for more snacks. Various students came up and said hello. It was a nice time of relaxed chatter between students of different houses. Throughout the night Laurie was aware that Sirius had never left her side and was always there to relieve her of her drink or dish.

Sirius had been looking for James's return with the food when he suddenly bent his head and pointed toward the table. "Hey look!"

Laurie quickly looked over and tried to find what he was pointing at. She quickly found James and Lily glaring fiercely at each other and having some sort of argument. Laurie had a tray of food, while James had a bunch of drinks in his hands. Laurie looked above them and saw that they had accidentally stepped under mistletoe.

"I will not kiss a git like you Potter!"

It was rather unfortunate then when Slughorn heard their rising argument and quickly came over. Laurie felt kind of bad but it was one of those things that you couldn't take your eyes from even if you wanted to.

"You know the rules, Lily," Slughorn said with mock severity. "You have to kiss the person under the mistletoe."

"When did that become a rule?"

"Years ago, dear." Slughorn was clearly enjoying this.

"I refuse to do it."

"Now that's not very jolly of you. It is the holidays after all."

Laurie glared at James and then Slughorn. "Fine!" She looked back at James and gave him the most condescending look before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She then quickly made her way back to the group, handing the platter to Remus and standing between Laurie and Amber for protection and solace.

Sirius looked down at Laurie and gave a small smile. "I suppose I should take him away for a while." Laurie nodded her understanding and he kissed her cheek before intercepting James and leading him out of the room after putting the glasses back.

Laurie turned to Amber and Lily. "So, what is there to do in London on the holidays?"

That got a ready response from Amber who was a wealth of knowledge since she lived there and Lily eventually spoke her thoughts since she often went up there with her parents.

Laurie's eyes frequently strayed to the door when it had been more than ten minutes since Sirius left with James. She attended the conversations around her easily enough but she had started to get worried and that feeling of apprehension gripped her again.

She finished talking of what she would have usually done back in the States during the holidays and then excused herself. She was seriously worried now. She wove her way through the thick crowd of students and teachers, glimpsing the snidget when the middle aged woman held the cage in the air to show a group around her.

When she reached the hall she shut the door behind her and was engulfed in silence. It was nice compared to the cacophony of voices behind her. Laurie figured that Sirius would have taken James on a walk and perhaps to the bathroom so she walked in the direction of the nearest boys' bathroom.

She wandered through the corridors, playing with her necklace and softly singing a Christmas carol that Amber had got stuck in her head. She came to the passage with the bathroom but no one was there. She went to the door and didn't hear any voices from inside. Laurie walked down the next couple hallways and started to hear a murmur of voices in the distance. She heard the distinct voice of Sirius and one that sounded like James as well.

She went through a few more passages and the voices became clearer so she could hear more of the conversation going on. Though, to be totally truthful, it was more like an argument.

"I don't want to get into this with you Snivellus!" Sirius said, sounding quite exasperated and annoyed.

"You're just an arrogant self-absorbed git, Black. You think you're so much better than the rest of us."

"And you're just about to cross a line," James said menacingly – Laurie could hear the venom in his voice. She sped up a little.

"Your brother is so much better than you," Snape continued. "At least he's true to his family – true to his blood. _He _doesn't go around and date mudblood filth!

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about Laurie!" Sirius roared. "She's not a part of this and she's a thousand times better than you! She is the only thing keeping me from hexing you to oblivion right now."

Laurie heard Sirius's shouts as if they were right next to her and started to run through the long hall to where the voices originated. Her feet pounded against the stone floor and she was really glad about forgetting the dress.

"I can say what I like about that stupid American."

Laurie shook her head as she ran and pulled her wand out of her sleeve. Severus shouldn't have said that. She heard voices shout spells and the resulting crashes of hexes missing their targets. Her feet flew faster.

Laurie quickly came upon them on the staircases that led to the entrance hall. She came up behind Sirius and James as they blocked and cast different jinxes. She realized that Snape wasn't alone. He had an older Slytherin brute next to him, helping to attack her friends.

Snape was the first person to see her but the older Slytherin saw her quickly after, giving her a feral smile and throwing a hex at her which she quickly dodged. His shot alerted James and Sirius to the presence of an ally, but when Sirius looked back to see who it was he cursed.

"Well hello to you too," Laurie muttered and blocked a spell flying toward her.

They were defending themselves for at least five minutes before Laurie was able to gain any advantage.

"Expelliarmus!"

The older Slytherin's wand flew out of his hand and onto the stairs behind them.

"Good one!" James shouted and hit the brute with a full body bind.

Laurie saw Severus aiming for Sirius, who was looking at James' work and she quickly threw a shield up in front of him.

"Protego!"

"Levicorpus!"

Laurie suddenly felt herself lifted into the air by her ankle. She shrieked in surprise and clutched her wand so tight her knuckles went white.

"Stop it! Let me down!"

Snape gave a wry grin that did nothing for his features. "It's not my choice, it's your boyfriend's."

Laurie saw Sirius and James both frozen in shock at what had occurred. Sirius was enraged at what Severus was doing and his hands were shaking. He looked as if he might explode.

Laurie began to get woozy from the blood rushing to her head and her eyes began to water from the shock and fright that were coursing through her veins.

"Let her go," Sirius said dangerously.

Laurie noticed that she had moved from her position over the staircase to the middle of the hall, where there was nothing to stop her from falling three floors down. She saw the Fat Lady look on the scene in horror from across the hall.

"You hurt her and I swear I'll kill you."

Laurie turned back to the boys and noticed that Sirius was standing close to the rail and looked quite helpless. She could hear the trace of fear in his voice and she felt bad about putting him in this position. James was glaring at Snape and trying to edge closer to him in order to somehow stop him. She wasn't exactly sure what he would do.

"I won't hurt her," Snape sneered. "I just want to teach her a lesson."

"What have I ever done to you?" Laurie asked her voice only just above a whisper.

"Nothing. It's what you-"

But before Snape could explain more a younger student raced through the passage and ran into him, not knowing what he was running through, knocking Snape to the floor. The result of which was disastrous. The student quickly got up and ran off up the stairs to the next floor. But the break in concentration broke the jinx on Laurie. She gasped when she felt it loose and closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself falling quickly toward the stone floor below. The last thing she remembered was hoping Sirius didn't kill Snape and then there was no more.

* * *

Please review!

Ever yours.


	36. Space Inbetween Us

I'm so sorry that it took forever for me to update. I've been so busy with school. I never knew a semester could be so hard, and I'm just barely to the midway point. Ugh. Anyway, thank you for your patience and I hope the wait was worth it.

Just as a recap: Laurie fell three stories. This picks up right after that.

And as a special treat, it's in **Sirius's point of view**. Nifty huh?

Anway, I don't own anything, especially not _Pride and Prejudice_ no matter how much I want to.

* * *

Everyone on the stairs was in shock for a full minute – no one moving, no one breathing, watching Laurie fall as if in slow motion, and eventually hearing the sound of her body hitting the stones. Sirius felt his heart stop in that moment. He was sure he died the instant her body started to fall. It took a long moment for his brain to reengage and his legs to fly down the stairs carrying him to Laurie. He jumped ten steps at a time and when he finally got to the entrance hall, he sprinted to her unconscious form.

"Laurie!" he said as he slid to his knees and shook her shoulder, cupping her cheek. "Laurie! C'mon love, open your eyes!"

Laurie remained limp on the floor and didn't respond to anything. Her body was sprawled on her side. He took her wrist and felt for a pulse. It was there, but faint. He tried to rouse her but nothing happened. Sirius shook her and yelled at her to get up. Nothing worked. Tears ran uncontrollably down his cheeks but he didn't care. Nothing mattered if Laurie wasn't alright.

Sirius had taken little notice of James who had rushed in the opposite direction, presumably to find Madame Pomfrey. Sirius knew he was alone in the hall with Laurie. Snape and the other git were long gone now.

Sirius looked over Laurie and noticed her left leg was sticking out at a strange angle. It was definitely broken. Her arms were ok, but her head was bleeding from where she hit the floor. Her hair was damp with blood and it had started to pool onto the stones under her head.

Sirius ripped off his scarf and folded it, making a pad out of it and gently lifted her head and pushed the scarf under it to try and slow the bleeding. He had the flash of his dream come to him vividly and he pushed it away. He didn't have time to look at the premonition it obviously was. He'd never had one before and he needed to look into that. But now was not the time.

He felt a draft from the huge double doors that led to the courtyard. It was below freezing outside and Laurie would be really cold. Sirius yanked his arms out of his jacket and draped it over her. He had dropped his wand when he had slid to the floor in an effort to see if she was still living but he picked it up now and conjured a blanket. He was glad she wore those boots she got for her birthday. They would at least keep her feet warm.

Sirius took her right hand and started to rub it. It felt cold to the touch. He also started to murmur to her. "Come on, love. Be ok. Just be ok for me, sweetheart." He reached over for her other hand and started rubbing it too. "Just wake up and be fine for me, please, Laurie."

Sirius continued to murmur pleas to her as he wondered how long it would take James to run to the hospital wing and bring Madame Pomfrey back here. He hoped he returned soon. Sirius would have moved her, but he didn't think it was the best thing with her bleeding and her leg broken. He didn't want to take any risks.

He looked at her face and was amazed at how peaceful it looked. He reached and brushed her curls away from her face. She had curled her hair for the party. He shook his head. She wanted to look nicer so she curled her hair. Now her curls were wet with blood.

He vaguely realized the flowers he gave her were missing. She had mentioned that she had never seen peonies. He had thought it strange, but he didn't want to deprive her. Mrs. Potter had a whole garden full that he saw her working busily in every time he came over.

Sirius' thoughts scattered when he heard footsteps pounding down the stone steps of the staircase. He looked up and saw Madame Pomfrey hurrying down the stairs with her cloak flying behind her. James was running in front of her looking really pale and out of breath. His friend ran to Sirius's side and started talking to him but Sirius couldn't focus on anything while the nurse was checking Laurie over. She quickly mended Laurie's broken leg with a muttered spell and put it in a splint to keep it still, just precautionary she assured him.

She knelt by Laurie's head and looked at the wound. The scarf had helped slow the blood loss and she was impressed that he had that much presence of mind to try and stop the blood. He nodded, not really hearing her compliments, and watched as she quickly mended the gash on Laurie's head.

"I have to take her to the hospital wing, Mr. Black. You need to follow me and I'll give you something for the shock." Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and lifted Laurie onto it.

James had stopped talking; realizing Sirius was paying no heed to anything he said.

Sirius followed behind the nurse, holding Laurie's hand as she was carried to the hospital wing. He felt James behind him, his gaze furtively on Laurie and then on him. Sirius had never seen his friend so shaken up. James was doing well so far, especially seeing how he saw Sirius crying. Never had Sirius cried in front of anyone, but this was not a time to get picky. He had watched his girlfriend drop three floors and heard her hit the stone floor of the entrance hall. That would cause anyone to cry.

The trip to the hospital wing was a blur to Sirius and he would later recall the only thing that he knew was the feel of Laurie's cool hand in his. Madame Pomfrey ordered him to sit on an empty sterile bed while she transferred Laurie to a bed beside him and brought screens up to hide her as the nurse changed Laurie into a gown.

Sirius sat there with James beside him. Both were silent as Madame Pomfrey worked. It was about ten minutes later when Madame Pomfrey was done fussing over Laurie and moved on to Sirius who was sure she just loved to torture students when they had hit their lowest.

He let her prod him mercilessly until she was sure he hadn't hurt himself physically. She gave him a potion or some concoction and told him to drink it in order to get over the shock quicker. James was enlisted to help force the vile tasting liquid into his mouth, which he was reluctant to do. He didn't want any repercussions because of it.

Sirius lay down and just looked at Laurie and hoped beyond hope she would wake. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He kept repeating the event in his mind and tried to find a way he could have prevented the whole thing from happening. Maybe if he had reacted faster. Maybe if he hadn't reacted to Snape's taunts. He fell asleep listing the things that went wrong.

He woke not long after to the soft murmurs of people around him. He opened his eyes and saw that all their friends were gathered around their beds. It took him a moment to remember what happened. But when he did he sat up quickly, disregarding all of their surprised looks. His head pounded fiercely, but he could think more clearly. Sirius looked over at Laurie's bed and tried to will her to wake.

Sirius heard their murmured condolences and pitying remarks. Some tried to be hopeful, but he couldn't really be hopeful at the moment.

"What time is it?" he asked Remus who had sat next to him on his bed.

"Just after midnight. Madame Pomfrey had to let us in once James told us what happened." Remus talked quietly as to not interrupt the relative silence of the hospital wing. "We all converged on the doors and Dumbledore allowed us to visit for a while."

"Dumbledore was here?"

"Yeah. He said you'd both be alright. It was just a matter of Laurie getting out of her shock. Physically she's perfectly fine. Madame Pomfrey healed all the wounds she could find. She just has to heal mentally."

"How long?" Sirius's voice was tired and weary. It was soar and scratchy from his yelling and crying. He noticed the moonlight shining through the windows on the other side of the room.

"A few days maybe. He never really indicated how long it would take."

Sirius looked over at Laurie and found himself lost. He hadn't realized how much he depended on her every day. He looked forward to seeing her every day. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. He thrived on the effort to make her blush. She was the most amazing person he had ever known and now she was hurt because of his foolishness. She shouldn't be the one in the bed - that was his place.

"We've got to be going, mate." James came up and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Madame Pomfrey said you could stay tonight in the wing but you have to go back to the Tower tomorrow. We'll see you in the morning."

Sirius nodded. He heard the girls' murmured farewells and halfheartedly hugged Lily when she leaned in to embrace him. He saw Amber clutching Remus' arm and look worriedly at her friend. It must be just as hard for her. She knew Laurie best.

He heard the door close behind them and he sat in silence. He could barely hear Laurie's breathing and felt compelled to touch her. To hold her hand.

He stood and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked pale in the moonlight and her hand was cold when he grabbed it from above the sheets. He lifted it to his lips and pressed lightly, barely more than a whisper on her skin.

"Oh, Laurie. I'm so sorry." He started to rub her hand in an effort to get it warmer. "I didn't mean anything by it. And I know you hate it when I fight, but I couldn't let him say those things about you. He doesn't understand that you're so much more than just an exchange student." He grabbed her other hand and started to rub that one too. "You're so much more than I ever thought possible – than I ever dreamed."

Sirius was silent for a while. He had to get his thoughts out; he had to speak them, even if they were to the silent sterile room. He couldn't sleep and this would be the next best thing: talking to Laurie. He always felt better after talking to her. Just being near her was enough to make him happier. Even now, just holding her hand, he felt calmer – more at peace. He knew she would wake; it was just a matter of time.

"I don't know why I went that way. Lily just needed time away from James. I understood that. We went to walk through the halls for a while, getting air. He was mad at her though he reveled in that kiss, but he would get over it. I knew he would. He always does. No matter what they fight about, within thirty minutes he would have forgot. But then we ran into Severus and that other goon and I tried to leave but James didn't want to pass up the opportunity. I wanted to get back to you. I didn't want you to be trapped by Slughorn. No one deserves that fate. So I just told James to ignore them but they wouldn't have it. Both of them started to try and provoke us to do something rash. I couldn't care less about my family. But when they said something against you, Laur, I….I don't know. I couldn't think. I couldn't see past the red. It was strange. I was so angry. He didn't understand what he said and he didn't really know what he got himself into until I struck him with a stinging hex. His eyes were so wide. And then you came like an avenging angel. I was so angry at him and then at you for putting yourself in that situation." He ran out of words.

Sirius didn't notice the tears again running freely down his cheeks. He felt so hopeless. So helpless. He lied down next to her and lay on his side to watch her as she slept on. His fingers unconsciously went to her hair, clean now, and started to play with the soft curls. She still smelled of roses despite the events of the night. He eventually fell asleep next to her, memories of the accident repeating through his dreams, making him instinctively curl into Laurie and hold her tightly to him.

--

Sirius woke early the next morning despite his awful night of sleep. He pulled a chair to Laurie's bedside and sat down there, waiting for dawn to come and Madame Pomfrey to come and check on her patient.

He waited in silence and watched Laurie sleep peacefully. He realized that the saying "you never know what you've got until it's gone" was true. He never appreciated Laurie the way she deserved. And as he sat there in the grey light of the coming dawn he had another realization. One far more momentous and far more outstanding. He realized that his feelings for Laurie were deeper than he expected. Deeper than he even thought possible. Stronger than anything he felt before. How was he to know that he would end up loving her? Yes. He loved her.

He had to admit it to himself. He's never felt like this with anyone before. He'd had many girlfriends, but this time it was a relationship that went beyond all the others. He'd never felt so deeply for anyone. Not even in his family. It was almost as if she were the second half of him. She was everything to him.

Sirius looked at the first rays of the sun stream through the paned windows and start to lighten the room. He should be overjoyed at this revelation, and he supposed part of him was, but the other part was hated himself for not realizing it sooner. He blamed himself for Laurie's accident, if it could be called that. It was his fault for not telling her how much he loved her. How much she meant to him.

He heard Madame Pomfrey stirring behind her door. She would come and check on her soon. He supposed he should pretend to be asleep to prolong his time here. Madame Pomfrey would surely kick him out as soon as she saw him awake and physically fine. He stood and walked over to his bed, lying down to face Laurie. The smell of roses lingered on him and he fell asleep once again.

--

The next time he woke was late morning, close to when lunch was usually served. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at Laurie who had yet to wake. It wasn't long before James came in with Holly and Nancy who brought him food, knowing he wouldn't want to leave.

"Anything yet?" James asked, eyes straying to Laurie's bed.

"No," Sirius replied, noticing his voice was deeper and more gravelly than normal. "No change."

"She'll get better. She always does, according to Amber." Holly said, popping a piece of cheese in her mouth from the lunch tray.

Sirius gave her an inquiring glance.

"Oh." She swallowed and explained. "Laurie has apparently had her share of falls and always gets better." Holly glanced toward Laurie. "This time it's only a bit worse."

"A bit worse?" Sirius asked, his voice rising bothering his sore throat. "She fell three stories!"

"Well, she's physically fine," Nancy said. "We just have to look at the positives right now. And Madame Pomfrey said that it's only a matter of time before Laurie gets better. At least she doesn't have much school to make up since we're off on break at the end of this week.

James handed Sirius a sandwich. "Eat it."

Sirius merely looked at it.

"Eat it, Pads, you don't want Laurie scolding you senseless for not taking care of yourself."

Sirius grimaced and took the sandwich, forcing himself to open his mouth and take a bite. It was ham. James was worried. He only got Sirius his favorite foods when he was worried. The Black family didn't have simple fare like ham sandwiches and so it was perhaps one of the highlights when he could have one.

It was one of those times that the comfort of such a food would have been appreciated but even though it tasted divine it didn't really help.

"Where's Remus and Amber?" Sirius asked after he swallowed the ham.

James gave him a small smile. "They slept in late. Amber was really upset last night and Remus stayed with her up in the common room. I don't think she fell asleep until really late. They were out on the sofa and Lily was forbidding anyone to talk up there. I feel bad for the person who crosses her."

Sirius nodded. He could understand that. Amber was the person closest to Laurie – she would have felt it quite strongly. He took another bite of his sandwich, thinking.

"Well, whenever she wakes, could you have her bring Laurie's book?"

James paused and looked at his friend. "Which one?"

"Her favorite."

James nodded, obviously not knowing which one was her favorite and hoping Amber would understand.

"Well, Holly and I have to get some work done. We'll check in later." Nancy and Holly left the hospital wing and back to the life outside the room. James sat on the edge of Laurie's bed.

"There was nothing we could do, you know."

Sirius didn't acknowledge the comment, but James knew he wouldn't.

"No one could have known that kid was going to shoot out of that hallway. He looked as if he was running for his life. Everything just happened so quickly. Too quickly. No one would have been able to help her. Not even Dumbledore."

Sirius let the silence hang for a few minutes. "Are you telling me this for my benefit or yours?"

James looked up from studying his hands. "Both, I suppose."

Sirius looked at Laurie and her utter stillness. That was the thing that most disturbed him – her stillness. She didn't react to anything. It was the moments where he could induce a reaction that made it so fun to be around her. She never reacted the way he expected except when he made her blush. That was the one thing he could rely on.

"It's ok, Prongs. I don't think either of us will forgive ourselves anytime soon. At least until she wakes up." Sirius reached out and patted his shoulder.

James rose. "I'll send Amber later on. At least Remus won't have to disappear until break starts. He can help comfort her now."

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

James nodded and left the room quietly. Sirius lay back on his bed and stared at the vaulted ceiling. He was drained. Physically he was in prime condition. Emotionally he had never felt so worn and torn.

Madame Pomfrey came in from her office and checked on Laurie, giving her some potion and making sure nothing else had come up. Sirius watched apathetically as the nurse walked over to him and felt his head.

"Oh, dear, you've a fever. Sympathy pains, I presume." Madame Pomfrey patted her pockets looking for something but came up empty. "Wait here. I'll get you a potion to fix that up."

She bustled back to her office to look through her potion shelves muttering about silly, overdramatic students. Sirius continued to lay there. He felt his forehead and supposed it was a little warm. Madame Pomfrey came back quickly with a rather large bottle.

"Alright, sit up."

Sirius sat up and was about to ask what the stuff was but she made him swallow half a glass which he thought tasted vile. He suspected it tasted a bit like what he would think troll tasted like mixed with mud and slugs. He almost spit it back out, and he probably would have don it if Madame Pomfrey wasn't looming over him.

He quickly handed back the glass and she shut herself in her office again. Sirius collapsed back on the bed and curled on his side to look at Laurie, willing her to get better.

--

It was still bright when he woke up yet again. Sirius was glad to be sleeping for most of it though he didn't understand how he could with Laurie laying there in the next bed.

He blinked a couple times and saw that he wasn't alone with Laurie. Amber was sitting on the edge of Laurie's bed talking quietly to Remus who had claimed the chair. They were murmuring quietly and Sirius couldn't distinguish what they were saying. Remus said something and looked over at him and saw he was awake. He nodded his greeting, continuing to listen to Amber as she told him something or another.

Sirius yawned and Amber turned to face him, stopping in the middle of what she was saying. Her eyes were red and her hair was a bit tussled. She looked as if she got little to no sleep, which he could associate with.

"I brought the book." Amber's voice was quiet, slightly scratchy from her obvious crying.

Sirius sat up and stretched. "Thanks." His throat wasn't much better.

Amber nodded and turned back to Remus. Sirius noted that he was holding her hand in both of his own.

"We've been here for a bit, so we'll leave," Remus said, looking over Amber's shoulder to Sirius who was running his fingers though his hair. "There's food on the nightstand. Madame Pomfrey won't let you stay here tonight so you'll have to come back to the Tower. James will be by later." He paused. "Are you ok?"

Sirius looked at Remus and tried to give him a smile. He wasn't sure if he succeeded. "I'm here."

"Well, if you need anything, you know how to get to James."

Sirius nodded. He had the mirror in his jacket pocket. But he had put that over Laurie. "Where's my jacket?"

"The one you wore yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"I think Madame Pomfrey was holding it. Something about blood stains." Sirius looked at Amber who had replied. She was pale and her eyes were wide, like she didn't want to believe what happened but couldn't stray from the truth.

Sirius nodded. "You better go report to everyone. Did Pomfrey say if anything had changed?"

"No. Sorry mate."

"No, it's alright Moony. I'll see you later then."

Sirius watched Remus lead Amber out of the room then turned back to the nightstand where food and Laurie's novel was sitting. He leaned against the headboard and took a piece of toast before reaching over the plate for the well loved book.

He put the toast in his mouth as he looked at the book that Laurie adored. The cover was well worn, even more worn than the first time he saw it. Was that months ago? It seemed only a week or two. He shook his head as he opened the book and flipped to the first page.

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife,"_ Sirius read aloud. He glanced at Madame Pomfrey's door and back to the book. "It has to be good to have garnered so much of your devotion, love." He looked over at her and sighed. He would continue for her sake.

"_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters._"

He continued to read aloud throughout the afternoon, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to kick him out but she never came. He thought he saw the door at the end of the hall crack open but she never came out to check on Laurie. So he read for the whole afternoon and into the evening, letting the story come to life. After he got through the first several chapters he was involved in the lives of Elizabeth Bennett and her family. He liked the character of Darcy and his relationship with his too-giddy friend.

He ate some of the food on his plate as he read, talking through the food in his mouth. It felt like she was listening and so he continued to read to her and to himself.

It was past the usual dinner time and well into the evening when Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office and walked toward Laurie's bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black, but I must insist that you return to Gryffindor Tower. There isn't anything you can do here."

"I can't stay here for one more night?" he asked, marking his place with a ribbon that he found in the book.

"No, you may not. You have to return to your common room and get out of the hospital wing. You also need to take a shower. It will make you feel better."

So, with those final encouraging words, Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the room and went back to treating Laurie. Fortunately for him James was walking up to retrieve him and bring him back.

"Nothing's changed then?"

"No, nothing. She just lies there as if she's asleep." Sirius pulled at the sweater he had worn since the party. He felt disgusting and would gladly take a shower but he wanted to return to Laurie's side. It was his fault she was laying there in a comatose state.

"Well, perhaps tomorrow, Padfoot." James directed him to the Tower. "Did you eat?"

"Yes. I ate."

"When?"

Sirius looked at his friend, half exasperated. He knew James was worried about him but he didn't have to go and act like a mother hen. "I'm fine. I just need a shower."

"Yes. Yes you do."

Sirius shot him a look.

"Well, it's true, mate," James shrugged. "You're givin' off an awful stench. I think it's partly the blood stain on your sleeve, but the rest, well, that's definitely you."

"You're an awful bloke, you know that?" Sirius asked, glad that James was making an effort to break through his guilt and depression.

"Ah, yes, I'm right up there with the self-fertilizing shrub."

Sirius gave his first real smile in over 24 hours. It felt somehow foreign. "Yes, exactly like that."

James laughed and they came up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He gave the password and they went in, Sirius graciously nodding to everyone's condolences and making his way to the boys' dormitory in order to take a shower. He noted Amber and Remus sitting in a corner with Lily obviously not talking about Laurie. Remus gave him a sympathetic nod, trying to keep Amber occupied with other things.

Sirius was really glad to get to his room and then take a well needed, deserved shower. The hot water revived him a bit and after changing into his pajamas and shrugging on his robe he collapsed on his four-poster and stared at the canopy of his bed.

"Feel better?"

Sirius rolled onto his stomach and looked over to Remus. "How long was I in there?"

Remus looked over at the nightstand by his bed and looked at the clock there. "About an hour, actually."

"An hour?" Sirius couldn't believe it.

"So you should feel extra clean," James said as he came in the room and shut the door. "You weren't trying to drown yourself were you, cuz you kind of failed."

Sirius shook his head. "No, not today." He rolled onto his back and resumed staring at the red canopy.

He heard the rustling of James readying for bed and Remus put his book on his bedside table. He heard Peter snoring already from the other end of the room; his bed curtains were shut against the light. The other fifth year boys were collapsing on their beds as well. The rustling ceased and the lights went out, leaving Sirius to stare up into the darkness.

"You know Pomfrey won't let you in there."

Sirius turned to look over at James who whispered the words from his bed.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius whispered back. He just didn't like the idea of Laurie sleeping in the hospital wing alone.

"You can go down the moment the first streaks of dawn show up, but until then you need to get some sleep Pads. You look almost as bad as Moony over there."

"Hey, I heard that Prongs." Remus whispered from across the room.

"Yeah, Remus is probably right. You look just about the same as him. You need to sleep, uninterrupted by anything. I hear sleep is the best sort of remedy."

"Oh, shove it," Sirius said and sunk his head into the pillow, curling up on his side. "I'll see you in the morning."

So everyone drifted to sleep and left Sirius staring out the window of the Tower. The night was cold so he clung to the blankets on his bed, grateful for the little warmth, and drifted to sleep hours later, exhausted over worrying about Laurie's condition.

--

Sirius woke to the sounds of shuffling and muttering. He rolled over to face the noise and saw a small creature digging through his things.

"Kreacher!" Sirius growled, making the house elf jump.

"Ah, Master Sirius, you're awake."

"You're so observant. What are you doing?" Sirius's head pounded as he abruptly lifted his head.

"Mistress sends Kreacher on an errand."

"What sort of errand?"

"Mistress's secret errand."

"Well, that was helpful. And you've gone through my trunk for what reason exactly?"

Sirius saw the ugly house elf tilt his head in thought and just as soon look as if he dismissed whatever he thought of. "Mistress won't like this."

"I don't care, Kreacher. Go away, go back home."

Sirius saw the house elf glare, his eyes illuminated in the rays of moonlight that filtered through the window. He looked as if he might lash out and bite him, but Sirius knew better. The house elf quickly popped out of the room and Sirius laid his head back on his pillow.

He turned to look at the clock that was sitting on his bedside table. It was four in the morning. The last time he was up this early was when he caught Laurie on the astronomy tower. He was so angry with her he couldn't sleep. He'd lost plenty of hours of sleep due to thinking about her. His friends never said anything though, and for that he was grateful. He hadn't known what to do to get her to stop treating him as an enemy. He had never had trouble attracting girls before her. She resisted all his usual charming moves and lines. It had been disconcerting.

Then she apologized. It was almost like a miracle and so he felt almost giddy with relief when she handed him that olive branch. He looked at the windowsill next to his bed. The branch laid there among other trinkets in its glory. He had tried to play off his joy at finally being able to talk to her and then he acted as her personal servant. It annoyed her at first, but she never forbade him from doing it.

She was the highlight of his dull and boring life. She came in like a ray of sunshine and lit everything around her. Even him. That was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was the best thing that happened to him and he would never forgive himself if she never recovered.

* * *

Please review. Again I'm sorry for the wait. It'll probably be another month before I update which sucks, but hey what can you do? If you're lucky I'll be able to work on it during spring break.

Ever yours.


	37. The Awakening

Hello Everyone! I'm so excited to finally be on spring break so I'm finally posting this chapter. This is the craziest semester ever so I'm sorry about the late updates. I feel awful for keeping you in suspense. But wait no longer! Here's the next addition. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimed. (And I don't own P&P either, dang it.)

* * *

The next morning the boys had to force Sirius out of bed and to attend class. Every time there was a break he dropped in to the hospital wing and read _Pride and Prejudice_ to Laurie. He now suspected that Madame Pomfrey was listening as well since she never told him to leave until he finished the chapter he was on.

There was little change in Laurie. Amber had brought pajamas for her to wear and Sirius smiled a bit when he noticed they were pink with griffins on them. Madame Pomfrey said that Dumbledore had dropped in again to check on her and said she should wake in a day or so. Sirius nodded and left to go to his class.

He came back that evening and picked up the book where he left off. He was almost finished with the book

"_Elizabeth had the satisfaction of seeing her father taking pains to get acquainted with him; and Mr. Bennet soon assured her that he was rising every hour in his esteem. _

"'_I admire all my three sons-in-law highly,' he said. 'Wickham, perhaps, is my favorite; but I think I shall like _your_ husband quite as well as Jane's."_

Sirius stopped and stretched his neck, slightly stiff from looking down while he read. He was just about to pick up the book when the sound he longed for most reached his ears.

"You have a really good reading voice, you know."

"Laurie," he breathed. Sirius dropped the book and rushed to the bed, pulling Laurie into his arms and holding her so tight she couldn't breathe.

She tried to laugh but her throat was dry and scratchy and it hurt to do so. Sirius immediately conjured a glass of water and handed it to her, not letting her out of his arms for a second. She found it a little difficult to drink when Sirius was so close, but she was so very thirsty. She lifted the glass and her arm trembled a little. Sirius apparently noticed and helped hold the glass to her lips.

"What happened?" Laurie asked, resting her head on Sirius's shoulder as he set the glass on the table.

Sirius brushed back her hair and lifted her head so that he could look her in the face. Laurie noticed that his eyes were watery. "You fell."

Laurie searched his eyes, trying to remember what happened. She remembered running to Sirius's aid during a skirmish with Snape, but after that it was fuzzy.

"I- I don't remember after I joined you in the hall. It wasn't something I'd like to remember I'm thinking."

"Shhh." Sirius whispered as she started to shiver. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and adjusted their positions so that he was leaning against the headboard of the bed while she was halfway in his lap. "You're fine now. Finally."

"How long was I out?" her voice was still gravelly and her eyes felt as if they couldn't stay open.

Sirius smoothed her hair and tightened his grip around her waist. "Three and a half days."

Laurie looked up at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Sirius closed his eyes and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I've never felt so horrified in my life. It was almost off as if my heart left my body."

Laurie leaned forward and kissed him. It was a kiss of reassurance and comfort which soon turned out to be one of possessiveness by Sirius. All his emotions had built up over the past few days and his kiss reflected everything he'd gone through. His hands moved to frame her face and hold her, making sure she was alright.

Laurie was swept away by the power of that kiss but soon pulled away. Sirius was breathing hard and she raised her hand to brush away the tears that had escaped his eyes.

Sirius closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. She was awake and fine, soon he would be too. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as his breathing became more regular.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

Laurie laid her hand over his which had cupped her cheek. "What is it?" she asked wondering why he was shaking a bit.

"I'm not sure I know how to tell you." He looked down at the book. "I've never told anyone this, much less a girl I've known for as little as four months."

"What's wrong?"

He turned back to her. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect now, but I have to tell you something important….I found out…well… I've fallen in love with you."

Laurie's eyes grew wide and her heart was beating rapidly and though she was still extremely tired her mind was completely and utterly awake.

"What?" her voice was faint.

Sirius took her hand in his and leaned forward. "I love you."

Laurie's eyes started to tear and she let out a nervous, tired giggle. "Do you know how long I've longed for you to say that?" Her voice was thick with emotion and she threw her arms around him, holding him as close as she could get him. She felt him press his lips to her hair and breathe deeply. She pulled back and pressed her lips firmly against his.

There have only been three perfect kisses in the world and that kiss was nowhere near any of them, but it was close enough to heaven for both of them.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Sirius took the end of his black scarf and dried Laurie's tears.

"Should you tell Madame Pomfrey that I'm awake?" Laurie asked, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I should, but I want you to myself for now." Sirius picked her up and carried her to the chair he recently vacated. He set her in his lap and wrapped her in a thick blanket to keep her from getting cold. Sirius grabbed the book from where it landed in his excitement and opened the book in front of them both. He smoothed back Laurie's hair and started to read the first paragraph of the next chapter.

"_Elizabeth's spirits soon rising to playfulness again, she wanted Mr. Darcy to account for his having ever fallen in love with her."_ He was then cut off by Laurie who was looking at him as she quoted the book, not even glancing at the novel in his hands.

"_How could you begin?" _Laurie asked softly in her best British accent, tilting her head ponderingly. "_I can comprehend your going on charmingly, when you had once made a beginning; but what could set you off in the first place?"_

Sirius smiled. He looked down at the book and said Darcy's lines, knowing they were true for him as well as Mr. Darcy. _"I cannot fix the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I _had_ begun."_

Laurie felt tears come to her eyes again. She had always dreamed of a boy would say those words to her. She was tired and her eyelids were heavy, but she wanted to finish the conversation. _"My beauty you had early withstood, and as for my manners—my behavior to _you_ was at least always bordering on the uncivil, and I never spoke to you without rather wishing to give you pain than not. Now be sincere; did you admire me for my impertinence?"_

Sirius laughed as he held her. Then replied, _"For the liveliness of your mind, I did."_

Laurie laid her head on his chest, underneath his chin. _"You may as well call it impertinence at once. It was very little less. The fact is that you were sick of civility, of deference, of officious attention. You were disgusted with the women who were always speaking and looking, and thinking for _your_ approbation alone. I roused and interested you because I was so unlike_ them._"_ Laurie closed her eyes._ "Had you not been really amiable you would have hated me for it; but in spite of the pains you took to disguise yourself, your feelings were always noble and just; and in your heart, you thoroughly despised the persons who so assiduously courted you."_ Laurie's voice grew softer._ "There – I have saved you the trouble of accounting for it; and really, all things considered, I begin to think it perfectly reasonable. To be sure, you knew no actual good of me – but nobody thinks of _that_ when they fall in love."_

Sirius smiled and continued reading. He knew that Laurie was moments from falling asleep and so let his voice carry her into her dreams. He finished the few pages left of the chapter and closed the book. If she was awake he was sure that she would tell him to continue reading. He set the book on the table and picked Laurie up to place her back in the hospital bed.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before turning to walk to the back of the hospital wing. He needed to tell Madame Pomfrey she had woken if only for a few minutes.

Sirius knocked on the door and heard her acknowledge it from within. He opened the door slowly and was met with the sight of many shelves filled with books and ingredients. Madame Pomfrey was in a chair at the far end of the room, sipping at a cup of tea and reading a manual on making sleeping draughts. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Laurie woke up for a few minutes. She's asleep again now, but she was awake."

Madame Pomfrey set down her book and cup and stood from her seat. She grabbed her wand from the nearby desk and followed Sirius out.

They walked to Laurie's bed and Madame Pomfrey began her examination. "You're free to go Mr. Black. I still have your jacket in my office. Go and get it then go down to dinner. They should be starting soon."

Sirius stood still for a second then did as he was bid. He walked back to her office to grab his jacket. He checked that the mirror was still there then left the hospital wing, glancing back at Madame Pomfrey as she leaned over Laurie as she slept.

Sirius walked down the corridors with a much lighter step. He dropped off his jacket in the dorm and then headed down to the Great Hall.

Sirius sat down to curious stares at the Gryffindor table. James was looking expectantly at him as was everyone else.

"How is she?" Lily ventured to ask, stopping to take a sip of pumpkin juice.

"She woke up."

There was a loud clamor of whoops and sighs of relief which caused all the other tables to look in their direction. Everyone began to talk at once saying they knew it wouldn't last too long and it was only a matter of time before she realized what she was missing and woke up. Sirius nodded and smiled easily to his friends' encouragements.

"Is she ok?" Amber asked from across the table.

"Oh yes, just tired. She was only awake for a few minutes."

"Good."

Sirius noted that she was acting oddly but he figured it was just the effect the last few days of stress and uncertainty. He ran a hand through his hair. He knew what she felt like.

"Do you think she'll be up to visitors?" Remus asked.

"Tomorrow I should think." Sirius forked some steak.

Casey leaned over James. "Do you think she'll have to stay up there tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius said after swallowing the meat. "I'm going back after dinner to see if she's awake. I'll ask Madame Pomfrey."

--

Laurie was checked out to be just fine by Madame Pomfrey who was glad that students wouldn't invade her haven any longer with their unwarranted visits. She liked to keep the hospital wing orderly, but with the Gryffindor students running in and out it was impossible to do so.

Laurie was sitting up in bed when Sirius returned from dinner. He had swiped a roll with butter and some fruit to give her since Madame Pomfrey was only feeding her bread and broth.

"Have I told you today that you're my hero?" Laurie asked as he handed her the real food and sat down on the bed. She immediately tucked into the roll.

"No, not yet," Sirius smiled.

"Well you are," she said after she swallowed her large bite. "How is everyone? Is James ok? And Amber? I didn't get to ask last time you were here."

Sirius was glad to see that she was quite awake for the moment. "They're fine. James was never harmed in the fight and Amber is better now that she knows you're awake. She's been rather gloomy. Remus has tried to cheer her up, but she's been distancing herself from him too."

Laurie slowed her chewing. "She's distancing herself from him? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe to protect herself or something. She hasn't really explained it to us you know."

Laurie bit into an apple. "Of course, sorry. I just feel so out of the loop."

"You'll catch up," Sirius said as he took the apple from her and bit into it. Laurie gave him a glare. "What? You made it look good?" he said through the food in his mouth.

Sirius let her finish the rest of her food in peace but kept up a lively conversation on what had been happening. She had already missed a couple days of school so he went over what they learned and the antics of their friends.

"Oh, I wish I could've seen Lily curse James. That must have been hilarious. How did his hand ever come off the cauldron?"

"Well, Professor Slughorn had to find a solution to un-stick it. Lily, of course, knew the remedy the whole time but refused to share."

"Of course. And I don't exactly blame her," Laurie said playing with her necklace.

"Well, I for one think she shouldn't have behaved so irrationally. I mean, I think James deserved something far worse than that. What possessed her to satisfy herself with something so meager?" Sirius shook his head in confusion.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

"What? I am! Of course I am. But if I'd been embarrassed in front of half the school I'd do the same thing if he asked if he could 'try it again,' I mean, really. He's a git, but I wouldn't be here without him." Sirius crossed his legs and stretched.

"You should go to the common room. You're tired," Laurie remarked as she leaned back into her pillows.

"You've just woken up after three days, I'm not leaving you now."

"You've been here for three days, and yes, I know you've been here every chance you got. You need to get some sleep. Unfortunately, I'm heading in that direction," she yawned. "I hate how tired I am."

Sirius took her hand and leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "You know you'll be kicked out of here tomorrow so it is best you get as much sleep as you can."

"I've been sleeping for three days, I'm sick of it."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, sleep tonight and then you can stay up as long as you want. In only a couple days you'll be off with Amber."

"Is break that close?" Laurie was surprised, though she really shouldn't have been. Sleeping for three days throws your off your perception of time.

"Yes. I'll be going to James's house which isn't that far from Amber's. Thirty minutes' walk, I think."

"Faster by floo network."

"Of course." Sirius brushed Laurie's hair behind her ear. "And James's parents always have a Christmas party. You'll be invited."

"We should get together outside of that."

"We shall. But first you have to sleep in order to get up tomorrow."

"That is usually how it works," Laurie remarked getting a look from Sirius. "You best get out of here. Madame Pomfrey was not a happy camper when the last group came in."

"The last group?" Sirius skipped over the weird American slang and jumped to the group. He thought he was the only one who knew she was awake.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as well as Slughorn came by. They heard I was awake and just checked to see if I was okay. It was weird, but nice that they cared. Dumbledore talked to my mom via floo network the day after I fell and told her what was going on. She apparently wanted to come but he said it wasn't necessary. I kinda wish she'd been here though, even if it was dull."

Sirius squeezed her hand. "Well, I think you've had enough excitement for one night. And since you keep nagging me to go to bed I shall, but I won't be happy about it." He grimaced as he spoke and kissed her forehead as he left.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Until tomorrow, then." Laurie replied softly.

"Until tomorrow. Dream of me."

"I always do."

* * *

Please review!

Ever yours.


	38. Hellos and Goodbyes

So an update! Yay! When May hits I should be able to turn a lot out. Only just over a month left of school and I'm so excited! Yay for college. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Laurie woke up early and was shooed out the door by Madame Pomfrey after being given a full bill of health. Amber had graciously come with some clean clothes that Laurie pulled on quickly. Pajamas were all well and fine but after a few days of being in them, Laurie just wanted to feel normal and that included regular clothes. Sirius was there too, but kindly waited outside while she changed.

When Amber and Laurie were left alone, Laurie decided to ask what was on her mind. "Sirius told me you've been distant from everyone, including Remus. Is there any particular reason?" It was awkward, but it had to be done.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you here. Can you wait a couple days, at least until we get to my house for break?"

Laurie paused for a moment. If it was a life and death situation then Amber would tell her right off the bat, so it apparently wasn't of vital importance. "Yeah, if you want me to wait, I'll wait. Just don't be too hard on Remus. You know it would break his heart if something turned you against him."

Amber gave a small smile before handing Laurie her scarf. "I'll keep it in mind. We'd best be going before everyone's up and about."

The plan was to sneak Laurie into Gryffindor Tower without a lot of fuss so there wouldn't be a lot of people to thread through and receive compliments from, but Laurie really doubted she'd get away from that.

"Ready?" Sirius asked as Laurie and Amber came out of the hospital wing door.

Laurie smiled. "More than ready. This is freedom."

Amber smiled while Sirius looked intently at Laurie. "As long as you stay away from the stair railings."

"Of course," Laurie smiled and took his hand, which he lifted to kiss her fingers. "I wouldn't want to tempt fate again."

"Then let's try and get you back without a big to-do."

So the trio made there way through the corridors, Laurie staying far away from the railing and close to the wall when there were stairs.

They made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Amber gave the password after the Lady gave Laurie congratulations on her getting better. The door swung open and the three friends walked inside.

There arose a cheer from the fifth years when Amber and Sirius escorted her into the Gryffindor common room. They all clapped and whooped, making Laurie blush to the roots of her hair. Laurie saw Amber flee into the crowd to get away from any unnecessary attention. She wished she could do the same.

Laurie tried to duck her head from the cheers and make Sirius her shield but the well wishers would not be ignored. So from the moment she stepped foot into the common room that morning, through her classes and until everyone left for bed that night she was bombarded with sentiments.

"You'd think that I was back from a trip or something," Laurie said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you sort of are," Lily said from where she sat on the couch in the common room. "Everyone's been asking about you."

"Oh, great." Laurie grimaced. She hated to be the center of attention.

"Well, just be glad that break starts in two days," James said as he sprawled in a chair.

And Laurie was incredibly grateful that break was only two days away. Her accident would be a thing of the past and she greatly looked forward to that.

The next two days flew past as teachers gave up actually teaching anything since they knew that their students' minds were elsewhere. Only professors McGonagall and Sprout continued to try and teach, but had rather poor results.

Laurie felt a little out of control as the days sped by. She had missed out on three days so she was trying to catch up while contacting her mother and saying she was okay and getting packed for her stay with Amber's family. Everything was coming on too quickly.

Laurie's mom was relieved when she was able to talk to her. Dumbledore had granted her permission to use the floo network and talk to her mom, for which she would ever be grateful. Her mom was still unable to get away, but at least she knew that Laurie was okay.

It was also kind of difficult to move on when Sirius had grown extremely protective of her. It was nice in a I'd-hate-to-see-anything-happen-to-you kind of way but it also got irritating after a day of his strange omnipresence. Everywhere she was there he was, trying to keep her from any perceived, or not perceived, danger. It was getting quite annoying.

Before Laurie knew it, all her belongings were packed and ready to be delivered to Amber's house. Apparently Amber's family was strangely excited about Laurie's visit and so Amber tried to warn her about what she might meet when she arrived. It was the only thing which Amber talked about with enthusiasm. She had slowly frozen herself in regards to Remus but wouldn't say the reason until they were at her house. Laurie respected that and let Amber warn her of her family, though they probably wouldn't be any help.

"Though my parents are purebloods, they have this weird obsession with motorcycles," Amber was saying as they walked into the common room. They would leave for the Hogsmeade station in an hour or so to begin their ride back to London. "So, if you see a lot of them don't be worried. And, if my dad ever asks if you want to go for a ride, only allow him to take you on the black one. That is the only safe one of the lot to fly."

"Fly?" Laurie asked, now questioning what she was getting herself into. "Motorcycles aren't supposed to fly."

"Well, that is true, for muggles at least," Amber said drawing it out as they stood by a window looking down at the grounds that were getting covered in a lazy snow. "My dad likes to, um, 'enhance' his bikes."

Laurie looked at her friend like she was crazy, but quickly reminded herself that this was the wizarding world. If they wanted to enchant something to make it fly, who was she to deny them? "So, the black one is the only safe one to ride on?"

"Yep. Just don't tell him I told you that. He thinks they are all perfect."

"Is that the only black bike he owns?" Laurie wanted to make sure that she wouldn't mistake it and then find herself on the bike of death.

"No, he's actually got a few black ones, but this one is larger than the others. You'll know it when you see it."

"So the large black bike is the one I say yes to. I think I can remember that. Hopefully."

"Good," Amber said then abruptly looked out the window. Laurie looked at what caused her sudden change in mood, changing from content to pensive. The only person she saw was Remus, who had just come out of the boys' dormitories.

Laurie sighed. "You will tell me as soon as we get to your house, right?"

Amber gave a small nod in agreement and continued to stare outside where the snow was starting to fall harder.

Laurie sighed again and looked back to the room just in time to catch Sirius walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello sunshine," he said as she leaned against him.

"Hello you," Laurie replied. She looked up and back at him. She could have sworn he'd grown a couple inches since she first met him. "Is the packing all done?"

"Yep, all crammed in my trunk."

"You're impossible," Laurie laughed.

"I know." Sirius gave his make-your-knees-weak smile and was forced to tighten his grip around Laurie's waist as her knees responded.

"I hate it when you do that," she muttered as she blushed profusely.

"But I love you." He kissed her temple and moved to her side to stand between her and Amber who was still watching the snow fall outside – keeping her eyes anywhere but on Remus.

"I love you too," Laurie muttered.

Sirius kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Laurie sighed. Ever since the accident he wouldn't let her out of his sight for more than five minutes. He was always having physical contact, like he could better protect her from some strange danger that was just around the corner. Laurie knew he just wanted to keep her safe after the accident, which he thought was his fault. She was okay with the normal physical contact of hugging and arm around the shoulder, but there were a few times he went too far. Like yesterday when he said that she couldn't walk down the stairs alone. She had to tell him that she wasn't made of porcelain, she wasn't a breakable china doll – she could walk down or up the stairs completely without aid and be fine.

Sirius reluctantly allowed her a little space after her rant. He gave her breathing room but that was about it. Thus she was having mixed feelings about going to Amber's house. She would be glad that Sirius was not keeping a watchful eye on her, but then she'd miss him terribly. Love was a strange thing. One minute you want to kill the person and the next you don't know what you'd do without them.

Sirius looked out the window then back to room at large. Everyone was just waiting for the go-ahead from McGonagall to say they could go down.

"So, who's sitting where?" James asked the group as a whole. He mainly wanted to know where he was sitting. "Of course, Sirius and Laurie are together, so who wants to be in their compartment?"

Laurie saw Amber's hand shoot up which was followed by Remus' and James' hands, then surprisingly Peter's hand, but Laurie figured that he just didn't want to be parted from his friends.

"Okay, the rest of you fend for yourselves."

James relaxed further in his chair by the fireplace and was quickly hit in the face by a pillow. He made a search for the culprit but found none as everyone looked wither equally guilty or innocent. Laurie of course saw Lily throw the pillow but she refused to tell him. It was much more fun to see him struggle to find out who did it.

Laurie rested her head on Sirius's chest.

"We've only a couple hours together," Sirius said as he looked down at Laurie. "What shall we do?"

Laurie looked up at him and recalled a conversation weeks earlier. "Didn't you say that when there was enough snow you had a war? Why not waste the time waiting with a friendly snowball fight?"

Sirius looked at her then at James. She could see that he approved of her suggestion which made her laugh.

"Go on," she encouraged. "Tell the group that we'll meet in ten minutes on the grounds and pick teams then." She kissed his cheek then sped off to the girls' dorms to grab her cloak to keep her warm.

In a matter of minutes everyone was scurrying to find their coats and cloaks so they could participate in the snow war. The fifth years made it outside in record time and then broke up into two teams. Laurie, Sirius, Amber, Remus, and Casey on one team and James, Lily, Nancy, Cynthia and Peter on the other. And so they quickly scouted out the area to find a good place in which to place the war and soon decided to battle next to the Herbology greenhouses. There was a really nice log that Laurie's team decided would be one of their walls and the other team was stuck behind a snow bank that wasn't very tall.

"Ok," Laurie said just before the battle begun. "You'll have to teach me how exactly to make a snowball since I'm sure it's not as easy as it looks on TV."

James sighed dramatically at the lack of expertise she had and allowed Sirius to show her how to make the perfect snowballs. James only trusted him because they had made them together for so long. Laurie tried a few times, but after her fourth try, which was a really tiny snowball, she decided she'd live with what she got.

"I'll make them for you if you throw them," Amber said as she handed Laurie a nicely rounded snowball.

Laurie smiled. "Deal."

So the battle of epic proportions began and there was snow flying everywhere. Laurie ducked for most of the beginning until Amber had made a good amount of snowballs to keep her supplied for a few minutes at least.

Casey crawled on her stomach toward Laurie where she was crouching behind the log. "You can throw can't you?" she asked after Laurie hadn't thrown any.

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. Tell me where someone is."

Casey crawled to the edge of the log and looked around it. "There's someone by the big tree, I think it's Peter."

"Okay," Laurie grabbed a snowball from her pile and slowly came up behind the log. She quickly located the tree and lobbed the snowball at Peter who didn't know quite what to do. It hit him square in the chest and Laurie quickly dropped back to the ground. She didn't want to get hit too.

"Good one." Casey crawled over to Remus and helped him defend the other side of the log.

Sirius was kneeling in the snow and throwing snowball after snowball at James, who wouldn't stay down. Laurie decided that he must like getting pelted with cold, wet objects that hurt when they make impact.

Amber threw a few, hitting Lily and Nancy but she in turn got hit by one thrown by James. Laurie was pelted when she ran to another position behind a snow covered hedge. She didn't realize how much it could sting. Her fingers were frozen as well as her nose but she was enjoying her first ever snowball fight. It wasn't really a war, as Sirius said. It was more hitting someone else on the other team as much as you could. There weren't really any rules or regulations of any sort so they just pelted each other with snow until Hagrid was sent to retrieve them.

Laurie was somewhat glad at the end of it all. She enjoyed the event thoroughly and she was looking forward to a repeat during the break, but now she just wanted to warm her toes and fingers and nose. Her cheeks were red from the wind and cold and she was breathing mist as they rode the horseless carriages to the train station in Hogsmeade.

"Are you freezing yet?" Sirius asked when Laurie and Amber, who was carrying a disgruntled Dylan, stepped into the train compartment and claimed their bench seat.

"Just a bit." Laurie started shivering when she sat down next to Amber and Sirius conjured yet another blanket for her. Laurie wondered if she'd ever need a blanket again since he kept conjuring them for her.

James, Remus and Peter filed in behind them and claimed the opposite bench as they threw their stuff in the luggage compartment above their heads. Laurie had sent Darcy ahead to Amber's house so he would be there when she arrived. He could have stayed at the castle but she figured he'd like to be away from the owls for a bit.

"So everyone's marked their calendars for my mum's Christmas party right?" James asked as he settled down and pulled out some chocolate from his pocket.  
"I wouldn't miss it," Laurie said from her tightly blanketed position between Amber and Sirius. "I'm looking forward to it. If I can't be with my real family then it's best that I be with my friends who've become my second family." She smiled then pulled the blanket over her nose to try and get the feeling restored to the tip of it.

Sirius squeezed her shoulders and let her lean against him, using his body warmth to get warmer.

"Well said," Remus remarked and smiled. Laurie felt bad for the boy. He absolutely adored Amber and he was being held at arm's length. He kept giving surreptitious glances Amber's way but she merely looked the other direction like she didn't know what to do.

"So, when should we get together? I mean, before or after Christmas?" James asked the compartment.

"Shouldn't we ask the others to?" Laurie asked, her voice muffled by the blanket.

"Yeah, I guess, hold on." James stood and made his way to the door and slid it open. The group still inside heard a loud knock on the glass of the compartment next to them and then the door slide open.

"What do you want?"

_Oh Lily._

"We were talking about when we wanted to get together during break. We were wondering when it would be convenient for all of you." Laurie shook her head and raised her eyes to the ceiling at James' haughty tone.

"Did he learn that from you?" she whispered to Sirius.

Sirius had the nerve to look offended and raise a finger to his lips so he could listen to the conversation.

"Why don't you come back in a few minutes," Lily was saying. "We'll get back to you."

"Why can't I know now?" James asked, indignant.

"Because we will discuss it amongst ourselves and then tell you so you don't have to stand waiting in the corridor like some creep."

Laurie let her head fall into her hands. Those two were really out for each other's throats. Laurie turned to Amber who was shaking her head as she was working on a sudoku puzzle Casey had given to her beforehand.

"Should we exclude them from the party?"

Amber looked up from where she just placed a nine. "I don't think it would help. Lily's family is going to Ireland for most of the break so she won't be at the party anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was only set a couple days ago. She hasn't said anything because James is annoying when he can't have his way."

"He'll be annoying when he's depressed at his parents' Christmas party."

"True, but at least we didn't have to listen to him for over a week."

"Well, I guess we should count our blessings."

"Indeed."

For the rest of the train ride the group talked about plans and figured that after Christmas would be the best for all of them to get together. James suggested a bon fire at his house which was readily agreed to, so in a little more than a week they'd all meet up and spend time with each other outside of school.

The train ride went a lot faster than Laurie wanted it to. She was perfectly content to stay in Sirius's arms for the rest of her life. He knew what she needed before she even needed to speak. He conjured whatever she desired when she made the smallest movement. His fingers continually played with her hair.

It didn't help that she fell asleep during the train ride for about thirty minutes. Though, she couldn't really help it. She was tired from packing and the anxieties of catching up on her school work. And the soothing feel of Sirius fingers in her hair was hynoptizing.

She had snuggled herself against Sirius so completely that she was half curled around him when she woke. She blinked herself awake and felt Sirius kiss the top of her head and squeeze her shoulders in greeting. She slid her hand inside his coat to warm it as she couldn't feel her fingers. Sirius was talking to Remus about Remus's plans for break. Apparently they weren't very exciting as he was just staying home and spending time with family.

"I should be able to attend James's party though," Remus was saying. His parents were talking about leaving for a week to go to the Lake District and visit distant relatives. "I may even be back for the gathering after Christmas."

Laurie looked down at her legs which had somehow ended up tangled with Sirius's. It was probably Sirius's fault. She wanted to look at Amber to see her reaction to Remus's conversation but that would have been a feat beyond her as she had somehow turned her back to her completely.

Laurie rubbed her eye to try and wake herself and caught Sirius's gaze. The look he gave her made her want to melt where she sat. Her breath caught and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She suddenly felt wide awake and stared out the compartment door window. She saw a Ravenclaw girl rush past with Tiffany and Nikki with an armload of treats off the trolley. Sirius continued to play with her hair while listening to Remus.

Laurie decided that she'd give Sirius some of his own medicine. She slowly untangled her arm from the blanket and wrapped both of them around his torso as she rested her head against his shoulder. Sirius sat up straighter. Laurie tried to hide her smile as she gripped his shirt.

"Do you know where my dress robes are Sirius?" James asked after Remus was finished. Laurie turned and noticed that Remus was reading a small book and she could only guess that Amber was either still doing sodoku or gazing unseeingly out the window.

"No, though I do vaguely remember you shoving them under your bed in hopes that you would never again have to wear them."

Laurie slid her eyes to James who was making a face at Sirius. "Why do you need dress robes?"

"Oh, well, my parents' party is formal. All of their friends from work are invited. Rather dull and utterly uncomfortable."

Laurie smiled at him as he ate a pumpkin pasty from a pile beside him. The trolley had obvious already come by this way.

Peter ran inside the compartment (Laurie didn't even notice he was gone – she felt slightly bad about that, but she really couldn't help it). The train would apparently arrive at the station in about five minutes.

That got most of the occupants of the compartment to stand and get ready. Laurie felt Amber moving behind her so she knew her friend was still alive.

"Come on, Sweetheart," Laurie heard in her ear. "Almost time to depart."

Laurie turned her head to look at Sirius. "I don't want to depart." She clutched his shirt tighter.

He gave her a heart-melting smirk and raised his hand to brush her cheek. "It's only for a week, and then we'll see each other at James's party and then again at our little get-together. You will have so much fun with Amber you won't even notice I'm gone."

"I highly doubt that."

Sirius kissed her forehead while everyone else was getting ready to unload. "If you need me, you have your mirror. James and I got a pair of mirrors like those you bought for you and your sister. Yours will connect to mine too."

"How do you know?" Laurie felt a bit petulant but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave him for the break, only seeing him twice for three weeks. It felt like eternity.

"I've already tried it out."

Laurie's eyes widened. "When?"

"About a month ago," Sirius tried to be vague but Laurie gave him a look that said he better explain further or suffer the consequences. "Well, I was curious if it would work. So, I tried it. Of course, you left the mirror in your room so all I saw was your dorm, which is much nicer than the boys' dormitories, by the way."

Laurie ignored the last part. "When exactly did you check?"

"When it first snowed."

"You tried to find me with my mirror instead of asking Amber?"

"Yes, I thought that you would have carried it with you, but I was wrong."

Laurie was touched by the thought and then instantly mortified that he saw her room. She usually set the mirror against her sister's box so it was practically vertical. He would have seen practically everything, including her own messy area.

Laurie felt the train start to stop and she slowly released her grip around Sirius's chest. Sirius helped her sit up and then stand. Of course, she almost fell on top of him at one point as she stretched her legs. He took advantage of the situation and claimed a kiss as she braced herself on his chest. He was then forced to help her stand straight again as that kiss made her legs a bit wobbly.

The group made their way out of the compartment with their bags and walked toward the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. Amber let Laurie put her trunk on her cart and Sirius pushed it as James pushed his own bags. Laurie had to admit he made it look quite easy as he pushed and directed it with only one hand. His other hand was trapping her own. They made it through the gateway after a bit of confusion as to who was going when but they eventually were able to get through.

Laurie was forced to follow Sirius as he followed James. Laurie noticed that a friendly woman and her husband, who was wearing glasses, were greeting James as they came up.

"Aw, mum, stop making a scene," Laurie heard James say through his mom's hug.

"And Sirius!" Sirius dropped Laurie's hand before she got tugged into the hug as well.

Sirius was chuckling at Mrs. Potter's exuberance as she let him go. He nodded politely to Mr. Potter.

"Oh, mum, dad, this is Laurie Thomas," James said as Sirius took a step back to stand next to her. "She's the American exchange student I wrote about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," Mrs. Potter hugged her in greeting. "You aren't going back for Christmas?"

"Oh, no. I'm spending the holidays with Amber Grant. My mom works for the wizarding government back home and they've a meeting that won't allow her to be home for Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You are always welcome at our house should the whim come upon you. Everyone stops by, so one more isn't any trouble. Amber's a sweet girl too. You both must attend our Christmas party."

"Of course, ma'am. We're looking forward to it."

"Mrs. Potter, if you don't mind, I'll push Laurie's cart to Mrs. Grant's car and meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Of course, dear, take your time."

Sirius smiled and tucked Laurie's hand in the crook of his arm as he pushed the cart toward the entrance of the station.

"She seems really nice."

"They're both really nice."

Laurie saw Amber with her mom several yards away and Sirius stopped. Laurie looked up at him questioningly. He bent over and kissed her. It was stronger than any other kiss to date, aside from the one spectacular kiss when she awoke from her fall. She responded in kind, giving him quite a farewell kiss.

Sirius eventually pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes. "We'll see each other in a little while."

Laurie hugged him tightly. "I'll be counting the minutes."

She felt him smile. "And I the seconds."

Laurie closed her eyes tight and squeezed Sirius tighter. "Amber's waiting."

"Yes." He pulled away and they stood in front of each other slightly breathless. "Be good."

Laurie smirked at him. "You should take your own advice."

Sirius gave her another kiss and turned to push the cart toward the Grant family. Laurie noticed that Amber's sister was standing beside Mrs. Grant. She had never officially met her but had seen glimpses of her from far away. She was always talking to her friends or doing homework with the other seventh years so they had never talked. When Sirius and Laurie made it to them everyone exchanged greetings and Sirius volunteered to push the luggage cart to the Grants' car.

The group walked to the car and Sirius helped unload all the trunks into the boot of the vehicle. He gave Laurie one last lingering kiss on the lips, a quick kiss on her hand and then hurried back to the station to meet with James and his parents.

Laurie sighed and turned to see Amber giving her a small smile. "It will be hard for you to be away from him."

It wasn't a question. "Yes. There's something about our relationship that's not like normal fifteen year olds. It's hard to be away from him even though he was irritating this week."

"Well, you surely should have known he would act that way after the accident."

Laurie and Amber got in the car. "Yeah." Laurie fastened the seatbelt and turned to her friend. "You'll tell me when we get to your house?"

Amber looked at Laurie for a moment in silence, ignoring her mother who was asking about school. "Yes," she finally said then turned to her mother who was driving out of the parking lot. Laurie would have to wait through a car ride to know what Amber was concealing. Laurie touched her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers. If she could wait a week for Sirius she could wait a few hours for Amber's secret.

* * *

Please review if you liked it

Ever yours.

* * *


	39. Revealed

So here's another chapter to celebrate that I'm almost done with school! Only a little more than a week!! YAY!! Hope you like!

* * *

The car ride to Amber's house was the longest trip she'd ever taken. She was so anxious about Amber's answer and sad because she wouldn't see Sirius again for a week and she was trying to answer all of Mrs. Grant's and Sheena's questions. They had a lot of questions about life in the United States and it seemed as if they were all trying to fit in the questions they could before Amber monopolized Laurie's time at the house. It snowed a bit as they drove on but that didn't stop Amber's mom from asking a lot of questions about Florida and looking back at her through the rearview mirror. Laurie supposed magic helped a bit in keeping the car going despite the attention elsewhere.

The closer they got to Amber's house the happier Amber seemed to be. Laurie figured it was because her home was her sanctuary. It was far removed from her friends from school (except Laurie) and she could have time and space to think over things. If only Laurie knew what those things were.

It was only a few more minutes before they reached Amber's house. It was a two story white house that looked antique. Her family probably owned it for generations. Laurie was really happy to spend the break with Amber. With their respective boyfriends it was hard to find time together, especially since Sirius hovered now.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Grant said as she pulled into the drive. She parked and popped open the boot for them to grab their trunks. Laurie and Amber grabbed their trunks after Sheena pulled hers out and followed the other two inside.

"Is dad back from work?" Amber asked as they entered the house.

"No, he should be back in an hour or two. He said he'd try to get out early," Mrs. Grant said as she dropped her keys in a small pot by the door. They were confronted with two small dogs barking at them.

"Corky!" Amber said and picked up the excited little white dog. Sheena picked up the other one and Laurie heard her call it Jojo. Corky started to lick Amber's face and Laurie laughed.

"C'mon," Amber said turning to Laurie as she carried the dog. "I'll take you to my room and then I can show you around."

"Okay," Laurie said and followed her friend up the stairs. Corky watched Laurie over Amber's shoulder. The banister was decorated with holly for the season and Laurie noticed a large fir tree with decorations on it in the living room. The Grants had already decorated for Christmas. There was even fake snow that fell on top of the tree. It was pretty neat.

Amber led Laurie to the third door on the right when they reached the landing. They both stepped inside and Laurie was met with very orange walls. Amber's favorite color was orange and it seemed that everything that could be considered accents was painted in a bright orange color. It looked almost as if she had stepped inside a pumpkin.

"Well, here's my room." Amber stepped inside, put Corky on her bed and dropped her trunk at the foot of her bed. "My dad set up a camp bed for you." Laurie noticed the smaller bed in the space between the wall and Amber's bed.

"Wow. This is nice." Laurie followed Amber's example and set her stuff at the foot of her bed. She then sat on the bed, testing it, before she laid back on it. "So are you going to tell me now?"

Amber copied Laurie and lay back on her own bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as she scratched Corky's head. "I suppose I should." She didn't say anything else for a few minutes and Laurie wondered if she was going to talk or not. Five minutes elapsed without a sound and then Amber spoke, beginning her explanation.

"You know that I've liked Remus ever since first year. Apparently he's liked me since then too, but he's never had the guts to ask me out. Well, when you said a couple months ago that you heard James and Sirius talking about our relationship it made me start to think. I watched him and noticed different quirks which caused me to adore him more. But he was always gone once a month to deal with a family crisis. It always seemed that he was gone at the time when there was a full moon. That's why I asked that question that day in the library during the study session. Something wasn't right and I had to figure it out.

"It was a while before something else happened, but eventually it came. There was a story in the _Prophet_ that spoke of an attack on a family. I watched everyone's reaction and Remus's stood out to me. I can't tell you what set me off but he looked too pale, too worked up over something. I let it fade though and didn't say anything. I was doing research for the last week before your accident, determined to find what sicknesses Remus's family got and if there was a cure. But there was nothing. There was only one coinciding factor for all of the incidents. The full moon. So I did more research and I looked at the dates when Remus left on a calendar in our room. They matched up."

Laurie was silent as she listened but when Amber stopped she felt herself sit up and look at her friend. "Remus is a…" She couldn't say it.

"He's a werewolf."

Laurie's sat silently. She had hoped and prayed that Remus didn't have anything so awful. She was praying for a rabid squirrel or pet problem. Though in the back of her mind, if she was honest with herself, she could have put the clues together and figured it out. Something inside her told her that she shouldn't be surprised about the fact. And if she was honest with herself, she really wasn't.

"So you have a werewolf for a boyfriend. It can't be that bad, right? I mean at least he leaves so he doesn't harm anyone right?"

"But that doesn't change what he is."

Laurie turned on her bed and sat with her legs folded. "Remus adores you. He wouldn't jeopardize your relationship with a matter that would barely affect you at this point in time." Laurie wanted to believe in Remus. She really did. But her loyalties were to Amber, and if Amber couldn't reconcile herself to the fact that her boyfriend was a werewolf, then she would have to side with Amber.

"No, you're right." Laurie paused. "Now we're both depressed. C'mon, show me your house so I know where to cause chaos. We can talk about this later. We'll have chocolate and ice cream and have a sympathy party. Corky can even join if he stays away from the chocolate. But right now I'm curious to see your digs so can we?"

Amber turned her head to look over at her friend. Laurie saw her lips turn up a bit. "Yeah, we can go. It won't take long. I'll remember what you said about chocolate and ice cream though."

Laurie laughed. "Okay." She stood up as Amber did and went to the bedroom door. Corky followed diligently behind her.

Amber walked through the hall giving showing her where her sister's room was and her parents' room on the second floor. There was a small den and then a bathroom toward the bedrooms. There were extra rooms but they were filled with old furniture and covered in sheets since they weren't used. Amber explained that they didn't have time to clean one out so that's why Laurie had to share Amber's room. They went downstairs and Laurie was showed into the living room, dining room, a study, the washing room and her brother's old room.

"You have a brother? You've never mentioned him," Laurie said surprised.

"Well, he's actually a squib. He hates everything to do with magic though he does have an owl to keep in contact with my parents. He works with muggle technology."

"Does he still live in England?"

"Yeah, he lives in Surrey. We don't see him much except for the occasional holiday. He recently got engaged to a nice muggle girl." Amber dropped her voice to a whisper as they passed the living room where Sheena was on the phone. Corky still followed them. "He told my parents that he can't keep the owl because it raises suspicions. He decided to cut us off so my parents are a bit upset."

Laurie nodded. "I would be too. I won't mention him." Laurie paused. "You have a phone?"

"Yeah, Sheena has a muggle born boyfriend so this is one way they can talk. She told Dad that she'd pay for it. I think her boyfriend actually pays for it though."

Laurie nodded, thinking it best not to say anything, and Amber showed her into the kitchen. Mrs. Grant was at the counter waving her wand as she cooked. "Oh hello!" she said as she turned around. "How do you like our little home?"

Laurie smiled. "I like it very much. It's quite nice."

"Yes, it is rather lovely. When my husband comes home he'll have to show you his little hobby. Amber can show you the yard. It's quite extensive in the back – plenty of room to play around in."

"I'll go show you before dad comes home." Amber tugged Laurie's arm and led her away from the kitchen and through a back door. Corky was momentarily side tracked when a piece of meat landed on the floor and he scrambled to get it. "So here's the yard."

Laurie looked around. It was large. Inside the house it was comfortable and warm. Every room was decorated for the holidays and had the feel of love and comfort. The yard was a far different place.

"My mom wanted to keep the feel of the old English gardens. Toward the woods there's a hedge maze."

It was like something out of a book or fairy tales. The yard was open in the middle but on both sides were extensive gardens that were covered in snow. The hedges in the back looked like snow covered walls. "Wow."

"Yeah, it is a bit of a shock at first. It's quite fun to fool around in though. You'll have to come over in the summer and see it when it's warm. It's my mom's favorite thing to work on – that's her hobby in the summer." Amber picked Corky up as he started to scratch at her foot.

"It's a lot of work. I guess it helps with some spells and stuff. Do you get a lot of gnomes here?"

"Not so many. My mom is determined to keep any sort of pest far away from her flowers." Corky leaned over to sniff at Laurie and Laurie ruffled its furry head causing him to sneeze.

They heard the sound of footsteps crunching through the snow on the other side of the house. Amber smiled the first true smile of the day and raced around the corner of the house holding Corky close to her. Laurie quickly wrapped her scarf around the lower half of her face and followed her friend. She turned the corner to the front of the house and saw Amber hugging her dad. It was a cute sight, especially after their conversation earlier.

"Hello, Mr. Grant," Laurie said after she pulled down her scarf. It had started to snow again and the flakes were covering Mr. Grant's shoulders.

"Hello Laurie! Welcome to our humble abode. I take it you've been given the grand tour." He was really nice and Laurie felt right at home in their house.

"Yes, sir. You have a lovely place here."

"I'm glad you like it. But has Amber shown you the best room of the house?" Mr. Grant asked as he kept one arm around Amber's shoulders while the other now held Corky.

"I don't think so."

"Then I'll have to show you. It is my pride and joy after all."

Laurie smiled and followed Amber and her dad to the other side of the house where the garage was. He opened the side door and a warm gust of air blew out. Mr. Grant ushered the girls inside and shut the door after him.

Laurie's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the garage. There were at least ten different bikes in tow main colors – black and orange. Laurie immediately saw the larger black bike that Amber had mentioned. There was a side car near it and Laurie figured that it could be attached if needed. All the bikes were in good condition though some of them were being taken apart.

"These are the joy of my life after my dear children, of course." Mr. Grant walked toward the larger motorcycle, setting Corky on the floor. "This one is Amber's favorite despite the color."

Laurie looked at Amber and saw her blush a bit. It was only her favorite because it was safe.

"They all look really nice. I've never been on a motorcycle before. Is it hard to learn?" Laurie asked following Amber as she walked towards her dad and the large bike.

"Not at all. It's a bit tricky at first, but once you get understand the basics it is quite simple." Mr. Grant looked at the garage door longingly. "When we get a better day I'll take you for a ride."

Laurie thanked him for the generous offer as she tried to hide her apprehension. Flying motorcycles just wasn't her thing. She would probably end up falling off over London or something.

"Best be getting inside otherwise the wife will be wondering what's keeping the two of you. Dinner's about done now." Mr. Grant led them inside from a door that led off the study on the first floor. Laurie could smell stew coming from the kitchen and saw Sheena was still on the phone.

Mr. Grant went into the kitchen to greet his wife and Laurie and Amber headed inside the living room where Sheena was talking.

"Is she the only one who knows how to work it?" Laurie asked as they sat down on the couch. Sheena was talking with the one hand holding the phone and the other petting Jojo who had decided to lie down on her lap. Corky did the same to Amber.

"I know the basics. You'd have to teach me the overseas thing though."

"I've never called overseas but it can't be that hard. How long have they been going out?"

"Sheena and her boyfriend have been dating since the middle of her fourth year. She's actually going to work for St. Mungo's after school ends as a nurse and he wants to be a healer. They're talking about getting engaged after they finish at Hogwarts."

"That's exciting. I'm sure that my sister and her boyfriend will get married after my sister graduates. Mike's a year ahead of her."

"When are you and Sirius going to tie the knot?"

Laurie blushed tomato red. It was probably the brightest blush that anyone on the face of the planet had ever had. The comment made her completely speechless and all she could do was hang her mouth open and stare wide-eyed at Amber.

"What? You can't tell me the relationship you two have is normal for fifteen year olds."

Laurie blinked and tried to swallow. "I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do."

Laurie finally found her voice. "We're not planning on getting married. I mean, I don't even know if I'll be coming back next year. I'm praying and hoping that I do, but I really don't know. I can't give him a promise that I don't know if I'll be able to fulfill." Laurie paused for a few moments. "Gosh. Married, really?"

Amber nodded. "I could see it. You two are devoted to each other and adore one another. Why not?"

"I could just as easily turn to hate him for something."

"He wouldn't let you."

Laurie had to give her that point. Sirius would somehow find his way back into her good graces with little to no effort.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Grant called from the kitchen.

Never had Laurie been happier for a conversation to be interrupted. She quickly stood and waited for Amber to put Corky on the floor before going into the dining room. Mrs. Grant had cooked stew and baked fresh bread for dinner. Laurie was excited since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She skipped lunch in order to finish packing her trunk.

Sheena quickly followed them to the table after hanging up with her boyfriend and sat on the opposite side of the table as Amber and Laurie. Mr. and Mrs. Grant sat at the ends of the table.

"So I heard that was quite an accident you had, Laurie," Mr. Grant commented as he ate his stew.

Laurie blushed. She should have known that the topic would come up. "Yes sir. It was a bit of a fall."

Laurie saw Amber roll her eyes.

"More than a bit, I should say," Mrs. Grant said. "Three floors is nothing to shake a stick at. You're lucky to be alive."

"I guess," Laurie said quietly and ate her stew.

"Hate Slughorn that much that you decided to jump?" Sheena asked jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Not quite. Did you go to the party?" Laurie was glad for the change topic.

"For a few minutes. I got to see the snidget. That was neat."

"Oh, I never saw it. Did you Amber?" Laurie turned to see her friend choke a bit on the stew.

"No," she coughed. "It was always across the room from me. The opportunity never came."

Laurie nodded and took a bite of bread.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Mrs. Grant asked.

Laurie quickly swallowed. "I love it there. It's amazing. I hope I can come back."

"Dumbledore would be glad to have you," Mr. Grant said. "He always wants students from other wizarding schools to feel welcome at Hogwarts. He has wanted to do an exchange program but the idea never left the school board. They disagree with the concept."

"But it's a wonderful experience. I'm learning a lot of new stuff. The culture is a lot different and I'm slowly learning the British slang."

Mr. Grant laughed. "Is it a much different from the school across the pond?"

Laurie smirked at calling the Atlantic Ocean a pond. "It is, actually. In the States, well at least at the Academy, there wasn't so much separation. You ate with whoever you wanted, the Houses didn't matter. There isn't such a big rivalry between houses either."

"Really?" Mr. Grant asked, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Yes sir, we're more of a big family than different houses."

Mr. and Mrs. Grant nodded and continued with their stew. The conversation went to different topics from life in Florida and the weather differences. Dinner quickly passed in a homely manner with excited talking and many stories.

"Well girls, it's about time for you to go to bed," Mrs. Grant said as the family stood up.

"Okay, g'night Mom, Dad."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

Amber led Laurie back to her room where Corky followed quickly behind, leaping up the stairs to try and beat them to the top. When they reached her bedroom and sat on their beds Amber felt the need to apologize.

"Sorry about my family. They're a bit nosy."

Laurie collapsed on her camp bed and stared at the ceiling. "That's okay. You never told them anything about me when you got my letters?"

"I told them the basics: where you lived, your family, and so on."

"Well then I'm no longer surprised that they put me through the Spanish Inquisition."

"The what?" Amber asked, extremely perplexed.

"Nevermind. Muggle thing."

Amber shrugged and laid back on her bed. They were silent for a while just staring at the ceiling. The cool thing about it was that there was a huge window that you could look at the sky, though it was covered with snow at the moment. Laurie thought it was a neat idea, she couldn't have one in Florida because it was so hot.

"You're doing well," Laurie finally commented, breaking the silence.

Amber turned her head to look quizzically at her friend. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Laurie sat up again on her bed. "You've been doing a marvelous job trying to hide your turmoil but every once in a while you slip."

Amber turned back to the ceiling and scratched Corky's head. Laurie knew she couldn't deny it but she also didn't want to acknowledge it.

"There are moments," Amber began. "When I forget all about it because I'm caught up in what's happening around me and I _want_ to have a fun, relaxing holiday but then my brain remembers and I think about it again."

"Would your parents reject him if they knew?" Laurie asked, flipping to lie on her stomach.

"Possibly. But it's not my secret to tell, you know. I know you won't say anything – you're good about that. You'd probably pry it from me anyway if I didn't tell you."

"Probably," Laurie said giving her a small smile.

"It's just so confusing. You'll have to forgive me for a while until I decide what to do." Amber paused and turned to look at her friend. "Still glad you came home with me?"  
"Of course. If I'd stayed at school I would have just curled up with a good dozen or so books."

"But that's what you love."

"True, but I'd hate to miss out on anything fun."

"Yeah, I guess. But wouldn't Sirius have stayed with you if you remained at Hogwarts?"

Laurie got up to change into her pajamas. "I wouldn't have let him stay. He would have regretted it."

Amber changed into her pajamas as well and the girls laid back on their beds.

"I'm surprised you haven't sent him a note or anything," Amber remarked.

Laurie looked over at Amber and noted her smirk.

"I'm not quite that sad. I can go a few hours without talking to or seeing him."

"Well, then I'm surprised he hasn't checked in on you."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "You've noticed he's been insane."

"Oh quite," Amber yawned. "We'll have to continue tomorrow morning. I for one need some sleep."

Laurie agreed and both girls tried to go to sleep. Amber drifted off first. Laurie couldn't seem to find sleep. She had the incredible urge to grab her mirror. But she had to prove Amber wrong no matter how much her hand itched to reach out and grab it. She wasn't some besotted teen in the first throes of love. She could withstand the temptation. Right?

* * *

Please review!

Ever yours.


	40. Shopping

Ok, so I'm going to Tennessee for a week. It's to celebrate my friend's birthday and to rejoice in the fact that school is over. So, I wanted you guys to have a chapter up so it wasn't so long between updates. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimed.

* * *

The next day was filled with excited chatter from all the girls. Mr. Grant had left early for work and Sheena had talked her mother into taking them shopping. Sheena wanted a new dress for her boyfriend, Jude Sturgess's Christmas party that she was attending while Amber and Laurie went to the Potters' party. Laurie was glad to go because she needed something to wear for their party too.

So, after they had eaten breakfast the girls bundled up in layers of clothing and jumped the floo to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Grant followed them around for the morning as they went into shop after shop, but none of the girls had found anything that they liked. So they decided to get lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and discuss their options.

"Where else can we go?" Amber asked before taking a bite from her sandwich in the inn.

"We could drop by Hogsmeade, I suppose," said Mrs. Grant.

Laurie listened to the family debate the best shops to go to that would carry wizarding apparel. She figured they would know since they lived here.

"What about that place just outside London?" Sheena asked.

"Madame Elodie's?" Amber wanted to clarify.

"Yeah. She's supposed to have really nice clothing and accessories for a great price. One of my friends went there before the start of term and she said it was amazing. She's got clothing from all different periods as far back as medieval."

Laurie thought that sounded amazing. She could just visualize herself in a medieval or renaissance dress though she was sure Sirius wouldn't care for it.

"Do you know where the shop is?" Mrs. Grant asked, waving down Tom the bartender.

"Not exactly," Sheena replied.

Tom came up to the table and Mrs. Grant paid for the lunch. "Tom, do you know of Madame Elodie's?"

"The shop right outside London, what?"

"Exactly the one. Is it linked to the floo network?"

"Sure. All the London shops have to be if they're not in Diagon Alley."

"Oh, great. Thank you." Tom walked back to the bar and the group at the table rose to leave. Mrs. Grant turned to the girls. "Want to go?"

"Sure," the girls replied and Laurie was excited to go.

Mrs. Grant smiled and nodded as they went to the fireplace. She opened a bag from her waist and threw floo powder into the grate. The flames changed color and Sheena stepped up to go first.

Amber followed then Laurie and then Mrs. Grant. When Laurie stepped out of the fireplace she found herself in a parlor of what looked like to be a very old house. There were old oil paintings of Victorian people and furniture that matched the era. She quickly wiped her boots off on the rug that was in front of the fireplace that was used for that purpose and walked into the room, careful not to bring soot with her. Amber and Sheena were sitting on a chaise looking around the room.

"Old, isn't it? Kinda creepy," Amber said as she looked at a marble bust of a stern looking man.

"I think it's rather wonderful," Laurie said stepping up to a painting of a woman sitting at a window.

"You would," she heard Amber mutter and turned around to make a face but Mrs. Grant stepped out of the grate.

"This is charming," she remarked and wiped her shoes off.

Laurie was too busy looking at everything to notice that an elderly woman came into the room.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the woman said. Laurie whipped around when she heard the unfamiliar voice and caught the woman smiling at her as if she was amused.

The older woman was thin and had silver hair that was pulled back into a bun at the back of her head. Her dress was very Victorian and looked very stiff. She had a cloak of sapphire clasped around her shoulders and she looked to be the epitome of a heroine form a novel.

"Are you Madame Elodie?" Mrs. Grant asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, I am." She smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. "Not what you expected?"

Mrs. Grant shook her head.

"No matter, no one ever does. I suppose you're her to choose some dresses for some sort of festivity," Madame Elodie said. "You may peruse as you like. There are four rooms on the first floor on east side of the house that house the dresses. They'll be categorized according to era." Madame Elodie started to walk through the door she came in. "Come on! Follow me."

The group followed her into the main hall and into the room opposite the one they just came from. There were racks of clothing filling the space with a chaise and a table next to the fireplace in the room.

"These are the ones in this era, the next room is the 1800s. The one through the following doors are the 1700s then the 1600s and earlier are in the next one. The accessories are upstairs which include gloves and jewelry. Feel free to glance at everything. I'll be in the other room if you need me." The woman pointed to a door in the wall and headed toward it. Mrs. Grant followed her to talk.

Laurie decided to follow Amber as she moved to the dresses in the back of the room. They were brightly colored and reminiscent of the past decade. Laurie was glad that she never wore any of those clothes. Laurie found a bright yellow dress with green and pink flowers on it. Ew. She moved on and found this hideous dress that dropped down to the ankles and was brown and red and orange and green. She supposed it was supposed to be earthy. "Hey Amber, I found one for you!"

Amber looked up from the rack she was perusing and made a face. "Ew, no."

Laurie laughed and put the hideous dress back on the rack. "C'mon. That was probably really fashionably in the past decade."

"Ew, no," her friend repeated.

Laurie wanted to look in the other eras of clothing so she went into the room for the 1800s. This was her favorite era, ranking just above medieval for clothing style. Laurie looked through the rows and rows of dresses working her way backwards through fashions.

Laurie skipped all the dresses with bustles, that was just not a good look. The colors of the dresses were amazing though. It took her at least thirty minutes to work her way back to the Regency era of dresses – the ones she was really looking for. They had a lot of good lines in the Regency period where the skirts just fell free. Those looked most comfortable to her. She'd probably wear leggings under it though, just to be safe and warm. She was never that comfortable in dresses so leggings were a good thing.

Laurie looked through the satin and silk evening dresses and found a few that she rather liked. There were a variety of colors that ranged from the deepest blue to the lightest gold. She hadn't really dressed up for Slughorn's party so she was looking forward to dressing up for the Potters' Christmas party.

Amber came into the room looking for her. "Found anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet, you?" Laurie saw a couple dresses draped over her arm.

"A few, but I'm not sure which one I like best so I'm going to try them on. Sheena's still looking too so don't feel rushed."

Laurie nodded and watched Amber drop back to the other room to try on the dresses. She turned back to the rack and jumped when Madame Elodie was standing there. She hadn't heard her walk up. Then again she supposed she could have just apparated.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" she asked, her hands folded in front of her.

"No, not yet," Laurie murmured as she continued to look through the rack of gowns.

Madame Elodie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I just got a shipment of dresses in. Maybe you'll find something in there." Madame Elodie smiled. "They're through this door."

Laurie cautiously followed the older woman and went through the door into the other room. This room was full of extra racks of dresses and shoes and accessories. There was cloth draping from a table where sewing implements were.

"My work table," Madame Elodie said as she passed it. "I like to create my own gowns as well."

Laurie nodded and followed her to the back of the room. There was a large wardrobe that looked to be made of mahogany.

"Are you looking for a specific color?"

Laurie looked at Madame Elodie and shook her head as the woman turned around in front of the wardrobe. "No, not really."

The woman looked over Laurie with a speculative eye and nodded in decision. Laurie wasn't sure if she liked that but she didn't really have a choice as the wardrobe was opened and there were a lot of green and blue dresses in it. They were all silk and beautiful. The colors were so rich they looked like gems.

Laurie looked at them in wonder and stepped forward to feel the fabric. Silk was her favorite. It slid between her fingers as she looked at the dresses.

Laurie's eye was caught on a dark emerald silk chiffon gown. It was the last in the wardrobe but it was certainly not the least. It was beautiful. It had an empire waistline with inch wide straps. Around the waistline was silver ribbon and an oval shaped jeweled brooch. It fell to her toes in length and was perhaps the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Madame Elodie asked Laurie as she stared at the gown.

"Very much."

"Then you should try it on."

Laurie looked at the woman and then at the gown.

"Go on. The dressing room is just outside this room to the left."

Madame Elodie took the dress out of the wardrobe and handed it to Laurie. She gave her a little shove toward the door and Laurie walked to the dressing room.

Once there Laurie shed her clothes and pulled the gown over her head. The silk fell gracefully to her feet and the cool material felt somewhat nice after all of the layers Laurie had on. There was a full length mirror in the room so she could look at how the gown fit. It was gorgeous. Laurie had never felt so pretty. It was a little long, as it was a few inches beyond her toes but it was beautiful. It complimented her hair really well and she felt stunning. She'd never felt stunning in her life and it was an amazing feeling. She'd have to find shoes to go with it and something warm. She'd freeze to death otherwise.

"Laurie are you done? I want to show you my dress."

Amber's voice carried over the stall and Laurie smiled. "Yeah, hold on and you can see mine too."

Laurie opened the door and saw Amber a couple doors down from her in a white dress with a red sash around the middle. It reached her knees in length and had spaghetti straps holding it up. It was quite festive.

"That's pretty, Amber," Laurie said as her friend spun around so she could see the back. "That looks really good on you."

"And that looks really good on you. That dress is amazing," Amber said. "Sirius will love it."

"It's not too dressy is it? I feel a bit overdressed." Laurie looked down at the yards of emerald silk, unsure.

"No, of course not. This is a formal party. At least you won't be near as cold as I'll be. I'm trying to figure out how I won't freeze to death."

"Well, I'm sneaking a pair of leggings under this. Maybe two."

Amber laughed at her. "You would. We better change so we can look at accessories. We've been here for a couple hours already."

"Really? It doesn't seem that long."

"Yeah," Amber said as they went back into their dressing room stalls and changed back into their clothes. Laurie was slower than Amber in redressing as she had three layers on instead of Amber's two.

After they had changed the girls headed upstairs through the spiral staircase on the far side of the room they started in. The metal stairs clanged as they took the steps up to the second floor. When they got there it was filled with shelves and shelves of accessories. From gloves to jewelry there was everything anyone wanted. Laurie and Amber first started at the gloves section. Laurie wanted something to keep her hands warm but then she figured that it would look way too elegant to wear to a Christmas party so she decided to not get any despite her desire to keep her fingers from freezing off.

They moved on to shoes and Laurie definitely had to get a pair. She didn't want strappy because her toes would get frostbite, she wanted something to match the dress but something that would keep her warm too. Too bad she couldn't just wear her shaboots.

Amber found a couple pairs that would go perfectly with her dress. There was one pair of red flats and then there was a pair of white shoes with small heels. Amber wore one of each pair on her feet trying to decide.

"I would go with the red ones," Laurie said as Amber examined her feet.

"Okay," her friend pulled the shoes off and put her regular boots on again. "Now what about you?"

"I don't know. I don't want my feet to freeze off but I don't want to look weird either."

"There was a pair of flats like these further down, I think. Actually, I think they'll match your dress perfectly."

"Okay," Laurie said as Amber led her further down the aisle of shelves. They searched for the shoes until they found them almost on the other end. Amber was right, they did match perfectly. The only problem was they were a size too big.

"Do you think there's a spell that will shrink them?" Laurie asked.

"Probably. Maybe Madame Elodie will know of one." Amber saw Sheena across the room looking at the jewelry. "C'mon, we'll see if we can find stuff to match."

So they walked over to Sheena as she examined a chandelier necklace. "You found a dress?" Amber asked when she saw pink fabric draped over her sister's arm.

"Yeah," she held it up to show them. It was two different shades of pink. There was a lighter pink on the hem and the neckline and in a bow around the waist. The body of the dress was a darker pink and reached past her knees. It had thin straps and Sheena had pink strappy heels to go with it.

"Your feet are going to freeze," Laurie commented. "But the dress is really pretty."

"Thanks. I'm not too worried about the freezing since we're going to be inside all night."

"Yeah. I guess I just get cold easily," Laurie said wishing she could get furry boots. Too bad they wouldn't match the dress.

"Looking for jewelry to match?" Sheena asked. Amber had drifted to the counter with a lot of necklaces in cases and laid out on the wood.

"Yeah, well, maybe," Laurie said. "Amber is, I'm not really looking for necklaces, maybe some earrings."

"Well, I saw earrings at the end of this row," Sheena pointed to the other end of the aisle.

Laurie nodded and walked down to the end. There were rows of earring trees with hundreds of pairs hanging on them. Laurie looked over the rows of jewelry and looked at the dangling earrings. She found a pair that would go well with her dress and made her way back to Amber and her sister. Amber had found a simple necklace with a ruby and Sheena found a chandelier necklace that she really liked.

So, with arms full of their outfits, the girls made it back to Mrs. Grant who was talking to Madame Elodie again. The group bought their items and Madame Elodie waved them off as they stepped into the floo. Laurie thanked her for the help and stepped into the floo.

Everyone left the shop pleased with their purchases and went back to the Grants' house. Laurie noticed the snow falling outside the window and she was grateful they didn't have to go out into the cold to get back.

Amber and Laurie went up to Amber's bedroom to drop off their purchases and collapse on their beds. Laurie had taken off her coat and draped it over her trunk.

"Who knew shopping could take so long?" Laurie asked, staring at the snow covered ceiling window.

"I know. There was just such a large collection. But we did manage to leave before dinner. That has to count for something."

"Except that we left this morning."

"Yeah, true."

Laurie laid there in the silence, glad to be done shopping. She wouldn't have to shop until after Christmas since she already purchased all the Christmas gifts for her friends and family. She had got Sirius's present the day they left for break and had to hide it stealthily so he wouldn't know.

Laurie heard her name being called and sat up.

"Is your dad home?"

Amber looked up and shook her head. "He won't be home for a couple hours yet."

Laurie heard her name again and realized it was coming from her coat. She moved quickly to her trunk and ripped the mirror out of her coat pocket. Amber rolled her eyes and fell back onto her bed.

Laurie ignored her friend and flung herself onto the bed as that she was on her stomach and leaning on her arms.

"Hello beautiful," Sirius said as soon as he saw her. "Miss me yet?"

Laurie's heart fluttered when she heard his velvet voice. Had it only been a day since she had seen him? It felt like forever.

"I missed you since the minute you left." She smiled hugely as he smiled because of her response. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this and that. The boys are over and we're playing the neighbors in a friendly game of quidditch. They have a yard big enough to play in."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is. We just ended a match so I thought I'd check in. It seems I'm annoying James because I keep mentioning you. How are you adjusting the life at the Grants' abode?"

"Oh, peachy. Laurie saw Amber make gagging motions out of the corner of her eye and Laurie threw a shoe in her direction. "Amber says hi." Laurie turned the mirror to face Amber who quickly dropped the shoe and stopped gagging to wave at Sirius.

Laurie heard Sirius chuckle and turned the mirror back.

"Are you exploring London?" he asked, making himself comfortable on a worn looking sofa.

Laurie wished she was there with him lounging on the sofa despite her having fun with Amber.

"A little. We went shopping but we just used the floo network. I didn't really see the city at all except through windows. I'd like to discover it though."

"We'll have to see what we can do then," he commented as he smiled.

Laurie heard scuffling in the background and shouts from somewhere around him

"Is everything alright over there?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Sirius replied mischievously.

Laurie sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. We only have a few more days though and then we can spend the whole night of the Christmas party together."

Laurie heard Amber cough but ignored her.

"It seems so long."

"I know. It's getting harder and harder to get through the day without my heart."

Laurie blushed at his whispered words. "Will you survive for a few more days?"

"I must. I'll have to in order to see you again."

Laurie smiled. "Yes. But think how disappointed I'd be if you expired before the party. Who would escort me?"

"James would do the honors."

"But I'd rather you didn't die so I won't have to go with James."

"I won't, dear heart. You know I would never do anything so foolish as to leave you with no intent on coming back."

"You foolish?" Laurie said giving him a sly look. "I don't believe it!"

Sirius chuckled as the ruckus in the back got louder. "I should go."

Laurie sighed. "Me too." She kissed her fingertip and pressed it to the mirror and watched as Sirius did the same. "I'll see you soon."

Sirius nodded and the mirror faded back to it's reflective surface. Laurie rolled onto her back and looked over at Amber who was staring at her with her chin on her arms.

"What?"

"I'm not that bad with Remus, am I?" she asked.

Laurie sat up and crossed her legs. "You're worse."

Amber made a face and Laurie laughed.

"You're using present tense. That's a good sign." Laurie smiled, knowing the meaning of it.

"It doesn't mean anything. I still don't know what to do about it. I don't see how I can continue to date him, knowing what he is. But I also can't see myself without him. Does that make sense?" Amber's forehead was wrinkled in concentration as she tried to find the correct words.

"Perfect sense. I would be confused too." Laurie leaned over and pulled her shopping bag into her lap.

"I beyond confused," Amber replied rolling onto her back.

"Well, you could give him a chance. Just see how it goes. I mean, he always takes himself away during the full moon so he won't hurt anyone. And the fact that he's a werewolf doesn't change who he is. He's always been the sweet boy you fell head over heels for." Laurie paused. "I wonder how long he's been a werewolf."

"He's left every month since first year so he's been one for at least five years."

"Well, at least none of his family are ill. I was really beginning to worry that they'd all contracted some mortal illness."

Amber gave a small smile. "I think I'll take your advice. He's never done anything that makes me think he'll hurt me. Not in the least. And I guess until he does that I'll treat him like I did, or at least try to."

Laurie pulled out her silk chiffon dress and draped it over her bed to look at it. "It has to be pretty lonely during that time of the month." Laurie stopped and froze realizing what she just said and broke into laughter. She was laughing loudly and hysterically and Amber was giving her a strange look.

"His….time of….the….month!" Laurie between breaths. "That makes him… sound…. like a girl!" she continued in her laughter and Amber joined her. It was nice to take some of the seriousness away from it. But in future conversations it would always be referred to as 'Remus's time of the month'.

* * *

Please review! I'll still check them though I'm going away.

Ever yours.


	41. Pictures and Parties

Sorry this took so long. I've been reading a lot and working a lot. But it's finally here and as a special treat to Amber whose birthday is today! Yay! Anyway, so sorry this took so incredibly long. I hope you like it though and it was worth the wait!

* * *

Laurie and Amber had a relaxing few days before the party. There were only two days until the Potters' Christmas bash when Mrs. Grant forced the family outside for a festive winter photo. She offered Laurie a spot in the picture but Laurie declined, saying that it was supposed to be a family picture and should just include the family. What she was really saying was that it is way too cold outside and I'd like to keep all of my toes.

So Amber was bundled against the dropping temperatures like the rest of the family and left Laurie to find her pleasure inside. Laurie didn't think it was going to take as long as it did. The Grants were outside for a good thirty minutes, enough time for Laurie to pick up her book and read. She was working on _Les Miserables_ and really liked the character of Jean Valjean. He was an intriguing man and she was such a variety of inconsistencies that she loved his depth. Laurie had curled herself into a ball with one of Sirius's blankets on Amber's couch. She was sitting by the fireplace enjoying the cozy evening wondering if the Grants froze outside when Amber came stomping in. Her nose was red and her cheeks were pale because of the cold.

"I hate you," Amber said as soon as she saw her friend.

"Well, I'm so flattered. Do I look as comfortable as I feel?" Laurie asked looking up from her book.

"More."

Amber walked over to the fireplace and rubbed her hands in front of herself to try and unfreeze them. Laurie smiled and returned to her book. She enjoyed the actual plot but tried to just skim the background information on France and the War. It was too detailed and she wasn't really getting anything out of it.

"I'm never going outside again when it's this cold." Amber grabbed a blanket from another chair and joined Laurie on the couch. "It's not right or normal."

Laurie laughed. "I totally agree with you."

Amber smiled as she pulled her legs to her chest in an effort to get warm faster. "You would."

"So how did the pictures go?"

"Well I think we posed by everything that was snow covered. We even paused to make a snowman and posed by it."

Laurie laughed. "I hope it looked alright in your rush."

"That's why we have magic."

"Oh, of course."

"Have you talked to Sirius today?" Amber asked, trying to create a warm cocoon with her blanket.

Sirius had talked to her yesterday to check in and see if she was having fun. She'd told him about the snowball fights and her sad excuse for a snowman. He was three feet tall and misshapen despite his rather snazzy top hat. Amber had a good laugh over that. Sirius did too and wished he could have seen it. Laurie didn't mention that he was still standing slightly bent over near the drive. She figured it was too much temptation for him to come by and make fun of it. Amber did every time she saw it. Laurie was going to kick him over later so there wouldn't be any more jokes at her expense.

Sirius also asked about Darcy and Laurie told him he was staying in a shed just off the house with the Grants' owls. Sirius himself had been busy playing around with Remus and James and Peter. They were out having adventures of their own.

"No. I haven't talked to him today. I think they were planning on going out today."

"Oh," Amber sounded slightly depressed. Laurie figured she missed Remus about as much as Laurie missed Sirius. "Your presents came in this morning, just so you know."

"Really?" Laurie asked, finally placing her bookmark in her book and shutting it.

"Yeah, but you won't see them until Christmas. My mom has a thing about that,

but I wanted you to know they arrived so you didn't get worried."

"Thanks."

A few hours later found the girls in Amber's room talking and listening to the Wizarding wireless, which was basically all one could do in a house with no TV.

"So does Sirius know what you're wearing to the party yet?" Amber asked munching on a Christmas cookie.

"No. I just told him it was emerald green." Laurie looked over at Amber's closet where both of the dresses hung, waiting to be worn.

"Do you think he'll try to match?"

"Gosh I hope not. That would just be weird."

"Yeah,"

Laurie paused as she heard a voice from her pocket. It was n't the voice she was used to coming from there however.

"Ashley?" she said as she pulled the mirror from her pocket.

"Hey sis! It's almost Christmas!"

Her sister was really too excited about Christmas. She had a countdown every year. It started the day after the last one.

"Yeah, I know," Laurie smiled and noticed her sister was wearing Santa earrings. "Any plans with Mike since Mom's gone?"

Amber had motioned to her that she'd leave for a bit and come back. Laurie nodded and turned back to her sister.

"No, just going to his house the evening of like usual. Erik's staying home of course to take care of the animals."

"Of course he is." Their brother wasn't a social butterfly.

"What about you?" Ashley asked. "Anything fun happening?"

"Well Amber and I are going to a Christmas party at a friend's house in tomorrow night and spending Christmas here at her house."

"Sounds fun. How's everything since 'the incident'?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"And with the boyfriend?"

"Fine."

"Just fine? That doesn't sound too good."

"Well he's staying at a friend's house during the holidays and I haven't really seen him."

"Well, if that's all. I gotta go. Erik's ruining the gravy."

Laurie laughed. "Ok, I'll talk to you later. Tell mom and Erik I said hi."

"Will do. I'll give Mike your regards as well. And Megan. She loved the last letter. I see smoke so I really gotta go."

Laurie smiled and pictured her sister rescuing the lumpy remains of overcooked gravy. She giggled and put the mirror back in her pocket. She was glad everyone was all right. She missed them terribly but she couldn't imagine not going to Hogwarts. This was the best year of her life despite her home sickness and the whole falling incident.

Amber came back in a few minutes with more Christmas cookies. Her mother was baking them for their friends and to bring with them to the Potters. Amber took a seat on Laurie's camp bed and they shared in the cookies.

"How's the family?" Amber asked around a bite of cookie.

"They're good. My brother was ruining gravy so my sister had to go. My brother can't cook."

Amber smiled and took a sip of milk that she'd brought with the cookies. "Expecting Sirius to call soon then?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "If he does it will be a surprise to me. I don't expect to talk to him until tomorrow night."

"I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I mean, I feel absolutely rotten about how I treated Remus before break and I can't very well explain to him why I did it. It's going to be so embarrassing."

Laurie shook her head and smiled. "I don't think he'll care as long as you talk to him. He'll be in raptures for sure just to hear your voice directed at him."

Amber blushed scarlet and lay back on the bed. She muttered something into her hands which covered her face. Laurie didn't ask her to clarify.

The rest of the night went quickly. They ate a wonderful meal and visited Darcy in the shed off the house, giving him scraps from dinner. He ate it hungrily. Laurie and Amber only stayed as long as he took to eat and quickly said their goodbyes and headed back inside where there was warmth. It was funny how Laurie had hated the warmth in Florida. It was too hot for her, but here she craved it. How her priorities had changed. She supposed they had to eventually. When they had turned in for the night she idly wondered if they'd change again soon.

"I'm not ready yet!"

Laurie heard Sheena call again through her door. The rest of the family was going to be late to the Potters' party because Sheena wasn't ready yet. Laurie looked at her slippers and brushed her hand against the cool silk of her dress. Her cloak was already tied around her neck and she was pacing in the living room where they would use the Floo to travel to the Potters' house. She was glad her hair was up in an elegant bun Mrs. Grant did with all the pacing she was doing. She knew her hair would be a total mess if she had left it down.

Amber was trying to get her sister to hurry up and Mr. and Mrs. Grant were trying to do the same. Laurie was left alone to pace in front of the fireplace. Of course, she wasn't quite alone. Corky and Jojo sat on the couch and just watched her pace, their heads turning back and forth. Laurie decided it was slightly disturbing.

It was about thirty minutes later when Laurie finally heard footsteps on the stairs and her pacing stopped. Amber was muttering something unintelligible, clearly annoyed that her sister took so long, while Sheena just looked perfectly done up and quite bewitching in her pink dress. Her golden hair looked like a halo around her head and her dress shimmered under her dark rose colored cloak. Laurie wasn't sure what took so long, but it worked out whatever it was.

Amber looked pretty in her white and red dress too. Laurie smiled thinking of Remus's reaction. She was quite dazzling too and her red cloak matched perfectly. Laurie just hoped they wouldn't freeze. Looks were all well and good but comfort was higher on her list of importance.

Amber grimaced as she looked at the clock and Laurie felt her nerves jump higher.

Sheena walked to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and whisked herself off to her boyfriend's house. Laurie caught Amber twisting her hands in nerves and forced a smile on her lips. She wasn't sure if her nerves contorted them into a grimace or not but she hoped that wasn't the case. She wanted to be encouraging to her friend. She would need a lot of courage tonight to face Remus after her cruel treatment of him.

Before she realized it the Grants had threw some floo powder in and gently nudged Laurie inside with Amber so they could go in together. They were sure the Potters' fireplace was big enough for them both and that it would be perfectly convenient.

Laurie shut her eyes against all of the twisting and turning and hoped she wouldn't be sick. She hadn't eaten all day because of her anxiety and she just wanted this thing to be over with.

Amber tugged her hand when they finally ended up in the Potters' fireplace. She opened her eyes though she knew she was there by the sound of joyous cacophony of people talking and laughing in the room before them. Amber ducked her head out first and Laurie followed quickly after her. She had to pick up the hem of her dress so it didn't get caught on anything as she made her exit.

Laurie couldn't help but smile when she saw the decorations and the nicely dressed guests all clustered in groups talking and laughing with each other. It was good to see so many happy people in these troubling times. Laurie's eyes scanned the room for the face she most wanted to see but she could find no sign of the inky black hair she missed twisting her fingers through.

Of course, her thoughts scattered when the Grants came in directly behind them and Mrs. Potter came out of nowhere to take their cloaks, greeting them enthusiastically and ignoring the fact they were quite late. They were always welcome whenever they wanted to drop by. Mrs. Potter waved down her husband and he came over and greeted the newest group. He vaguely mentioned that his son was in another room with his friends and that Laurie and Amber were more than welcome to find them.

When they distanced themselves from the adults Amber let out a shaky sigh.

"Is it wrong for me to want to just go back right now?" she whispered.

Laurie shook her head, murmuring as they walked. "Of course not. It's the fight or flight instinct. You're gonna have to fight and put on a loving, adoring attitude and act as if nothing's ever been wrong instead of the natural reaction of flying back into the fireplace."

Amber nodded playing with the fabric of her dress.

Laurie clasped her hand with both of hers and stopped just inside one of the rooms. "You look beautiful, you love him, what more do you need? That should be all encouragement you need to do this."

"I know you're right, but I can't help feeling so…" Amber shook her hands, lost for the words but Laurie understood what she meant.

"Do you want me to help you find Remus?"

Amber let out a breath. "He's probably with Sirius anyway. You know they're inseparable except when we're with them." She gave a timid smile which caused Laurie to smile too. It was true. They were only ever separated from their pack of boys when Amber or Laurie was around.

Laurie kept one hand around Amber's and started to pull her along with her as she made her way through the room. There was so much tinsel and holly and ribbon that Laurie couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. There was a Christmas tree in three rooms and each had a different theme. The first room was a red and green theme, very traditional. The second was gold and white, making it glitter in the light of the candles that lit the rooms. The third and final room Laurie entered with Amber still tugged behind had a silver and blue decorated tree. It was the first thing Laurie saw in the room that arrested her attention. It was the largest tree there and it looked very picturesque.

Laurie's attention was distracted by a sudden gasp that came from behind her in one of the corners of the room. Amber's head whipped around faster than Laurie's and she let go of Laurie's hand quickly. Laurie saw Remus stand from his position on the arm of a chair. He looked delighted beyond all belief that Amber was coming toward him with a shy smile. Laurie then noticed the dark figure directly beside Remus. Finally.

Laurie blushed profusely as she walked toward him, noticing how he was looking over her from head to toe. She hoped he liked it. It was, after all, mostly for him. Laurie was just a few feet away when Sirius seemed to come out of his stupor and met her in a few steps. His arms came around her and she suddenly felt his lips on hers. She was caught off guard but it felt wonderful. Funnily enough, it felt like coming home.

He stopped kissing her and leaned his temple against her whispering in her ear, trying to catch his breath.

"I was worried."

"Why? You knew I'd be here." She was confused.

"You were late. I didn't know what to think."

Laurie tightened her arms around him. "You know you can't get rid of me."

"Like I'd even try."

Sirius slowly pulled away and appraised her gown again. "You look delectable."

Laurie felt the warmth in her cheeks come back. She looked at his tux. "You look quite debonair yourself."

Sirius smiled and shook his head turning around to head back to the chair where Amber and Remus were.

"Hello Remus," Laurie said as they came up.

Remus looked up from staring at Amber. "Hello Laurie." He turned back to Amber and Laurie smiled delightedly. It looked like things were going well.

"There you are!" James's voice called over the noise of the crowded room. He stepped up and brushed the sleeve of his coat. "We were wondering if you'd show."

"Sorry about that. Amber's sister was a little, um, last minute so we couldn't leave until she did. She was going to her boyfriend's party."

"As long as there's a reason I guess," James said as he looked over the faces in the room. He was obviously looking for someone and Laurie was pretty sure she knew who. He wandered off a few moments later to search the other rooms.

Laurie felt Sirius's arm wrap around her waist and a shiver went down her spine.

"Are you cold?" his warm breath caressed her ear.

Laurie looked up, startled. "Oh, no. I'm perfect."

She saw his smug grin and rolled her eyes. His arm pulled her still closer to him and she had to turn so that she was facing his side. She ended up putting her hand on his chest to keep him from pulling her any tighter.

"Are you still having fun with Amber?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Of course," Laurie glanced at her friend and saw that Remus was telling her something that made her blush. "It's been wonderful. Are you still having fun with James?"

"Of course," he returned making Laurie wrinkle her nose at his copying her. He bent and quickly kissed the tip of her nose which made Laurie want to duck her head into his chest to hide her blush. It was amazing that she couldn't go five minutes without him making her blush. "Though I did miss a certain person."

"And who would that be?" Laurie murmured laying her cheek on his chest and putting her arms around his waist. His heartbeat was soft but strong in her ear.

"Oh, just this girl," he said nonchalantly. "A foreign exchange student. She's quite clumsy I'm not sure how she ever gets around without assistance." Laurie pinched his side where her hands had locked together. He flinched, causing her to smile a bit, and then continued talking in a low murmur. "But then, I can't help worry about her when I don't see her. It's like I've lost a part of me when she's gone and I'm only whole when she's in my arms again."

Laurie looked up and saw him staring down at her with a small smile on his face. She stretched to stand on her toes, cupping one hand on his cheek and kissed him.

They were interrupted by friends who had just seen them. Nancy came over and said her hellos with Cynthia. They had been there for a while and had seen a few of their classmates. A lot of the Ministry officials were here with their children and a lot of their classmates had parents in the Ministry. It was a common occurrence with a government so large and complicated as the wizarding one.

They asked Laurie how she was liking London at Christmas and how she was spending her days with Amber. Laurie thought they were overenthusiastic but she kept that to herself. They left a few minutes later when they saw Amber and Remus a few yards away. Sirius stood behind Laurie and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending his head down so he could murmur compliments in her ear causing her face to shine like the Christmas tree in the first room.

James came back a little while later with a dark haired girl who seemed really familiar and a short boy who also had dark hair.

"Ashley and William were stuck in the other room. I had to save them from my mother and her pudding." He shivered causing Laurie to giggle. He looked at her and she covered her mouth trying to hide the smile. "Anyway, I'm going to see if there are any other stragglers."

James turned and left and left the new couple in their corner.

"How's your break so far?" Ashley asked.

"It's been pretty good. I like your dress, that's a really pretty shade of blue," Laurie said looking at the long dress. She didn't feel quite so dressed up any more.

"Thanks, I think it's cerulean. Yours is beautiful. I almost bought a green dress. I'm glad I didn't now, it would have looked grossly plain compared to that."

Laurie smiled as Sirius squeezed her to make his own opinions known. Ashley noticed the gesture and smiled. "How's your holiday so far, Sirius?" William looked over and gave Sirius a strange look.

"It's been good. Recently it got better. How about you? Anything thrilling?"

Laurie smiled as his voice purred right next to her ear. She saw Ashley smile and William smile in response to her enthusiasm. She had apparently gone to Scotland to visit some friends and it was picturesque with all the snow and everything. Laurie wished she could visit it sometime though she doubted she could. It sounded breathtaking.

William asked Sirius something and so Laurie turned to ask Ashley a question quietly.

"Are you and William dating?"

Ashley's eyes widened and her mouth broke into a large smile.

"Yes, he asked me before I went to Scotland! I'm so excited. It was all very romantic."

"You're in Ravenclaw, right? Is he too?"

"Oh yes, we're both in Ravenclaw."

"That must be so nice for you."

Ashley nodded exuberantly but was distracted by William taking her hand and twining his fingers between hers. Laurie smiled as Ashley blushed and their conversation moved to different topics.

More and more classmates gathered around them as the evening wore on and the room eventually was nothing more than a Hogwarts reunion. Sirius had moved toward a darker part of the room while everyone was chatting and catching up with each other. You'd think that they'd been gone months instead of weeks.

When they were cloaked in shadows Sirius finally spoke.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he breathed and held her face gently in his hands. Laurie let her hands do the same to him and saw his eyes darken. She braced herself for a kiss and wasn't disappointed. His lips took hers enthusiastically, though a little rough. His hands held her face at the perfect angle for his lips to caress her own. Laurie's hands moved slowly to his hair and threaded her fingers into the silky strands. He started to kiss her jaw and Laurie closed her eyes.

"If you think missing me is hard," Laurie whispered. "You should try missing you."

He claimed her lips again in a searing kiss that reached all the way to her toes. Laurie heard the music get louder and there was the sound of furniture moving as she kissed Sirius. She eventually pulled away, needing air. She turned around and saw that people had started to dance in the middle of the floor. She wrapped her arms around Sirius again and watched the couples waltz. They were all so graceful - they looked like characters on a music box.

"May I have this dance?" Sirius asked as he twisted his fingers in around an errant curl.

"I don't know how to dance." Laurie had never learned to waltz and she wasn't someone who liked making a fool of herself. "I'd rather not."

"You won't make a fool of yourself. You could never do that." He traced her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers and cupped her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

It was hard to concentrate with his skin against her flesh. She felt like a warm puddle of goo, especially after that kiss. He always had that way about him and it wasn't good for anyone. He was so coercive.

"Of course, I trust you. It's myself I don't trust."

"Just trust me."

Laurie felt him scoot his feet underneath hers and wrap his arm around her waist while twining the fingers of his other hand with hers. She put her right hand on his shoulder for balance. And before she could realize it, Sirius had her spinning around the Potters' living room. She laughed and tightened her grip while he did the same. It made her slightly dizzy but it was fun – more fun than she thought it was going to be.

After the song was done he led her back to Amber and Remus who had stayed in the chair most of the night just talking. Laurie smiled at them when they were close enough and Sirius claimed the chair next to them, keeping Laurie in his lap.

"What have you two been talking about this whole time? Nothing too serious I hope," Sirius said resting his chin on Laurie's shoulder.

Amber blushed while Remus spoke. "No, of course not. Not at a party. We've just been…catching up."

Laurie looked at her friend and saw her duck her head.

"Do you have any big plans for the rest of break, Remus?" Laurie asked tying to change the topic of conversation.

"No, not at all."

"Well it must be fun to just relax and hang out at home. I'm sure James and Sirius harass you enough."

Remus smiled while Sirius looked offended at the mere thought of him harassing Remus. "It is quite pleasant."

Laurie smiled and leaned back against Sirius's chest. She felt his breath on her neck and forced herself not to react. "You're joining us for the big get together though right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good! We'll have to do something really fun, but something most of you have never done before."

"What do you have in mind, love?" Sirius purred.

Laurie blinked. "Well, I figured we could go to a movie. There's one coming out that's good. It already released in the States but it's just releasing here. I think you'd enjoy it."

"A movie?" Amber asked. "Like those in a theater?"

"Yeah. The movie's called _Jaws._ It's about this massive shark that's killing people. It's supposed to be pretty good. My sister said it was."

"Muggle entertainment," Sirius shook his head, brushing his lips against Laurie's shoulder. "Of course you would make us do that."

"Well you'll never get that experience again. C'mon, it will be great."

"Whatever you wish," Sirius said as he snaked his arms tighter against her.

"Okay, you two need to get a room or lay off each other," Amber said making a face.

Laurie giggled, making Sirius laugh. It was so good to be with him again. She didn't realize how empty she felt away from him.

"We can go back to my house for a bonfire. My parents won't mind," Amber said playing with the hem of her dress. "Lily and Casey should be back by then."

"That sounds really good. We could make smores!"

The group looked at Laurie as if she was insane. "Smores?"

Laurie hung her head in sadness. "Do you know how sad you all are? I can't believe you've never had smores! We have to remedy that."

"You are such a strange little American," Sirius chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're missing out on the finer things in life. Smores are like ambrosia!"

"Sure they are, sweet."

She leaned back and curled up in Sirius's lap, draping her legs over Sirius's and letting the emerald silk cascade down his legs. She was getting pretty tired. Sirius wrapped his arms around her to steady her and make her more comfortable. His fingers idly traced patterns on her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers played with his lapel as the conversation changed to different topics.

The music faded in and out as the songs progressed and Laurie listened to the murmur of conversations. She'd received a glass of punch and some finger foods the last time James checked in with them. Since he was helping his parents in the host occupation he couldn't spend all his time with his friends but he tried to stop by as much as possible. Laurie mostly saw him talking to older couples and they like to pinch his cheeks.

The music and the warmth of Sirius's arms made Laurie increasingly drowsy. Her eyelids started to fall and had just barely closed when she felt Sirius's lips on them. She smiled and opened them lazily and saw his liquid silver eyes gazing into her own.

"You aren't supposed to sleep, sweeting."

"Hmmm," Laurie murmured. "But I'm so incredibly comfortable."

She could feel Sirius's smile as he kissed her temple.

"It's almost midnight. You'll be able to leave soon."

Laurie's eyes shot open. "But I don't want to leave."

Sirius chuckled and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to leave either, love, but you have to go back to Amber's house and celebrate Christmas with her family while I spend it here."

Laurie tucked herself closer to him and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"But speaking of Christmas I have a gift for you."

Laurie looked up and felt him move one arm so he could dig in his pocket. He brought his hand out and it clutched something in his fist.

"But I don't have your present with me."

"I'll get it soon enough, but I wanted to see your face when you opened it."

He took her hand and opened it so that her palm was facing up. He laid something cold and metal in her hand. She looked down and saw that it was a key.

"A key?" She stared at it confused. "What's it to?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Sirius picked her up and set her on the ground as he stood. He clasped her hand and tugged her away from the party goers. She was wide awake now. She was filled with curiosity as to what her present might be.

"I had to do some searching but I finally found one."

Laurie was racing up the steps to match his long legged strides.

"Found one?"

She had gripped her emerald skirt in her hand and hitched it up to her shins to prevent her from tripping. Sirius led her into a bedroom that he obviously shared with James. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Excuse the mess."

Laurie dropped her skirt and looked around the cluttered disaster area. He was worse than the girls she shared a dorm with.

"Ah, here it is."

Laurie looked back at him and noticed that he was kneeling on the floor. He stood and brushed off his knees before he picked up the silver box. When he was close she saw that the box was incredibly ornate and looked to be pure silver. Her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful."

Sirius laughed. "I'm sure, but the actual present is inside." He nodded to the key in her hand and she looked at it. He motioned for her to sit on one of the beds and he sat beside her, handing the box over. She set it in her lap and fit the key into the hole, twisting it and hearing the lock click open. She then raised the beautiful lid and saw the cover of a very old book.

Laurie's eyes darted to his and he gave her an encouraging nod. She gently brushed her fingers over the cover and picked it up. She opened the cover and flipped to the title page. The sound of the pages and their thinness made it obvious how old the book was, but when she made it to the title page her hand trembled. She felt her jaw go slack and her heart beat faster. In her hands she held one of the original copies of _Pride and Prejudice_. It was worn and looked like it had been read often. She felt her eyes sting with tears.

"Do you like it?"

Laurie couldn't answer him. It was amazing. The best Christmas gift she ever got. Ever. She set the book inside the box and laid it on the bed before she turned back and pulled Sirius toward her for a kiss.

It was a few minutes before either of them came up for air.

"If I knew you'd react that way I would've given it to you sooner."

Laurie saw his smirk and he collapsed back on the bed. She laughed and pushed him playfully. "You knew exactly how I'd react. It's wonderful Sirius. I adore it. I'm so happy. You really shouldn't have done it though. It must've cost a fortune."

Sirius pulled her down to lay with him and looked at her. "It was harder to find than to pay for. And whatever makes you happy is worth whatever it costs."

Laurie's heart warmed all over. "You already make me happy. Just you."

Sirius sat up and his eyes darkened at her words. "We should probably return to the party. They'll start thinking we're up to something. I just wanted to give you that without everyone looking on."

Laurie smiled as she picked up the silver box, knowing he was trying to change the subject to distract his thoughts. "I appreciate that. You're too good to me." She paused, striking an idea. "This isn't to make up for anything, right? Not for my fall or you blaming yourself that you couldn't prevent it from happening, right?"

Sirius looked at her and his eyes were piercing. The silver was darker than usual. "It _was_ my fault. Nothing I can do will ever make that up." He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheek bone. "But no, that wasn't the reason for the gift. Do I need a reason to give you things? Can I not just give you gifts because I love you?"

Laurie smiled and kissed his palm. "Well, if that's the reason then you can give me gifts anytime," she said playfully and kissed him quickly on the lips.

They went back to the party and found their seats again next to Amber and Remus. The former of who was wearing a brand new necklace. The boys went off to get them drinks and Laurie looked back to Amber after watching Sirius go.

"Is that a Christmas present, Amber?" Laurie asked nodding to the necklace.

Amber blushed prettily and shook her head. "Remus gave it to me while you were gone."

Laurie looked at the silver necklace shaped like a heart. It had a small diamond and was quite beautiful.

"He has taste, my friend. You should keep him," Laurie smiled widely.

Amber nodded. "I think I will."

Laurie laughed and sat down with the silver box in her lap. Amber looked at it. "Your present?"

Laurie smiled. "Yeah," She opened the box to show it. "It's an original copy of _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Oh how wonderful for you. Not my cup of tea, but good for you. I think you should keep yours too."

They both laughed as the boys came back with glasses.

"Your parents are looking for you. They want to leave in about ten minutes," Remus said to Amber as she took a sip of the punch.

"Oh, okay." They all became more quiet.

They talked over their presents and said their goodbyes. Each girl getting one incredible goodbye kiss from their boyfriend.

The girls found Mr. and Mrs. Grant by the fireplace they came in through and James holding their cloaks.

"Thanks for coming, you two. I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah me too. Sorry you couldn't talk with us more."

"Yeah, but my parents needed me tonight. There were a lot more people than usual. Probably want to forget the horrors happening around them. This war is not going so good. I overheard a lot of conversations and I'm not sure if this will ever end. Not until You-know-who is dead."

Laurie shuddered at the name and tried not to think about the devastation already caused by his evil.

"Well I guess I'll see you in less than a week. I'll let Sirius get all the information. You guys have a good Christmas."

Both girls smiled. "Thanks James, you too. Thanks for inviting us. Tell your parents thanks for us too."

"Will do." He gave them their cloaks and they folded them over their arms. Laurie picked up the hem of her dress and went through the floo after Amber.

"So, you and Remus alright?" Laurie asked as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah, we're good." Laurie saw Amber smile.

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Now we just have to live through a week."

"Yeah. But I have the feeling it's going to be the longest week ever."

Amber grimaced. Laurie felt the same. A week without Sirius felt like a year. Hopefully they'd both survive the wait.

* * *

Please review.

Ever yours.


	42. Movies and S'mores

Oh my. I'm so sorry it's been forever. School was insane but I've updated now, after who knows how many months! I hope you like. I'm going to finish this story no matter how long it takes, so please just bear with me. And if I don't get another chapter out before Christmas, Merry Christmas!!

* * *

Surprisingly for Laurie, the days flew passed. Even Christmas passed uneventfully. Everyone opened their presents first thing in the morning and ate a wonderful dinner in the afternoon. Laurie had gotten a lot of clothing from her family like she was walking around practically naked or something. She also received jewelry and books from her dad and friends.

Laurie was excited that Christmas was over though because she'd see Sirius again and be able to hang out with all of their friends. It seemed like forever since they all went their separate ways.

So the day of the planned gathering finally came and everyone arrived at James' house mid-morning to plan out their day.

Sirius was waiting with Remus when Amber and Laurie arrived. James was directing people to open seats and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were nowhere to be seen. Laurie figured they'd appear if they were needed.

"Morning, love," Sirius said as she walked out of the fireplace. He held a mug of hot chocolate and extended it to her when she came close.

"It is now," she said before she kissed him in her own version of good morning. After she stepped back she noticed the steaming mug. "You spoil me, Sirius," Laurie took the hot chocolate as Sirius put his arm around her shoulders. They made their way into the living room that had so recently been filled with Christmas lights and holly leaves. It was now set back to rights and only presented a warm living area. Not one bit of Christmas decoration was left in sight. Laurie had to admit she was impressed. It took her family a few weeks to take everything down around their house.

Laurie sat with Sirius on the sofa where James joined them after directing everyone to empty spaces.

"So," he said. "Where are going and what are we doing?"

For some reason unknown to her, most of the heads turned to Laurie. She almost choked on her sip of hot chocolate when she noticed all the eyes.

"Why are you looking at me?" she said, her eyes darting around.

"You were the one with the suggestions last week," James replied and sank deeper into the cushions of the sofa.

"Well, I only suggested the movie."

"Still a suggestion."

Laurie looked to Sirius for support but he just shrugged. He didn't care what they did as long as they could be together.

"Alright, well, what else is there to do in London?"

The friends quickly suggested everything from shopping to sightseeing to drinking. Laurie would love to do the former two, but would rather stay away from the latter.

"We have to narrow it down…"

So after an hour or so of debating, they all decided on watching the movie then walking around Diagon Alley and window shopping. Laurie was excited to see _Jaws_. Her sister had given good reports on it and she was anxious to see what it was all about, besides a giant shark.

Lily said they could use the floo network to go to Diagon Alley and then walk to the theater. There was apparently one a few blocks away that she had gone to before. They went in pairs through the network, Sirius obviously her partner. He held her a little closer than necessary but Laurie didn't mind at all.

They quickly made it to the Leaky Cauldron and the group started out toward the theater.

"So you really are dragging me to a muggle thing," Sirius murmured as he replaced his arm around Laurie's shoulder.

"Of course! I mean, it was only a matter of time before I forced you to something muggle anyway. Might as well get it over with."

Sirius squeezed her shoulders and kissed her hair as the others started to talk about the movie and what that was exactly. Lily had to explain the concept.

"It's like a play but they use cameras and project it on a screen at the real locations. They're really entertaining."

Nancy and Cynthia were gathered around her learning what to expect. While James stuck close to bask in Lily's presence. Amber and Remus followed with Sirius and Laurie. Casey and Peter brought up the rear though Casey stuck really close to Laurie.

"Do you enjoy going to the movie theater?" Sirius asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh yes, it's really fun. I think you'll enjoy the experience."

Lily had to pay with her muggle cash and the rest of them paid her the equivalent in wizarding coins. They got popcorn and sodas and Lily led them into the theater to claim a row in the middle of the auditorium.

Laurie and Sirius sat at the end of the row. Laurie was eating the popcorn with abandon as it had been quite a long time since she'd had any. Sirius just looked at the popcorn with something that was close to curiosity mixed with disgust.

Laurie pushed the bag toward him. "Have some."

Sirius looked at her as if she was insane. "I think I will have to pass."

"You are not getting the full muggle experience if you don't have any. It's surprisingly good. You'll enjoy it. I promise."

Sirius held her eye for a few moments before slowly moving his hand to pick up a few pieces of popcorn.

He eyed it for a few seconds before tossing them into his mouth and chewing. Laurie looked at him expectantly. He tilted his head before answering.

"Not as bad as I thought."

"Uh-huh," Laurie said, raising her chin a bit. She took a sip of her soda and offered some to Sirius. He looked at it only briefly before taking it. Laurie watched his face as he took his first sip. She couldn't believe he had gone his whole life without having any.

"Good?" she asked as he handed her back the cup.

"It's interesting," he murmured as he entwined his fingers with hers. "Not what I was expecting."

Laurie smiled and shook her head. "And what were you expecting?"

He paused and looked at her just as the lights started to dim. "I'm not sure. But everything you is never what I expected."

Laurie blushed and was glad at his timing. The theater was half full and in the dark no one could see her flush.

Laurie watched the previews for the movies coming out in January and February and heard the murmurs of her wizard friends. They were surprised and intrigued. Lily was answering questions when someone yelled at them to be quiet. Laurie hid a laugh behind her hand and tried not to choke on the popcorn she had just swallowed. Only her friends…

Sirius didn't ask any questions but looked expectantly at the screen. He reached absentmindedly into the popcorn bag and ate another handful. He must have liked it.

Laurie leaned toward him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her shoulders so he could hold her closer.

The previews ended and the theater's lights went even lower. Sirius kissed her hair and turned his attention back to the screen. Laurie wasn't sure whether the movie or Sirius would be more entertaining.

Throughout the movie her friends were murmuring to each other and asking questions. James leaned over Sirius a few times to ask Laurie about the shark. And Laurie embarrassingly jumped at a number of moments, causing Sirius to reassuringly squeeze her shoulders and kiss her temple after he chuckled at her.

Laurie was glad when the movie finally ended and the lights came up. She had enjoyed it, but was done being scared by an animatronic shark. It was kind of pathetic. The group sat there talking while they waited for most of the crowd to leave. The boys were trying to figure out how they would personally kill the giant shark while the girls were learning how the whole thing was done from Lily and Laurie who could only really guess.

Cynthia was the first to notice that the theater was practically empty. They quickly made their way out of the theater and back toward Diagon Alley. It was freezing outside – like it dropped ten degrees while they were in the movie.

"So did you like it?" Laurie asked as they headed down the crowded walkway.

Sirius looked down at her inquisitive face and smiled. "Yes. I actually did."

Laurie hit him in the arm. "I told you that you would. Oh ye of little faith."

He chuckled and Laurie could feel the vibrations. "I think my mother would have an apoplectic fit if she ever found out I did this."

Laurie looked up at him. She felt bad that he would have such little feeling for his mother, but the way she treated him, she couldn't really blame him. Her mind floated from thoughts of his mother to her reaction at seeing her son in the freezing air watching a movie surrounded by muggles.

Sirius tugged her scarf when it had been silent for a few minutes. The others were gaily talking about the movie and different spells that would be useful against such a beast.

"Hmmm?" she murmured as she walked. She watched as her breath smoked in front of her.

"You're very far away."

She looked up to see him looking at her with concern. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About anything interesting?"

Laurie smiled. "No, not particularly." It started to snow and Laurie looked up at the clouds, wondering if they would be able to eat s'mores later. She looked down and saw him still watching her. "What?"

"Sorry. Nothing. I just can't help it."

She gave him a funny look. "Watching me?"

He smiled. "Yes. You fascinate me."

"Me?" Laurie was shocked. "Are you sure that you're talking about the right person?"

That made him laugh, and caused James and Cynthia to look back at them. "Of course I'm sure," he murmured in her ear. "You're the only one to ever capture real notice and the only one that ever captivated me."

"I captivated you?"

"Enthralled, engrossed, absorbed. So many words."

Laurie felt her cheeks heat again.

"I found you sorta intriguing myself."

Sirius smiled crookedly, the charming one that sped her heart, and kissed her. His warm lips pressed against hers and he leaned away. "You're freezing," he whispered against her cold lips.

"Not really," Laurie said, but her shivering lips told a different story.

"We're almost there. We'll stop for something warm and then head off, alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"What are you guys doing back there?" Casey yelled suddenly, making Laurie remember where exactly they were.

"Get a room!" James joined, making Laurie's flush even deeper.

Sirius adjusted Laurie's scarf to cover her mouth and nose before wrapping his arm around her to try and get her warm.

It was only a few minutes before they reached the doors of the Leaky Cauldron and Laurie felt the warm air gust out when Nancy opened the door. A shiver involuntarily ran down her spine.

"Hot cocoa?" Sirius asked as they entered the bar.

Laurie didn't trust her voice and merely nodded as she joined the others as they pushed some tables together.

"How did they get such a large shark to do all the stunts?" Casey asked Lily who looked a little frazzled from all the questions.

"I-It isn't a real shark," Laurie said through her chattering teeth. "It's an animatronic one – a m-machine."

"A machine? They made a machine look like a shark?"

"Yes-s, for the m-movie."

"Are they going to use it for something else?"

Laurie looked at Lily who just shrugged. "I'm not sure. I w-wouldn't think so."

"So they just made a very large shark to use for two hours." Casey didn't seem thrilled with the idea.

"They use it for a lot more than a few hours. It takes months to film all of the scenes you saw. And then s-someone has to edit them all together to make a two hour movie. It's a lot more complicated than it looks."

Sirius saved Laurie from explaining any more by bringing drinks for everyone with James. Amber sat next to Laurie since she had questions about the movie and Remus was as clueless as she.

The group was in the bar for over an hour discussing the movie and what should have been done to the shark instead of using horrific guns and other rustic weapons. Laurie was infinitely entertained and warmed as the conversation progressed. She didn't know it was going to be such an ordeal. It was Amber who finally made everyone stop the discussion. They had to window shop before they went back to the Grants' house for s'mores.

So they paid the bill and left to find some entertainment in the alley. They dipped into stores to see their wares and play around. The boys left for a bit while the girls were in Madame Malkins' store for wizard clothes. The girls tried on the most horrific outfits with awful patterns and made fun of each other. Laurie was made to wear a peacock feather patterned robe with feathers hanging off the sleeves and a matching hat. It was ridiculous, but at least she didn't have to wear the robes with white feathers sown everywhere, making the wearer look like a chicken. Amber had that pleasure.

Too soon the boys returned and the girls quickly abandoned their dress up game. They all went to look at the new broom on hand, admiring the sleekness and speed that it was reputed to reach. James and Casey talked extensively about the new broom on the way back to Leaky. They would jump from the bar to the Grants' house so Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't have to deal with them again.

Amber and Remus led the way followed by Laurie and Sirius so Amber could direct them outside when the others reached her house. Thankfully Mr. Greb put up a charm that blocked the wind around the back garden so it wouldn't be as cold.

Laurie stepped out into the snow covered yard and noticed a fire ring had suddenly appeared as well as logs to sit on. It wasn't long before the whole group was gathered around and a fire was started.

Laurie shared a log with Sirius and Cynthia. The sun was sinking lower into the sky, just touching the horizon when Mrs. Greb brought out the ingredients for s'mores. Laurie had talked to her earlier since Amber's mom was unfamiliar with the delicacy.

Laurie took a stick and shoved a marshmallow on it, handing it to James.

"Don't do anything with it yet," she warned. James just smiled as innocently as he could before Laurie turned around and handed speared marshmallows to everyone. She then directed them all to stick the marshmallow over the fire, not directly into the fire, until it got gooey.

While her friends were making comments on gooey marshmallows, Laurie set plates up with graham crackers and chocolate bars so they were ready when the marshmallows were done. Sirius watched as he held his and Laurie's marshmallows over the fire. Americans had the strangest ideas.

Nancy was the first to have her marshmallow ready. So Laurie carefully maneuvered the marshmallow onto the prepared graham cracker and topped it off. Nancy looked unsure about the whole concoction but took a bite anyway.

"This is good!" she said around the mouthful.

"I'm glad you like it," Laurie said before she helped the rest of them with their marshmallow sticks.

James unfortunately burned his marshmallow. It strangely caught fire when no one was looking and he couldn't put it out in time so while everyone was already enjoying their s'mores, James was waiting for his second marshmallow to melt a bit.

"I think you like forcing us to do muggle things," Sirius said as she sat down beside him. She took a bite of her own s'more and almost moaned in pleasure. Her eyes shut for a moment and Sirius chuckled.

Laurie's eyes popped open and looked embarrassedly at her boyfriend.

"Don't mind me," he said. "Enjoy it while you can."

Laurie smiled largely and did just that before everyone wanted seconds.

When they were on their third s'mores, the talk started to evolve around school. No one was really looking forward to it and Laurie could hardly blame them. She wasn't really in the mood to go back either.

"Do you really think O.W.L.s will be hard?" Peter asked from his spot across the fire. Laurie forgot he was there and his voice made her jump.

"Shouldn't be too bad. Sure we'll have to study for days on end but I mean, after the hours of studying it should go rather well I should think." Laurie turned to see Cynthia adjust her glasses after her comment.

"We should probably head inside," Amber said after long discussion on O.W.L.s. "It's getting colder."

Laurie agreed. It had dropped at least twenty degrees since the sun went down and she had tried to get as close to Sirius as possible to gather his heat too. She figured her toes were frozen and possibly her fingers. She could still feel hints of feeling in them though.

"C'mon, sweet. Let's get you inside." Sirius stood up from the log and Laurie joined him. Everyone went inside to the Grants' living room where a nice fire was burning and there were blankets aplenty. Amber's parents were just cleaning up the kitchen when everyone came in. Sheena was spending the night with a few of her friends so the group had the room to themselves. They all crowded in, claiming spots on the couches, the floor and wherever else they could find a spot. Five people were squished onto the couch while Sirius and Laurie claimed the only recliner. The rest were on the floor in front of the fire. Blankets were passed around and everyone cuddled together to get warm.

"Warm enough yet?" Sirius asked after he had tucked the blanket around them both and brushed a strand of hair behind Laurie's ear.

"Mmm. I think so. You?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes, I think I'm warm enough."

Laurie felt her eyelids start to droop. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

"Will you stay?" she murmured as she made herself more comfortable against Sirius's side.

"For as long as I can. At least until Mr. or Mrs. Grant kick us out."

Laurie smiled. She doubted the Grants would kick anyone out of their house.

* * *

Please review!

ever yours.


	43. Motorcyclette

I have no words to say how sorry I am that I made you guys wait for over a year for the next chapter. I kept pushing this story to the backburner when other things became more important. So I humbly beg your forgiveness. This chapter was written several months ago but for some reason I never posted it. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me or the story and still like it. I will finish this story. It will just take a while to accomplish. Please bear with me to the end. I hope I can provide something that will make the wait worth it.

Reminder: Laurie is an exchange student who is going out with Sirius. She's best friends with Amber who is dating Remus. Laurie had a fall just before Christmas break and didn't wake up until three days later. She is now spending Christmas break with Amber's family. They just went to see Jaws in theaters and crashed on the Grebs' living room floor for the night. It picks up there.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie was exceedingly pleased when she found herself still wrapped in Sirius's arms and still sitting in his lap. He had popped the footrest of the recliner up and so she was mostly lying on top of him. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and her arms were clutching his shirt. Their legs were entangled and Laurie did not want to move at all.

She saw the unconscious bodies of her friends littering the floor of the Grebs' living room and hoped that Amber's parents notified all of the families. Otherwise there would be mass hysteria with so many missing children.

Laurie snuggled closer into Sirius's chest and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to wake up yet, especially with Sirius here. She'd noticed that the sun was barely filtering through the window and it must have snowed some more during the night. There were little piles of snowflakes against the window and it looked rather grayer than before.

She sighed and felt the lack of tension in her bones and decided that she could remain here forever and not have any qualms about it. She heard the snoring of a couple classmates and smiled against Sirius's shirt.

Her movements must have woke him as he tightened his arms around her and felt him stretch his legs, more thoroughly entangling them with her own. She felt his chest rise in a deep sigh and heard him expel the breath. His fingers automatically burrowed into her hair and gently played with it in a lazy fashion. Her smile widened and she buried her face into his shirt, trying to block the dim light of the morning.

She heard and felt Sirius's resulting chuckle. "Good morning, sunshine."

His voice was gravelly from sleep and she thought she had never heard a more perfect voice. "Good morning."

Sirius brushed her hair back from her face and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a small smirk on his face as he asked that simple question.

"I slept exceedingly well."

Sirius closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure. "Good."

"You?"

He looked down at her. "Of course. How could I not?"

Laurie felt her cheeks burn. But the relaxing silence was interrupted by muffled footsteps on the stairs and Laurie quickly feigned sleep. She felt Sirius vibrate in a silent chuckle, but he followed suit and pretended he was sleeping.

Laurie hear Amber's parents tiptoe around the back of the living room, avoiding bodies.

"I hope their parents aren't worried," Mrs. Grant whispered as she walked toward the kitchen.

"They're fine. I sent owls to them last night before I retired," Laurie heard Mr. Grant say when they were both in the kitchen.

"Oh good. I suppose we'll have to feed the lot of them then." Mrs. Grant sounded resigned and Laurie soon heard a coffeepot percolating and very muted sounds of pans being brought out.

"They set a muffling spell on the door," Sirius said tilting his head back to look at the kitchen door.

"I thought they would sooner or later," Laurie said looking up at Sirius.

He looked down and smiled, kissing her quickly on the tip of her nose. Laurie scrunched up her face in distaste and he bent down for another one, but this one reached her lips.

They lay there quietly for a long while before anyone else began to wake. Cynthia was the first of the group to rise followed by Amber and Remus. Everyone else woke soon after. They were all surprised to find themselves still at the Grant house and wondered if their parents were worried, hoping they hadn't caused an uproar in their houses.

"My mum's fine with me staying over," James said, folding his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. "As long as I have Sirius, Remus, and Peter, they have the utmost faith in me."

"More like the utmost concern," Lily muttered near Laurie's recliner. Laurie laughed, causing Lily to look up, slightly embarrassed that she said that out loud.

Amber stretched and looked around the room. The warming fragrance of breakfast had started to float through the house and the whole group was looking famished. Apparently the s'mores only lasted so long.

"Will your parents be upset?" Remus asked Amber, who had sunk back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hmmm? Uh, no. They'll be fine," she muttered and snuggled deeper into Remus's side.

Laurie yawned and quickly covered her mouth. She was not a morning person.

Little conversation carried on as everyone was still tired from yesterday's excursion. The only sounds were whispered comments and the rustling of blankets and clothes, punctuated by a clattering of cookware from the kitchen every five minutes or so.

Sirius quietly held Laurie as she refused to wake up anymore. She listened to his heartbeat and idly traced her fingers over the pattern on his shirt. No one was in any hurry to move from their spots. Even Peter was laying quietly in the corner of the room.

Footsteps in the kitchen heralded Mr. Grant's appearance in the doorway. "All right, kids," he said, standing in the doorway. He had heard the quiet conversations before and knew they were all awake. "Breakfast's ready but you'll have to make a line and then take it out here."

Sirius helped Laurie sit up and he popped the footrest of the recliner down.

"I don't wanna get up," Laurie muttered, wrapping her arms around Sirius's torso tighter.

"Well, you're going to have to if you want any breakfast, sweet," he said standing and holding Laurie up.

Laurie stood unwillingly and followed Sirius into the kitchen behind the rest of the group. He had tugged her along, holding her hand. When they got to the kitchen, however, it was unnecessary as the aromas of the many foods made Laurie more awake. Especially the smell of coffee.

Everyone piled their plates with eggs, sausage, pancakes, and the like and Laurie grabbed a large mug of coffee. Sirius sat on the floor in front of the recliner, giving Laurie the recliner. Everyone woke up with the digestion of really good food and Laurie woke with the extremely tasty coffee.

"I suppose we have to leave," Nancy said, getting closer to the fire that Mr. Greb stoked. "I mean, our parents are probably expecting us."

"Yes," Casey said. "I guess you're right. My mam is probably worrying."

"Mine too," Lily agreed. "I better go."

Amber stood and set down her plate on the coffee table. "Well, I'm glad you could come. We'll see you at school in a few days." Hugs and waves ensued before the three girls left. "Is anyone else going?"

Peter stood, along with Cynthia. Cynthia's mom had plans already so she had to go. Mr. Grant grabbed the floo powder and everyone went back to their homes. Remus, James and Sirius stayed however, much to the girls' delight. One more day was good enough for both of them.

"I guess you don't know what to do with us now, do you?" James asked Amber who was gathering all the plates and cups left behind by those who left.

"Oh I'm sure Laurie and I can figure out something," she said. Laurie kissed Sirius on the cheek and stood up to help her friend gather the dishes. The boys just kept their seats. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

Mr. Grant came back into the room from putting his own dish away. "You boys interested in automobiles?"

The boys looked up with slightly confused expressions. Laurie came out to see if they had missed anything and saw their faces. "Wow. How sad. Automobiles, like cars, or trucks, or I'm guessing by the excited undertone, Mr. Grant wants to show you his motorcycles."

Now those they had heard of. Sirius's eyes lit with anticipation and James looked rather intrigued too. Remus was more interested in the machines than enthusiastic about them. Amber came out from the kitchen and stood next to Laurie.

"Did my dad invite them to see his bikes?"

Laurie nodded.

"Okay," Amber sighed. "Let's go change before we go out to the garage."

The girls started to leave and watched the boys file out behind Mr. Greb like the Pied Piper. Sirius was right behind him. Laurie idly wondered if she should start to worry about his enthusiasm.

"I wonder if my dad will let them ride," Amber said as she changed into some warm but grubby clothes. "You're going to want to change into something you won't mind getting dirty, just in case."

"Okie dokie." Laurie grabbed some of her older sweaters and jeans and an old coat. She left off her normal pink gloves and scarf.

"We better get down there before they get too enthused."

Laurie laughed and followed Amber down into the garage where the boys were admiring the various bikes that were grouped on one side of the room. Amber went over to Remus and Laurie stepped next to Sirius to listen to what Mr. Grant was saying. Sirius continued to listen attentively to Mr. Gran'ts lecture on something mechanical that Laurie had no idea of, and doubted Sirius knew anything he was talking about but he was certainly interested in it.

Laurie appreciated the sleekness of the cherry red motorcycle. It was shiny and looked fast and she knew that Sirius would love it just for the speed. It was also normally seen as an act of rebellion, so he'd appreciate that too.

A lot of the technical jargon went over Laurie's head as Mr. Grant continued on. Amber looked like Laurie felt, completely bored. But the boys were fascinated and kept asking questions that went too far into detail for her. She knew how it turned on and that when you did something or another it went forward or backward, depending on what you wanted. She would never feel really comfortable on a vehicle that had no barrier between her and the road.

Sirius stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head. Mr. Grant was pointing out something or other by the gas tank and Laurie let her mind wander to the coming up semester at Hogwarts. The holiday break would end in a matter of days and she couldn't wait to resume her studies. It was the most fun she'd had in school ever, and she was not looking forward to going home in June.

"Does anyone want a quick ride?"

Laurie quickly tuned in to Mr. Grant's question and looked to see all the boys' hands up. Amber rolled her eyes and Laurie had to admit she would never drive one, but she was curious about riding on one. It seemed like it would be a little bit of fun.

"Amber mentioned a large black bike," Laurie ventured, remembering her friend's warning before they left school.

Mr. Grant's eyes lit and his smile widened. "Ah, yes, my best." He turned his back and went over to a covered bike that Laurie just noticed. He theatrically whipped off the sheet and a huge black bike was revealed. Its paint was glossy and it looked like a beast just waiting to be unleashed. It looked like it quivered with magic.

"This is my baby, my crowning glory." Amber groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Why is it your crowning glory?" James asked, slowly coming closer to the bike.

"Because, children, this bike has the ability to fly."

Laurie felt Sirius's arms tighten in excitement and James look like a five-year-old on Christmas.

"Who wants to ride first?"

James's hand popped up first so Mr. Grant grabbed an extra helmet from a shelf and tossed it to him before straddling the monstrosity of a bike. James eagerly jumped up behind him and they were off like a shot before anyone could say anything.

"Well, it goes fast," Remus commented as the snow swirled where the bike had just been.

"Indeed," Amber said, quite bored with the whole thing.

"I wasn't expecting it to look like a giant compared to the rest of them," Laurie commented as she leaned back against Sirius. She looked up and found him staring after the bike with longing in his eyes. "And you need to stop drooling, sir." She poked him in the arm. "You're not even old enough to drive."

He looked down at her and smiled mischievously. "But think of the fun to be had when I get one of my own."

Laurie rolled her eyes and watched as Mr. Grant flew back up the drive with James clinging to him. His face was split into a wide smile with the exhilaration of going so fast.

Sirius looked pleadingly at Laurie before she shoved him toward the bike with a laugh. Sirius grinned like the Cheshire cat as he grabbed James's helmet and shoved it on his own head. Laurie waved at him before Mr. Grant flew back down the driveway.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret that he rode that."

James, Amber, and Sirius all laughed at her expense, but she knew it would be true. After about ten minutes, Mr. Grant came tearing up the driveway with Sirius barking laughter following. "You've got to try it, Laur!"

"Um," was all she got out before Sirius shoved the helmet on her head, buckled it, and pushed her toward the bike.

"Alright, m'dear," Mr. Grant said, noticing her reluctance. "Just straddle the bike behind me and hold on tight."

Laurie reluctantly threw her leg over the huge bike, which was quite an effort since it was so huge. And then clung to Mr. Grant like a lifeline as he maneuvered the bike down the drive and slowly sped up. She clung to his back like a spider monkey at first, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't fly off around the curves.

It was only a few minutes before she relaxed and actually enjoyed the ride through the freezing streets. She loosened her grip on Mr. Grant's waist and leaned her head so she could see over his shoulder in the direction they were going.

"Changed your mind, Laurie?" Mr. Grant shouted over the wind.

"I think so!" She tightened her legs around the bike and lifted her right arm to feel the icy wind wrap around her, causing a thrill to shoot through her. This was much more exciting than she thought it would be, though making turns was quite a harrowing experience.

Mr. Grant made his way around one particular road that ended in a dead end and Laurie heard him mutter something that she couldn't quite make out and pressed a button on the left handlebar. Suddenly she felt herself go up into the air, above the snow bank that would have surely been their doom if they didn't have the ability to fly.

"Oh my goodness!" Laurie gasped as she looked down on the city of London from a growing distance.

"Quite the view, isn't it m'dear?" Mr. Grant exclaimed over his shoulder to her.

Laurie had resumed her position of both hands wrapped firmly around his waist when they had jumped off the pavement and she was too afraid to let go though she was sure she was cutting into his breathing.

"Y-yes sir!" she said, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

Thankfully after only a few more minutes of flying he touched back down onto the streets of London and raced his way back to the house. At a stop sign Mr. Grant turned his head to look at her.

"You'll have to tell the lads about that later. Didn't think it would be such a good idea with their young impressionable minds. That Sirius boy will probably give me a run for my money one day!"

Laurie laughed and smiled the whole way back to the garage. When they pulled up only Sirius and James were there, Amber having already toted Remus inside where it was warmer. Sirius was right next to the bike the moment Mr. Grant pulled it to a stop and helped her dismount the monster of a bike. He looked slightly concerned and Laurie thought it was probably because of his recollection of the fall before Christmas holidays.

Laurie tugged off the helmet and smiled her reassurance, quite certain that her nose and cheeks were pink from the wind. "That was fun!"

Sirius laughed at her not so profound statement and pulled her into his arms after handing the helmet to Mr. Gant. James ignored the couple and started asking Amber's dad more questions but Laurie ignored him. She'd just had quite an adventure and she could feel her heart still racing from the exhilaration.

"Who would have thought my girl would be such a daredevil," Sirius chuckled as he ushered her inside toward the blazing fire in the hearth. "And after all that reluctance too."

Laurie smiled as he tugged her down to the couch. "Well, I have to admit that it was much more enjoyable than I thought it would be."

Sirius smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "So you had a bit of a thrill going that fast?"

Laurie looked up at him impudently. "Just a little."

"Minx."

Laurie just laughed and let him pull her closer to him so they were snuggled in the corner of the couch. I was a few moments before Sirius spoke again. "You know, I wonder if I could get a bike like that."

Laurie looked up at him and saw that he was serious. "Why would you want a bike when you have the floo network and other magical forms of transportation? Wouldn't those be easier to get to where you need to go?"

"Easier yes, but a lot less fun." Sirius looked down at her with a slightly playful expression. "Do you like using the floo network? Is that fun being squished into various chimneys?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"I think that riding one of those bikes would be more exhilarating than a droll trip through the floo."

Laurie smiled. "Well, I have to admit a motorcycle is more your style. I can see you flying down Diagon Alley on that monster we rode."

Sirius chuckled. "Perhaps I can get Mr. Grant to part with that beast."

"Good luck with that. He said it was his 'crowning glory'. I'm not sure if you'll get that one."

"True. But perhaps when I'm old enough he'll be willing to part with it."

"Maybe," Laurie said and turned to stare at the flames in the fireplace. "Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No and yes." Sirius started playing with strands of her hair as he was wont to do when they were relaxing like this. "I wish I had more time with you outside of the classrooms, but Hogwarts is where I can be free without my family's horrible ideals."

"Well, that was a much deeper answer than I was expecting," Laurie said, trying to lighten up the mood. "You may want to rethink that when O.W.L.s come."

"What's a little testing?"

"You know the professors will be more than a little overzealous as the weeks go on. I just hope I can pass Herbology without some stupid plant killing me."

Sirius chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "I won't let any of the plants kill you, love."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Laurie smiled and rolled her eyes at his show of chivalry. Before anything else could be said, however, Remus and Amber returned to the room with James following shortly behind them.

Laurie noticed that Amber's face was a little flushed and was quite sure that the hint of red was not due to any wind caused by motorcycles and more due to the boy sitting next to her. Even Remus looked a lit red under Laurie's scrutiny.

James looked forlornly at Sirius. "Mrs. Grant said that Mom's been wondering where we were. She's got dinner planned or something."

Laurie felt her excitement from the ride die quickly. Sirius had to leave. Laurie saw Amber give the same devastated look to Remus.

"Already?" Sirius asked. "I thought we were good until tomorrow."

"Apparently not. She didn't leave any other message than to be back this afternoon."

"Well we have a few more hours before then," Remus said, sitting down on the couch next to Laurie and tugging Amber onto his lap. "What shall we do?"

"My mom's making lunch," Amber said, her cheeks still red. "It should be done soon."

So the group spent the next few hours talking and playing around until it was time for the boys to leave.

"Well, we best be going," James said as he looked at the clock.

"Alright," Sirius said, standing up from his seat and pulled Laurie up with him.

"I'll see you at the platform, I guess," Laurie said as Amber got the floo powder for the boys to use.

"If you need anything you always have the mirror," Sirius reminded her kissing her softly. "You know where to find me."

Laurie smiled. "Yeah. Be good."

"Always," Sirius smirked. "Farewell, love."

"Bye."

Sirius stepped into the floo and was gone. Laurie smiled and hugged herself, excited to go back to Hogwarts and another six blissful months of Sirius's company.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you still review. If not, I totally understand. But I'll finish it either way.

ever yours.


	44. These Hard Times

Sorry for the wait. I AM going to finish this. Please keep being patient with me!

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie pulled off the helmet and shook out her hair. Mr. Greb wanted to take her for one last joy ride on his motorcycle before heading toward the train station. Laurie was happy to accept and left Amber to ride with her mom and Sheena in their car. It was nice to feel the cold wind. Very invigorating. And freezing. After five minutes she wished she had taken a closed car ride instead, but it was nice to have one last go. Even if her limbs were frozen stiff.

She ungracefully dismounted the bike and had to hold on to Mr. Greb's arm for balance. He chuckled at her and took her helmet before they walked inside the station. It was nice a toasty inside, for which Laurie was really grateful. She pulled her knit hat out of her pocket and tugged it on. She was hoping her body warmth would increase degrees soon.

It was about twenty minutes before Amber and the rest of her family arrived, and we were cutting it really close to actually getting on the train. Amber and I were practically running through the place, dragging our trunks behind us. We said quick goodbyes to Amber's parents and ran down to the platform entrance. We were running so fast we ran straight through the gate and bumped into James.

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to make it!" he said when he figured out who ran into him. "Sirius and Remus are pacing up a storm in the car!"

"Well, I've been here," Laurie said hurrying after James as he led them to the last car. "I was waiting on Amber with my trunk."

"Hey, you were the one who took one more ride with my dad," Amber said. "We had to get the trunks here somehow and that was the slower form of transpo. I mean, come on, you were on a bike! My dad drives like a crazy man and weaves through traffic, so of course you made it here faster!"

"You rode the motorcycle again?" James said, jealousy rife in his voice. "No fair!"

"What's this about Laurie taking another ride on a motorcycle?"

"Sirius!" Laurie picked up her pace and jumped in his arms. He grabbed her and spun, making her chuckle.

"That's a nice welcome," he said letting her slide down his chest until her feet touched the floor. "Hi sunshine."

"Hey yourself!" she said as Sirius grabbed her trunk. "And yeah, Mr. Greb took me one last time on the motorcycle. I'm sure he'd let you have another go in the summer if you dropped by."

Sirius grinned at the prospect and carried Laurie's trunk into their compartment. Remus was pacing inside and looked relieved when they all filed in. Amber hugged him in greeting and he kissed her temple before lifting her trunk onto the shelf above them. Sirius did the same with Laurie's and sat down, cuddling to his side.

"So is everyone ready to set up camp in the library this term? You know we're going to practically live there, right?" James said, making himself comfortable on the bench seat on the other side of Sirius.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Laurie said, laying her head on Sirius's shoulder and making a face.

Sirius chuckled. "We'll be fine. You'll see. We're the best of our class. We'll pass with flying colors."

"As long as I don't literally see flying colors, boy-o," Laurie said, poking him in the ribs.

They all laughed and the compartment became full of fun and laughter as they told their stories from the last days of the holidays. The boys were up to no good as always and causing havoc for Mrs. Potter. But they enjoyed themselves, which, Laurie supposed, was the main thing, and nothing was destroyed. So that was the plus.

The train was chugging along at a fast pace and the sun was falling in the sky as they made their way to Hogwarts. Even though they had so much work ahead of them, Laurie was looking forward to some more time at Hogwarts and more time with her friends, especially Sirius.

She dozed off on the train about halfway through the trip, finally catching up on the sleep she didn't get for the last few days. Apparently she had gotten so used to sleeping in Sirius's arms that she slept poorly out of them.

She woke up from being jostled and she sleepily blinked her eyes. She saw Sirius stretch up to the luggage rack above them and took out her school robes after he got his own from their trunks.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Sirius murmured as he held her robes out for her to step in.

"I'm guessing we're almost there," she said, rubbing her eye.

"Yep. We should be stopping in a minute or so."

"Where did Lily and the rest sit? Did they drop by?"

"They stopped in for a moment while you were asleep. They all had a good break. I'm sure you can catch up at dinner," he said, helping her adjust the robes around her shoulders.

"Mhmm. Thanks." She stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She held onto his arm as the train stopped and they rocked back with the momentum, Sirius being the only thing that kept her on her feet.

"Do we have to go back?" James whined, shoving the compartment door open when it stuck.

"Of course we do, Prongs," Sirius said. "There's too much mischief to be had to just leave and never come back."

The boys chuckled while Amber and Laurie rolled their eyes. Everyone made their way to the castle and the dining hall. Laurie's stomach rumbled with hunger and Sirius chuckled at her. "Should've stayed awake for the sweets cart, love."

"I haven't been sleeping well the past couple days. It was nice to catch up on it."

"Can't sleep in a real bed now, sweet?" he murmured into her hair as they walked, pulling her closer.

Laurie felt her cheeks heat as they entered the horseless carriage with Peter and James. Thank goodness the conversations turned as they plodded along. And thankfully the ride wasn't long. If she had to spend more than ten minutes listening to James plan future pranks, she was going to hex someone.

She was exceedingly glad when the carriage stopped and quickly hopped out, leaving the boys to catch up if they wanted to. She waved to Lily and Ashley as they made their way inside. Laurie entered the warmth of the entrance hall, staying by the walls, subconsciously avoiding the area where she fell. She felt Sirius come up behind her and wrap his arms around her as he hustled her into the dining room. Apparently he didn't want to be there either.

He walked her to the Gryffindor table and sat down, clasping her hand tightly as they sat. It was strangely hard to get near the space in which she fell. Which Laurie thought was strange since she didn't have a problem with it directly after the accident. She frowned at her plate as everyone filtered in and absently rubbed her thumb over Sirius's hand. Thank goodness she had him.

"Hey guys!" Nancy said, sitting diagonally from them.

Laurie looked up and pasted on a smile for her friend. She'd get over it eventually. Hopefully.

"Have you guys seen Casey? She wasn't on the train and I haven't heard from her since we got together over break."

"No, I haven't seen her since then either. You, Sirs?" Laurie asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Nope, she's probably just late or something."

We all nodded our heads and helped ourselves to the food that appeared. Laurie was seriously hungry after only eating a small breakfast early this morning. She made a veritable mountain of food on her plate. Even Sirius looked impressed at the mound.

There were no conversations for the next few minutes as everyone devoured the food magicked before them. Not even the teachers were talking, Laurie noticed, as she gave a quick wave to Hagrid as she caught his eye. She felt like she had arrived home as she took in the crowded tables filled with kids decked in black. The candles glowed warmly above them as the ghosts meandered through the students, making quiet conversation with each other. The chinking of silverware and the clinking of dishes were welcoming in their own way. Everything – except for the entrance hall – felt welcoming to Laurie, almost like a homecoming. She was glad to be back.

She sipped the last of her pumpkin juice and stood with the rest of the students as Dumbledore dismissed them to their dormitories. Sirius kept a tight grip on Laurie's hand as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They kept to the wall, and Laurie felt a little ridiculous, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. Thankfully she hadn't seen Severus yet, but she was sure to see him tomorrow in class. There was never a doubt that he would be there. He stayed at Hogwarts over the holidays.

They made it to the Fat Lady without any incidents and both Sirius and Laurie relaxed. Their friends were in their normal corner and it felt as if they had never left. The cheery fire in the hearth warmed the room and Laurie felt it start to penetrate her chilly exterior. She unwrapped her scarf from her neck and set it on the arm of the couch her friends made room for them on. Sirius sat down and tugged her onto his lap, obviously glad he could do that again. All the girls said hello to Laurie now that she was awake and they recounted their tales of adventure over the break. It was a night full of laughs and teasing, and Laurie snuggled deeper into Sirius's arms. She was still a bit tired and the relaxed atmosphere was helping her whole body relax.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," Sirius whispered, shifting her in his arms.

She could tell that he was looking at her face, but her eyes were closed and she wasn't about to move. She gripped his waist tightly, making sure he knew she wasn't going anywhere. His answering deep chuckle did more to warm her than the dying fire. He laid his chin on the top of her head and left her to her rest as the group slowly filtered off to find their own sleep.

Laurie was half asleep when it was only the boys left talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So, should we go tomorrow night or should we wait a few days?" James said lowly, Laurie barely catching what he said.

"Well, Moony has another week or so before _that_ happens," Sirius rumbled, his voice vibrating through his chest. "We could wait a couple days."

"But the map-"

Remus cut James off. "The map will get done. If I can't stop you from going completely, risking my prefect status, you can at least wait a few days before heading out again."

There was a pause where Laurie guessed James nodded in acquiescence and then a squeak from the far side of the sitting area.

"Sorry, Peter." There was rustling and the sound of footsteps as one of the boys headed off to bed. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke and Laurie was so close to falling asleep before anyone broke the silence.

"So, tomorrow night," James started, but Laurie felt Sirius shake his head.

"Not tomorrow, Prongs. Thursday at the earliest."

"You just want to hang out with your girlfriend," Peter whined. So Remus was the one who left.

"And that concerns you how, Peter?" Sirius said, an underlying layer of steel in his voice.

The boy squeaked again and left in a hurry, leaving only James.

"You do spend an awful lot of time with her, Pads," James said, softly, obviously trying not to anger his friend.

"You would too," Sirius said, his arms shifting. "She's only here for another few months. I'd like to spend as much time with her as I can."

Laurie heard James shift in his seat. "I can understand that, mate, but you're neglecting your friends while your attention's on her. Just don't forget us completely." Laurie heard him stand and give Sirius a pat on the shoulder before heading upstairs with the other fifth year boys.

Sirius sighed and sat still for a while. Laurie wanted to tell him that it was okay to hang out with his friends. They'd spend a lot of time together over the next months. She didn't want to estrange his friends. But her mouth wouldn't work, and before she knew it Sirius had slid down the couch so they were lying down. She felt his fingers playing with her hair and knew he was thinking over everything. He tended to fiddle with her hair as he thought, which she thought was cute.

She snuggled closer to him and stretched her hand until it covered his heart and she felt and heard Sirius hum in pleasure. She felt a soft weight come down on top of her and knew he conjured yet another blanket. She smiled as she finally fell asleep.

Laurie woke only because she was being shaken. Otherwise she would have slept another few hours at least. But as she blearily blinked her eyes in an effort to wake up, she realized that she had to get up because class had resumed. But she was so comfortable…ugh.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she heard Sirius rumble in her ear. "You've got to get changed for class. And I definitely have to take a shower."

Laurie smiled against his chest and lifted her head to look at him. "You do kinda smell like a dog," she giggled. Sirius growled and rolled them off the couch, making sure he landed on the floor so she landed on top of him.

"You might do with a bath yourself, little miss."

Laurie shoved Sirius and stood up, not helping him to his feet at all. "Well, I'll go do that then," she smirked and skipped off toward the girls' dorms. He caught her at the stairs and spun her around.

"I haven't gotten my kiss."

"Is that a requirement now?" Laurie asked, holding onto his arm for support.

"Of course," he said before he pressed his lips against hers in a surprisingly passionate kiss. Laurie, of course, responded in like fashion and only stopped when he nipped her lips one more time before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now you can go."

Laurie's brow rose at his smug tone, but resumed her walk to the fifth year girls' dorm. She'd deal with his high handedness later. After she smelled better. Unfortunately, he was kind of right – she needed a shower. She rushed up the steps and flew through the dorm to get to the shower before the other girls razzed her about sleeping with Sirius on the couch again.

She quickly scrubbed herself clean and changed into her uniform.

"There you are!"

Laurie pulled her robes over her head to see who was talking to her.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning to you too. Did you fall asleep downstairs again?"

Laurie smiled guiltily. "I was just too tired to last much longer last night. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm sure I don't care whether you fall asleep with Sirius or not. I'm just glad I don't have to interrupt you guys to get you to class on time."

The other girls began to wake up and change around her. Their movements were sluggish in the early morning and she was tempted to laugh at their fumbles, but she was sure she would look like that every other morning if they caught her before her shower.

"I'm glad to be back, but nervous about this term. It's rather intimidating."

Laurie nodded in understanding. "Aren't we going to have some career counseling or something soon? I heard someone would talk to us about our career paths to help us take the classes we needed."

"Yeah, that should happen soon. I'm not sure when they scheduled that though."

"I hope it's soon. I'd like to know my options."

The other girls finished getting ready and they all went downstairs together to go down to breakfast. Sirius caught Laurie just as the group of girls was walking out the portrait door. He grabbed her bag, but she continued on with her conversation with Amber.

"Have you seen Casey? I haven't seen her."

Amber frowned. "No. I haven't seen her either. Maybe she's coming in late or something."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Did you sleep well, by the way?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Laurie replied and playfully shoved Amber, Remus deftly catching her before she fell down the stairs. "You people!"

"You people!" Amber asked incredulously. "You do know that I've spent the last two weeks with you and know you were having, um, a difficult time sleeping."

"Thank you Amber," Laurie groaned as Sirius chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better," Remus said, wrapping his arm around Amber's shoulders. "Sirius had a rough time falling asleep as well."

Laurie shot a look at Sirius, annoyed he would laugh at her expense when he had the same problem. She sniffed and ignored his attempts to reason his way out of it as they entered the dining hall. Laurie felt like she could eat at least three servings, she was so hungry.

Sirius sat beside her while James sat on his other side. She continued to ignore him and spoke with Remus and Amber instead. Well, listened to their conversation while she shoveled food into her mouth, at least. Sirius had apparently learned that he was getting nowhere and turned to talk to James. He would continue getting nowhere until he apologized. He just had to figure that out.

Breakfast was finished in silence and Sirius took up her bag and his own as everyone filed out to head to their first class. The fifth year Gryffindors headed toward the History of Magic classroom. Everyone settled in to their seats and made themselves somewhat comfortable so they could get a nap while Binns droned on about some boring skirmish between goblins and trolls and centaurs.

Laurie dug out her notebook so she could try to make notes about whatever war they were going to talk about today. Of course, Sirius made it a bit difficult to actually get the notebook when he wouldn't hand over her bag, but she smacked his arm and glared at him. That made him give it to her pretty much without a fight.

Five minutes into the class a piece of parchment slid in front of her. She glanced down and saw two words. They were the two words she was waiting for, except that there was a question mark at the end of it. Not very reassuring.

_Do you even know what you're sorry about?_ She wrote back. It sould not have surprised her if he said no.

"_About laughing at you."_

_ Are you really sorry?"_

_ "Yes."_

As he slid the parchment he conjured a red rose. Laurie sighed as she took it from him. He made it impossible to stay mad at him.

He clasped her hand and entwined their fingers before kissing her knuckles. Her cheeks filled with heat and she tried to ignore the knowing smile on his lips. You would think that after two months of dating she would have gotten over that. Oh well.

For the rest of class they wrote notes while Laurie took class notes intermittently. They had a break between classes so after Binns dismissed them they left, trailing behind the others. Laurie followed Sirius blindly as he tugged her by her hand while she was still shoving her things in her bag. She had no idea where they were going until Sirius walked through a wall. Well, at least it looked like a wall, but was really only a archway pretending to be a wall. Laurie sighed and figured if she lived to be a thousand she still would never learn all the secrets Hogwarts held.

The moment Sirius and Laurie were hidden behind the fake opening Sirius bent and kissed her.

"I really am sorry," he murmured.

"I know," she said leaning away from him a bit.

"Lumos," Sirius muttered and the corridor lit with a warm glow from his wand. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear but remained silent.

Laurie leaned against the stone wall behind her. "So do you have any plans with James?"

Sirius blinked at the subject change, but nodded, like she knew he would. "Yes. We'll do something soon."

"Good. I'm sure your friends miss you. I can't keep you to myself, no matter how appealing that sounds." She sighed and he chuckled. "What do you do anyway?"

"With James?" he asked, smirking. "We go exploring."

"With James's invisibility cloak." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. It makes it easier to get around when teachers can't see you."

"I'm sure," Laurie said wryly. "You are careful though, right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want to get ourselves in trouble."

Laurie shook her head. "Poor Remus. He'll never get you in line. I feel bad for him."

Sirius chuckled. "Would you want me any other way?" he asked leaning close.

"I guess not," she replied, kissing him quickly on the tip of his nose. "Come on, we better get to Potions. Slughorn will definitely notice if we are not there."

Sirisu groaned and let his wand go out before they headed to the Potions classroom. At least Slughorn was usually more exciting than Binns. Of course, Laurie was pretty certain that anything would be more exciting than Binns' lectures.

They made it to class just before Slughorn arrived eating a muffin.

"He's making me hungry," Laurie muttered as she grabbed her Potions book. Sirius dug in his own bag and pulled out his book and a bag of fudge. Laurie looked at him questioningly.

"From Mrs. Potter. She thinks I'm too thin," he said quietly as Slughorn started greeting students.

Laurie giggled. "She's trying to fatten you up?"

"Hush, you," Sirius said, shoving the bag in her direction. "You said you were hungry."

"Thank you," she giggled just before Slughorn came to their table.

"Miss Thomas! I'm so glad you are recovered. You are fine, yes?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor." Laurie kept the fudge in her lap so he didn't see it. "I'm perfectly well now."

"So glad to hear it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of my star pupils."

Laurie withheld her wince and just smiled as politely as she could manage before he walked away. Laurie popped a piece of fudge in her mouth and sighed at the taste. She took another piece before giving Sirius the bag back. He merely popped one in his mouth as well and kept the bag in his lap for easy access.

Laurie contently chewed as Professor Slughorn started his lecture. He reminded them all of the upcoming O.W.L.s and that they would need to study hard to do well. At this point Laurie's attention wandered and her eyes flit over the room's occupants. All of her friends were gathered around them in clusters with the Slytherins taking up the far side of the room. There was definitely a divide between houses. Her eyes reached the opposite side of the room when she saw familiar greasy black hair. Her whole body tensed and her grip on her quill became painful. She knew it was irrational and he had not meant to drop her three floors, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened. He never even apologized.

Sirius noticed her tense state in a matter of moments and looked around the room for the cause. It didn't take him very long and when he spotted Severus he growled low in his throat. The growl made her blink and snap out of her momentary fright.

"Don't," she whispered, clutching his arm. "Please don't." Sirius was just as tense as Laurie had been and he was straining to hold back his instinctive reaction. It took him a long moment to take a deep breath and just cross his arms across his chest.

He didn't even pretend to listen to Slughorn as he talked about memory potions. Laurie jotted down what she could between checking on Sirius to make sure he wasn't going to launch himself across the classroom. She knew that if Sirius ever got Severus alone, he would beat him 'til he bled. Or worse.

She leaned toward him and tugged on his arm. He paid no attention to her and continued to balefully eye Severus. Laurie didn't know what to do to keep him from killing him. She quickly made a mental list of possibilities. She could continue tugging and see if he would eventually notice, she could try to seduce him and divert his attention – surely that would get his attention at least for a moment. She could hit him, or cause him pain to snap him out of it… that sounded promising.

Laurie pulled her wand out of her hair and ignored the fact that her hair was still wet from her shower this morning, giving her chills. She thought for a moment then muttered a stinging hex, pointing her wand at his arm. He flinched violently, knocking his book off the desk and Laurie began to take notes again, twirling her wand in her left hand as she wrote.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sirius rub his arm and felt his stare, but refused to look in his direction. He'd be annoyed with her, but he'd get over it. She supposed they were just reversing roles from earlier. She continued to write notes as class progressed and ignored Sirius who was now angrily staring at her instead of Severus.

Class ended and it was time for lunch, for which Laurie would forever be grateful. Besides the fact she was starving, Sirius could be occupied by talking with James.

She gathered her stuff and shoved it in her bag.

"See you downstairs," Amber said, leaving with Remus and the rest of her friends. Laurie nodded and grabbed her bag, knowing that Sirius would not want to carry it right now. She felt him follow her out the door and down the hall but when they were just about to walk down the main staircase he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. His hands were gripping her shoulders as he forced her to look at him.

"If was for your better interest!" she said, staring at him and now realizing how mad he really was.

"My best interest for what?"

"I figured it was better to hex you than see you kill a fellow classmate!"

"He deserves what he gets," Sirius snarled.

Laurie laughed disbelievingly. "You cannot be serious! Yes, what he did was wrong. Yes, he never apologized. But do you think he deserves to be beat to a pulp for an accident? Do you think that you need to lower yourself to his level to avenge my honor?"

"Yes! He hurt you! He did nothing to make sure you were alright after his _accident_," he spat. "He deserves the consequences of his actions!"

"I know that you were worried and frightened and angry and a whole mess of other emotions when I fell. But you have to let it go. You cannot lower yourself to his level. You can't shrug off who you are in order to get petty revenge. Yes, he hurt me. Yes, I wish he would apologize. But that's not going to make anything right. I'm not looking for someone to give him payback, no matter how much he deserves it. I want someone who could comfort me and keep me safe. Which one will you be?"

"That's not a fair question."

Laurie looked at him sadly. "It's a perfectly fair question. I don't want you to be both. I want you to continue to be the boy that I love and respect. I can't respect someone who would look for vengeance, looking for a reason to curse Severus into eternity."

Sirius leaned against a desk and Laurie watched him for a moment. "We better get to lunch. The others will wonder where we are."

Sirius nodded but remained where he was. "I'll follow you in a bit."

"Alright." Laurie hesitated at the door, but left anyway. He'd have to figure out what was worth more to him. Right now, she'd have to let him discover who that was.

* * *

Please review. Hopefully it won't take so long to get the next chapter up, but I can't promise anything. Sorry!

ever yours.


	45. Purgatory

Sorry for the wait. I was trying to get this out in time for the opening of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but didn't quite make it. It is so awesome btw. I actually just got hired at Universal and was able to go for free. It's freaking amazing. If you have a chance, definitely go to it. It's like stepping into the books, it's so crazy!

***Changed the last bit. Originally lost the paper I wrote the ending on and finally found it. It's a bit different than I had written it, but not too much. Hope you like it.

Disclaimed.

* * *

Laurie went down to dinner, slightly unnerved by going down the staircase alone. She hadn't done it since she returned and she felt her stomach lurch at the thought. She kept to the wall as much as she could, though some of the stairs weren't so obliging as to have a wall. She would have to talk to Dumbledore about that one. She was quite thankful when she reached the ground floor and went into the dining hall as fast as she could.

"Where's Sirius?" Amber asked as soon as Laurie sat down.

"He'll be here in a bit," Laurie replied, filling her plate. "He had something to do."

Amber stared at her for a moment, obviously aware that something was up, but didn't ask for which Laurie was glad. She didn't think she could go over the gory details with anyone at the moment. She dug into her food, trying to make it seem as if nothing was bothering her. She had very little appetite in reality. She wondered how long Sirius would be. She saved a couple rolls just in case he didn't show up in time.

Laurie absently listened to Lily and Cynthia talk about Slughorn's class but couldn't focus on it. She responded somewhat intelligently when asked a question but it was obvious she wasn't exactly paying attention. She played with her food instead.

She hadn't realized how much his reaction to Severus meant to her. She knew that he wouldn't like him – even more than before – but to want cold, hard revenge was a little too much. She was grateful for his protectiveness, of course, but to compromise himself over her safety was stupid. She just hoped he realized that.

Dessert arrived without any sign of Sirius and Laurie became fidgety. Was it really this hard of a decision?

"Are you all right?" Lily asked, noticing Laurie's distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're sure," she said, her voice doubtful as she turned back to something Nancy was telling her.

Laurie saved some tarts to go with the rolls for Sirius and some fruit. Even though he didn't deserve the food she was gathering for him she was certainly not going to make him starve.

She wrapped the food in some napkins and put them in her bag. She had a little bit of time before she needed to head to DADA so she decided to run up to Gryffindor Tower to exchange books.

Laurie excused herself to run up before class started, gritting her teeth as she quickly ran up the stairs. She said the password to the Fat Lady and walked through the common room to her dorm. She dumped her books on her bed before digging in her trunk to get her DADA book. It was buried beneath her sweaters, but she eventually found it.

Dylan was curled up on Amber's bed and watched her disinterestedly as she worked. Laurie pet him before she left and laughed when he purred contentedly. She left him to his lounging and was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She walked through the corridors, grateful to be inside. Through the windows she saw a heavy snowfall that looked freezing. She shivered a little at just the thought of the temperature.

Laurie decided it was best if she didn't think too hard about Sirius. It was difficult – practically impossible – but she tried. It wouldn't do her any good to ruminate on the possibilities. She'd just have to trust Sirius and his good sense.

She walked into the main corridor of the that floor and saw Slytherins heading up to Divination. She paused as she watched Sirius's brother, Regulus, and grimaced as they tripped a lone Hufflepuff boy.

She told herself not to think about it and continued on her way, glad when she arrived. Until she saw the sitting arrangements. Sirius was surrounded by James and Peter so she would have to sit next to Cynthia and Nancy. She sighed, but didn't make her disappointment known. She reached into her bag and took out the food she saved walking up to Sirius where he sat.

"You didn't make it to lunch," she said as a way of explanation as she set the food on the desktop.

"Oh. Thanks," he responded carefully.

She pasted on a smile. "No prob," she said, then walked to the empty chair next to Nancy. That was harder than she thought it would be. She would have preferred the ability to make herself invisible at the moment, but she didn't have an invisibility cloak, unlike some people. She would just have to appear fine. Like there weren't cracks that were about to completely break from the stress of this whole situation.

"Hey," Nancy greeted her as se sat down. "Why aren't you sitting with Sirius? Not that I don't want you to sit next to me or anything."

Laurie forced a chuckle. "Sirius needs to spend some time with James and the guys," she heard herself saying. It almost sounded believable.

"Yeah, and you need to spend time with us girls."

"Yeah."

Laurie grabbed her notes and book and tried to stop her eyes from traveling to Sirius. Another impossible thing. She listened as best she could as the professor was going over inferi. She thought that that topic was supposed to be saved until sixth or seventh year, but with all the rumors he probably thought that they should be aware.

Laurie really didn't understand the appeal of inferi. She wouldn't want corpses to blindly follow her. She really didn't like the idea of corpses walking around to begin with. They probably stank really badly.

"For homework I'd like you to write a two-foot essay about inferi and their usefulness or about their uselessness. You choose. It's due next class."

Laurie mad a face before putting her stiff away.

"I agree," Cynthia said. "At least Binns didn't assign anything."

"No, but Slughorn made up for him. I don't understand how he has time to read all of our essays if they have to be three and a half feet long each," Nancy complained.

"Because he's required to, I would guess," Amber said, walking up with Remus.

"Well, he should rebel," Laurie muttered, following everyone to the door.

"I agree," Nancy commented as they filed into the hall. "They should all rebel and not give us homework."

"Then we'll be unprepared for O.W.L.s," Remus reasoned. He was always so logical. He kind of reminded Laurie of a Vulcan from that muggle show, Star Trek. Except that he had emotions. And he was a werewolf. She idly wondered if Vulcans could turn into werewolves before shaking her head at her randomness.

They continued to talk about homework and O.W.L.s as they came upon the common room.

Laurie looked around the room. There were no tables open. The seventh years were surrounding all of them. Oh well. There went the idea of studying in there this evening.

"I'm going to the library," she announced to no one in particular. "I'm going to try and get Slughorn's essay out of the way."

"Can I join?" Amber asked after a little conference with Remus.

"Yeah. Sure. I just have to get my book." Laurie passed Sirius without looking at him but he reached out and grabbed her elbow, stopping her from reaching the stairs to the dormitory.

"We need to talk."

Laurie looked at him and saw he was serious. "I can't now. After dinner."

He nodded and let her go, his fingers trailing across the skin on her arm as she moved to the dorm. The tingles didn't fade until she'd made her way to her bed. She grabbed her book and turned to leave, noticing that Dylan was still lounging on Amber's bed in the same position she'd left him in. She chuckled before leaving him to his laziness.

Sirius's suggestion that they talk was somewhat better than just leaving her to think. At least she'd know where he stood when they talked after dinner – she wouldn't have to wait another several hours for her answer.

She returned to Amber in the common room and they went to study in the library. Of course, the library was completely filled with kids from the other years and houses. Laurie groaned. "There is no way we'll get any studying done here."

"Yeah, but the common room is full too."

"There isn't anywhere else to go?"

"Not that I know of."

"Would the boys know of any?"

Amber paused. "Maybe. I'm not sure." Amber sighed. "Probably. We'd have to find them first though. I think Remus said they were going to head to the kitchens for a snack before dinner."

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" Laurie asked, knowing she surely didn't. She hadn't even thought to ever ask where they were. She didn't think she'd ever need to know.

"Um, I've heard rumors. I've never been myself. I could try to get us there, or we could just wait until the boys come back to the common room."

"That might be too late. It may be dinner time when they get back."

"Well, let's go try to find the kitchens then," Amber said, heading down the corridor.

Laurie followed her down to the stairs, hovering at the wall, until they reached the ground floor. She followed through the corridor and they ended up in front of a large portrait of a bowl of fruit. Laurie sighed and stared at the painting.

"So do you know how to open it?"

Amber scratched her head. "Not really."

"I'm guessing we can't say a password since fruit don't have ears."

Amber shrugged and started poking random fruit on the canvas. Laurie joined for a moment before trying to rub them. If poking didn't work maybe that would.

Amber tried the same and eventually they got the right fruit. Who knew pears were ticklish?

The girls looked at each other then cautiously stepped through the doors. There were a lot of house elves busily working on various tasks in an exact replica of the great hall directly above them. Laurie supposed they just magically transferred the food from the tables below to the tables above. Funny how she never thought how the food got there before.

Laurie watched them, fascinated, and watched one immediately come toward them with eagerness.

"Hello, little misses. My name's Grimby. Can I help you with anything?"

Laurie looked at Amber as they were herded to a table. Amber was fascinated, obviously she had never seen so many house elves in one place before. Laurie hadn't either, but apparently her fascination would have to wait.

"We were wondering if a group of boys came down here."

"Yes, indeed!" Grimby replied enthusiastically. "They were here not ten minutes ago! Fed them well, we did."

Laurie smiled. "I'm sure you did," she said, watching piles of food being placed in front of her and Amber. She thought for a moment, then decided to ask. "Perhaps you could help us. We were looking for a place we can study that's quiet and where we won't be disturbed."

Laurie took a sip of pumpkin juice and snuck a cookie while the house elf nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course. You need the Come and Go Room. Some people call it the Room of Requirement. It's perfect for your wishes, miss."

Laurie smiled. "Could you tell me where to find this room?"

"Oh, of course. It's on the seventh floor, across from the painting of Barnabus the Barmy. The one where he's teaching trolls ballet. You have to walk three time in front of the opposite wall and think hard of what you need. Then the door will appear."

"Is that it?"

"Of course, miss. Did you expect something else"

Laurie frowned a bit. "I-I guess not."

Grimby smiled and pushed the plate of tarts in front of her. "Well, off you go then. Take some, take some."

Laurie obliged and Amber did as well, finally snapping out of her intrigue. They both thanked the house elf and walked out into the hall, clutching a handful of sweets each.

"Well that was strange."

Laurie nodded, completely agreeing with Amber's statement. "Yes. It was." She started off down the hall and turned to Amber. "And to think we thought the boys were so brilliant stealing from the kitchens. They practically forced food on us."

They laughed as they headed toward the seventh floor in the search for the Barmy portrait. Laurie vaguely remembered seeing it on her tour with Sirius on her birthday, but she didn't quite remember the route they took.

They found it after a good ten minutes and Laurie and Amber paced in front of the blank wall, thinking hard on what the needed. Laurie closed her eyes just so she could concentrate harder though it was a bit hard to see where she was going.

"Merlin's beard!" Amber exclaimed just as Laurie finished her third pass. She opened her eyes to see a simple wooden door that hadn't been there before.

"Shall we give it a try?" Laurie asked, her hand reaching for the doorknob.

"Give it a go," Amber replied, nodding her head.

Laurie took a deep breath and twisted her wrist, opening the door. She peered inside and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. It was absolutely perfect. It was a relatively small room, perfect for studying. There was a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with a single sturdy table underneath it, four chairs holding court around it. There were bookcases in the far wall, practically overflowing with books of all sorts, and on the wall to the right there was a cabinet.

"Blimey!"

Laurie looked over and saw that Amber looked like she felt. Completely astounded.

Laurie walked in and dropped her bag on the table, heading straight for the bookshelves. There was quite the variety. Every book they could ever think of needing -and some they hadn't even imagined - were sitting there waiting to be used. She heard Amber moved toward the cabinet.

"There's everything here," she told her, taking books off the shelf to use in her essay.

There was a creak and clinking, making Laurie look over. Amber was pulling things out of the cabinet.

"There's inkpots and quills and spare parchment – practically everything you could think of needing to write an essay."

Laurie looked at a clock she noticed by the door. They only had an hour before dinner to get their work done.

"Come on, we best get going," Laurie said, dumping the books on the table and sitting down. Amber grabbed an inkwell and sat down across from her.

They worked on their essays for the whole hour, marveling at yet another one of Hogwarts magical facets. Laurie idly wondered whose idea it was to make it. Or perhaps the castle itself decided to create it. She wouldn't put it past anything magical to have a mind for itself.

Laurie finished scribbling her last sentence and blew on the ink to make it dry faster. Amber was putting the last touches to hers too when Laurie rolled her parchment and shoved it in her bag.

"Time for dinner?" Amber asked, shoving her stuff in her bag too.

"Yeah. Bout time too. I'm starved."

"You and Sirius alright?" Amber asked, surprising Laurie, making her pause in putting the books back on the shelf.

"I think so…I'll know for sure after dinner I suppose. We're going to talk tonight."

Amber nodded slowly as she shut the doors to the cabinet. "Well, you know I'll help you whatever happens. The girls will too."

Laurie gave her a small smile. "I appreciate it. Hopefully I won't need a tub of ice cream and a chick flick, though."

Amber laughed as they left the room. "Should we tell the others about the room?"

Laurie looked back to see the wall was once again empty. She bit her lip before replying. "We'll tell the girls, but they have to swear that they won't tell the boys. They have too many secrets anyway."

Amber nodded in agreement and they continued on the way to dinner. Laurie's stomach began to squirm with butterflies. She really didn't want to do it, but it was better to get it over with now. She just had to keep telling herself that. Maybe eventually she'd believe it.

"Hallo, Laurie," Nancy said when they met the group on the main staircase. "Get your essay done?"

Laurie nodded. "Yep, Amber and I are done. At least with Slughorn's."

"I think his was the hardest," Cynthia said, coming up on Laurie's other side. "He expected too many sources."

"Exactly!" Laurie replied a bit loud to be heard over the noise in the great hall.

"What exactly?"

Laurie turned around and noticed Sirius behind her. She hadn't noticed him there. She wondered where he had come from because she would have most certainly felt him if he'd been there earlier.

"Slughorn expects too may sources," Nancy helpfully replied. Laurie couldn't find her tongue for a few moments.

"Ah, yes."

They sat down, with Sirius sitting on one side and Cynthia on the other. Laurie put some food on her plate, taking sips of her pumpkin juice. She didn't really touch her food though. A couple bites and that was all she could do with her stomach fluttering like it was going to be sick. It took all her effort to even swallow the few bites of chicken she had.

She was just about to grab Sirius's hand and drag him out of the room to get everything out, when Sirius grabbed hers.

"Come on, love." He tugged her gently up and she saw him frown at her plate, but he walked away without saying anything, drawing her behind him. She followed blindly, not really caring where they ended up. They moved through corridors and staircases and she didn't bother to keep track of how many doors they passed. It seemed like forever when they finally made it to the prefects' bathroom. She'd only known what it was because Lily had told her about it a couple times and told her the password just in case she needed it. Apparently Remus had done the same for Sirius since he murmured a word and the door opened easily.

"We shouldn't be bothered here."

Laurie nodded, not really up to volunteering much more of a reply.

Sirius walked a couple paces inside and started to pace. I'd never been inside before so my attention was caught by the extravagance of the room. A huge bathtub was sunken into the floor with so many faucets I could only guess at their purposes. There was also a gorgeous stained-glass window that had a mermaid frolicking on it. The lights were a bit dim and I only saw outlines of fluffy towels and robes laid out for the prefects' use. I kind of wanted to be one now that I saw the perks.

"I'm sorry."

My attention was drawn back to Sirius who was facing away from me. He was staring at the floor where it connected to a wall. I didn't like having a conversation with his back. I didn't say anything, having no idea what I could possibly say to that anyway.

"I'm a git. I've been thinking about what you said all day. I'm not perfect - you know that. I know I reacted badly. I'm sorry I made you doubt me. Snivellus is just such a pain in my a-, well, you know how I feel about him. And what he did to you was inexcusable," he said, turning around to face her. "I want to be the person you think I am, but I can't change how I feel. Especially about Snape. It would take a miracle beyond my understanding to make me forgive him. I can't even promise to leave him alone. It's not in my nature. But I can promise that you will always come before him. Always. No matter what. My temper will get the best of me sometimes, but I wouldn't risk us. Not again."

Laurie watched as the emotions crossed his face. She knew he was being sincere, and she knew there was no way on earth that she could make Sirius promise to leave Severus alone. She stared at him for several moments, surprised that he looked a bit desperate. He surprised her by kneeling in front of her and clutching her hands in his. He laid his head against her knees and she was reminded that she could deny him nothing. She was still a bit mad at him, but he had learned his lesson. She'd just have to hope he didn't break her heart again.

She rested her hand on his hair and threaded her fingers though it. "Okay."

He looked up and she could see his eyes were a bit red.

"Oh you stupid boy!" she sighed before she bent down and kissed him. Through the whole kiss he murmured apologies and made promises that she knew he'd forget in a few hours, but it didn't matter. She still had him.

"I'm sorry," he said again after they both caught their breath. He was leaning his forehead against hers, their harsh breaths the only other sound in the room.

"It's okay," she said, running her fingers through his hair, glad she could.

"You're fingers are cold," Sirius said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Really cold."

"They usually are."

"Alright, love. To the common room with you."

Laurie smiled and looked around the room. "I think I'll be visiting this bathroom more often."

Sirius followed her gaze. "You and me both." He paused. "You know, a hot bath would warm your fingers right up."

Laurie shoved him playfully. "I'm sure. But you won't be here when I do."

"Tease!" he said and followed her out of the room.

Laurie breathed easier as she moved through the hall. She felt him grab her hand and their fingers entwined. After the stress and uncertainty that had dogged her all day this was perfection. She could spend the rest of her life with her hand kept in his. It was good to be back to normal.

* * *

Please review.

Ever yours.


	46. Valentine's Day

An update! For Valentine's Day! Wow. It's been almost a year since I've written anything, for which I profusely apologize. I sorta have two different jobs and get distracted easily. But again, I will finish this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun to write! Best wishes and Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

"You know I can resist temptation, love," Sirius told Laurie a few weeks later. "But I can't resist mischief."

Laurie slapped him playfully as she assembled her telescope. It was astronomy again and Sirius had just returned from playing around with James and Remus. He wouldn't tell her what he'd done, only that it was nothing to be worried about and left it at that. She was pretty sure it was something that she _should_ be worried about if he had so vehemently denied it.

It was still freezing outside though it had warmed up a couple of degrees since they returned to school. Laurie didn't understand why they had to do this in arctic temperatures, but was thankfully bundled up in several layers of clothes as well as her scarf.

"As long as it doesn't endanger anyone, I suppose you're allowed. Just be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Sirius set up his own telescope and that was about as far as he got. He paid little to no attention to the professor and focused more on playing with Laurie. He'd sneak his hands around her and play with her hair as she tried to actually do the work assigned. Laurie figured out in only a few moments why he wanted to distract her.

"You TPed the castle! And the Whomping Willow!" she harshly whispered, shocked. Every bit of the castle she could see was covered in draping toilet paper.

"I confirm or deny nothing."

Laurie shoved his arms away from her. "You're going to get another detention! And then who's going to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday? They'll know it's you and James, as they always do, and then I'll have to spend Hogsmeade day waiting for Snuffles!"

"I won't get in trouble. No one saw us."

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? They'll automatically know it's you and your friends. It doesn't matter what you say to deny it!"

"Nonsense. They have to have proof. And I won't let you spend Valentine's Day alone in Hogsmeade. That would just be ungentlemanly of me."

"Is the Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day?" Laurie asked, stopping her previous rant as the thought emerged.

"Always. Or at least always on that weekend, the actual day is on Friday." Sirius gamely took up the new topic to divert her attention from his troublemaking.

"Huh. Strange. Didn't even realize Saturday was Valentine's."

"What? A girl not counting down the days 'til flowers and candy galore?"

Laurie chuckled a bit self-deprecatingly. "I've never had a Valentine's Day with a boyfriend before. I've never exactly anticipated it with anything other than dread."

Sirius put his arms around her again and held her tight. "Well, you don't have to worry about it this year. We'll do whatever you like."

Laurie shook her head. "Anything but Madame Puddifoot's. I think I'd kill myself before stepping in there."

Sirius laughed and was quickly hushed by the professor who also gave him a stern look at the sight of his arms around Laurie. Laurie blushed and looked in her telescope once more, ignoring the boys' prank. Professor Dumbledore would have it cleaned up in no time and would actually probably think it great fun that they did it without any of the teachers finding out. Or at least catching them in the act.

The rest of class period was made up of Sirius convincing the astronomy professor that his telescope was broken so he had to share with Laurie and so saying, would only be able to use her telescope if he could hold her while he searched the skies for constellations.

His antics made Laurie's cheeks remain permanently red despite the fact that it also kept her warm. When class was over, she was incredibly thankful. Everyone packed up their telescopes and headed back down to their respective common rooms just before midnight. The girls went to their dorm while the boys went to theirs and dropped off their telescopes. They were all looking forward to the weekend where they could rest at least for a few hours from their constant studying. They weren't kidding when they said that O.W.L.s year would try to kill you.

"So who's coming with us to the lake tomorrow?" James asked as they all came back down to the common room. It was mostly empty of the younger students at this time, which left them plenty of room on the couches near the fireplaces.

"How can you even think of recreation when O.W.L.s are so soon!" Lily asked, exasperated at James' neglect of proper schoolwork.

"They aren't for a few months yet, and I'd rather have a bit of fun before I fail them spectacularly."

Everyone chuckled and made plans for what they were doing for the weekend.

"What are you doing tomorrow after class, love?" Sirius asked Laurie. They'd stolen a loveseat and were cuddled near the fireplace so she wouldn't freeze.

"Lily said she'd help me with a few charm spells before lunch and then go over Herbology stuff so I don't fail the class."

"So your evening's free?"

Laurie gave him a sad smile. "Unfortunately not. I told Amber I'd help her with her Transfiguration work and Remus was going to help me with my Ancient Runes assignment. Not all of us are brilliant like you, James, and Lily."

"Sure you are. It just takes a bit more work. Well, I suppose we can meet here tomorrow night after all that. I promised James I'd go with him to the lake."

"Just don't make the squid angry," Laurie murmured. She was three quarters asleep and determined to fall asleep in the chair, trapping Sirius with her, since her head was resting on his lap. His fingers threaded through her hair and she was lulled completely asleep within minutes.

Thursday was not particularly fun at all for Laurie. The only bright side was waking up on top of Sirius, but that was too short to really count. Too much studying and too much homework. She barely saw the sky the whole day until that evening after she helped Amber with Transfigurations work in the Room of Requirement. They figured it would be the best place to practice so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted for any reason. It worked out rather well, and Amber was getting the hang of the newest spells, so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Before they knew it Valentine's Day arrived. Laurie woke up early in her own bed, since Sirius had been with his friends last night. It felt like any other Friday morning, really. Nothing fancy. No lace or streamers, no flying cupids, no candy hearts - all of which she expected from Sirius first thing. But no, it was a relaxing sort of morning compared to the last few days.

Laurie showered and dressed, still donning several layers in the early February chill. She couldn't get away from the cold even inside with the drafty corridors. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and set off to the common room where a few first years were making cards with what looked like dungbombs attached. Not the most personal message you could send, but boys were boys she supposed. Laurie looked over the bulletin board to make sure nothing popped up in the night that she had to be aware about and was grateful there were no new notifications.

Her robes draped over one arm, Laurie settled down to wait for everyone to get up. She opened her book (A Book of Sorcerers and Spells by Ruth Manning-Sanders) and read the forward, having to hold back her laughter at it. Her father had sent it to her last week knowing she would enjoy it, but she hadn't been able to read it until this morning.

"What's got a smile on your beautiful face this early in the morning, love?"

Laurie looked up and smiled larger. "A book my dad sent," she showed him the title and pat the cushion next to her. "Good morning, by the way," she offered and kissed him. "You have to hear this bit though. It's quite funny." She looked down at the book and found the quote. " '_Sorcerers and sorceresses work their magic spells in much the same way as wizards and witches; and if you were to ask me what the difference is between a sorceress and a witch, I should say it is just a matter of dignity. You will never find a sorceress careering through the air on a broomstick, or bouncing over the ground in a wash tub...' _ Do you know any witches that bounce in a wash tub?"

"I can't say that I do," Sirius smirked, leaning closer. "But that was not a proper kiss. Especially not today. Try again."

"I think you should try if you're so adverse to my efforts," she replied, smirking.

"It's not that I'm adverse, per se, it's more like I see room for improvement. And you know practice makes perfect."

"So you're telling me that my kisses are adequate, but not spectacular."

Sirius looked to be getting incredibly uncomfortable and Laurie smiled and relented. She leaned over and kissed him deeply, dropping her book on the couch and allowing him to tug her onto his lap. It was a few minutes before either came up for air, but when they did Laurie leaned back, only then realizing her fingers had locked behind Sirius's neck. "Adequate?"

Sirius grinned, slightly dazed. "Spectacular."

"That's what I thought." Laurie smiled before reaching over to grab her robes. She stood and threw them on and when she turned around two dozen red roses greeted her.

"You shouldn't have," Laurie replied, smiling in delight at the large bouquet.

"After that kiss I certainly should," he replied, knowing he'd make her blush just as red as the flowers. "Besides, there's more to come."

"Let me run these up and I'll be right down to go to breakfast."

Sirius stole another kiss before letting her return to the dorm with the flowers. She quickly conjured a vase for them and set them by her bed where the other roses were amassing. The girls, all awake and finishing their toilette, ohhhed and ahhhed over the beautiful blooms. Laurie had to feel bad for the other boys in Gryffindor who had to try and compete with Sirius's gifts. It just wasn't fair. He was way too good.

Laurie practically skipped down the stairs with the rest of the girls following in her wake to go to breakfast. The rest of the boys were about too so they all headed down en mass. Laurie noted that Remus pulled Amber away for a few moments but her attention was too focused on Sirius to take notice of much else. Sirius held her hand the whole way there, twining his fingers through hers and kissing the back of her hand. Laurie had a fleeting thought that her first Valentine's day with a boy might just be her last. Her heart was palpitating quite ferociously with everything he did.

Breakfast went quickly, and soon it was double Transfiguration. Class started off normal enough. They were given a book to turn into a swan, which was something completely new, but doable. But halfway through the class little notes appeared on most everyone's desk. They'd just appear out of nowhere. One second there would be nothing and then the red envelopes were there. Almost overflowing on some students' desks.

McGonagall was not very happy about the interruption but carried on as if nothing eventful was occurring at all. She still expected a room full of swans by the end of class. Laurie had a hard time not looking at her small pile of red envelopes. If you didn't read them right away, they started making pyramids and other structures in order to get your attention. But Laurie saw Professor McGonagall glaring at everyone's stash and thought she might just give a detention to someone if they looked at one.

By the end of class Laurie had given her book a bill and feet, but the rest of it looked just like a book. Sirius had a bit more luck with it, but his was still only a bird-like shape with feathers. But it appeared Lily and Cynthia were the only ones to get it done correctly. And because of the failure, McGonagall assigned a two-foot essay about the correct way to accomplish the task.

Laurie grabbed the stack of red envelopes on her desk and saw Sirius shoving his own rather large pile into his bag as well. "Shall we look at them?" she asked, letting Sirius guide her down the hall.

"Sure. Where shall we go?"

"That secret hallway on the second floor. The door that pretends it's a wall. We should have enough privacy there."

Sirius nodded and twined his fingers with Laurie's as they headed to the hopefully deserted passageway. They had a break so they weren't in any hurry. She would have suggested the common room, but knowing Gryffindors, they wouldn't have any privacy there at all.

They got to the hall and put repelling charms on either end to keep students away for at least a few minutes while they spent some time together.

"I have no idea who these are from," Laurie said, pulling the envelopes out of the bag and making a little pile next to where she sat. Sirius looked up at her small little pile and smiled as he took out his own much larger stash.

Laurie began opening hers up and reading them aloud. "Oh these are from the girls! Cynthia, Lily, Nancy, Amber…and there's some of the boys too." Laurie shook her head and ignored what it said inside, quickly throwing it on the already read pile. "And one from you," she smiled. Sirius grinned back and started to open his own.

"Let's see. Lily. Amber. Nancy. And the rest of the girls. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Oh, a Slytherin. Don't get too many of those…" Laurie's eyebrows rose as he continued to list off the houses each valentine was from. Most of them were from Hufflepuff. Only two from Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were tied with twenty per house.

Laurie felt a bit sick. She knew all the girls he had received cards from. Most were drop dead gorgeous and utterly popular. She looked down at her own measly pile and picked up the remaining few. One was from a younger Gryffindor, which was rather sweet. Another was from the Hufflepuff stalker of Amber's. Perhaps he thought he could wheedle his way into Amber's graces through her. She idly thought if any of the other girls received valentines from him.

Sirius shook his head at most of the cards he received and Laurie peeked at a few he tossed into the pile he'd already read and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and inadequate. "From Anastasia Doty: '_You're better off without her, be mine.'_ Oh, that's sweet. With a stupid pun. Hannah Corbin wants to '_teach you how to use your tongue in France'?_ Really? I mean, wow. That doesn't even make sense-"

Sirius cut her off abruptly and kissed her hard. Laurie responded in kind and was incredibly grateful he was hers. There was just no one on the earth that was as gorgeous a person as him, inside and out. She still couldn't believe he'd chosen her out of all the girls in Hogwarts. She felt a twinge of sadness at how close they were getting to the end of the year, but pushed it aside. Right now she had better things to occupy her mind. And Sirius didn't need any lessons from Hannah Corbin on how to use his tongue. He was already a master.

When he let her up for air, Laurie realized she had sprawled on the floor with Sirius on top of her and their envelopes were scattered every which way in the hall. Laurie stretched against him and gave him a soft kiss after she had caught her breath a bit.

"Don't you dare think that any of these girls mean a thing to me," Sirius said fervently, still breathing hard after that kiss. "You're the only one I care about, the only one I'm with." He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered against her lips. "The only one I'll ever want."

Laurie felt her heart stop - then palpitate harder. Her eyes watered and she smiled widely. This had to be the best day of her life. She lifted her head and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth before heartily resuming the kiss that had rocked her world only moments before. Sirius was surprised for only a fraction of a second before he avidly increased his ardor.

They must have been rolling around for several minutes before Laurie landed on top of him with his face cradled in her hands. She stared down at her perfect boyfriend for a moment.

"I love you," she said simply.

"And I, you," Sirius replied. "I adore you."

Laurie dropped her head to rest on his chest for a moment and felt him kiss the top. This truly was the most perfect day of her life.

"I suppose we should continue to class," she said, looking at her bag and scattered envelopes.

"I'm much to comfortable to go to class," Sirius said smiling as he tightened his arms around her waist to keep her from moving.

"Well, someone is bound to find us sooner or later," she said kissing his cheek. "And with our luck, I'm sure it would be sooner rather than later."

Sirius groaned and gave her one last scorching kiss before releasing her and helping her to sit up. They both collected their Valentines and Laurie shoved hers in her bag. She'd just picked up her bag and hoisted it to her shoulder when she heard the distinct sound of something catching fire.

She quickly turned around and found Sirius setting his cards on fire in midair. She watched in dumb fascination as they turned brown and curled in on themselves.

"Why did you do that?" she asked after watching them turn to ash.

"They meant nothing to me," he shrugged.

Laurie frowned as he bent to grab his own bag and turned around. She saw something bright pink on his robes and did a double take. He had her Valentine pinned to his robe. She recognized the calligraphy she'd written in gold on the front. She felt her eyes tear up again, but quickly pushed them back. She was not going to cry over this wonderful boy. Yes, they had their issues, but he'd more than made up for his stupid decisions and she didn't think she could ever love someone as much as she loved him.

Sirius grabbed her bag off her shoulder and threw it on his own before tucking her arm in his and starting down the hall to resume class. They'd used up their whole break in what Laurie would like to refer to as "reaffirming their relationship."

He dropped her off at Ancient Runes with another amazing kiss and a beautiful rose tucked behind her ear. Laurie walked into the classroom in a bit of a daze and only by a miracle actually sat next to Remus - where she was supposed to.

The class was the slowest in all of Hogwarts history; at least it felt like that to Laurie. And probably to Remus. She noticed he was not as focused on the lecture as he normally was. He was most likely thinking of Amber just as she was thinking of Sirius. Well, the term 'thinking about him' really didn't adequately relay her thought processes correctly. She was absorbed by him and what he did to her. Especially what he said to her during the break. Her lips still tingled and she swore her cheeks were in a state of constant blush. She didn't know how she was going to survive the day if the rest was just as splendid.

Class finally ended and she rushed out the door to meet him at the lunch table but he was already there waiting for her outside the classroom. She wanted to run into his arms and hug him and thank him for making her feel so incredibly wonderful and special and also berate him for making her absolutely worthless during class. She settled on giving him her bag and tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked down the corridors instead. That seemed the more appropriate thing to do with the hordes of students around them.

They walked to lunch quickly and sat down with the others, filling their plates and eating quickly. Laurie was starving, which surprised her. She supposed all of that rolling around in the corridor with Sirius amped up her appetite. She noticed he was eating pretty well himself. He looked up just in time to catch her eye and wink, causing her cheeks to resume the red coloring it had just lost. She nudged his shoulder with her own and he chuckled.

"Thanks for the Valentines, guys," Laurie said to the table as a whole, ignoring Sirius's roaming hand on her thigh. Valentine's Day obviously made him incredibly touchy.

Everyone then started to talk about his or her individual cards and Laurie turned to Amber. "Did you get a card from that creepy kid?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Remus burned it on the spot." She leaned closer to whisper. "I think he didn't want me to have it at all and I'm quite glad he did it. It probably had a spell of some sort in it."

"I got one from him to, but I didn't open it. I just saw it was from him and threw it aside. I should probably do the same thing." She paused then changed the subject. "So how's your day been going?"

Amber smiled widely. "Incredible. I didn't know he was such a romantic. You?"

"The same! I never knew Valentine's Day could be so amazing!"

The girls giggled together and their respective boyfriends took notice, thinking it best to get them away from each other before they forgot them completely. Sirius grabbed her hand and put it on his thigh, which definitely got her attention, since she wasn't really a handsy person. She took it back quickly, almost as if it were burned, but it got a chuckle out of Sirius and she slapped him playfully in the chest.

"Stop being inappropriate."

"I once read 'the only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it,'" Sirius purred.

"Good try. And excellent quote, but that's not going to get you anywhere."

He leaned closer so his lips just brushed her ear. "I'm sure I got somewhere earlier."

She looked at him with hooded eyes then stuck her tongue out.

He laughed. "I'm certain I know a better use for that."

Laurie's tongue whipped back into her mouth. "Well, I'm sure you do, but now is not the time to demonstrate."

Sirius just laughed some more and continued to flirt outrageously with her throughout the rest of lunch. His attempts were incredibly distracting, but entertaining, and she was rather flattered by all of the attention he was giving her today, to the exclusion of all else.

Lunch ended and they started to walk to their next class, History of Magic.

"I don't suppose Binns would do something interesting about the history of St. Valentine today," Laurie said, glancing at Sirius as he held open a door for her.

"No, I suppose not," he said, his voice pitched low. It sent chills down her spine.

"Do you know the history of it?" Laurie asked.

"No, do you?"

She smiled and looked over her shoulder. "I do."

They walked a bit further down the hall without Laurie saying anything more. Sirius playfully growled at her when they turned the corner and wrapped his arms around her while continuing to walk. "Will you tell me?"

Laurie giggled. "It's boring muggle stuff. You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me," he whispered right next to her ear.

"Well, there are a few different versions of how it all started. One says that Valentine was a priest who served in Rome in the third century. Claudius II, the emperor at the time, decided that single young men made better soldiers that those with wives and families so he outlawed marriage for the younger men. Valentine realized the injustice and defied the emperor, continuing to perform weddings for young lovers in secret. Claudius found out about it and ordered Valentine to be put to death."

Sirius frowned. "That's not a happy version."

"No, not really. There are other stories that say Valentine was the first to send a valentine. While he was in prison, it's said he fell in love with a young girl who used to visit him. Before he died, he supposedly sent her a letter and signed it 'from your Valentine.' But some people say he was killed while he helped save the Christians from the Roman prisons."

"Not quite as romantic as the other stories."

"No."

Laurie looked back over her shoulder and her eye caught on the Valentine pinned to his chest. She frowned and looked at it harder. He'd changed it. Instead of the original "I'm Yours" written on the heart, it said "I'm Hers" and underneath was an arrow that was pointing directly at her. She shifted to Sirius's other side and it followed her.

"Why are you squirming?" he asked, his arms still wrapped around her.

"You changed my Valentine."

"Only when it's pinned on me. When I take it off later it will revert back to its original state."

"You are completely ridiculous," she chuckled.

"Yes," he said nuzzling her cheek. "But you still love me."

Laurie laughed as they walked into Binns' classroom and found their seats. He tried to make her sit in his lap but she spun out of his grasp and landed next to him instead. Sirius looked completely put out, but took it in stride and pulled her as close as she could get on the bench without ending up in his lap.

She glared at him, but he just smiled and turned to watch Binns enter through the chalkboard. She reluctantly turned to watch as well, and was immediately lulled into a stupor as the professor started to lecture. She leaned against Sirius's side and tried to take notes while Sirius played with her hair and took his own notes in scrawls.

Unfortunately the combination of the Binns' monotone droll and Sirius's gentle tugging on her hair made her drowsy. She hardly took any notes at all. She felt her head connect with Sirius's shoulder and knew she wouldn't recover until the end of class.

Fortunately, Sisirus didn't seem to mind. He just squeezed her shoulders and continued to twirl her hair. She heard the scratch of his quill on the parchment as he took notes but her eyes remained closed and she was pretty much napping on his shoulder. Toward the end of class she roused enough to feel Sirius's head lean against her own and his lips kissed her temple, but couldn't find the energy to do more than smile a bit.

The class ended and Laurie was nudged awake by Sirius, who held onto her until she was awake enough not to slump on him again. He found it quite entertaining but refrained from poking fun at her directly. He merely smiled and chuckled to himself. Laurie would have said something to him, but she was so incredibly refreshed after the impromptu nap that she really couldn't care about his entertainment.

They headed down to dinner and sat with the rest of the group. James smiled hugely when they sat down across from him.

"Did you enjoy your nap Laurie?" he asked, shoveling stew into his mouth.

Laurie felt the telltale blush appear on her cheeks but refused to show any sort of embarrassment. "I did, thank you. And yourself?" She'd seen him drooling on his History of Magic book before she had succumbed to sleep.

James choked a bit on his stew as he chuckled and roughly swallowed. Laurie looked on with eyebrows raised, looking quite innocent of any sort of baiting. She had years of practice with her siblings and could look quite innocent if she tried.

James wiped his mouth with a napkin and pointed a finger at her. "You should be careful who you choke, missy. You never know what sort of prank will befall you."

"I was unaware I had choked you, James," she leaned over the table a bit and fluttered her hand near her collarbone in faux alarm.

James merely raised a brow at her and returned to his meal. Laurie smiled and served herself some stew and grabbed a roll before buttering it. She glanced over at Sirius who was shoveling the stew into his mouth like James.

"Are you not concerned with my welfare against your friend's machinations?"

Sirius finished his spoonful and frowned at her. "Machinations?"

"Yes, his plot against me. He's obviously going to try to take his vengeance somehow."

Sirius looked speculatively at James then back at her. "I doubt you have anything to worry about. He's merely forgotten that I'll be the one who does something to him should he do anything to you."

He kicked James under the table and James pilled the stew that was halfway to his mouth. He looked up at Sirius, irritation very apparent in his eyes, but he noticed his friend's raised brows and expectant manner. Laurie watched something pass between them and the tension dropped as suddenly as it came up.

Laurie looked curiously between them but didn't say anything. She returned to her meal and enjoyed being surrounded by her friends. Sirius leaned over a few minutes later and whispered in her ear.

"Save room for later."

She turned to him. "Later?"

"Mm-hmm."

"What's happening later?"

"You'll see."

She was going to try again but figured he'd just repeat himself. She could not figure out what they could do later since they had Astronomy tonight. They couldn't possibly do anything.

Before heading up to the astronomy tower later that evening, Laurie added one more layer and a hat so she wouldn't freeze to death. It was amazing how frigidly cold it got at night.

Everyone set up their telescopes and Sirius set his up for show. He didn't use it at all just as he did on Wednesday, preferring to lean over Laurie and use hers. Professor Vector ignored it, most likely use to all the touchy couples that day.

"Here you are, love," Sirius murmured as she looked through the telescope lens.

Laurie turned around and saw a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"You are my hero," she said as she took the hot mug and warmed her gloved hands before taking a sip. "Oh this is heavenly."

Sirius smiled and looked through the telescope while she was warming up.

"How much longer are we supposed to be out here?"

"Until we finish our charts."

"Are we almost finished?"

Laurie laughed and handed him the mug. "We will be in five minutes. Let me finish."

Sirius took a sip of the hot chocolate where she had just sipped. "Five minutes."

"Fine."

Laurie ignored the thrill that thrummed in her veins and the butterflies in her stomach and went back to filling out her chart, focusing hard on finishing in the allotted five minutes. She knew Sirius had something up his sleeve since he had been noticeably absent after dinner up until they had to go to the astronomy tower. So she worked as quickly as she could, giving Sirius the answers he didn't have so they could leave.

Sirius quickly put away the telescopes while she handed in their work and he hustled her down the stairway to the common room. She followed him willingly and watched him as he gave the cases to Nancy who agreed to put them away for them. He then turned her around and conjured a red silk scarf and tied it around her eyes.

"I want you to be surprised," he said as he tied the knot.

"I'm surprised already."

He chuckled but walked her down the corridor before picking her up bridal style and heading up the stairs.

"Sirius!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck when he picked her up.

"Careful, love, don't make me drop you!"

She put her head on his shoulder. "You'd never drop me."

He kissed her forehead. "Never."

She patiently waited until he arrived at their destination, which occurred several corridors and turns, ups and downs, later. She had no idea where they were when he set her down and unwrapped her eyes. She stood before a wooden door that looked like any other wooden door in the castle. She glanced at Sirius and he just smiled. Laurie stepped forward and put her hand on the doorknob slowly turning it and pushing the door open.

She stepped into something incredibly beautiful. There were red silk hangings around the room, covering the walls, and in the center of the room was a tent made of colorful silks with pillows and a campfire underneath the tent roof. There were little glittery hearts that hung about the ceiling, falling like raindrops and disappearing before it dissolved into nothing before hitting her head.

Laurie giggled and spun underneath raining hearts. "Oh Sirius! This is fantastic!" She stopped spinning long enough to smile and run to Sirius hugging him tightly. "It's beautiful."

"Ah, but you haven't seen the best part yet," he said and guided her to the tent and sit her next to the fire, taking her heavy coat and laying it on the floor next to her. Laurie looked at the fire and felt its heat, but it wasn't burning anything underneath it.

Sirius sat on her other side and brought out a bag. He opened it and quickly conjured two smooth sticks. Laurie's eyes widened in anticipation.

"S'mores?"

Sirius smiled and pulled out some large marshmallows. "Indeed."

Laurie smiled hugely as Sirius put the marshmallows on the ends and they started roasting them.

"So how am I doing so far?" Sirius asked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"So far? There's more?" Laurie replied, surprised.

"Of course there's more." Sirius smiled and continued to roast his marshmallow until it was perfect. He withdrew some graham crackers and helped her put her marshmallow on one before withdrawing a bar of chocolate.

"Milka!" Laurie squealed. It was after all her favorite chocolate.

"Of course," Sirius replied. "Only the best for my lady."

Laurie kissed his cheek and he handed her the finished s'more. She was in ecstasy and she moaned in pleasure. Sirius raised a brow and smirked as he bit into his own s'more.

"Why is there more?" Laurie asked, falling back against the pillows as she finished her morsel and licked her fingers. "This is perfect!"

Sirius collapsed beside her and grabbed her hand, licking her fingertips. "You're perfect." She tried to push him away at the compliment, but he stilled her. "No, I know you aren't comfortable with compliments, and I guess that you haven't heard them enough in your life, which is a crime. But you are perfect, love. Beyond perfect. At least for me. You're amazing and smart and beautiful and witty and absolutely perfect. I'm amazed every day you walk down the stairs of the girls' dorm that you're mine. I don't know what I've done to be so lucky, and perhaps I didn't do anything. And I wanted to give you something to show you how special you are to me. I wanted to give you a promise, a physical one, so you can look at it and see how special, and perfect, and absolutely beautiful you are to me. The promise of us."

Sirius helped her sit up and pulled out a box from his robes. Her hand shot to her mouth when she gasped at the sight. It was a little black felt box. It looked rather small in his hands and when he opened it she lost all breath. It was a beautiful diamond ring. Absolutely exquisite. It shone in the firelight almost as if something was lighting it from the inside.

"You can't really tell in this light, but it's pink," Sirius murmured. "May I?"

Laurie dazedly reached out her right hand and touched the stone. It was perhaps a carat, maybe two. She wasn't sure. She didn't know diamond sizes that well. She never had a reason to. And now all she could do was stare at it in a daze.

"A promise ring?" she whispered, looking at him. She saw his eyes intense on hers and she looked back at the box. His hands were a bit shaky.

"Yes."

Laurie smiled and threw herself at him, embracing him tightly and kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss for all he was worth and they both lost themselves for a bit. It was one of the most beautiful moments of her life.

Sirius slowly drew back from the kiss, only going so far as to brush his lips against her as he spoke.

"May I put it on you?"

Laurie felt the tears in her eyes and ignored them. "Yes."

He took her hand and slipped the ring on it, the diamond looking quite spectacular on her hand. She felt overwhelmed, and for some reason a saying she'd read recently in an English history book floated through her mind.

" 'Many are the starrs I see, but in my eye no starr like thee.' "

Sirius leaned in close and kissed her again before nuzzling her cheek.

" 'My whole heart for my whole life,' " he whispered.

Laurie closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Quotes are from various authors found listed in quotegarden (dot) com

Please review!

Ever yours.


	47. Valentine's Part Deux

Sorry for the delay. Life. Bah. Forgive me.

* * *

Several hours later, Laurie was curled around him, sleeping deeply in his makeshift tent as Sirius stared at her, just watching her breathe. He couldn't believe that she was his. He watched the firelight play against her skin, making her look even more alluring than she was in the daylight.

The ring glinted in the flickering flames and he was again overwhelmed by his good fortune. He had no idea how on earth she could love a cad like him, but she did. And it was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. Sirius slowly exhaled and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. His girlfriend. His Valentine. His Forever.

He'd talked with the other boys and asked if he could tell her. They had been reluctant at first but knew Laurie was perhaps one of the most honorable people they would ever come across. She would never tell anyone a secret someone gave her in confidence, especially one of this magnitude. He had obtained their approval yesterday and was now trying to think of a good way to tell her.

He felt her move, trying to snuggle closer to his warmth and he tightened his arm around her. Sirius rubbed her arm, trying to warm her along with the fire that still burned from the makeshift pit. And as he looked at her, Laurie blinked awake and stared at him silently with a small smile on her lips.

They stared at each other for several moments without saying anything. He watched her eyes gleam with warmth and humor and a bit of self-deprecation.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said quietly.

"Don't be silly," he murmured then kissed her gently. "You were tired. That's not a crime."

"But I didn't want to fall asleep with you."

Sirius nuzzled her shoulder. "What did you want to do?" he purred, knowing she'd get flustered with his advances and probably push him away.

She didn't disappoint when she giggled and pushed him away playfully. "That's not what I meant and you know it!"

He chuckled and drew her closer before kissing her. He didn't let her up for several minutes and when he did he pulled back just enough to brush lips when he spoke. "It's what I meant."

Laurie shook her head and smiled. Kissing him briefly she made to sit up and he helped her into an upright position against the cushions that spread across the floor.

"This was so amazing, Sirius. You have no idea."

Sirius shook his head and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. He looked at the ring settled on her finger then back to her eyes. "You're amazing."

Laurie blushed profusely and he leaned to kiss her nose.

"Okay, enough ridiculousness for tonight." She paused. "It is still night right?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, love, it's still night. Just past three I think."

"Wow, we've been gone for a while. Do you think they're looking for us?"

"No, I told the boys where we are. And Remus would tell Amber if she asked, though I believe they have plans of their own."

Laurie smiled. "I'm so glad they're together. They're so adorable."

"I think it did a world of good for Remus. Amber's a sweet girl who'll do wonders for his shy disposition."

"I think so too. Plus, he's good for Amber."

"Do you think we're good for each other?" Sirius asked, threading his fingers through hers.

She looked at him, her smiled widening. "I think we're the best for each other. I know I could never be the same without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sirius answered her smile with one of his own and leaned his forehead against hers. "And I feel the exact same way."

He felt Laurie sigh and he knew he had better tell her now before he lost his courage. "I have something else to tell you."

Laurie looked into his eyes, her eyes widening. "Something else? How on earth could you have something else? Tonight's perfect just the way it is."

Sirius smirked and pulled back. "Well, I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but it wasn't only my secret. So I had to get permission from the others before I could tell you. They were a little worried at first but as time went by they saw that you would never betray any secret from anyone."

"No, never. But you're making me nervous." Laurie bit her lip and her hand flexed in his.

"It's nothing bad, love, it's a bit difficult to explain. I think it would be easier to just show you what I mean."

"Okay," she said slowly – warily.

Sirius slid his hand from hers and stood up without breaking eye contact. He smiled at her before he started to transform in front of her. He heard her gasp and saw her eyes widen into saucers. His front paws hit the floor and he wagged his tail, waiting for her reaction.

Laurie stared at the huge black dog in front of her. Her boyfriend. Who was a dog. And not just any dog. Snuffles. She was in such a state of shock she didn't move or say anything for several minutes. She didn't even notice Sirius's worried gaze until she heard his doggie whine and saw his tucked tail.

She looked at him, squinted at him to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was. But his eyes were the same intelligent eyes that looked at her with warmth and love every day. His fur was the same color as his hair, the hair that she loved running her fingers through.

She reached out her hand and Sirius slowly approached, obviously wary of her reaction. His nose was wet as he sniffed her fingers and took a few steps nearer. When he was within reach she ran her hands through his thick fur and pet his head, framing his face with her hands so she could stare into his eyes.

"I can't believe you're an animagus. But I know it's you." She snorted. "You saved me from that idiot Slytherin boy. And got injured for your troubles too." She ran her fingers where the boy had hurt him months ago. "You were with me even then. Oh Sirius." She rested her head against his, feeling the warmth of his fur against her skin and took a deep breath.

She immediately regretted breathing as she inhaled doggie breath and coughed a bit. She laughed and shook her head. "We'll have to work on the dog breath thing."

Sirius pounced her and changed back to his human form as he pinned her to the cushions. He pushed back her hair and threaded his hands into it, holding her head while he kissed her with incredible passion.

"Much better than doggie breath," Laurie said as soon as he let her up for air.

He nuzzled his face at her hairline and breathed deeply. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Laurie leaned forward and skimmed her lips along his jaw. "I have a feeling."

Sirius groaned and pulled away, sitting directly in front of her and helped her sit up from her prone position. "We should leave soon, before I do something you may not be ready for."

Laurie's lips twitched. "That's probably for the best," she said looking slowly over the room one more time. "But I'll always remember this, Sirius. Always."

"Do you want to head back up to the Tower to take a shower and then meet up in the common room before going to Hogsmeade?"

"Mmm, that sounds excellent. I probably smell," she replied wrinkling her nose.

Sirius laughed. "The only thing you smell like is roses. Always roses."

Laurie chuckled. "I wonder why."

Sirius smiled as he stood and helped her to do the same.

"It seems a pity for it to all disappear," Laurie said, straightening her clothes. "It was incredibly wonderful."

"I'll just have to outdo myself the next time. Or repeat it. It was only an incantation anyway," Sirius said leading her toward the door. He paused at the doorway and looked back. "_Finite Incantatum._"

Laurie watched as the magical atmosphere disappeared. The pillows and draping and campfire all vanished as soon as the words were spoken. Everything faded back into nothing and Laurie smiled reminiscently. She would always remember last night. For the rest of her life she would look back on it and it would warm her heart.

They quickly headed upstairs and bathed, making it downstairs just as the last of the group was walking through the front doors to Hogsmeade. Laurie clung to Sirius's arm as they walked, smiling hugely at everyone and everything. Nothing could ruin this day. This was the best day ever.

She was on the receiving end of many a sly look and smile from her various friends but she refused to be bated. She would enjoy this day to the fullest. Her first Valentine's Day outing with a boyfriend. How thrilling.

They headed toward the Three Broomsticks along with the rest of the group of fifth years and all ordered butterbeers. It was just the thing for a crisp morning such as this one. Laurie listened to the conversations going on around the table and couldn't make herself participate in any of them. She was incredibly lethargic after the most wonderful evening she'd had. All she wanted to do was curl around Sirius in front of a warm fire. But she would enjoy spending today with him in Hogsmeade since she didn't spend it with him last time. She didn't think him being in dog form counted.

"What do you say, Laur?"

Laurie blinked and turned her head toward Nancy. "Hmmm?"

"Daydreaming again." Nancy shook her head. "What do you say about going to the Shrieking Shack later?"

Laurie looked to Sirius who shrugged. "Sure. Say around two?"

"Sounds good. Meet you there." With that Nancy and Cynthia departed to browse the shops and Lily went with Amber, Remus, and James to look at the new brooms that had come out, leaving Sirius and Laurie to themselves.

"Well that was subtle."

Laurie laughed at Sirius's remark and bumped his shoulder with her own. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well, what did you miss out on last time due to detention? Do you need anything?"

Sirius leaned forward. "All I need is you," he replied kissing her nose. Laurie felt her cheeks warm and ducked her head.

"Get a room!" she heard someone grunt and looked up to see Regulus Black stalking behind them.

Sirius started to rise but Laurie pulled him back down. "It's not worth it."

Sirius stared at her for a moment then nodded reluctantly. "Of course, love. What say you to getting out of here?"

"Yes, please," she assured him and they made a quick exit before Sirius could think about pummeling his brother again.

It was still rather cold outside, it being February and everything, and Sirius was very courteous and kept his arm around Laurie's shoulders to add a bit of warmth as they walked down the street. They didn't really have a destination in mind and just enjoyed the atmosphere as they strolled along looking inside the shop windows. The meandered into Zonko's and looked at the new items, grabbed some candy as they went through Honeydukes, and stopped into Tomes and Scrolls to look at some books.

Laurie could have happily died there surrounded by so many fascinating books but she knew Sirius could only take so much of her bibliophilic tendencies. So she spent perhaps twenty minutes browsing through the shelves as Sirius decided it was his mission to find the most random and ridiculous books there were to be had.

"A guide on how to make your budgie succeed in business without trying?" he commented picking up a thin hardback book.

"Well, you never know. Perhaps the budgie is quite an entrepreneur." Laurie paused and looked up at him. "What _is_ a budgie?"

Sirius chuckled and tapped her head with the book. "It's a bird."

"Oh."

They left the store soon after and went into Dominic Maestro's when Holly waved them down through the windows.

"Look what they have!" she squealed as soon as they came inside.

Laurie looked at the record sleeve she had in her hands. "Fiendfyre's new album, isn't that your favorite band?"

"Yes! I can't wait to listen to it! Do you think I could play it in the common room tonight?"

"I don't think anyone would mind. Most of them like Fiendfyre, I'm sure."

Holly nodded and went to the counter to purchase her treasure while Laurie and Sirius moved on. They headed toward the Shrieking Shack though they still had hours yet before they had to meet anyone.

"Have you explored this area as well as you have Hogwarts?" Laurie asked as they gazed at the Shrieking Shack, still covered in clumps of snow.

"Yes, quite thoroughly, actually." Sirius said leaning on the fencepost. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you knew any…private areas," she asked looking at her ring as it sparkled in the dim sunlight.

"I know several _private_ areas. Did you have any particular idea on how you wanted to use said private area?" he asked, his voice dropping to a low murmur as he slid closer to her.

"Yes." Laurie smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes, making Sirius groan.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the village toward the mountains. He followed what looked like an animal trail through the trees and brush that led ever higher. Laurie was quite surprised by his actions but she couldn't deny that her heart sped up with the thrill of knowing they would be secluded and no one would be able to interrupt them for a while. She wasn't really an outdoorsy girl, but she didn't really think she'd be paying much attention to where they were in a few minutes.

They rounded a bend in the face of the mountain and Laurie saw a cave. Sirius steered her toward the entrance and Laurie slowed down and bit her lip. Caves had bears and bats and things. She seriously did not want that sort of interruption either.

"A cave?" she asked as they neared it.

"Yeah, the guys and I have explored all throughout this area. There's nothing to be scared of. We've had a dozen or so campfires up here so the pit should still be there and it is secluded. Just as my lady wished."

Laurie rolled her eyes and followed him inside. It wasn't a particularly large cave. It had the main entrance and there were a couple tunnels that split off into different spaces where there were no signs of any beast whatsoever. Laurie sighed and sat down on a rock by the fire pit as Sirius ignited the fire. There was a little flue at the top of the cave to let the smoke flow out and Laurie was quite impressed by the boys' activities.

After Sirius had the fire well in hand he came up next to her and sat down. She wasn't quite sure who initiated it, but they were soon kissing quite enthusiastically. It lasted for quite some time and Laurie completely lost track of everything. She forgot that she was supposed to be meeting her friends, she forgot she needed to get a new quill, she almost forgot her name under Sirius's onslaught. But she was sure she was doing the same thing to him when he almost growled in his throat.

She didn't know what time it was when they heard voices nearing the cave, but she quickly remembered herself and where they were as she pulled away from Sirius's lips. She ignored his displeased groan and sat up, hardly realizing that they had ended up on the cave floor at some point in their make out session. She quickly brushed off all the dirt she could find on herself and did the same for Sirius who looked incredibly put out.

They finished cleaning up just before the first head popped into the cave.

"Oy, mate. There you are," James said with a sly smirk. "We were wondering what was keeping you. Thought you might be up here though."

Sirius glared at James and then Peter who had followed him up. Laurie was quite surprised he didn't growl at them, but she supposed he was restraining himself quite a bit. She also supposed he was doing it for her sake, otherwise James and Peter would be pummeled. Though at the moment she was rather in agreement with Sirius to be so interrupted.

"You were supposed to meet us a half hour ago," Peter whined, making Laurie's spine tingle. She really didn't understand why the other boys let him in their circle. He creeped her out. Though she had to admit he wasn't quite as creepy as that Hufflepuff kid, but she definitely didn't trust him.

"We better go meet them, Sirius," Laurie said, going slowly to Sirius's side and putting her arm around him. "We did promise to do so." He relaxed a bit as soon as she touched him and she felt his muscles become less stiff. He rose from his somewhat crouched position and put his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in reassurance. He wouldn't kill his friends…this time.

They made their way back down the mountainside much faster than going up. Laurie was half falling down the steep slope, but Sirius had a tight grip on her hand or her shoulders so she was never in any danger of completely falling down the mountain, which she appreciated.

When they made to the Shrieking Shack, Laurie blushed guiltily as the girls gave her knowing smiles. Thankfully the girls had much more tact than the boys did and said nothing. Smiles were enough. Amber was looking rather well kissed as well and she was blushing madly as she stood in Remus's arms.

The boys kept trying to rib Sirius about it though he was not in the best of moods since he was so rudely interrupted. Laurie felt sorry for him, but really, he should have known his friends were the kind to barge in on a delicate situation. They had no sort of compunction to do otherwise.

The group of fifth years chatted near the fence that blocked off the Shrieking Shack from the main village of Hogsmeade for some time before they had to go back to Hogwarts. They meandered through the snowy streets and Laurie watched as the street lamps turned on for the evening, bathing the little town in an orange glow.

She hung back with Sirius, walking much slower than her normal speed to look around and embrace the magic in the air. And to think she spent it with her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. She warmed at the mere thought of Sirius being her boyfriend and leaned in closer to him, tightening her grip on his waist.

She felt Sirius look down at her and felt his lips in her hair as they made their way to the front gates of the school.

"Thank you," Laurie said, turning to look up at him.

"For what?"

He looked adorably confused and it was all she could do not to lean up and kiss him. Sirius befuddled was completely endearing.

"For this. For last night. For you."

Sirius leaned down and kissed her temple before kissing her lips. "I believe I should be the one thanking you, love. Who else is as perfect as you are for me?"

Laurie blushed and kissed him again. "And who for me?"

Sirius smiled and they walked a bit quicker through the gates so as not to get locked out for the night. The castle looked spectacular in the evening sky with the setting sun behind it and the windows all glowing like jewels.

This had been the most perfect few days in the history of Laurie's life. Surely nothing could happen to ruin this day. This was the best day ever.

* * *

Hope you liked. I know it's short. I'm working on the next one which is quite the dramatic switch from the past two happy fuzzy chapters. I so appreciate your patience with this story for those of you still reading this. You're awesome. I dedicate this to you.

Ever yours.


	48. Tragedy

Hey look, it wasn't a year until the next update! Progress! lol. This one's kinda depressing, but it was requested, strangely enough. So, I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be quite the thing. I'm looking forward to it!

* * *

They'd just gotten to the common room when McGonagall entered right behind them.

"Boys and girls!" she said, quickly getting the attention of every Gryffindor in the room. "All fifth years need to remain in the common room for a few moments. Everyone else will go down to dinner."

Laurie exchanged a questioning look with Amber and Sirius in turn and felt Sirius thread his fingers through hers. She watched in silence as everyone filed out the portrait door leaving her year to hold their breath.

"Sit down, sit down," Professor McGonagall told them, so they did as she bid, a sick feeling in each of their stomachs.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that I be the first to tell you what has happened. You all know that Miss Mitchell did not return to Hogwarts following the Christmas holiday. The headmaster has just learned that her family was involved in one of the Death Eater massacres." McGonagall took a deep breath, but her voice still shook a bit. "It appears that the Mitchells were trying to protect their Muggle neighborhood against the onslaught and were killed during the fight. Casey was with them."

Laurie was frozen to her seat on the sofa. How could this happen? She'd seen her only a few weeks before. She had been perfectly fine! Laurie felt Sirius's hand twitch and realized she'd just squeezed it as if it were the only thing holding her there. And perhaps it was. She looked around the room and saw the faces of her friends in various stages of shock. She'd read somewhere that after the initial bout of shock grief would overwhelm a person. Nancy was the first to crack. Tears had already been silently falling from her eyes, but after a few moments her breath shuddered and she ran up to the girls' dormitory muttering "no, no, no."

McGonagall watched her flee before speaking again. "If any of you desire it, any of the teachers would be more than happy to talk to you during this time. It is with great sadness that we say goodbye to Casey, but I'm sure this would be the way she would have wanted it. Professor Dumbledore will notify me about the funeral arrangements and I will inform you as soon as I know."

Laurie watched McGonagall head up the stairs to find Nancy. Everyone else sat where they were. Unmoving. All the girls had silent tears running down their faces and all the guys were immobile with the shocking nature of it all. People always say that would never happen to me, and then when it does it feels like a truck broadsided you. Laurie couldn't even imagine what they were all going through. She'd only known Casey for a matter of months, but the rest of them had known her for five years. They were best friends. And now they mourned.

Laurie couldn't believe how senseless this war was. How a fifteen-year-old girl would die fighting to save the lives of her community was a tragedy. She started shivering as her thoughts grew more and more troubled and she felt Sirius's arm go around her and pull her toward him. Before she knew it, she was crying into his shoulder, ruining a soft cashmere sweater with her tears.

"I can't believe it," she said in the crook of Sirius's neck. She straddled his lap and clung to him, sobbing. "She can't be dead, she just can't."

"Shhh, sweetheart," Sirius murmured into her hair as he ran his hands over it and rubbed her back, clinging just as hard to her as she was to him.

"She was only 15! How could she be dead?"

"Voldemort doesn't care about those who are young or old or weak, Laur. If they get in his way, they die." She clung to him hard as his words penetrated. "It could have been any one of us. It could have just as easily been any one of us."

Laurie felt his fingers dig into her as he said the last bit, knowing that he meant it just as easily could have been _her_.

"Don't leave me. Not tonight."

"Never."

Laurie cried for what felt like hours. When she stopped sobbing, tears just leaked and she could do nothing to stop them. She figured it was expected. She clung to Sirius as hard as he did to her as she noticed that everyone was still there. She made eye contact with Lily, who shook her head.

"I don't want to go up there."

Laurie knew what she meant. She didn't want to see the empty bed either.

"We'll camp here then," James said, looking at the group. His eyes were red-rimmed and his pallor was white, but he talked with some authority. Laurie thought it a bit strange that he would be the one telling everyone what they should do, but then again, the best sort of people step up in a crisis. She was pretty willing to go with any suggestion at the moment.

A creak of a door came from the dormitory stairs and everyone looked to see Professor McGonagall come down with Nancy. Nancy ran over to Lily who held her as she shook.

"I'll send Madame Pomfrey around with some sleeping draughts to help you tonight." She flicked her wand and the table in the corner of the room filled with food. "You'd do well to eat something," she said, voice quivering. "I-I will check on all of you on the morrow." She abruptly left, most likely before she broke down and cried herself. Laurie was pretty sure the professor had never had a student die in her house before. She just hoped Casey would be the last.

James shook himself and shook Peter out of his daze as well, before walking over to the table and filling plates for everyone. Peter handed them out and Laurie held hers with a numb sort of feeling.

Remus muttered a spell and tissue boxes appeared at every girl's side. She could have kissed him. She grabbed a fistful and tried to wipe at her eyes, trying in vain to stop the leak.

"C'mon, Laur, you better eat something," Sirius said, trying to make an effort to eat as well.

She nodded and took a bite of the sandwich on her plate. It didn't taste like anything. It felt like a chore just to chew and swallow.

She saw the other girls' faces as they ate. No one looked as if they particularly enjoyed it. Not even the guys were eating enthusiastically, as they usually did. It was so strange.

Laurie hadn't know Casey very long, compared to the rest of the group, but she felt the loss just the same. Casey was a beautiful, smart, witty girl, and to think that she had sacrificed herself for the safety of the muggles who knew nothing about what was going on was such an odd thing to wrap her brain around. She wondered about the funeral service. Would any of her family be alive to mourn them or would it just be friends, acquaintances, coworkers? Would there be any of her family left? She didn't know. And she regretted not asking more about her family, learning more about the person she was and what her background was. But she couldn't think of that. That was a pointless road to go down.

What seemed like an hour and a few moments at once passed and dinner had obviously ended, the announcement of their friend's courage told to the rest of the school. No one said a word as they passed the group of fifth years huddled in the middle of the room. Everyone made a beeline to his or her dormitories, and Laurie didn't blame them for a moment. She wouldn't want to be depressed either.

On the heels of the students came Madame Pomfrey with her sleeping draught. She handed a glass to each one of them and filled it with a liquid that smelled slightly sweet. She'd tried to get them to go to their respective dorms, but failed when no one moved an inch. She finally gave up and just measured doses, deciding that it was probably best that they handle it as a group, for support, anyway.

James stared at his glass along with the rest of them but suddenly cleared his throat and stood. He raised his glass. "To Casey. The bravest and best of us all."

Everyone raised their glasses of sleeping draught and echoed "to Casey" before downing the liquid. Laurie cringed at the taste, but downed it with everyone else, ignoring the waterfalls cascading down her cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey collected her glasses and left quietly, touched by their solidarity and friendship after a senseless crime had been committed. The whole group bedded down in the common room, feeling the effects of the draught and the rush of their own emotions starting to kick in.

Sirius had yet to let go of Laurie's left hand and she wasn't so sure she ever wanted it back. He cuddled her in the sofa, pinning her between him and the back as everyone found places to sleep. She couldn't breathe very well, but it didn't matter. She could feel him and he was breathing and alive, and right now that was all that mattered. She couldn't help clinging to him with all her might, horrible scenarios with him as the victim running through her mind, or her family, or any one else. It could've happened to anyone of her friends. It could've happened to _him_.

That particular phrase kept running around in her head and either Sirius was thinking the same thing or knew her thought processes because he clung to her just as tightly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel him play with her ring, making sure it was there and real. He clutched her like she was his anchor and she held him right back. She was certain that Remus and Amber were doing something similar. It couldn't just be them. She had to make sure he was alive and had no intention of ever letting him go again. Nothing could ever tear him away from her.

The candles flickered out and the fire in the grate burned down until there was only embers left and still Laurie could not sleep. She wouldn't let herself. She heard the soft breathing and snores of her classmates, but she couldn't sleep herself. Sirius was having the same problem.

"Laurie?" he whispered, barely even making any noise. His lips were right next to her ear.

"Yes."

"I can't sleep."

She almost smiled at the obvious statement. "Me either."

"Promise me something?" he asked after a moment or two of silence.

"What?"

"Promise me you love me."

She pulled away to look into his eyes, what she could see from the dim moonlight that filtered through the windows. He was completely serious and his face was a mask of pain. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind that made him say such a thing, but she knew her answer.

"With every breath in my body."

He nuzzled her with his cheek and she knew she said the right thing. And finally after the trauma of the night and the reassurances they gave each other, both fell asleep.

Laurie woke up groggy the next morning, completely squished by Sirius's heavy body. It was a few moments before everything from the previous night was recalled, and she felt the tears prick her eyes again. But she didn't want to cry. She knew Casey would kick her butt if she mourned her. Better it be a celebration of her life than a sad occasion remembering how it ended. And there were so many good times to look back on.

There was rustling in the common room and she thought she heard Lily murmur something before she heard footsteps leading to the dorm. Laurie wished she could get up, take a shower, try to clean the salty trails off her cheeks, but she was pinned by Sirius's body, she couldn't even move her arm. Or leg. It felt like he'd wrapped around her completely in sleep, which had never happened before. She was just glad she could get oxygen, she supposed.

Some more rustling came and went and she knew that the others were waking and getting ready for the day. She was grateful that it was Sunday, so she didn't have to rush. And thankfully she had already finished most of her school work.

Her right hand was pinned under Sirius's head and she started to move her fingers in his hair, lightly playing with the silky strands. His head turned toward the feeling and nuzzled into her hand like a dog wanting to be pet. She almost laughed at the thought, but she didn't want to wake him, so she just smiled and lightly kissed his jaw. She heard a sort of rumble in his throat and thought he might have just purred had he been a cat. She looked at him curiously and kissed him again, trying to see if he would repeat the noise. And he did. But instead of nuzzling her hand, his face turned unconsciously toward her face. She kissed him again then leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder. She couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him. If anything had happened to him over the holidays, would she have known? Would she have realized that he'd died? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She never wanted to find out.

"Sunshine?'

She leaned more into him as she heard his gravelly voice whisper in her ear. She hadn't realized more tears had leaked out and dripped onto his skin, but it had apparently woken him.

"Love?" he asked again.

She just shook her head and felt his hand on her hair, stroking her like a frightened kitten. His touch was soothing, and she eventually felt confident enough to pull back and look at him. She was certain that his red-rimmed eyes were better than her own. She probably looked horrible. Worse than horrible.

"Sorry," she said, trying to move her hand so she could wipe away the tears, but unable to do it. Sirius did it for her.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine," he murmured stroking her cheek.

Laurie heard some more people rising and tilted her head to look over Sirius's shoulder. Amber and Remus were cuddled in a chair, still asleep. James was sprawled on the floor and Cynthia was curled in the other sofa, but the rest had gotten up to go to the dorms.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long day," Laurie murmured, smiling sadly at Sirius.

"Yes, but at least we'll be together."

And that was the truth of the matter. Sirius never left her side all day except when she went up to take a shower. But he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when she came down. All the fifth years stayed together the whole day and when McGonagall came in to tell them of the funeral arrangements they had all nodded and said they'd go. It was going to be on Wednesday and in Ireland, but they had gotten Dumbledore's permission to travel by floo to be there and come right back afterward.

They'd all gotten up early the day of the funeral and dressed in their best clothes. Laurie had to change the color of her best dress to black for the occasion, but she'd just change it back when she returned. Lily conjured Laurie a hat to wear as all the girls were wearing one, and she was grateful to be included. It was a little hat, what she learned was called a fascinator, and had black feathers and green little pearls and a cameo accent. It was the cutest little hat she'd ever seen.

All of the girls had green accents on their hats, their nod to Casey's favorite color. And it was with some trepidation that Laurie left the girls' dormitory, not looking forward to going to this funeral. Thankfully Sirius was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her cheek reassuringly before grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers.

"How are you?" he murmured as they walked to breakfast. The portrait door closed behind them and Laurie saw the Fat lady swathed in black with a handkerchief in her hand.

"As good as can be, I suppose. You?" she asked, looking at him concerned.

"The same," he said trying to smile. Laurie appreciated the effort. "You look lovely, by the way."

Laurie looked him over in his black three piece suit. He looked drop dead gorgeous. "Thank you. You look dashing. It's too bad that we are going to a funeral. I feel as if looking this nice would have made Casey flip."

Sirius gave a half smile and kissed the back of her hand. "I'm sure she appreciates the effort though."

Laurie nodded as they walked into the dining hall. All of the Gryffindors were silent as they ate, knowing that after they finished they would go to St. Joseph's Cemetery in Cork, Ireland. It was a depressing prospect.

They went in pairs through the floo in Dumble dore's office to the Tory Top pub so they could walk to the cemetery. It was strange to be in a completely different country within minutes. They arrived at the pub after the dizzying ride through the network and made their way slowly through the snowy streets of Cork. Laurie and Sirius brought up the rear with only Professor McGonagall following behind them to make sure the students stayed in a group.

The wind cut through their cloaks as they made their way through the cemetery and Laurie huddled closer to Sirius who was more than happy to provide more warmth.

"Have you ever been to Ireland before?" Laurie asked as they came closer to the gravesite.

"Once, but that was when I was little. I barely remember it," he murmured.

"I was hoping I could visit Ireland before I went back home. I just didn't want it to be this way."

Laurie felt Sirius nod and press his lips to her hair, careful of her hat. "Perhaps we can come back before you leave. Make happier memories."

Laurie squeezed his hand and was grateful that he would suggest something like that. Yes, she would always remember this as her first visit to Ireland, but it wouldn't always be considered sad. Sirius would make sure of that.

They arrived at the grave site and saw it was already crowded with people. There were friends of the family and distant relatives sitting in the chairs surrounding the black coffins which gleamed with the wetness of snowflakes.

They listened as a relative who was apparently some sort of priest spoke, reliving how affectionate a family they were and how they were always guardians of the town since the town was founded. For generations they had protected the town from evil and would go down as being killed in the line of duty. Their heroism and bravery would always be remembered and their memories would live on in each of those who were present.

When the man finished he welcomed people to go up and say their final goodbyes. The Gryffindor group went as one, laying things in Casey's coffin one by one. James brought her broom, Lily had a scarf, Nancy left a picture. Each one left some momento as they went to say their farewells. Laurie and Sirius left a picture of Casey's cat and an everlasting black rose.

It was incredibly difficult to see her lying in the coffin so still. She was always so animated, always moving, never slowing down. It was incongruous that she would be so incredibly still and lifeless. Her face frozen in pale serenity. Laurie had to grip Sirius's arm tightly so she wouldn't completely break down in front of everybody.

Sirius guided her back to her seat and held her close as they lowered the coffins into the ground. Snow had started to fall steadily and soon the ground would be covered, making it look as if nothing had happened. Laurie wasn't certain if that was a good thing or not. Erasing something so important seemed to spite their memory.

After several more minutes of the priest speaking, McGonagall herded the Gryffindors back to the pub to return to the school. The clouds grew darker and the snow fell heavier and Laurie looked up. Surely she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Yay.

Please review.

ever yours.


	49. Death and Insomnia

Sorry about the wait, but here you go!

* * *

In the short span of years Laurie had lived, she had never seen a sight that made her stomach drop and made her muscles freeze quite like what happened at that moment. It made her hair stand on end and a horrified scream get stuck in her throat, making her stomach roil like a wind tossed sea. She wasn't a screamer, usually. It had to really be a dire situation to make her shriek like a banshee, but she thought this was the proper time. If only it would escape from her clogged throat.

She froze in her footsteps and jerked Sirius to a stop. She felt him look at her and then up and thankfully he had the presence of mind to do what needed to be done.

"DEATHEATERS! RUN!"

Chaos erupted. Adults who could, either apparated to safety or stood to fight as spells went flying while Professor McGonagall herded the students as best she could toward the direction of the pub. Sirius had to tug Laurie along, so much in shock was she. They darted behind a Mini with Lily and saw the others of their class dart behind a sedan parked in front of the Mini. Professor McGonagall hovered over them, checking the sky for any deatheaters that may have seen them. There were several in the sky hovering over the cemetery firing off spells in the direction of both unsuspecting muggles and a few brave wizards who decided to stay and fight back. But there were also flashes of others who weaved in and out of the clouds on their broomsticks.

Sirius peeked above the hood of the car and looked for any sight of them. It was difficult since they kept retreating into the clouds. But one kept circling around the cemetery as if he was on a carousel. Professor McGonagall shot a spell at the circling deatheater and he abruptly froze and fell off his broomstick to the ground.

Laurie shook herself out of her shock, concentrating on what had to be done. She couldn't let her fear paralyze her and endanger her classmates. She took a deep breath and grabbed her wand from inside her sleeve. She peered over the hood of the Mini next to Sirius and he gave her a relieved smile. Laurie slipped back down and looked around. They still had to make it down the street to the pub with very little cover in which to hide in. There were very few vehicles on the road because of the harsh weather. The only option was to fight their way out of their corner.

She saw Professor McGonagall determining options of escape, her concentration was intense and then, suddenly, Laurie saw a shot of blue head off in the direction of England, and hopefully Hogwarts. With any luck that was some sort of S.O.S. that would reach someone helpful.

Laurie turned back around and jumped about a foot. She rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly.

"Casey?"

The ghost smiled sadly and nodded. At the sound of Laurie's voice everyone had turned around and saw their transparent classmate kneeling beside them looking grim.

"You guys were always such trouble," she said, her Irish lilt pronounced.

"Was this where they…" Laurie couldn't bear to say the words.

"Killed me? No, not here. But it's rather unsettling that they knew so many wizards would be here, isn't it?"

"Indeed Miss Mitchell," McGonagall said, "But it would be more prudent to figure out a way to escape this unfortunate situation."

"Too true, Professor." Casey frowned as she thought.

Laurie was trying to come to terms that her friend was a ghost. She didn't dare look at Nancy, knowing she was probably trying to wrap her head around it too. Laurie focused on the sidewalk behind them and saw a shadow move at the corner of the building.

"_Bombarda_!" Laurie yelled and part of the brick façade blew off and hit the figure creeping up on them.

Everyone turned to see the prone figure on the sidewalk and looked back at Laurie. She just shrugged and turned to Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think we have too much time left."

The McGonagall nodded and looked around. "Miss Mitchell I am happy to see you, whatever your form may be, and I do apologize for this brief reunion, but I need you to create a distraction. The rest of us shall make a run for the pub. Is everyone listening?"

All the fifth years nodded and looked at Casey.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll come and visit in a few days, but I need to do this," she said, making eye contact with Nancy.

Nancy nodded and Casey quickly stood up and raced ten feet in the opposite direction of the street the students needed to go.

"Come on, you bugger!" she yelled at the last man on his broom. "Come and get me!"

Laurie jumped up with the rest of her classmates and took off toward the street where the pub was. She'd never run as hard in her life though she cursed the impractical clothing she wore. Her shoes were definitely not made for running and definitely not running through snow. Sirius ran alongside her, clutching her elbow in an effort to help her not sprawl on her face because of the uneven roadway. James was doing the same for Lily ahead and everyone repeatedly turned around, knowing Casey's distraction would only last a moment. Sirius and James as well as Remus and a few others shot spells over their shoulders at the last remaining deatheaters and winged one of them, causing his grip on the broom to be faulty. Laurie felt the heat of some of the spells skim past her cheeks and knew they were becoming painfully erratic because of their injuries. Laurie saw one's broom dip in the sky before she slid behind a car ten feet away from the pub's back door. Sirius almost fell on top of her at her sudden stop, catching himself on the bumper of the car and quickly looked up to see another deatheater standing in their way. Laurie scooted back until she ran into Sirius's legs, skinning her palms on the rough pavement under the snow. Just as the deatheater raised her wand to cast some sort of spell, Lily popped up beside her and caught her in the full body bind spell.

"Well done, Lily," James said coming up next to her and picking up the witch's wand, moving quickly into the back door of the pub. Professor McGonagall gathered them into the pub's back room. No one came away with more than a bump and bruises, which was a relief.

McGonagall made quick work of sending everyone through the floo network two at a time and they all huddled in Dumbledore's office until the last person was accounted for. They all checked each other over, taking the time to do damage control in the safety of the headmaster's office while McGonagall reported to Dumbledore about what had occurred.

Cynthia took off her shoes and looked over her broken heel. Nancy fingered a singe mark one of the deatheater's spell's made glancing off her dress. Amber brushed singed hair from Remus's head and James checked a cut on Lily's arm.

Laurie felt Sirius's hands in her hair and turned to look at him. He had a few streaks of dirt and embers on his cheeks, but nothing was irrevocably damaged. He was safe. _Merlin's beard, he was safe._

She felt her knees shake before they gave out completely. Sirius caught her before she hit the floor and she clung to him. She wouldn't cry - she'd done enough of that the past several days - but she didn't think her brain could process any more stress. She wasn't made to handle this sort of pressure. Sirius adjusted her in his arms and waited for Professor McGonagall to dismiss them.

"Best get them to the hospital wing, Professor," Dumbledore said looking over the rag-tag group. "They may not need physical healing, but they might need something to soothe their minds."

It was thirty minutes and several sleeping potions later that they actually headed out and returned to their dormitory. Laurie didn't know if her legs could hold her, but she needed to take a shower. Partly to feel clean again, mostly to get warm again. She was freezing. She didn't think she'd ever been this cold in her entire life. And it wasn't just a physical cold. Her very being felt cold with the knowledge that they had all been moments away from death. She didn't think she'd ever be warm again.

She emerged forty-five minutes later from her shower, her skin pink from a vigorous scrubbing and the warmth of the water. She sank down on her bed and brushed out her hair, muttering a spell to dry it, then setting her wand on the nightstand. She stared at the message box her sister gave her and knew she needed to write a note so her family knew she was safe. She lethargically moved her head to her trunk where her parchment was, but couldn't gather enough energy to do anything but stare at it. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, she pulled the curtains on her bed, shutting out the world, and curled into a ball. Within seconds she was asleep.

A soft snuffling noise woke her a few hours later. She turned toward something warm and curled around it, throwing her arm around the soft object. It felt like silky fur beneath her fingers and she snuggled closer. A wet tongue abruptly stopped the cuddling and she sat straight up, looking into the dimness to figure out what the heck just touched her.

She expelled a relieved sigh when she saw the familiar black dog. She collapsed back onto her bed and absently pet Snuffles' head. Laurie felt more than saw him change; the hair on his head became longer and there was an electrifying feel to the air. She felt him kiss her palm and turned her head to face him.

"I was worried when you didn't come back down," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't worry, I used _Muffliato_ on the curtains, no one can hear us."

Laurie nodded wearily, her eyelids too heavy to lift. "How can you be up here? Isn't there a spell on the staircase?" she whispered, still wary of anyone hearing them.

"It doesn't include animals. Only humans."

"Oh. I would have never thought of that."

Sirius smirked. "Well, then I'm glad I did then." He paused for a few moments and drew Laurie into his arms. "How are you? You really did worry me when you didn't reappear."

"I'm sorry. I was just so very exhausted. And I couldn't even move to get parchment to write my family. So I couldn't very well go downstairs. And I just fell asleep," she rambled. "I'm so very glad you're here. I…I was so scared."

Sirius nodded and kissed her temple. "So was I. You'll never know how hard my heart pounded when we faced that deatheater outside the pub door. I thought we were dead for certain. And all I could think about was how I didn't have enough time."

"Enough time?" she frowned.

"Yes, enough time with you. There are so many things I want to do with you, and I'm afraid we will never have enough time to do everything."

Laurie tightened her arms around him and she kissed his chin. "I was so sure I would lose you when she appeared out of nowhere. I just didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't react fast enough to save either one of us." She could feel tears in her eyes and she was disgusted with herself. All week she'd been a weeping mess, she didn't want to continue in that vein any longer. She swallowed and pushed back the tears.

"I had the same thoughts," he murmured into her hair. "Can I stay here tonight? Just hold you?"

Laurie snuggled deeper into his arms and he tightened his grip. "Of course. If you hadn't asked, I would've."

She felt him kiss the top of her head, then her forehead, before he turned her around so they could spoon on her small bed. She quickly fell back asleep with Sirius's warmth cocooning her in comfort and reassurance. And Sirius fell asleep soon after.

Laurie woke several times during the night, but every time Sirius was there to comfort her. And she did the same for him when he awoke. With their back-and-forth waking up, they both got little sleep and unsurprisingly they both felt horrible in the morning. But Sirius had to sneak out of the girls' dorm before anyone found him there and started asking questions.

"You're gonna hafta switch into Snuffles," Laurie groaned groggily, finding herself half covered by Sirius, feeling his weight on top of her. She found it rather comforting in an I-can't-breathe kind of way. "Otherwise the staircase is gonna alert everyone."

Sirius groaned into her hair before he kissed the back of her head. "I know, I know." He paused and scooted closer to her, embracing her for a moment before he had to move. "But can I stay with you for five more minutes?"

Laurie turned her head to look at him. "Five more minutes. But we can't push it longer than that. You don't want everyone knowing your secret."

"True. But it's dawn. No one's going to be awake yet."

Laurie turned over, struggling with Sirius's bodyweight on top of her but he wasn't moving. She finally turned to face him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Good morning."

He returned the kiss eagerly. "Good morning, love. How are you?"

"Probably the same as you. I feel horrible. And I'm sure I look it."

"You're beautiful. Look a bit knackered, but beautiful," he said, gently skimming his fingers gently beneath her eyes, tracing the dark circles.

"Sweet talker," Laurie murmured, tracing Sirius's dark circles too. "Unfortunately, we can't sleep more today. Well, maybe during class."

Sirius groaned. "Not today. We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Maybe we can grab a short nap in the break after."

"Perhaps. We may need somewhere to crash though. I don't think we'll be able to head up here with all the sixth and seventh years in the common room during their breaks as well."

"Hmmm. Well, we'll think on it." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her one last time. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Laurie nodded and watched him turn into the big black dog. He gave her face one last lick before easing out of the bed curtains and padding toward to the door. Laurie heard the distinct hiss of a cat, most likely Amber's, and Sirius's answering growl. He was in no mood to deal with a stupid feline. Especially this early in the morning.

Laurie stretched on her bed and wondered how they both fit on this single mattress. It was beyond cramped. Though she had to admit with Sirius it didn't feel all that cramped, even when he was half on top of her. It felt…intimate, safe. She rolled her eyes at herself and opened the other curtains. She slipped on her slippers and robe and walked to the window.

The sun was just high enough to shine on the lake and cast gold on the slow rolling waves. It was a nice start to the morning, promising almost. Though recently she wasn't sure if she could even talk herself into believing that. But, with the sun came warmth, something that she still couldn't believe she didn't feel. February in Florida was in the sixties, not the forties, or even the dreaded thirties. Laurie didn't think she could ever get used to the cold.

She tightened her robe before going into the bathroom and getting ready for the day before the rest of the girls were up. She quickly spelled her hair dry and decided on wearing her hair down, just in case any of the teachers saw her napping in class she had one extra barrier. Perhaps breakfast would help her fatigue. It wouldn't be a cure-all, but perhaps it would help somewhat.

She wrapped herself in a Gryffindor scarf that was probably Amber's and her thick robes. She'd had to dig in her trunk to find her last pair of clean wool socks. She wondered when the house elves did laundry. Maybe she could ask Sirius. She finished her outfit with her shaboots and grabbed her bag, making sure she had the correct books for the day. She studiously ignored the empty bed and area that had been Casey's as she left.

When she made it down the stairs to the common room, Sirius was waiting on the arm of a chair, watching the fire's embers. She walked over to him, making sure he heard her. It would be a while before their nerves wouldn't jump at every little thing.

"Do you think the great hall is open for breakfast?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. He grabbed her hands and kissed them before turning around.

"I've never gone down this early. Did you want to check?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his bag and Laurie's hand and went out through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was snoring loudly as they exited, and Laurie noticed several portraits looked to have cotton or some sort of substance in their ears. They made their way down the corridors and staircases, skipping the trick stair and avoiding the one staircase that was closed on Thursdays.

They made it to the great hall and pushed open the doors. It was completely empty aside from the table settings that were ready for the students and staff members to use when they came down to break their fast. Laurie looked up at the ceiling trying to gauge when the food might appear.

"Do you think it will be ready in an hour?" she asked Sirius who was also looking at the ceiling.

"Probably. I know some of the professors eat earlier than the rest so they can get a head start on their lectures." He paused and looked at her. "Can you wait an hour?"

She smiled and nodded. "You?"

He started to nod but was interrupted by his stomach growling ferociously. "Maybe not," he said, grinning self-deprecatingly. "Let's head to the kitchens and see if we can grab a little something while we wait."

Laurie shrugged and followed him as he led the way to the kitchens. She wondered how many of the house elves were awake at this time. Probably most of them, she decided. She'd never known a house elf to not be on the job.

Sirius led the way to the kitchens quickly, dodging the few people who were up and about. Laurie saw a bunch of barrels piled up down the hall from the kitchen's painting door but before she could ask Sirius why they were there, he tickled the fruit and the painting door swung open.

The kitchens were busy as usual when the walked in. House elves scurried from fireplace to fireplace and from table to table trying to make everything ready for breakfast. Laurie saw Grimby just setting a hot dish of kippers on the table when he noticed them in the doorway!

"Miss and Master!" he said as he rushed over and bowed. "You are up very early, yes? Do you require something?"

"We were just a bit hungry, Grimby. And it seems a bit early for breakfast to be ready. We didn't mean to intrude," Laurie said to the grinning house elf.

"No bother, not at all!" he said and practically ran to a side table and loaded a tray with whatever he could lay his hands on. It was piled like a small mountain by the time he came back and ushered them to a small table off to the side of the kitchen.

They both thanked Grimby profusely and dug in as soon as he resumed his breakfast duties for the great hall.

"When did you meet Grimby?" Sirius asked, swallowing a huge bite of scrambled eggs.

"A few weeks ago. We were looking for you and the boys and someone said you were down here. We checked, but you were gone. Grimby was very helpful, however," Laurie replied, thinking on the Come and Go Room.

Sirius nodded. "We come here all the time when we're hungry between classes. All of them are quite adamant about giving you food, even if you don't want it."

Laurie chuckled. "Yes, I remember."

They ate in comfortable silence as they watched the house elves finish setting up the four long tables and the professors' table for breakfast. Laurie was fascinated by how seamlessly they all worked. Everyone had a task and they did it very happily. Laurie wished she could be so happy doing a menial job.

"What do you think Professor Wickley will say about the attack yesterday?" Laurie said, shivering a bit when she thought about it.

Sirius laid his hand over hers. "He'll probably go into the logistical details. Why they appeared, the reason for their number, all that stuff. He won't condone it at all, but he'll give all the logical reasons why they came. He might even go into the defensive spells that we all used to keep them back while we made our escape. Wickley probably won't approve of our measly spells, but it got the job done, love. We're fine. That's all that matters."

Laurie nodded. "I just have to keep reminding myself of that."

Sirius squeezed her hand and resumed eating, finishing off the pile of food. They thanked Grimby again as he came and took the tray away and they left the kitchens.

Sirius started down the hall but Laurie pulled him to a stop.

"Why are those barrels stacked there?"

"Oh, that's the Hufflepuff common room's entrance. You have to tap the right one," he replied and tugged her down the hall.

"Did you find that out on one of your late night adventures?" she asked, looking back at the stacks.

"Of course," he replied and draped his arm around her shoulder. "And did you know it is the only entrance that actually defends itself against intruders?"

"Really?"

"Yep. You have to tap on the right barrel in order to gain entrance. If you tap the wrong one it squirts vinegar at you. Not very pleasant. Although I don't want to have to crawl through a tunnel in order to get to my common room either."

Laurie made a face and grimaced. "No, I'd rather not crawl. Thank goodness the girls where robes." They walked a little further down the hall. "What about the Slythering common room?"

"They don't have anything guarding their door. I mean, who wants to be surrounded by a bunch of angry, stupid Slytherins anyway? Not worth it. Though I heard Reg say that the common room has windows that are underneath the lake. The giant squid apparently likes to swim by too."

"Well that would be kind of cool, except it has to be dark in there all the time, and I prefer light. Plus it must get a few angry mermaids too."

"I don't know, I've never heard."

They walked into the entrance hall and looked at the House points. Ravenclaw was in the lead with Gryffindor close behind. Slytherin was on their tail while Hufflepuff lagged a bit behind.

"And Ravenclaw has an enchanted door knocker, don't they?" Laurie asked.

"Yep. I'd hate to forget a book and have to face that eagle. There was one time that at least twenty of them were outside the door trying to figure out the answer to one of its riddles. They were almost all late for class."

"That's awful. I'd have to triple check my bag every time."

"Yes, you'd have to." Sirius laughed and Laurie blushed at his warm chuckle then elbowed him in the ribs.

They were about to head outside for a bit when they heard footsteps on the stairs. They both turned around and saw Amber and Remus coming toward them.

"Good morning," Remus said, helping Amber down the last few stairs as she rubbed her eyes to vanish the last bit of sleep.

"Good morning," Siruis and Laurie replied.

"Ravenclaw in the lead again?" Amber asked, looking at the house points.

"Yep, but we're not too far away from them. How are you feeling?" Laurie asked her friend, noting the circles under her eyes.

"Overwhelmed. Tired. Same as you, probably."

Laurie nodded and they all turned to go into the Great Hall. It had to be ready soon, so they figured they might as well just sit while they waited. Amber and Remus sat across from them as they seated themselves at their table.

The Ancient Runes teacher and Madame Pomfrey were the first professors to join them. They nodded their hellos and moved on to the teacher's table without stopping. Remus turned to Laurie, running his fingers through his hair.

"Have you finished the Runes homework for this week?" he asked.

Laurie groaned. "No, I had completely forgotten about it. What's it on again?"

"I think it's on useful runes, protective ones and stuff like that."

Laurie blinked. "Protective runes?" she asked, leaning forward. She didn't realize she was squeezing Sirius's right hand until he covered it with his left. She released her death grip on it, but continued to focus on Remus.

"Yes, I believe so. Something about protecting objects from harm…"

Laurie had an idea forming in her brain, but she would have to look in her runes book to see if it was possible. They were stopped from saying more when students started entering the hall. James and Peter shuffled in before the girls made their appearances, looking worn and bruised. Everyone collapsed onto the benches in a state of mental exhaustion, and O.W.L.s preparations hadn't even started yet. This was going to be a long few months.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Ever yours.


End file.
